Ocaso II: El Amanecer
by abc55
Summary: Después de un año separadas Haruka y Michiru se vuelven a encontrar. ¿Podrán reencontrar el amor que quedó pendiente? Continuación de "Ocaso de un Amor". Preguntas que se quedaron en el aire, amores pendientes y mucho más se resolveran
1. Prologo

PRÓLOGO

Somos seres racionales pero no podemos olvidar que somos seres emocionales. El amor es una sensación que se produce por química; el amor es aquélla sensación que surge por efecto de nuestras hormonas, amar es soñar, amar es sentir vibrar nuestro corazón y a veces se nos olvida que el amor no es eterno, se necesita cosechar, día con día trabajar para no olvidar que sigue ahí. Para no olvidar por qué razón seguimos juntos. Un día sin embargo llega el momento de decir adiós y decidir qué pesa más en nosotros si ese lado racional que tanto nos empuja a pensar nuestras acciones o dejar esa parte instintiva llamada emociones que surja y pelee como león furioso por eso que alguna vez amamos.

Mirarte a los ojos desentrañar lo entrañable, amanecer dentro de tu corazón, gritarle al mundo que el orgullo sobró, no saber decirle a esa persona me equivoqué, perdí el barco en esta larga travesía. No hablar. Guardar el silencio en ese aeropuerto mirándose desde lejos dejando que esas emociones que hormiguean se apaguen en la razón.

Moría por dentro, moría por suplicarle que no se fuera más sin embargo no era ni capaz de acercársele para despedirla, seguía escondida detrás de un pilar mirando atentamente cómo reía, cómo sus ojos buscaban en sus interlocutores secretos profundos. El fuego se apagaba, la soledad se apoderaba de su alma pero la razón le dictaba que debía dejarla ir... Al final ¿Qué podía ofrecerle? ¿No fue ella misma la que pidió el adiós? ¿Cómo explicarle lo que pasaba por su mente cuando ni ella misma lo entendía? No quería caer en el mismo error, no quería por necesidad regresar a los brazos de Michiru... o peor aún, refugiarse en brazos extraños. Dio un suspiro, se metió las manos a las bolsas de los pantalones y se dirigió a la salida del aeropuerto.

Michiru Kaioh revisó por cuarta vez su bolsillo cerciorándose de tener con ella aún el boleto de avión. Se aferraba a él desesperada, conversaba con sus amigas por una franca necesidad de evitar los pensamientos, perderse en aquellas palabras y dejar de sentir pasión, apagar la locura que en su mente se desataba de pensar que al abordar ese avión terminaría cerrando por completo un capítulo en su vida, el capítulo más hermoso que había vivido.

Usagui no dejaba de llorar como loca de solo pensar en la separación mientras Rei le reñía por egoísta. Makoto y Minako no dejaban de hablarle de las maravillas que vería en Berlín, de aquellos guapos alemanes y ese país diferente que ahora tendría que convertirlo en su hogar. Volvió su vista a las puertas de acceso al aeropuerto en una ansia inusual en ella... sabía que nadie vendría como en una novela, a detenerle en su partida... Que Jessica sería también capítulo cerrado... debía serlo... ella no vendría a despedirla y Setsuna... Ella se había desvanecido con el viento y nadie podría saber si seguía con vida, si regresaría... nada... ya nadie de sus seres queridos llegaría... nadie.

**FIN DEL PRÓLOGO**... _CONTINUARÁ_

**Lo sé ya me había tardado. Por fin la segunda parte de Ocaso de un Amor.**


	2. Primer día de clases

CAPÍTULO I

**PRIMER DIA DE CLASES**

"Todo por amor" Sí todo lo que hacía, decía y vivía era por amor... Por amor a Michiru, por amor a Odago, por amor a Makoto, por amor a Minako, por amor a Rei, por amor a los autos, por amor a... a Hotaru ¡Hotaru! Volvió a recargarse en el espejo del baño, ya no saldría, ya no lo soportaría más, y todo por amor, tenía que recordarlo para tomar valor, fuerza y paciencia regresando a la estúpida fiesta que en su supuesto honor se celebraba. Solo ganó una carrera ridícula que más pareció arreglada, prácticamente le estaban pagado por acudir a la fiesta y flirtear descaradamente con Jessica que por ganar la corona Champions Word que hacía dos años se realizaba en la famosísima ciudad de Barcelona en España. Ni siquiera sabía hablar español, qué demonios estaba haciendo entonces.

La historia se retornaba hacia cuatro meses atrás, Haruka Tenoh había anunciado su retiro de la competencia por un simple 'berrinche' con la escudería Ferrari, tan solo se trataba de un pretexto y de una forma de atraer la atención de la prensa a su persona, campaña publicitaria que necesitaba para cuando corriera en Brasil además del hecho de que otras escuderías creyeran a Haruka 'libre' se esforzarían en ganarse a la joven más que en buscar un nuevo talento que la enfrentaran y ella simplemente gozaría siendo popular. Todo estaba bien, todo hasta que Hotaru fue a su casa para decirle que había cumplido su promesa. Por fin había terminado definitivamente con su novio que tan mal les caía a ella y a su padre, ahora sus notas habían aumentado, estaba a punto de terminar la preparatoria y para espanto y asombro de todos en el área de físico matemático. Jamás nadie soñó lo que esa tarde revelaría Hotaru

- Voy a estudiar Ingeniería Mecánica

¿Era un sueño? ¿O tal vez una pesadilla? ¡Qué alguien la despertara! Esto solo debía ocurrir en otra dimensión o un mundo paralelo, todos hasta el más insignificante trabajador de Tokio sabían cuanto aborrecía Hotaru las matemáticas y que su elección había sido más forzada por las circunstancias que por un gusto real y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de escoger libremente su carrera decidía una donde llevaban como tronco común (Ceca de la mitad de la carrera) matemáticas ¡Qué alguien la despertara! Cuando cayó en la cuenta que Hotaru tenía muy bien planteado lo que quería y cómo llegaría a su objetivo simplemente Haruka no lo resistió y prometió darle como regalo de graduación un deportivo del año ¿A qué hora había perdido el control? ¿A qué hora terminó manipulada por Hotaru? ¡Ahora tenía que comprar un auto! Y la única forma que tenía de ganar semejante suma era corriendo, lo que significaba competir, asistir y cumplir los caprichos de la corona Champions Word.

Las apuestas como el primer año de inauguración del evento, estaban fortísimas, rumores, falsas alarmas, supuestos corredores que no participarían, problemas dentro de las escuderías más fuertes y al final nadie podía asegurar quién ganaría, nadie mas que la propia Haruka que desde que terminó su pesadilla se había vuelto invencible y más en competencias arregladas como esa. Ganó el primer año de inauguración, saliendo en la portada de una revista europea que controlaba Kornhauser con su devastadora compañía Firma Wiechers & Stiarnhök. Segundo año, nuevos rumores, la tensa calma, los humos enardecidos y ella de nuevo coronándose campeona, repetía la misma historia y ahora para terminar con broche de oro Kornhauser daba una fiesta de ensueño.

La noche se cubrió de luces, la orquesta tocaba y su ritmo invitaba a una tierna balada. Ya no saldría del baño, ahí se estaría hasta que la fiesta terminara o la tierra se la tragara... Lo que ocurriera primero. Cerró los ojos y recordó entonces los actos que la llevaban a tener pavor de salir del baño:

- Herr. Kornhauser... – y antes de que pudiera decir algo más el hombre ya la estrechaba entre sus brazos felicitándola con inusual afecto

- Grandioso Tenoh, grandioso, hiciste 'picadillo' a todos.

Podía soportar la nueva forma afectuosa de ser del hombre pero no sus insinuaciones y menos que casi le obligara a flirtear con descaro palpable con su protegida: Jessica.

**& & &**

Jessica estaba por cumplir los dieciocho años, edad tan ansiada que esperaba llegara la muchacha para muchos capitalistas estadounidenses, británicos y alemanes. Es que toda Europa se había vuelto dependiente, casi sumisa de la firma que más poder había alcanzado en los últimos dos siglos Wiechers & Stiarnhök. Lo que Haruka no sabía era que Jessica había quedado huérfana a la edad de catorce años y con algunas artimañas había logrado Kornhauser mantenerla escondida, lejos de las garras de cualquier persona que interfiriera con el futuro de la firma que dirigía y es que la mitad de aquella empresa correspondía a Jessica: legítima y única heredera de Marco Antonio Wiechers. El otro cincuenta por ciento de la firma estaba en manos de la segunda esposa de Kornhauser y tía de Jessica Gerda Stiarnhök. Así pues quedaba que al no haber hijos ni herederos por parte de la dama Jessica podía en un dado momento apelar por la presidencia de la compañía como legítima heredera de ambos apellidos

- JessicaWiechers Stiarnhök ¿Así te llamas? – preguntó Haruka aterrada al conocer el secreto del poderío Kornhauser

- Ni idea tengo – le contestó la muchacha con al indiferencia usual que trataba su pasado

Y de verdad no lo sabía, su mente desde haberse visto involucrada con un pasado inexistente se había vuelto una confusión, algo que los psicólogos habían diagnosticado como fuga amnésica. El término ni Haruka, Kornhauser, o Sydney lo entendían, el hecho era que Jessica era feliz, vivía normalmente y gozaba de estar viva. Suficiente hasta entonces para ellos.

Contó a diez meseros, elegantemente vestidos con sus fracs. blancos deslizándose como bailarines entre la concurrencia. Un ambiente aristocrático tenso y a la vez con dulce sabor a perfección rodeaba a aquel salón de uno de los tantos palacios que se construían en su honor. Para muchos, él era un ladrón, un simple titiritero que manipulaba a una firma que no le correspondía, una firma a la que dominó por azares de destino. Lo que todos aquellos grandes señores no veían era que él era la firma, era él quien creó el poderío, él manipulaba por placer por evasión fiscal y por qué no... Por jugar su título de dueño y señor. Kornhauser descendió lentamente por las escaleras, su mano rozó el pasamano la cabeza erguida, su cabello relamido y omnipotente recorrió con mirada frívola y altiva aquella concurrencia, alcanzó a percatarse de su pequeño trofeo, su ahora tan apreciado tesoro: Haruka Tenoh

- Herr. Kornhauser – se adelantó un hombre a saludarlo. Él le contestó con una ligera reverencia conservando ese aire arrogante que le hacía tan varonil y tantas veces terminaba en un aire petulante.

- Vater Padre – le saludó su más preciada joya, su hija.

El hombre la observó inquisitivamente, le tomó de la mano y retrocedió un poco para observarla con detenimiento. Sonrió, se parecía tanto a su madre como si aquellas almas se hubieran fusionado para crearse un propio y único cuerpo, un único espíritu y al final tenía eso, una muchachita grácil, alta, delgada, vacilante que distaba de cualquier muchacha alemana de su edad. Soñó entonces despierto observando su labor de padre solitario y casanova. Miró a su pequeña protegida: Jessica con sus hermosos y exóticos ojos conquistados por el delicioso objeto que le hacían rendirse a los deseos de Kornhauser y asistir a las fiestas sin causar algún tipo de sus ya tan conocidas formas excéntricas de actuar, una cerveza alemana.

¿Por qué a pesar de ser tan distintas congeniaban tan bien? ¿Por qué a pesar de que Sydney no tenía la seguridad de que Jessica no fuera una intrusa en su vida que le robaba el cariño y atención de su padre la amaba con esa pasión desmedida? Ingenuidad, Sydney no estaba hecha para ese mundo, no era capaz de diferenciar entre un bien y un mal, para ella todo se rodeaba en una absurda utopía de bondad, era capaz de quitarse el pedazo de pan de la boca por no ver sufrir a su compañero aun cuando éste en otros tiempos hubiera significado o siguiera significando su enemigo. Seguramente lo había heredado de su madre, él tenía bien plantados los pies en la tierra, sabía qué quería y que para lograrlo debía pisotear a personas y compañías. Todo tenía un costo y él pagaría cualquier precio por conseguir lo que deseaba.

Volvió a mirar con el rabo del ojo a Jessica, ella era distinta, tan audaz, tan inteligente, a veces tenía la impresión de que podía adelantarse a los pensamientos de la gente, como si leyera las mentes. Esos ojos exóticos midiendo, rivalizando y con ese toque de omnipotencia que más de una vez los habían llevado a confrontarse y es que Jessica era implacable, para ella no existían fronteras ni la palabra imposible. Tan segura de sí misma, tan madura que cuando la comenzó a tratar a fondo (ella tendría escasos catorce años) tuvo terror. Ahora se sentía orgulloso, pero en el fondo sabía que no había sido su labor. Cómo deseaba que aquello que se reflejaba en los ojos de Jessica, sólo el simple reflejo se palpara por una vez en los ojos de su pequeña Sydney. El mundo se comería a su hija, la aniquilaría a la primera ventisca mientras que a Jessica el mundo le rendiría cuentas.

Pronto Jessica cumpliría la mayoría de edad y lo peor no era tener que lidiar con un carácter fuerte y agresivo de adolescente sino saber que su esfuerzo y el legado de un hombre que fue íntimo amigo estaba puesto en esa niña. El día tarde o temprano tendría que llegar, el día en que tendría que destapar máscaras y revelar la verdad que escondía su imperio. Hasta esa fecha había logrado que de una u otra forma Jessica y Sydney vivieran en su mundo de ensueño apartadas totalmente de una sociedad amenazante, de una sociedad codiciosa que las corrompería pero Sydney para sorpresa de todos había logrado a escondidas de su padre terminar la secundaria y tener el capital suficiente para sostenerse la preparatoria en una escuela de buen prestigio en nada menos que Hamburgo. Sydney ya no lo pidió, lo exigió, no le importó perder otro año y no iba a seguir estudiando si no era en una escuela normal como una muchacha normal. Kornhauser solo le quedó ceder, cómo pararla cuado Jessica la respaldaba.

Miró intrigado su reloj, como si los minutos de su imperio estuvieran en cuenta regresiva. Ya no podía esconder en Miami a Jessica, los capitalistas e inversionistas estadounidenses ya le veían como un enemigo en potencia. Podía, si se lo proponía, dominar el mercado estadounidense y con la mano en la cintura exigir prestaciones especiales al principiante gobierno norteamericano que había entrado con el pie izquierdo declarando guerras a diestra y siniestra. La potencia número uno se desmoronaba y él la salvaría si pagaban el precio; esto aterraba a sus contrincantes y fue cuando dieron con su talón de Aquiles: la legítima heredera del imperio: Jessica.

¿Por qué no podía el tiempo cesar? ¿Por qué no podía esperar a que terminara de consolidarse en América? ¿Cómo afrontaría a los inversionistas? Cómo le explicaría a Jessica que no podía reclamar su título porque se jugaban con ello el esfuerzo de décadas y décadas de trabajo. Entonces volteó la vista y encontró la respuesta: Casarla.

Haruka primero creyó que aquello sonaba a una historia ridícula de telenovela barata, el villano representado por Kornhauser que le roba a la pobre huerfanita su herencia y ésta crece para reclamarla. Pero aún más aterrante, ridículo y patético sonó que para que este villano conservara su poder manipularía a su aijada por medio del amor, es decir la casaría con alguien capaz de controlar a Jessica, alguien en quien confiara plenamente para depositarle el legado de años de esfuerzo: Haruka Tenoh.

**& & &**

Un instante, un segundo, quizá un minuto, quizá un respiro y sin desearlo estaba ya envuelta en un perfecto desastre. Iba a cumplir dieciocho años, desconocía por completo su fecha de nacimiento, pero hasta ahora Sydney repetía sistemáticamente su celebración el día 11 de noviembre. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera a cumplir dieciocho años. Miró el calendario asombrada de pensar que solo faltaba tres meses para celebrar su cumpleaños, se miró asombrada de encontrarse frente un espejo luciendo el uniforme reglamentario de una de las preparatorias más exclusivas de Alemania. Falda debajo de la rodilla, y cómo lo odiaba, dio un par de dobleces y la falda quedó donde debía estar, después ese asfixiante chaleco color crema y la manga larga, todo restaba donde debía de no ser por la detestable corbata que no lograba anudar correctamente.

- ¡Jessica no quiero llegar el primer día tarde! – gritó Sydney dando unos fuertes golpes a la puerta

- ¡Yo qué culpa tengo! – renegó.

- ¡Apúrate! – volvió a gritar al punto de un colapso nervioso.

Caminar no era exactamente la forma en que tenía pensado llegar todas las mañanas a la escuela. Entraba a las siete de la mañana, se congelaba con aquella falda que al menor viento se levantaba dejando nada a la imaginación de los transeúntes. Miró a Sydney, la pobre parecía estar sumida en su nerviosismo sin percatarse del precario clima del que serían victimas durante cuatro largos meses.

Moría por acompañar a Hotaru a la universidad, aún se sentía con cierta obligación paternal, esa misma que pocos padres logran identificar, tenía que admitirlo, el tiempo pasaba y no en vano. Hoy Hotaru ya tenía dieciocho años, un auto último modelo en la puerta y el camino trazado para realizar la carrera de sus sueños. Y era lo, último lo que no acaba de convencer a la pobre Haruka, sonaba tan risible que Hotaru estudiaría Ingeniería Mecánica, era tanto como esperar ver a Odago dar un discurso de tres horas sobre asuntos financieros o mecánica cuántica. Haruka hubiera reído más si hubiera visto a Odago realizando alguna de las anteriores proezas. Volteó la mirada al móvil, como si esperara que el aparato le resolviera la vida.

- No creo que debas acompañarme –continuaba Hotaru con su larga perorata tratando de hacer reflexionar a Haruka sobre que ya no era una niña.

- No, si no he venido a acompañarte – renegó la rubia algo cansada por saberse en un error tan obvio

- ¿Entonces? Vamos, tengo un mes en la Universidad y déjame decirte que me ha ido muy bien

- No se trata de eso

- ¿Entonces?

¿Entonces? Se trataban de tantas cosas que Haruka no lograba descifrar cuál era la cusa exacta de su estado de ánimo. Nostalgia. Tenía media hora contemplando una fotografía que Hotaru había colocado como último recuerdo de su "familia": Setsuna, Michiru... Necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba un consejo, necesitaba de Michiru porque temía errar el camino con Hotaru mas no podía ni debía aferrarse a un pasado que ella misma dejó ir. Una risita nerviosa la invadió hasta que finalmente se paró del sillón para darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Hotaru

- Algún día lo entenderás

- Pues créeme que me esfuerzo y nunca te entiendo ¿Te vas ahora?

- Si, ya entendí que no me necesitas

- No, no es eso, es sólo que creo no estas siendo consciente que ya no soy una niña

- Ya lo sé – contestó con una media sonrisa forzada para marcharse mientras Hotaru mantenía su mueca interrogante

Tercera semana de escuela, faltaba menos para su cumpleaños y el término del semestre. La preparatoria resultó todo un lastre para las pequeñas Kornhauser, por más esfuerzos que hacían por encajar en el mundo de lo real terminaban apartadas. Jessica desde el primer día se fijó la meta de no hacer relación con nadie, y es que asistía solo a la preparatoria como un apoyo moral para la pobre Sydney, así que en el primer receso tomó sus cosas y se fue a la biblioteca. Sydney por su parte trató de ser agradable, trató de frecuentar la cafetería hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta que había una gran brecha que la separaba del resto de su compañeros.

- Puedo ser popular – mascullaba entre dietes Sydney enfadada por la última jugarreta de la que había sido objeto

- Hay mil formas de ser popular

- Puedo tener todo lo que yo desee

- Claro, nadie tiene limites, mas que los que uno mismo pone

- Jess, quiero ser popular

- Pues yo que te puedo decir...

- Si no fuera por ti yo sería la más impopular en toda la escuela, es más sería peor que un cero a la izquierda, sería escoria, sería basura...

Jessica frunció el ceño ¿Se estaba dando cuenta Sydney que todo aquellos buenos calificativos que daban eran la forma más pura como toda la escuela veía a Jessica? Movió la cabeza, ella no venía a ser popular, venía a encaminar a Sydney y buscar la manera más sutil de abandonarla sin que la conciencia le gritara por hacerlo.

Jessica suspiró al aire, observó con cautela a cada chica del salón. No era difícil adivinar el por qué aquellos niños menospreciaban a Sydney. Se trataba de su ser entero, de su manera de hablar, de su manera de caminar, de su mochila de ositos y el hecho que sus cuadernos tuvieran hojas de colores y muñequitos. Sydney seguía siendo una niña...

- Buenos días clase – y todo el salón guardó silencio ocupando sus asientos

Se aburría horrores los lunes, inicio de semana, las materas más pesadas, soportar el ánimo exaltado de su joven compañera por intentar formarse una personalidad y finalmente sacó su revista para dejar de lidiar con el exterior.

- Señorita Kornhauser

- Es a ti Jessi – le susurró Sydney

- Mande – dejó la revista por la paz sin atender del todo al huraño profesor

- Deme esa revista

Y Jessica frunció la boca, acaban de amargarle el resto del día. De mala gana la llevó al escritorio

- Ponga atención, tiene cero participación y en esta cuarta semana de estudio usted ocupa el último lugar en la Tabla de Inteligencia

- Pues gracias –sonrió la chica

- Hasta para eso resultaste estúpida – comentó un chico de la segunda fila

- Silencio... Espero las señoritas Kornhauser se decidan a incrementar su promedio o estarán recusando mi materia

Sydney hizo su muequilla de enfado pensando que de verdad ya no tendría remedio, ocupaba la penúltima posición y seguramente reprobaría el primer parcial.

- Sí gracias, tomaremos en cuenta sus observaciones

Finalizó la tortura y Jessica con la paleta en la boca se disponía a salir del salón pero el profesor la llamó.

Receso y ella corrió a la sala de cómputo donde encontró a Jessica entretenida en la red. Frunció el ceño fingiendo molestia por haberle abandonado las últimas dos clases a merced de aquellos aburridos profesores.

- ¿Hiciste el trabajo de física?

- No – contestó Jessica sin perder de vista el monitor

- Quieres reprobar

- No, simplemente no me da la gana trabajar

- ¿Y qué quería el profe de mate?

- Molestar... Molestar... Y decirme que no me regresará mi revista... ¿Puedes creer eso?

Sydney se encogió de hombros. Intentaba entenderla pero únicamente lograba dolor de cabeza, creía que también para Jessica era importante esto…

**& & &**

El jefe de estrategia estaba aún sentado con su expresión molesta esperando respuesta. Se llamaba Isaac, tenía años trabajando para la mejor escudería del mundo: Ferrari, era uno de eso hombres de aspectos grotescos y miradas férreas, de la punta hasta la cabeza italiano sin poder esconderlo, Kornhauser le tenía cierto recelo y a Haruka le parecía divertido que siendo él la base de todo el equipo fuera para Kornhauser parte del enemigo. Se rascó la cabeza y volvió a preguntarle mientras la joven seguía sonriendo.

- No sé, era tan aburrido que no sé

- Era tan aburrido que hiciste lo que se te dio la regalada gana, Haruka no voy a permitir hagas tus deseos, somos un equipo...

Haruka suspiró le divertía oírlo hablar con su acento italiano tratando de parecer tan energúmeno que nadie se interpusiera a sus mandatos. Lo estimaba mucho y también lo respetaba cuando éste no exageraba en su tan estricta estrategia

- ¡Me estas oyendo!

- Eh... esta bien

- No, no me oías ya vete eres imposible chico... ¡Eso sí vuelve a dañar la máquina y no volverás a ver salir la luz del sol!

Tomó su casco y se siguió a la bodega donde tenían el auto. Sus dedos rozaron aquella hermosa carrocería, estaba fascinada con el vehículo. Anhelaba recorrer el mundo en aquella máquina.

**& & &**

Miró con atención su cuaderno, este sería su fin y todo por su enorme bocota, su pesada ego y ese narcisismo que de vez en cuando la atacaba haciéndola cometer barbarie y media. Estaba tan sola, no hallaba cómo remediar su gran error. Sirvió un poco de brandy en su copa, si no pensaba en algo antes de la fiesta terminaría por colgarse del armario. Meneó la cabeza eso seguramente le dolería... Colgarse del armario... Colgarse del armario...

- Qué haces

- ¡Qué quieres! – agredió a Haruka sin razón

La joven rió, ahora recordaba por qué evitaba tener relación con Jessica, la adolescencia le sentaba tan mal en su carácter que la volvía hostil e insoportable hasta para ella misma. Emitió un pequeño suspiro antes de fruncir el ceño, nunca la visitaba y ser recibida así no dejaba muchas ganas para volver.

- Lo siento – se disculpó la jovencita

- ¿Y Syd?

- No está y no creo que regrese pronto

- Vaya, un diez – sonrió otra vez observando la calificación perfecta que marcaba la hoja

- Es un error

- A ver – y retiró el examen de las manos de la chica – No, me parece están todas las respuestas correctas

- Es un error que halla sacado diez

Y fue por su soberbia, su patética vida y unos gramos de arrogancia. Su profesor de matemáticas se esforzaba en ridiculizarla, al igual que otros muchos maestros y para ella estaba bien, no iba a la escuela a sacar diez ni caerle bien a nadie. Cuarta semana, jueves y el sustituto del profesor de química la dejó fuera de sí. Era un hombre que rozaba los treinta años, tan guapo y varonil que fue por toda la mañana el punto de admiración de las niñas de la preparatoria y Jessica estaba tan fascinada, tan ensoñada que hacía hasta lo imposible por tenerlo cerca.

- ¡Profe!

El susodicho acudía a su llamado, como el príncipe que acude al rescate de la hermosa doncella en peligro. Su nombre: William. Con su cabello lacio castaño peinado relamido hacia atrás, su porte distinguido y esa manera de andar tan segura. Usaba anteojos y era tan inteligente, tan culto que Jessica ya no pudo resistirlo más.

- Es guapo el profe nuevo – comentó Sydney viéndole en el patio de receso

- Sí – suspiró Jessica tan fuerte que creyó morir allí mismo

Debía actuar, pero en qué cabeza cabría que un profesor se fijaría en una de sus alumnas y más si ésta era de primer año. Acudió a la sala de profesores, con un café en mano y su audacia por delante. Por desdicha se encontró con el profesor de matemáticas también.

- Señorita Kornhauser ¿Tratando de congraciarse con el nuevo profesor? – comentó burlonamente sabiendo las intenciones de la muchachita

- ¿Envidia o coraje? – y su mirada furiosa lo fulminó

- Su revista es muy interesante... ¿Cómo estuvo la novela de ayer?

- ¡Yo no veo novelas! – la estaba dejando en vergüenza frente a su sueño dorado

- ¿No? – rió William

- ¡No!

- ¿Entonces qué hace todas las tardes? Porque estudiar parece que no... Le contaba a William sobre mi método de la Tabla de Inteligencia, eso hace que exista competitividad entre los alumnos, se esfuercen por ser los número uno y aprendan que todo conlleva un esfuerzo implícito... Hasta ver la televisión – volvió a reír

- Es una tontería, el esfuerzo se mide de acuerdo a la persona misma no a las habilidades ajenas, es tanto como mediocridad…

- A mí me parece una idea estupenda – contestó el guapo profesor – Aunque yo agregaría un incentivo... Un regalo

¿Algo como una cita con él? ¿O un beso? ¿O un baile erótico? Movió la cabeza sacándose todas sus ideas soñadoras de la mente para borrar su sonrisa estúpida de su rostro

- Es ridículo

- Lo es porque no le gusta esforzarse

- Puedo ganar si yo quiero

- Usted lo ha dicho – el profesor de matemáticas sonrió

- Yo pienso que la mujer debe caracterizarse por su inteligencia... A mí me gustan muchos las mujeres preparadas, es lo primero en que me fijo en una mujer – pero William se lo decía al profesor no a Jessica

Sin embargo para aquel profesor no bastó con ridiculizarla frente a su amado William sino se empeñó en hacerla pasar por una niña floja, sin futuro y sin capacidad para triunfar en la vida durante toda la clase. Hubiera aguantado, mas la intromisión de la chica más popular y aplicada hizo que Jessica reventara

- Es que profesor hay chicas que por mas esfuerzos que hagan solo sirven para empleadas domésticas o para casarse

- ¡Qué hoy es el día de estar dando la guerra a Jessica!

- No grite señorita Kornhauser – la reprendió el profesor de matemáticas

La discusión tomó tales proporciones que la clase por entero olvidó al profesor. Se armaron de palabras, intercambio de señas obscenas y finalmente Jessica tan impulsiva como era estuvo a punto de terminar en golpes con la otra chica, mas Sydney alcanzó a detenerla a tiempo.

- Te ganaré, ocuparé el primer sitio en la estúpida tabla – amenazó Jessica

Quinta semana. Exámenes. Química, español, inglés, matemáticas, física, biología...

- ¿Y cuál es el problema? – Haruka ya empezaba a creer que Jessica estaba un poco loca

- ¡Cuál! ¡Qué saqué diez! La escuela se ha vuelto un infierno

La definición de infierno le quedaba chica. Según las reglas de la famosa Tabla de Inteligencia, las participaciones hacían subir o bajar peldaños en la larga escala. Cada clase era una competencia abierta y cuando William impuso la tan renombrada Tabla, Jessica no pudo evitarlo, fue un impulso del corazón y del orgullo desmedido. Contestaba cada pregunta, se volvió tan participativa y aquel salón se volvió un verdadero campo de guerra. Todos estaban tan apurados en estar en el primer sitio, de superar a fulanito y manganito...

- Bueno éste años todos aprenderán más que matemáticas... – reía la corredora sin entender qué le pasaba a la chica

- ¡Eres tonta o te haces!

Haruka frunció el ceño, ella no tenía la culpa de sus desafortunadas ni era piedra para que la gente descargara sus frustraciones en ella. Dio media vuelta

- ¡Lo siento! – Jessica la detuvo – El problema es que todos los maestros han comenzado a imponer la técnica, yo no puedo controlarme, no puedo detenerlo, debo contestar, debo ser la número uno... Y esto ya es un infierno ¡Infierno!

- Sigo sin entenderte ¿Es acaso que no tienes el primer lugar?

- ¡No! Soy la número uno, pero Haru a mi no me cuesta ningún esfuerzo... Es ilegal lo que hago, yo tengo ya una carrera, una maestría y varios diplomados, es como si tú te pusieras a jugar carreras de autos con un niño de nueve años usando todo tu potencial

- ¿Una maestría?

- Sí, en redes y comunicaciones… Hace cuatro años que terminé mis estudios…

Haruka soltó una sonora carcajada.

- ¿Y qué haces en la preparatoria?

- Acompañaba a Sydney... Y ahora no sé... Syd esta enfada, no me habla... ¡Me odia!

- Habla con ella, te aseguro le encontrará lo divertido – volvió a reír

- Eres imposible, estoy tratado de hablar en serio contigo y solo te ríes

Haruka se quedó sola. Volvió a reír, algo sabía ya sobre su alto coeficiente intelectual, mas creyó que eran patrañas porque Amy en comparación de Jessica era polos opuestos. Volvió a reír. Ella ni por Michiru hubiera repetido la preparatoria, suficiente tuvo con la primera vez.

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO... CONTINUARÁ

**Notas: **

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por sus reviews no esperaba tanta euforia por la segunda parte, les prometo que será muy bueno. Les recuerdo que la proxima semana es el final de Superestrellas y ya hay un nuevo capítulo!!

Hasta pronto niños


	3. El reencuentro

**CAPÍTULO II**

**EL REENCUENTRO**

Un paradisíaco universo creado alrededor de la nada, fortalecido por fantasías e ideas quiméricas que le ayudaban a sobrevivir a la realidad, un segundo y ella estaba atada a ese mundo de sueño y gloria.

La lluvia caía insistentemente arrastrándose por la ciudad formando pequeños lagos. Vivía en la ciudad del invierno prolongado, empezaba a acostumbrarse a ello, sólo que por un día quería ver salir el sol con todo su esplendor. A un año de haber abandonado su país natal seguía tenido la misma o más nostalgia por él que el primer día que llego a aquella tierra de extraños.

Miró la habitación con un poco de asombro, como quien llega a un nuevo lugar y su manera de cómo lo imaginaba cambia drásticamente. La habitación era bastante amplia, decorada de forma austera pero con un toque mágico retomando los recuerdos más valiosos que quería conservar de su querido Tokio. Un sillón de piel traído de una barata de piezas de segunda mano, una larga mesa de cedro que hasta la fecha se empeñaba en conocer su procedencia y que en sí formaba la parte más importante de la oficina dándole un toque de elegancia digno de cualquier otra oficina de la bella capital alemana. Y en la pared del lado izquierdo un diploma, que podría asegurarse auténtico, de la mente maestra de aquella loca empresa: Laura Libitz. Sonrió, ¿cómo era que un titulo lo daba todo? Un simple papel que rodeado por las increíbles y realmente descabelladas historias que Laura contaba a todo posible cliente hicieran que éstos terminaran creyéndole hasta la mentira más estúpida que ella les pudiera inventar. Vamos, ni siquiera en foto conocía las instalaciones de la tan famosa Universidad de Hardvard ¿Qué iba suceder cuando se encontrar con alguien que sí hubiera asistido a aquella universidad? No quería ni pensarlo.

Volteó su vista a lo que tanto amaba, su ventana, ese inmenso cristal que le separaba de aquel bello paisaje que no podía dejar de contemplar, cuando entró por primera vez a aquella oficina no le importó que el baño no funcionara, que el edificio estuviera despintado por fuera, ni el precio de la renta, ella estaba enamorada de esa vista tan maravillosa y sólo por permanecer ahí viéndola hubiera pagado lo que fuera. Todos los días llegaba a la oficina con una o dos horas de anticipación, solo para contemplar aquel hermoso paisaje, memorizar cada centímetro, cada destello de luz para ya sola en su departamento poderlo plasmar en un lienzo. Lleva ya cerca de un año tratando de terminar el lienzo, pero siempre había algo nuevo, algo que no acaba de gustarle o falta de tiempo. Michiru se sentó a contemplar la magnificencia de la mañana que aquella ciudad del eterno invierno hoy les otorgaba. Miró fugazmente su escritorio y con lentitud abrió el último cajón. Cheques, pólizas, trabajos sin terminar, diseños a medias, bocetos a lápiz y al final una única fotografía que podría hacer sus mañanas más placenteras...

- ¡Michiru!

Y la pobre muchacha pegó tal grito que hizo saltar a la misma Laura

- Dios, eres un vil gato – masculló Michiru tratando de recuperar la calma

- Tú...Así has de tener la conciencia – se defendió Laura – Hoy va a venir el Señor Kaiovito, un japonesito bastante curioso...

- Sí recuerdo al hombre, quiere que le armemos su campaña publicitaria para su nuevo juguete electrónico ¿no?

- Si, pero éste es un hueso rudo de roer por lo que creo deberíamos utilizar nuestra estrategia numero doscientos veintitrés

- No – chilló Michiru que de memoria sabía que esa estrategia no solo tenía que ver con hacerse la interesante sino investigar al hombre hasta el cansancio para después hacer uso del arma más eficaz que Laura tenía: la persuasión sobre seguro

- Por favor Michiru esto es vital, además que ya he tomado cartas en el asunto solo debes aprender de memoria cinco libros sobre física cuántica, dos de matemáticas, unos más sobre electrónica y...

- Ya basta, de solo pensar en números me duele la cabeza...Nunca he sido buena en ello ¿Hoy por qué debería cambiar eso?

- Porque hoy significa un contrato, un empleo, con qué paguemos la renta y con que comas niña... solo por eso ¿O quieres más razones?

- No

Desde que estaba con Laura había agarrado cierta facilidad para encantar a las personas con una plática de media hora, se había vuelto tan mentirosa que a veces se sentía culpable, pero como decía Laura solo les decía lo que ellas querían escuchar ellas realizaban sus sueños, se adentraban en sus mentes y terminaban sacando cada secreto oscuro que escondían para volverlo realidad, para plasmarlo en un boceto...A Michiru a veces le daba miedo su poder persuasivo y más el de su compañera.

Seis y media de la tarde y lo único que quería era ir a casa recostarse en la cama y no volver a saber sobre cuentas, cheques o bocetos. Tal vez tocaría el violín, sonrió, entonces, si lo hacía, sucedería lo que todas las tardes, alguien llamaría por el interpón desde la calle pidiendo a grito abierto le bajara el volumen a su estereo porque intentaba dormir... Entonces ella reiría a carcajada suelta ¿Estereo? Ni siquiera tenía para pagar las cuentas básicas, mucho menos para comprarse un aparato tan caro como un estereo...Pero lo extraordinario estaba en la voz, lo excelso estaba en oír a la otra personita, solo que ahora lo bello estaba en haberle conocido. Antes de irse de la oficina volvió a abrir el cajón sacó la fotografía y con un extraño encanto miró a aquella sonrisa de picardía.

- Sandra – murmuró impregnándose del recuerdo de su aroma

- - - - - - - -

Tenía solamente dos meses de haber llegado de Tokio, unos deseos incontenibles de apagar la nostalgia y otros más por encontrar su lugar sin que los recuerdos le embriagaran de dolor el alma. No desempacaba, quizá porque sentía que tarde o temprano alguien la obligaría a regresar a casa, quizá por la necesidad de mantener una fría esperanza. Entonces sucedió, una tarde harta Laura de verla llorar frente al televisor viendo otra estúpida novela de diálogos insulsos e historia ridícula le exigió apagara el televisor. Qué alguien le dijera entonces en qué dedicaría las tres horas que faltaban para irse a dormir. Por fin después de dos horas de búsqueda encontró su violín, arrumbado en la caja de los recuerdos, cerró los ojos para no ver las fotos que quiso conservar de su querido Tokio más para torturarse que para animarse y sacó su apreciado instrumento.

Tenía media hora tocándolo cuando alguien llamó por el interpón desde la calle. Michiru supuso que se trataba de uno de los tantos galanes que se paseaban por aquel departamento en caza de Laura Libitz la popular, rica y prestigiada diseñadora gráfica.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Piedad! – gritó alguien en el interpón – trato de dormir y usted tiene a todo volumen su estereo, tocando la misma maldita pista... ¡Apáguelo o bájele volumen!

Michiru soltó la carcajada abierta, ¿Estereo? No podía parar de reír y antes de poderle explicar a la otra persona la causa de su risa ésta terminó colgándole no sin antes proferirle un par de maldiciones en alemán con la sentencia de que la reportaría al dueño del edificio. Ese día dejó por la paz su violín.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde ese incidente cuando solo por el placer de molestar volvió a tocar y volvió a ocurrir lo mismo: sonó el interpón, un par de maldiciones y la sentencia de que apagara el aparato, mientras Michiru seguía riendo como una niña en función de circo. Repitió la hazaña durante toda la semana, hasta fines de semana por espacio de dos meses y el día 1 de octubre sucedió lo inevitable

- ¡Ya me ha fastidiado la existencia subiré y le romperé el maldito aparato en la cabeza!

Michiru sintió pánico, la carne se le enchinaba y al oír el timbre sonando como loco se paralizó. Laura, desconociendo aquellas travesuras acudió a la puerta, entonces oyó aquella voz del interpón discutiendo fuertemente con su compañera de habitación hasta que finalmente oyó a Laura proferir un insulto y cerrarle la puerta en las narices

- Gente loca... que nuestro estero ¿Cuál maldito estereo? ¿Tú sabes algo?

- ¿Yo? – apenas si pudo reaccionar – Nada ¿o me ves algún estereo?

Laura rió y siguió con sus asuntos caseros.

Pasó una semana, siete largos días en los que Michiru moría por escuchar la voz desconocida de esa personita, llegó un par de veces a soñar con ella, imaginándola de mil maneras hasta que finalmente la melancolía se apoderó de ella suspirando hasta por el gato que pasaba por enfrente de la ventana

- Dios nos libre y nos ampare, te enamoras tan fácilmente como una colegiala – chillaba Laura que ya estaba harta de lidiar con corazoncitos, bocetos de parejas románticas, eslogan de publicidad que más iban para un catorce de febrero que para la campaña de una industria de cemento.

- ¿Y qué hago?

- Lo que hace toda la gente para matar el rato: Internet. Chatea con tus amiguitas que dejaste en Tokio o con las hermanitas Kornhauser o divierte jugando en línea ajedrez, carreras, damas chinas...

Así fue como Michiru entró al mundo de la computadora, y así fue como terminó embelesándose ante el aparato de pantalla líquida que todos llamaban computadora portátil: Laptop. Cuatro, cinco de la madrugada y ella divertidísima dando rienda suelta a la fantasía de que a veces era presa.

Quien le diría que esa maquina que empezaba a consumirla y que de alguna forma le daba lo que la realidad se negaba le daría el perfecto regalo, aquello que necesitaba para completar su nueva vida: Amor. Estaba conectada a Internet había puesto una página Web sobre el arte vanguardista y otras chucherías que ella gustaba de leer, tenía un foro en el cual respondía preguntas y un Chat especial dedicado a la música y el arte fue entonces que a punto de apagar el aparato alguien escribió: "Que alguien me diga, que alguien me ayude, ya no soporto, esto es una pesadilla, necesito dormir, necesito por un solo día dormir como la gente decente, que alguien me diga si vivo o solo sueño, que alguien me ayude esto debe terminar" Era un Chat no una página de psicoanálisis "Estás despierta" contestó Michiru. "Sácame de aquí" Michiru se recargó en el sillón la persona al otro lado de la línea debía estar deschavetada por completo o haber visto demasiadas veces Matrix ¿Qué esperaba? "Cuéntame sobre ti" escribió Michiru para saber dónde estaba esta persona o qué le estaba ocurriendo "Fuck you" le contestaron. Ahora sí su paciencia se había agotado y estaba por responder con la misma intensidad cuando empezó a oír música tecno proveniente de los departamentos de arriba.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Laura pasó por la sala vistiendo con su pijama sensual que sólo utilizaba cuando creía tendría un sueño erótico y quitó la cadena de la puerta – Qué nadie tiene conciencia de que habemos personas que deseamos dormir

Michiru se encogió de hombros. Al regresar su vista a la pantalla encontró que el cursor se movía rápidamente dejando tras el escrito con letras garimboleadas la misma canción que el fastidioso vecino tenía puesta.

"¿Vives en Berlín?" Pero la respuesta seguía siendo "Fuck You!" seguido por la letra de la canción "Estoy escuchando la música y mi amiga y compañera de departamento está a punto de ir a callarte" un segundo de silencio, el cursos parpadeando y la música se había ido "¿Quién demonios eres?" contestó el ordenador "La Webmiss de este sitie" escribió Michiru y la persona se desconectó.

Pasó dos semanas tocando el violín desde las cinco de la tarde hasta las tres de la madrugada, necesitaba plasmar en notas musicales lo que su corazón guardaba. Era extraño cómo al principio tocara por ese motivo, era extraño cómo no se daba cuenta que de alguna forma tocaba para escuchar esa voz dulce y pasional gritándole, suplicándole apagara su 'estereo'. Mas el interpón no sonó jamás. Así que el fin de semana regresó a su Laptop y encontró la firma en su libro de visitas de 'Inquilino ruidoso y medio loco' que aparte de elogiar su página, darle algunos nuevos conceptos sobre música, la invitaba a visitarse otra página donde esta personita tenía publicados varios poemas. Michiru nada lenta los bajó y por horas enteras estuvo leyéndolos al punto de conocerlos de memoria.

El encuentro final se llevó un dos de diciembre. El destino de alguna forma estaba de su lado, nevaba como nunca, hacía tanto frío que tenía hasta los párpados congelados, Laura se había rehusado salir a comprar el mandado con la tormenta que ya empezaba arreciar y en su modo nato de persuasión (Es decir arrastrando a Michiru fuera del departamento) la mandó por el mandado. Se frotaba las manos, se frotaba las piernas y terminaba como al inicio hecha un cubito andante de hielo, escogió un par de naranjas y fue entonces que escuchó la voz del interpón por un instante se quedó muda, tenía miedo de encontrarse con la dueña de aquella voz, así que dejó todo el mandado y con la vista fija en el suelo se salió del local, solo que el destino ya le tenía preparada otra cosa y al salir despavorida y sin mirar al frente chocó con tal estrépito con alguien que acabó en el suelo

- Lo siento – sonó su voz al unísono de la otra persona y al levantar la vista se quedó petrificada

La dueña de aquella voz que la tenía de cabeza frente a sus ojos, una alemana alta de cabello castaño oscuro rojizo, cabellos de fuego oscuro y secreto que caían como cascada sobre aquellos hombros, cuerpo lánguido de tez muy blanca y ojos grises, esos hermosos ojos grises llenos de expresión... llenos de una pasión y sueños que roban el aliento

- ¡Tú eres la del estereo!

Michiru palideció seguramente la había reconocido por la voz además quién más tendría acento japonés en ese edificio.

- - - - - -

Un año después y quién diría que de aquel pleito que en media banqueta con una tormenta de nieve se aventara terminaría conociendo a quien hoy fuera su pareja: Sandra Honhenzollern

- ¡Sí! Y qué me dices tú y tú música tecno a las cuatro de la madrugada... señorita 'Inquilino ruidosos y medio loco' – estaba diciendo las cosas por decirlas, su mente había relacionado la voz, los poemas, la manera de hablar y tratar a la gente con la misma persona de Internet. Y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando la chica de ojos grises se fue para atrás del asombro

- No podía dormir – se defendió y Michiru soltó la carcajada

Quien diría que habían pasado ya un años, quién diría que una estúpida computadora y el ruido de su desafinado violín la llevarían a conocer a la persona que ahora hacía su vida más placentera. Tocó en el numero trece del cuarto piso.

- Sandra – le besó en la mejilla mientras en su modo sensual y natural de ser le susurraba al oído la última de sus creaciones literarias echas para la música.

- Michiru – se separó Sandra sabiendo que si no la detenía terminaría rendida, como siempre, a sus pies.

- ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

- Va de maravilla, tenemos un prospecto muy bueno y a eso precisamente venía... Tú eres una genio de las matemáticas necesito para el Lunes saber todo sobre robótica y tecnología

- ¡Para el lunes!

- Si se puede antes mejor...

- Michiru no puedes memorizar en media semana lo que le lleva a un ingeniero aprender en dos años de carrera y eso con bases ya... ¿Sabes qué cosa es una ecuación de primer grado?

- Algo que se aprende primero... en el primer año de preparatoria

Sandra se golpeó ligeramente la cabeza con la mano, soltó la carcajada y supuso que sería una semana larga... una semana en que un pretexto tan tonto la tendría todo el día al lado de la mujer que más dichosa le hacía la vida.

- - - - - -

Michiru bajaba rápidamente los escalones, su mirada se mantenía en el suelo pues con ese largo vestido y tacones tan altos temía caerse. No dejaba de repetir que ésta sería la última vez apoyaba a Laura en otra absurda idea. Después de su fracaso para aprender matemáticas o mejor dicho para terminar el curso decidieron usar comunicadores, así Sandra le dictaría las respuestas a la joven violinista. Pero repentinamente la comunicación se perdió. Ahora debía encontrar a la joven para ajustar la señal y volver a la fiesta a fingir ser un genio matemático. Iba tan deprisa que no se fijó cuando un joven se le atravesó. Sintió un intenso dolor en su cabeza por el choque con el chico, luego vio todo borroso hasta que recobró la visión para encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto conocía

- Haruka

- ¿Cómo has estado preciosa?

- Atareada… Tenía tanto tiempo de…

- No verte…

Se miraron con fijeza a los ojos, intentando revelar el secreto que las separó y finalmente lo que había sucedido en sus vidas después de ese tiempo. Haruka balbuceó unas palabras y Michiru sonrió nerviosamente…

La había estado buscando por meses, buscaba el momento propicio para encontrarse con ella. Hasta había escrito un discurso que le daría cuando por fin estuvieran frente a frente, pero ese día todo se olvidó… De nuevo frente a frente. Michiru tenía prisa, estaban por perder un contrato millonario y debía aprender matemáticas…

- Te puedo ayudar – se ofreció la joven corredora

- Pues manos a la obra

Aquel empresario japonés estaba encantado con las jovencitas expertas en robótica y apenas vio a Haruka saltó de alegría, no podía ser noche más extraordinaria.

- No puedo creerlo… estreché la mano del corredor más cotizado y fantástico del mundo

- Gracias – y Haruka deseaba con fervor dejar de ser popular

- ¿Y firma con nosotros?

- Oh sí

Laura no pudo evitar que sus ojos brillaran de codicia… Ahora tendría dinero suficiente para pagar todas sus tarjetas de crédito, las cuentas y hasta comprarse ropa nueva. Michiru se abrazó de Haruka casi por inercia, quizá la costumbre o simplemente el hecho que de verdad la extrañaba. Se quedaron solas…

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y? – repetía Michiru nerviosa

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Tú? – ambas rieron

La conversación continuó en torno a las simplezas de la vida. Haruka tenía muchos triunfos que platicarle y Michiru miles de aventuras al lado de Laura Libitz. De nuevo vino el incómodo silencio. Haruka tenía ganas de besarla, abrazarla y decirle que la extrañaba tanto, se daba cuenta que ella fue el amor de su vida y seguiría siéndolo… entonces apareció esa chica, Sandra.

- Es una amiga – pero la sonrisa de Michiru decía que había algo más

- Me debo… ir – dio media vuelta marchándose

- Haruka

- ¿Sí? – volteó a verla

- Que te vaya bien – se mordió el labio sin saber cómo decirle cuánto la extrañaba

Sandra la miró por un instante, como si pudiera leer en esos ojos el amor que alguna vez se profesaron. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Michiru, exhaló un suspiro tratando de impregnar su ser de la esencia de la violinista. Sabía ella se marcharía.

- - - - - -

Se revolcó entre las sábanas, acarició su tersa piel hasta asirse con fuerza desatando sus pasiones. Su cabello aguamarino cubrió su rostro. Llegaba al punto donde el amor se confundía con la locura. Besó sus labios, su cuello y su pecho hasta que ahogó por completo su soledad. Tenía frío, miedo y cansancio. Hacía menos de tres meses que la Reina había mandado se separaran… Nadie la entendería, no podía toda esa gente ver que de verdad se amaban y que a pesar de no poder existir un heredero al trono ellas culminarían siempre en la otra. Su precioso viento ahora la miraba tiernamente y ella quería tenerla para siempre, gritar cuánto la amaba y la deseaba. Cada noche soñaba con ese hermoso viento que al alba escapaba escondiendo un secreto a voces: Se amaban. Su madre, la reina de Neptuno, le decía que el amor no existía, era un o de tantos procesos químicos y el furor de las hormonas pidiendo por más

- ¿Cuál me tomo?

- No sé, lo olvidé

Entonces la bella guerrera del viento puso en sus labios una tableta rosa, jugó con ella en la lengua hasta que la dama de las profundidades marinas la besó. Enloquecía en ese aroma a viento y arena. Intentaba detener esas manos desbocadas que recorrían su cuerpo incitando a sus hormonas. Tomó aire recargando su cabeza en su hombro. Hacía frío, iba a amanecer…

- Si ella…

- Shhh calla… Sabes que no la entregaremos…

- Sí… Pensaba en Sherin y…

- Deja los temas de política para el día – rió traviesamente

Volvieron a besarse ahogando las palabras en un cálido amor sincero. Sacó su cabeza de entre el mar de sábanas buscando los ojos azules de su hermoso viento.

- Cásate conmigo

Silencio. Largo silencio. Retiró los mechones de su rostro

- Cásate conmigo – repitió un poco enfadada

- Lo pensaré – contestó la soberana de los vientos

No creía en el matrimonio, no creía en nada y mucho menos en el amor de la forma en que lo veía su hermosa sirena. Ella se levantó de la cama, caminó hasta el baño dejando de lado el amor. El viento suplicó por su regreso pero ya casi amanecía y debía vestirse para regresar a su puesto olvidando que solamente hacía unas horas se habían vuelto una en esa habitación.

- Cásate conmigo – se acercó a la cama – No te lo pediré otra vez

- Sólo dame tiempo

Su vida era vana y vacía, le dolía el corazón. Y mientras estaba en su puesto de vigilancia se preguntaba por qué era tan importante un heredero cuando había encontrado el amor de su vida. No había salida alguna. Sabía que su viento sufría y que en su majestuoso palacio se paseaba como león enjaulado esperando la noche para volver a ser uno. No había justicia ni razón en aquella guerra. Poder mirarse a los ojos sin ocultar la drástica verdad, gritarle a los cielos los sueños… Vivían un mundo fantástico en el que podían amarse libremente

- Princesa – oyó la tierna y tímida voz de una de sus guerreras

La miró con alegría. La chica había ascendido rápidamente en la burocracia del Milenio, hacía unos meses la habían nombrado Contadora y quizá algún día sería digna de pertenecer a las guardias reales.

- ¡Michiru! – oyó esta vez que alguien le gritaba

La voz sonaba familiar. Poco a poco el palacio se desvaneció dando paso a una antigua biblioteca. Observó el montón de libros a su lado sin haber del todo abandonado su sueño. Entonces vio a la dueña de la voz que seguía gritándole sin piedad.

- Te dormiste estudiando – gritó de nuevo Laura

- Soñaba

- ¡Te dormiste! Mañana veremos a nuestro posible cliente

- Víctima – se adelantó a decir Michiru

- Y tú dormida… Necesito sepas todo acerca del mercado… y…

Michiru no escuchó más, su gritona voz se perdió en el recuerdo de ese sueño. Recordaba nada más esa sensación de amor, la esencia de Haruka en su cuerpo que aún tenía y finalmente un frío en el corazón…

- ¡Me escuchaste! – le gritó al oído

- Sí, tengo todo listo para mañana

- - - - - -

Haruka se recostó en la cama. Tenía muy poco tiempo para intentar reconciliarse con Michiru. La pregunta era cómo. Fue tan profundo el daño que ella misma ya lo creía irreparable. Emitió un suspiro mientras sus recuerdos volvían sobre el mismo punto ¿Cómo perdió a Michiru? Y después de un año se daba cuenta que la felicidad no era completa sin ella. El amor lo dejó de buscar porque siempre creyó que no había nada más allá de su amada sirena. Tal vez tenía razón Hotaru y se había vuelto una romántica empedernida… Debía dormir, ya mañana pensaría en cómo recuperar a Michiru o morir en el intento.

Dormía ya profundamente cuando el golpe a su puerta la sacó de sus sueños. Se frotó el arco de la nariz y estaba por estirarse pero la persona que llamaba a la puerta parecía tener mucha prisa. Caminó adormilada por la habitación del hotel desubicada.

- Angst haben vor…

- Jessi

- Tengo miedo – repitió en español

- ¿Miedo? Creí estarías en Hamburgo… Herr. Kornhauser regresó esta tarde…

- Pero quería quedarme… Y ver…verte… tengo miedo ¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche?

Nunca entendería a esa niña. Y es que siempre olvidaba que eso era, una niña. Su fisonomía no revelaba mucho su edad y su comportamiento tampoco, tal vez la niña tenía menos años. A veces parecía una pequeña de trece años a punto de convertirse en adolescente, con su carácter terco y esa sensación de buscar independencia y libertad… La misma que ella una vez buscó. Se recostó en la cama y con un ademán invitó a hacer lo mismo a la joven. Jessica se tendió bocabajo, tardó mucho tiempo en acomodarse.

- Schön traums Lindos sueños

- Tú también Jessi

Y la joven se abrazó a la guerrera del viento. Dejó que Morfeo la arrullara llevándola a un paradisíaco mundo. Haruka también se dejó llevar por el dios del sueño y entonces regresó a ese palacio, a esos sueños con los que empezó el principio de su fin… Ese bebé que lloraba y la guerra que dentro de palacio de Urano se desataba. Entonces oyó el gruñido de un fiero animal… volteó atrás observando a esa fiera bestia jamás imaginada. Era una cruza extraña entre un perro enorme, un tigre mal proporcionado y un ave. Tenía largos colmillos que llegaban a medir treinta centímetros, el pelo blanco crespo, casi medía la mitad de un humano promedio. Grandes alas. Sus grandes garras duplicaban la mano humana y sus ojos brillaban como dos carbones incandescentes.

- Tranquilo – susurró una voz femenina detrás de ella

Pero el ruido de las espadas chocando entre sí fue tan fuerte que la conversación fue imposible de escuchar. El gran animal emitió un gruñido. Cuando Haruka pudo verlo con claridad se dio cuenta que esos ojos en otro lado ya los había visto, quizá en un ser humano o un animal que conociera… Un animal… ¡Jack!

- Jessica – despertó exaltada pero su protegida parecía tener sus propias pesadillas

- Profesor William… William – decía la niña inquieta mientras su rostro se contraía en muecas de agonía

- Despierta Jessica

- Dormir – se dio media vuelta volviendo a un sueño tranquilo

- Estoy segura era Jack… ¿Qué cosas quedaron pendientes con Sherin?

Infidelidades. Lentamente el amor se convirtió en infidelidad, engaños y mentiras… un juego simple que destruyó lo que por años se sembró. Volvió a dormir para soñar con el reencuentro de esa tarde con Michiru…

Allí estaba su hermosa sirena, bajaba presurosa las escaleras y ella la observaba como si fuera la primera vez. Cuanto tiempo, y hasta parecía no haber pasado. Observaba su escultural figura, su hermoso rostro tallado por los dioses y entonces chocaba con ella. Lentamente sus ojos se alzaban para mirar los que una vez la llenaron de felicidad: Los ojos de Haruka. Y la guerrera del viento pudo ver de nuevo la chispa divina, el cielo y el mar en esos ojos… ver la sonrisa de su hermosa sirena. Con esa imagen se quedó y volvió a soñar en esos días cuando estaban juntas… Cuando eran una.

Después de un año… El viento se volvió tranquilo, las parejas ocasionales se volvieron su modo de vida y con su rival en la pista se dedicó a poseer las noches inyectándose en el corazón lo que su mente día con día repetía: No existía el amor. Las competencias parecían juegos absurdos, se había convertido en amo y señor de la velocidad… Era un dios… Un dios solitario y asqueado de vivir bajo el yugo de la nada. Pero el tiempo proseguía y su vida se llenaba de triunfos vacíos, trofeos que colocaba en la repisa mientras el silencio de lo que era un festejo invadía su hogar. Pero su sirena no estaba muy lejos de esa misma impresión de vacío, era como si una parte de su alma se hubiera desvanecido al alba. Ahora caminaba por un sentido de deber, por una sensación mecánica memorizada mientras el alma se escapaba de su ser.

- - - - - -

Era un Dios. O por lo menos a ello aspiraba como todos los mortales. Buscaba eternidad, poder y supremacía. Era un chico flaco y de cabellos claros dorados que quedaban en melena. Nunca creyó que su búsqueda, lo llevarían al tercer planeta del sistema solar. Sonaba extraño que un planeta tan poco avanzado hubiera dado nacimiento al elegido… a Dios. pero ya hacía mucho tiempo, cuando su mundo apenas se solidificaba que esa misma galaxia refugió al elegido, sin embargo en aquella época la situación era diferente pues la guerrera Sherin pedía a gritos la venganza, pagar sangre con sangre pues una tontería, el amor, se palpó y aquella a quien amaba murió por defender la vida de una princesa de tierras lejanas… hoy él venía por Dios, reclamaría el poder eterno para retornar a su mundo cubierto de gloria dejando de ser así la sombra de su hermano.

- Sherine Dessie… La guerrera de Neptuno – sonrió mientras sentado en su trono real observaba con hastío a los incivilizados monos parlantes

- Mi Lord – musitó el chiquillo temeroso de molestar a aquel que pronto se proclamaría como Dios

_**FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO... CONTINUARÁ**_


	4. Viaje a Berlin

**CAPÍTULO III**

**VIAJE A BERLÍN**

Usagui despertó presa del intenso calor de la noche. Se frotó los ojos un poco atontada por el calor. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Retiró las colchas y volvió a dormir. De nueva cuenta despertó, esta vez presa del intenso frío, se frotó los ojos y aún adormilada buscó las colchas que unas horas antes había aventado lejos de la cama.

- Serena está nevando

- ¿Nevando? – contestó Usagui adormilada

- Mira

Pero Usagui no podía creerlo, aún no era tiempo para nevadas y menos de esa intensidad. Se frotó los ojos pensando que todavía soñaba o las lagañas empañaban su visión. Luna se rascó la cabeza extrañada de aquello.

- Quizá

No, no había quizás, estaba nevando y punto. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás tratando de pensar. Sonó su comunicador

- ¡Iremos a Berlín! – casi le rompe el tímpano el agudo chillido de Minako

- ¿Berlín?

- Sí… Taiki y Yaten filmarán, y también Seya una película en Berlín… Y todas iremos ¡Iremos a Berlín! Ahora sí podremos hacer todos nuestros sueños realidad

- ¿Sueños?

- Sí… De nuevo uniremos a Haruka y Michiru

- No de nuevo – gritó Luna apresurándose a parar en seco las ideas absurdas de la joven líder – La última vez no lograron mucho y sí estorbaron bastante – le reprendía el animal

- ¡Empaca! – pero Minako no parecía prestarle gran atención a la gata

Y por la sorpresa Usagui olvidó comentarle estaba nevando. Se vistió para bajar a desayunar, su familia también estaba asombrada con el cambio de clima pues según las noticias habían estado a cuarenta grados cerca de la madrugada hasta que en una hora descendió a tal grado la temperatura que empezó a nevar… El clima había enloquecido y seguramente Minako con él.

- ¿Berlín? Con qué dinero – se apresuró su madre a contestar

- Voy a trabajar – se enanchó de orgullo. La respuesta fue una sonora carcajada de su hermano menor

**& & &**

Michiru estaba al mando del teléfono, se sentía ridícula contestándolo como si de verdad fuera una gran compañía, miró de reojo a Laura quien seguía intentado imprimir unos documentos. Llamaron a la puerta y la joven acudió a abrir. Extendió un sobre a su telefonista. Michiru se quedó extrañada, realmente no tenía nadie que le quisiera escribir o lo hiciera… Ni siquiera Hotaru lo hacía ya después de su rotunda negativa a regresar con Haruka o seguir permitiendo sacar el tema a colación. Miró el sobre fijándose que se trataba de un estudio de filmaciones. Leyó ávidamente mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro hasta que estalló en una gran carcajada

- ¿Otra cuenta?

- No, para nada… Me invitan a formar parte de la banda sonora para una película que se filmará entre Japón y Alemania

- ¿Se llama somos desafinados con locura?

- No te burles, el que a veces toque un poquitín mal es…

- ¿Un poquitín? Yo diría mucho… eras la mejor violinista y de repente te ha dado por escucharte como un gato en plena muerte – Michiru, indignada, tomó sus cosas marchándose de la "oficina" – Ya no dije nada… Michiru… Vaya genio de esta niña

En verdad se perdía con facilidad tocando las notas, se había vuelto un poco torpe y distraída pero sabía que su falta de concentración era debido a tantos cambios. No terminaba de asimilar uno cuando ya tenía dos más en puerta. En otras circunstancias se negaría a semejante cosa, no le gustaba tocar para cualquiera, si alguna vez accedió a hacerlo con los Three Light fue más por deber de guerrero que por razones musicales. Nada perdía, hasta se hacía un favor regresando a la música de nuevo. Sonrió recordando a su pareja de violín quien seguramente también recibiría una carta parecida. Después de la última batalla había decidido fugarse con Setsuna o por lo menos eso contaba Hotaru. Cuando menos lo esperaron ambos ya estaban comprometidos y listos para la boda… Demian era un poco lento de aprendizaje y solamente cuando vio las puertas del tiempo entendió lo que era una Sailor. Todavía, Haruka y Michiru, creían que el pobre no alcanzaba a ver la magnitud del problema que ser Sailor representaba.

- Te llegó algo lindo Michiru geniosa

- ¿Qué cosa? – se asomó encontrando que un gran ramo de rosas blancas había llegado

- Parece que tienes un pretendiente – sonrió pícaramente la joven – Dice "Eres como el mar, suave delicada y hermosa… Rosas blancas para una paz perdurable y hasta quizá el comienzo de una nueva oportunidad" Y nadie firmó

- De seguro Haruka Tenoh…

- Dale crédito por ello – sonrió

- Pero no es su forma de expresarse

- Igual y pidió ayuda… debe estar desesperada – reía la joven

- Igual no me interesa – paró en seco sus burlas

**& & &**

Jessica tenía sus audífonos puestos por lo que no escuchó cuando el teléfono de la habitación sonó. Cantó para ella esa tonada que la enamoró y lo mejor del caso era que estaba en alemán. Se sentía en un sueño, lejos de la escuela, lejos de Sydney y de Herr. Kornhauser. Haruka le quitó uno de los audífonos. La chica la miraba con un odio descomunal y Jessica supuso que se había enterado de su travesura

- Parece que te suspendieron de clases y escapaste de la vista de Kornhauser

- Podría ser… No lo recuerdo muy bien – sonrió tiernamente

- Está muy molesto… como sea no te enviaré sola en el avión, así que te quedarás conmigo una semana… Y a la primera tontería te asesinaré de la forma más cruel y despiadada nunca antes vista

- Sí – sonrió contenta – Me portaré muy bien seré gut mädchen [Algo así como Buena niña]

Haruka estuvo a punto de desternillarse de la risa, pues a como venía estando la muchachita todo podía ser menos buena niña. Como no tenía muchas alternativas decidió darle una oportunidad llevándola con ella al autódromo. En la primera hora Jessica se estuvo en un rincón escuchando su música, la segunda y tercera hora la empeló en contar las gradas de todo el autódromo y finalmente se sentó a simplemente ver. Ahora sí la joven rubia estaba preocupada, pues esa no era la actitud usual de la chica. En un descanso se sentó al lado de ella, le invitó de su"Torta" alimento curioso que le enseñó a preparar Clift.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Sí – contestó la chica con sequedad

- ¿De verdad?

- ¡Una horrible tripa lavada! – gritó Clift haciendo que casi todos los presentes voltearan a verlo – Dios santo conocía tripas lavadas pero tú eres la campeona de las tripas… Más flaca no podrías estar

- ¡Qué! – saltó de la silla de inmediato la jovencita enfurecida

- Si sigues haciendo dieta terminarás por desaparecer

- Como sea – se volvió a sentar para asombro de todos. Tal parecía que el insulto no la había ofendido tanto. Clift se rascó la cabeza, buscó otra palabra para definirla pero su mente se quedó paralizada por la escueta reacción. Quizá había perdido el don o ella aprendió a ser paciente y ecuánime

- Mocosa – canturreo – Ahora eres nana

- Algo así – Haruka seguía observando inquisitivamente a la joven pues como Clift esperaba se defendiera o enfadara como tantas veces

- Bueno me debo reportar… Con permisito tripa lavada – silencio

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- ¿Lo dices por Clift? Se está vengado porque mientras tú pierdes tu tiempo en los autos él se divierte en… – pero prefirió callar

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- No sé… deberías preguntárselo – masculló molesta – Tripa lavada – musitó furiosa

**& & &**

Ni siquiera porque no estaba Jessica resultaba mejor el día. Sydney quería soltarse a llorar y correr a su padre para decirle que tenía razón y ella se equivocó. Deseaba dejar la escuela no volver a ver civilización alguna y si se podía morirse de tristeza. Ya no entraría a la siguiente clase, ya peor su día no podía marchar. Y cando creyó tal cosa no se percató que el profesor de matemáticas quería venganza pues no bastaba con que la irrespetuosa de Jessica Kornhauser hubiera sido suspendida quería verla sufrir y llorar.

- Pero profe…

- Es un delito muy grave no entrar a clases

- Si voy a entrar – tartamudeaba, nunca fue buena mintiendo – Solamente que voy retrazada

- Entonces se quedará después de clases para que recupere su retrazo…

- Ni es su clase – masculló molesta

- ¡Sí lo es! ¿Se le olvida que sigue matemáticas? Y apure el paso – casi la correteaba

- Soy estúpida – se repetía recordando que era lunes y los lunes tenía matemáticas a las doce

Dos horas de humillación. La llamó estúpida y sin sutilezas cuando no pudo hacer una suma sencilla. Lloró. Lloró tanto que más de uno de sus compañeritos sintió pena por ella, pero el profesor de matemáticas quería más… anhelaba venganza y para mala suerte de la niña ella pagaría por los delitos de Jessica. Volvió a pasarla al pizarrón, la humilló de nuevo y hasta la comparó con un niño pequeño el cual tenía ventajas sobre su pequeño cerebro de aceituna. No pudo hacer la división y su llanto se volvió más fuerte e intenso. La chicharra sonó.

- Se le pasó la mano – le dijo un compañero – No hagas caso

- Supongo – lloraba a mares

Fue al salón de detención. Ahora tendría que estar allí una hora por llegar cinco minutos tarde… quizá diez. Tomó asiento cerca de un chico muy guapo que supuso iba en un grado más alto porque no lo conocía. Ocuparía la hora en dormir la siesta y calmar ese minúsculo llanto que tenía.

**& & &**

Su primera reacción fue intentar asesinarla, pero Jessica alcanzó a correr lo suficiente para que Haruka pensara un poco mejor las cosas. La joven rubia la señaló con el índice como si de alguna forma la sentenciara. Dio media vuelta regresado sola al hotel. Cómo pudo enviarle rosas a Michiru y pedirle una tregua. Si era o no orgullosa nada tenía que entrometerse esa niña. Ella decía cómo solucionar las cosas con Michiru. Por orgullo una vez la perdió, por miedo y hasta por soberbia pero éste era trabajo que haría sola. Se dejó caer en la cama intentando adivinar qué le pasaría por la cabeza a su hermosa sirena. Tal vez debería invitarla a cenar, sería un buen pretexto y así aprovechar para poner en movimiento su plan.

- ¿A las siete te parece? Perfecto – sonrió animada

Se asomó por la ventana. Ya pasaba de la media noche y llovía a cántaros, como si el cielo llorara, estaba un poco preocupada pro Jessica, tenía demasiado tiempo en la calle y con ese clima seguramente pillaría un resfriado. Sus pensamientos terminaron, llamaban a la puerta. Trató de fingir molestia pues la jovencita no conforme con meterse en su vida la preocupaba de esa forma. Estaba empapada, a su paso dejaba un rastro de agua. Se iba a sentar en la cama pero Haruka se lo prohibió: la mojaría. Fue al baño a cambiarse entonces.

- ¿Sigues enojadita?

- Voy a dormirme ya

- Que duermas bonito

Jessica se secaba el pelo con la toalla, sería una de esas noches extrañas en Berlín y seguramente mañana nevaría o estaría el día nublado y sumido en la niebla. Así era la ciudad del invierno perpetuo… Aunque hasta para Berlín resultaba extraño el clima. Observó la ventana empezó a marearse, sentía que la cabeza le dolía y e mundo entero a sus pies se perdía. Creyó pedería el equilibrio.

**& & &**

El tiempo hizo lo suyo. La lluvia lavaba las calles. Era él quien fue sombra de ese ser inmortal y esperó por mucho tiempo por una recompensa pero él no era perfección, no podría igualar jamás a su hermano sin embargo tenía lo suyo, sus dones. Más eso nunca importó a su padre. Enloquecía pensando que jamás sería como él y finalmente sabía que en su mirada había un secreto. Ya había pasado un año desde que se marchó de su planeta y ahora ya había encontrado al elegido, a Dios, pronto volvería s u planeta erguido de orgullo para mostrar que él era tanto o más que su hermano y hasta tal vez para ocupar el trono en el Reino del Fuego. Amaba a esa niña, la adoraba como a nadie para que un día su hermano se la arrebatara como todo.

**& & &**

Despertó en un callejón de la ciudad. Tenía la ropa sucia y llena de sangre. La cabeza le dolía un poco y sus recuerdos estaban confusos aún. Su conciencia quedó enterrada en lo profundo de su ser. Recordaba estarse sacando el cabello y de allí nada hasta que despertó en el callejón. Intentó incorporarse pero lo único que logró fue vomitar. Quizá tomó algo que le cayó mal y afecto su conciencia le preocupó la sangre, se revisó lentamente para saber de dónde era. Se había lastimado la espalda y parte del brazo derecho. Por fin logró ponerse en pie, buscó un teléfono par hablarle a Haruka y fuera por ella

Haruka no sabía si intentar activar su enojo de medianoche o de verdad mostrar lo preocupada que la tenía. Le ayudó a incorporarse. Ninguna de las dos habló nada en todo el trayecto. Apenas cerró la puerta de la habitación y la muchachita estuvo en el baño enfureció, pateó la cama cuantas veces pudo, articuló palabras sin dejar que el sonido escaparan pero sí las lágrimas de la desesperación. La latosa Jessica se el ocurrió llamarle hasta cerca de las cinco de la tarde… más de doce horas desaparecida ¡Qué se creía la muy necia! Aventó su móvil y por poco rompe una lámpara.

- De verdad no sé que paso

- ¿Quieres que te diga? – contenía su furia

- Sí – su voz sonaba temerosa

- Bajaste al bar… bebiste mucho y punto

- ¿De verdad?

- Demonios Jessica no puedes hacer esa clase de estupideces… Y ahora siéntate para verte esas heridas

- Estoy bien – la agredió sin razón

- Nada de eso, te sientas y punto… Cualquier cosa es soportable menos lo que hiciste anoche…

Pero Jessica no recordaba nada. Ni siquiera que empezó a dolerle la cabeza o se mareó. Se desnudó la espalda para que Haruka pudiera atenderla mejor. La oía refunfuñar y maldecir. Buscó de nuevo en su mente pero los recuerdos estaban totalmente perdidos. ¿Y si de verdad bajó y se bebió todo el crédito de Haruka? Bueno algo parecido le pasó en la fiesta de sus compañeritos. Consiguió Sydney la perdonara medianamente, acudieron a la fiesta juntas y haría hasta lo imposible porque la pobre niña hiciera amigos. No podían ser tan difíciles las relaciones. Leyó cuanto libro de mercadeo se atravesó en su camino. Pronto la noche se volvió aburrida pues Sydney estaba haciendo amigos y ella aburriéndose. Se tomó un whisky, claro que para ese entonces ya llevaba en la cuenta muchas cervezas. Después pidió una cuba y allí finalizaban sus recuerdos. Despertó en su cama con una jaqueca terrible. Sydney estaba furiosa, había hecho varias estupideces anoche y entre ellas chocó el auto de su papá. Ahora ambas niñas estaban castigadas. Pero Jessica no podía recordar nada de aquello, como hoy.

- Estas temblando

- No sé – en su voz se impregnaba el miedo

- No te voy a hacer daño… O estas preocupada por lo que sucedió

- Mas bien porque me pase algo en tus manitas – sonrió con dulzura

- Te puedo llevar a un doctor – y su mano se deslizo suavemente por su brazo sano. Se hizo adelante para susurrarle al oído – De verdad me preocupas

**& & &**

Traía en manos cinco libros diferentes y la mochila mal cerrada. Un par de muchachos pasaron muy cerca de ella y en sus juegos no se fijaron tumbaron a la torpe Sydney. Gritó, desperada comenzó a juntar cada útil escolar… Su cabecita giró repentinamente en busca del otro cuaderno y se impactó con la cabeza de es muchacho guapo del otro día.

- Me dolió – chillaba la chiquilla

- Que golpe – reía el muchacho

Sydney miró sus ojos miel, eran celestiales y enigmáticos… tan parecidos a los de… No importaba. Sonrió tímidamente. El chico se acomodó sus cabellos dorados de melenita. Ella le dio las gracias.

- Evan

- Sydney… Sydney Kornhauser

Su mano rozó la suya. Sus mejillas de niña se colorearon mientras su timidez ganaba terreno, tartamudeo y torpemente se puso en pie.

- Señorita – aparecía Rafael su mayordomo

- Ya voy… Se cayeron mis libros – sonreía como una tonta

Rafael se apresuró a ayudarla no sin antes dedicar una mirada inquisitiva al chico. La chica volvió a sonreír, con torpeza se despidió y dando pequeños tropiezos marchó al auto que la esperaba.

**& & &**

Minako se sentía soñada yendo por el aeropuerto del brazo de Taiki. Usagui estaba como boba, los flashes de las cámaras la cegaban completamente impidiéndole ver más allá de estrellas centellantes. Rei intentaba abrirse paso entre la multitud y Makoto seguía riendo como tonta pues se sentía estrella de la noche a la mañana. Atrás venía Amy quien prefirió evitar semejante espectáculo. Itan, el novio de Makoto también iría a Berlín, él por motivos más de protección que por gusto, temía en el viaje Makoto conociera un alemán fornido que lo desplazara y en parte sus celos se debían a esa extraña amistad que repentinamente comenzó entre Seya y su novia. Amy volvió a reír, el amor era así de extraño, un poco de todo y un poco de nada.

- ¿Y todos vamos en primera clase?

- Creo sí … No creo que mi alemán sea suficientemente bueno – decía Amy intentando temente bueno - dec poco de nada. nzse debrecordar cada una de las palabras del diccionario alemán básico

- Apúrate – golpeó su cabeza Alexis

- Ya voy – jugueteó con él un rato

Alexis seguía siendo el mismo, un poco más romántico y aventurero con las mujeres. Si alguna vez fijó sus metas tan alto con Michiru y falló hoy se daba cuenta que fue por la falta de amor, el romanticismo y hasta la pasión desmedida… Pero éste era su carácter y hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque Michiru se quedara a su lado.

- Apúrate Alexis

- Voy – se metió la mano en los bolsillos del saco buscando su boleto y su pasaporte

Se enamoró, el conquistador terminó conquistado y como decía Itan aspiraba a tocar las estrellas pues Michiru siempre estaría unida a Haruka Tenoh. Eran viento y marea, era uno solo fusionados, brisa marina y hasta el relámpago perdurable del romance… era la verdad absoluta que el amor existía, la magia se leía en sus ojos como si el amor hechizara profundamente sus almas…

- Pido ventanilla – gritaba Minako sacudiendo en el aire sus boletos

- ¡Qué traes en esa maleta Usa! ¡Te trajiste a tu abuelita! – y Seya cargaba con semejante equipaje mientras la muchacha rubia intentaba quitarse de encima a los periodistas. Miró atrás observando cómo las jaulitas donde Luna y Artemis estaban se alejaban para ocupar su lugar en el avión.

Ocuparon su lugar. Minako seguía encimándose en Taiki fingiendo terror a las alturas, Yaten ya la miraba con malos ojos mientras Amy intentaba a su modo despistar la rabia que la enloquecía. La soportaba porque sabía dentro de todo no lo hacía apropósito pues ella no buscó que Taiki la prefiriera y entonces qué podía recriminarle… Taiki amaba a Minako, no a ella, prefirió la juventud, la frescura y el ánimo encendido de la bella rubia que ese estado intelectual en que vivía Amy. Ni siquiera Minako sabía fueron novios o un fallido intento de ello. Cada beso deliciosos que generó pasión hoy se convertía en dolor. De corazón le deseaba la felicidad.

- Quítate – jugaban Alexis e Itan

Makoto ocupó su lugar al lado de su novio. Casi no podía creer que tuvieran más de tres años juntos, era como un sueño verdadero en el que plasmaba el amor eterno. Se recargo en él e Itan de inmediato le dio un cálido beso.

- Usa tonta – renegaba la muchacha morena – Vete a tu asiento aquí va Yaten

- Pero no quiero irme con Seya… puede morderme – lloraba la jovencita

- No me interesa… Vete…Haces mosca

- ¡Rei! – y la morena cedió a su tonterías. Ahora viajaría al lado de Usagui en lugar de hacerlo con un guapo chico

Seya se sintió herido en su orgullo, se sentó con Alexis para platicar sobre lo que el amor causa en ellos. Amy levantó la vista fijándose que por fin todos estaban sentados y listos para marchar a Berlín.

**& & &**

Cada segundo enloquecía su razón. Había bebido tanto que ya le era difícil saber si estaba con Haruka o alucinaba. Tocó la guitarra haciendo el ridículo en medio del bar. La joven rubia le sonrió mientras su compañera seguía quejándose de que el torpe Clift, ahora ebrio también, la llamara tripa lavada. Clift volvió a reír y una de las chicas que había rentado esa noche acarició la mejilla de Haruka. Le habló en alemán por lo que apenas la corredora pudo entenderle y si no andaba tan errada la estaba seduciendo. Sintió una fría mirada que le heló hasta los huesos, volteó la vista topándose con la fúrica mirada de Jessica.

- SÍ, cancelaste por mi culpa con Michiru… Lo que siento mucho… Pudiste hoy en esta misma noche haber salido con ella y no con… esa cosa – señaló al joven

- Guarda silencio… Acepté nos acompañaras porque

- Porque no te quedaba de otra – tomó su refresco

- Angelito – susurró Clift a su oído – Deshagámonos del palito ese – reía

- Para tus insultos… Una cosa es bromear y otra excederse – lo detuvo por fin Haruka – el día que ella te conteste ya no te gustará tanto

- ¡Estas de mi lado o del de ella! Esa mocosa es una molestia, una piedra en el zapato una pequeña cucaracha molesta de la que no te puedes deshacer

- ¡Sigue estúpido! – Jessica se levantó de la mesa dispuesta a todo

Clift volvió a reír y los ánimos se calmaron. Su mirada colérica solamente le causaba gracia y hasta satisfacción pues por fin cobraba una de tantas. Un año y esa mocosa seguía haciendo su vida miserable e incapaz de ser vivida, dedicaba todo su rencor y energía a despedazarla, de un gusto por simplemente molestar o ser infantil su batalla se convirtió en toda una defensa por la supremacía… Besó a su pareja y sació los deseos que no se apagaban ya con nada.

- Lo siento – se disculpó por obligación

¿Por qué el amor era así? Porque la locura se apoderaba de su ser. Se lo decía a menudo, le decía que la amaba y cómo la adoraba mañana ya no lo recordaría pues ella siempre fue la que defendió, y cada nota que tocaba marcaba el fin de su alma eso lo sabía de antemano por ello su sirena dejó de tocar, cómo podía hacerlo sin alma… Un intento, otro más y el tercero era poco repetirlo incesantemente pretendiendo apagar el fuego. Ya ha pasado un año y aún la añoraba como la primera vez que se olvidaron… su inconciencia la hizo soñar en la nada. Enloquecía en silencio por su causa mientras besaba a aquella chica de la que ni su nombre recordaba. Dolía el amor… Echó el espíritu al olvido pues hoy era un tal vez, debía demasiado para intentar hoy pagar, de corazón se lo deseó: "Que te vaya bien" oy se convertue generlido intento de ello. do intelectual en que viventaba a su modo despitar la rabia que la enloquecTal vez mañana fuera mejor también para ella… Tal vez

**& & &**

Seguía sin acostumbrarse. Primero le pesaba la soledad pero el estar con alguien también dolía, quizá por el recuerdo de lo que se fue. Al final amar no fue la respuesta sino un orgullo dolido que luchaba por ganar. Michiru acarició el cabello castaño de Sandra, le parecía una chica tan extraña y a la vez tan perfecta… Esa rara combinación de todo y nada, como si los antagonismos albergados equilibraran perfectamente. Tenía que trabajar algunas cosas en ella, sus ideas raras como estar "Salada" sonaban graciosas, pero bien podían explicar las situaciones cómicas en las que se veía involucrada. Como esa tarde que su departamento se empezó a incendiar cuando solamente preparaba un té. O aquella fiesta en que servía de traductor entre aquel japonés matemático y Michiru de la nada la interferencia terminó incendiando el pequeño aparato trasmisor… Casi para morir de risa, pero era verdad, los accidentes más peculiares sucedían con ella cerca.

- No tienes sueño – le interrogó la joven aparentemente dormida

- Algo así… Pensaba

- ¿En?

- En nada… En el amor

Siempre estaba celosa, nunca quería escuchar y su primer acción era un arrebato sin medida, poco a poco el amor se fue. La batalla se perdió antes de comenzada, se dio por entendido el amor que se juraron sería eterno, la extrañaba y para su desgracia la amaba. Se lastimaron tanto que ella misma se sentía sin la fuerza para otra oportunidad, se dejaron cuando más se necesitaron, sus peleas terminaron en ofensas que ni la una ni la otra sentían de verdad. Le faltó luchar, volverla a hechizar y dejar de lado todo para tenerla de nuevo…

- Búscala – mustió dormida Sandra – si la amabas escúchala de nuevo… ya una vez abandonaste antes de empezar

- Pero no sé que se puede hacer

- Empezar por hablar…

Pero no sabía ni por dónde o cómo. Le había cancelado el otro día cuando sus ilusiones de nuevo se encendieron. Otro más en negativa para Haruka Tenoh. Ni siquiera daba razones de verdad para cancelar como si Michiru no valiera la pena o fuera el peón en un juego de ajedrez. Sonó el teléfono. Estiró la mano cruzando el cuerpo de Sandra

- Sí

- Michiru… Habla Jessica

- ¡Hola!

- Tengo un problema – su voz se oía angustiada – Me podrías ayudar… Solamente necesito que me recojas en…

- Déjame apuntar

**& & &**

Melodiosamente invocó a su elemento, el fuego. Lentamente éste se formó en su mano mientras la tierra misma se partía dando paso al grande, al fuego que se guardaba en la entrañas de la tierra. El sueño empezaba para él mientras que para la tierra comenzaba su viaje a la omnipotencia pues ese tercer planeta del sistema solar había expulsado de sus entrañas al poder de Dios. Allí en esas tierras extrañas plagadas de animales exóticos y seres de dos piernas gobernando tendría la gloria de ver el poder de Dios, gozar siendo partícipes de su nacimiento. La tierra tembló y el cielo empezó a tronar como si se interpusiera al reinado del fuego. Aquella tierras áridas olvidadas se revolcaron dando paso a majestuoso torbellinos que lentamente se formaron en una tormenta de arena. Los animales alborotados clamaban por Dios, enloquecidos acudían a los pueblos cercanos causando destrozos. Los animales enloquecieron, decía la gente sin saber que era el miedo lo que los hacía actuar así pues sentían ese poder que estaba guardado en el interior de la tierra.

- Mi Lord – llamó esa bella chica de ojos azules

- En un momento la tierra despertará al gran fuego y mi poder no tendrá límites

- Mi Lord una nave aterrizó apenas ayer… Parece que no somos los únicos detrás del elegido

- No importa… Me pertenece desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Muy lejos de allí, en la antártica unos hombres terminaban de montar lo que parecía un centro de ciencia y estudio. Una de las jóvenes científicos se acercó a los trabajadores que apresurados montaban los dispositivos. Sus ojos marrones brillaban de forma exótica y ensoñadora, era como entrar en un hechizo perpetuo del que no se quiere escapar jamás. Se abrigó ante la fuerte ventisca que hacia. Miró el cielo observando que a lo lejos se veían lo que parecían relámpagos.

- Parece que no pierdes el tiempo

- Señorita Harper casi terminamos aquí

Muy bien…

- Se detectó otro cambio abrupto del clima en…

- Sí… sí, ya voy

Michiru la observó con cuidado. Volvió a pasar la pluma frente a sus ojos pidiéndole la siguiera atentamente. No, definitivamente Jessica no estaba bajo influencia de nada ni parecía tener un problema en su cerebro. Pidió por tercera vez le explicara lo que sucedió, pero Jessica seguía inquieta y sin poder dar una razón coherente. Simplemente regresó al Hotel después de lo molesto que se volvió Clift ése era su último recuerdo y después estaba allí con la policía lista para detenerla por un aparente robo. Claro que aquella noche la juventud alemana había enloquecido temporalmente, por la zona y ser fin de semana, lo demás fue cuestión de lógica. En sí los cargos de robo, bandalismo y otros eran generales para todos los detenidos esa noche.

- Listo – dijo Laura aburrida – Te la puedes llevar a casa y ya hablé con Haruka… Estará en el Hotel, cree más prudente hablar contigo en persona

- Solamente se quedará una noche conmigo, no me la quedaré – renegó la pintora

- Bueno ese es el recado…

- Gracias, regresa a dormir ya

- ¡Aleluya!

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Haruka aún no llegaba y según los cálculos de Jessica se tardaría cerca de media hora más. Michiru sabía que algo así no podía estarlo fingiendo Jessica, a pesar de lo desastre que la chiquilla pudiera ser admitía siempre su responsabilidad en los delitos. Tal vez Laura tenía algo de razón y la pobre sufría de un grave caso de estrés que terminaba bloqueándola llevándola a hacer atrocidades. Una forma muy poco sutil de liberarse de sus tensiones. Su relación con Kornhauser no estaba siendo ni bella ni buena, acaba de pelear con Sydney, estaba en la preparatoria y para terminar estaba a final de su adolescencia. Si Hotaru con una vida medianamente normal le resultó tan caótico, cómo podía ser para la pobre muchacha que vivía en un mundo de ensueño.

- Te llevaré aun médico

- No, de verdad no… Quizá tu amiga tiene razón, es tensión emocional… Y puede ser, ha ocurrido cuando más mal me sentía… De verdad intentaré tomar mi vida con calma…

- Me preocupas Jessi

- Lo siento de verdad… Por mi culpa te canceló Haru – y Michiru levantó la vista asombrada. Sí tenía una buena razón después de todo.

- Qué sucedió – llegaba Haruka por fin

- Nada, lo siento de verdad…

- Esto ya es locura Jessi

- No, Haru, de vedad te prometo me tomaré con calma mi vida… Es que, me enojó mucho Clift y sus amiguitas… Digo ni que no fueras capaz de…

- ¿De? – volteó Michiru

- De tener amigos – sonrió tontamente pues poco faltó para que estropeara todo

**FIN DEL TERCER CAPÍTULO**................ _CONTINUARÁ_


	5. Andrea

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**ANDREA**

Casi quedó paralizada. Era como ver una imagen de perfección caminando. Pidió pasar pero Michiru no acaba de salir de su asombro. Por fin la invitó a pasar y Haruka recibió de mala gana el sobre sellado que Herr. Kornhauser le enviaba. En la carta le pedía enviara a Jessica de regreso a Hamburgo con la joven.

- ¡Andy! – gritó como loca Jessica y sin más la abrazó cortándole totalmente la respiración

- Creo me ahogas – decía la chica intentando calmar los ánimos de la joven

Esa arrogancia, la perfección de su ser y su belleza. Jamás conoció una mujer así aunque mucho Jessica se acercaba a ello y por el camino que iba aseguraba así sería. Sus ojos azules miraban encantada el pequeño lugar donde ahora vivía Jessica. La chiquilla saltaba feliz arrojándose a los brazos de quien alguna vez fuera como su hermana. La joven sonrió observando la belleza de Michiru y la guerrera del viento sintió que la sangre le hervía. Las presentaciones fueron cortas pues el parecido con Herr. Kornhauser era más que evidente. Hasta la altivez había heredado del viejo zorro.

- No sabía Sydney tuviera hermanos

- No, somos los hijos perdidos de Kornhauser… o ilegítimos como quieras llamarlo…

Kornhauser en una larga aventura que nunca culminó en un verdadero matrimonio había tenido tres hijos más aparte de Sydney, niños a los que jamás les prestó mucha atención por no sentirlos parte de su verdadera descendencia. Julián Manchester era el mayor tenía cerca de los veinticinco años. Luego venía Andrea Manchester el orgullo de Kornhauser. Y el último retoño del hombre un pequeño muchacho Jimmy Johhansson, él había nacido de una pequeña aventura que el hombre tuvo un poco antes de la muerte de su esposa. Éstos eran los únicos hijos ilegales que Kornhauser se atrevía a aceptar, los demás que aparecieron y aparecieran quedaban fuera de su vida. Andy como la llamaban Sydney y Jessica era una mujer excepcional, tenía la misma edad de Haruka, era muy bella y hasta mantenía cierta fisonomía masculina que le daba un toque andrógino hermoso. Usaba el cabello a media oreja que a veces peinaba como niño y otras tantas en media coleta de forma muy coqueta. Su primera acción fue flirtear descaradamente con Michiru pues la encontraba alguien digno de admiración

- Sí, te he escuchado, es más he ido a tus conciertos

- Una admiradora – reía Michiru encantada de ver los celos que consumían a la corredora

- Dios, eres más hermosa de lo que soñé… eres como las estrellas

- Bueno así que vienes por Jessica – interrumpió la rubia

- Sí, la llevaré de regreso a Hamburgo… ¿O te la dejo?

- Oh no por mí te pago porque te la lleves

- Empaca Jessica

- Preferiría esperaras… Un médico la verá – interrumpió Michiru

- ¿Sí? Qué te sucede Jessi

- Nada

- Ve a fuera – le ordenó Haruka

- Mandona

Oyó atentamente la explicación sentada de pierna cruzada. Haruka no dejaba de asombrarse pues esa niña tenía presencia, su mente divagó unos segundos, estaba segura de haberla visto antes. Quizá en un sueño o ilusión. Si Jessica alguna vez estuvo enamorada sabía de quién y hasta sabía cómo le despedazo esa muchacha el corazón. Soslayó su mirada no haría ningún enfrentamiento con Michiru cerca. Andy sonrió, respiró profundamente antes de comenzar a habla

- Podría ser todo… Igual Kornhauser no es un hombre paciente y pues en vista de que está creciendo y madurando a veces es un poquito amenazante

- ¿Presión? Podría ser la causa pero no creo que exista alguien que intimide a esos niveles a Jessica

- Bueno tú no conoces los métodos de Kornhauser… Podría tratarse de un caso más severo de fuga amnésica

- ¿Métodos? – Haruka interrumpió Definitivamente tenía que poner atención se perdió en la conversación o de qué le hablaba la joven

- Cuando el hombre quiere perfección no pide intentos sino hechos y a veces puede ofuscarse si no ve los resultados que espera… Igual y me equivoco

- Igual y te explicas

- No creo – comentó por fin Michiru – Lo he visto cerca de las niñas y no es el tipo de hombre tan exigente…

- Es un poco obsesivo y no sé… Estoy de acuerdo en el examen médico, hasta en darle unas vacaciones. Vivo cerca del centro, allí podría estar – pero la mirada colérica de Haruka le decía todo – Si quieres claro

**& & &**

Casi no podía creerlo, estaba en la filmación de una película, pero esta vez estaba invitada al evento. Usagui miraba como tonta a todos lados, se dejaba ir sobre cada famoso que veía pidiéndole su autógrafo, pronto enloqueció tanto que hasta los mecánicos y estilistas pedía autógrafos… Hasta al chico que llevaba los refrescos. Rei la riñó severamente dejaba en ridículo a su país siendo así. Pero Usagui siendo como era solamente le sirvió de pretexto para pelear con su amiga.

- ¡Evan! – gritó Mina dejándolas sordas

- ¿Quién? – Usa se sentía fuera de sitio desde que no veía televisión por órdenes de su oftalmólogo

- ¡Evan D' Veró! Es un famoso actor y cantante tonta – y los ojitos de la morena se llenaban de alegría

- Sigo sin saber quién es – saltaba la chica intentado ver al joven que estaba en medio del tumulto

- ¡D' Veró! – saludó Seya con su séquito de seguidoras detrás de él

- Seya – se adelantó el chico a saludarlo y entonces Usagui pudo verlo

Su melena dorada que con el viento se movía y derretía a las niñas, esos hermosos ojos azules mirando de forma tierna y dulce pero había algo más que lindo en ellos, algo hechizante y majestuosos que Usagui sabía había visto ya en otro lado. Esa piel blanca y tersa que le daba un toque entre divino y celestial. Un suspiro escapó y la chica volteó atrás observando que era Makoto la dueña de tal agonía de amor.

- D' Veró

- Sí – reía nerviosa Usa – Es de verdad

La pobre chica había creído que eso de "D' Veró" se trataba de una forma alemana de decir es de verdad y no que era su apellido. Seya le guiñó el ojo coquetamente para acudir a su camerino con el joven y prepararse para las tomas preeliminares. Usagui hizo una mueca de enfado, odiaba que el chico se aprovechara de la ausencia de Mamoru. Entonces sus ojitos se iluminaron de amor, había invocado el nombre de su eterno resplandor: Mamoru. Ahora lo repetía hasta la locura mientras Rei seguía riñéndola por ser tan tonta.

- Esa no es – y Usagui dejó su romance para después

- Creo sí – contestó Minako asombrada

- ¡Michiru! – y la joven rubia ya no esperó más se lanzó a sus brazos siendo tan fraternal y asfixiante como era su personalidad

A la pobre violinista la tomaron desprevenida, casi cae por el efusivo abrazo. En un intento por hablar sus palabras se ahogaron con el calor de los abrazos de la joven princesa. Después de medio minuto pudo volver a respirar. Explicó escuetamente estaría en la grabación para la música o algo así pues no se había tomado gran molestia en averiguar qué haría. Eso hasta que Seya la llevó a rastras a los camerinos

- ¿Conoces a Evan?

- No – sonrió Michiru. Y esa sonrisa fue suficiente para derretir a los dos chicos. Evan casi moría de la impresión nunca antes había conocido mujer tan encantadora, inteligente, bella… Por su parte Seya seguía fascinado por la joven como la primera vez que la vio.

- Bueno haremos juntos música – y dio unas palmaditas toscas a la muchacha

- Es todo un placer – besó su mano con elegancia de un príncipe de antaño

- Evan, hermoso nombre

- Y más si tus labios lo dicen

Michiru arqueó la ceja, ésta era la segunda vez en ese día que alguien le decía semejante cosa. Definitivamente algo en sus feromonas se producía de más pues hasta las moscas caían rendidas a sus pies enamoradas sin remedio. Rió presa de sus pensamientos y los dos jóvenes la observaron con cierto grado de preocupación.

**& & &**

Sherine Dessie ocupaba el cargo de jefe de la Guardia Real así como estratega militar. Era una chica realmente maravillosa, su sentido innato para la planeación en conjunto con sus grandes habilidades físicas le dejaban en ventaja sobre cualquier guerrero de Neptuno. A veces parecía que la única capaz de detenerla era la propia princesa de Neptuno. Cuando se realizaban simulacros Sherine Dessie terminaba con todos y a veces hasta con los que se suponían era sus aliados. La princesa le guardaba cierto recelo quizá porque esa actitud pedante y engreída le molestaba o porque notaba el destello de amor que irradiaban sus ojos por su hermoso viento. Aunque Sherine Dessie jamás se acercó o le dirigió la palabra a la princesa de Uranus.

- Listo – se oyó el grito en el corredor del pasillo

- ¿Qué pasa? – y la reina salió al pasillo

Apenas a tiempo la detuvo en su loco desliz la princesa. Pobre Astrid. Tenía mala suerte poco más y tira a la mismísima reina de Neptuno, lo cual hubiera causada gracia en su hija. Ahora ella sonreía viendo cómo la pobre Astrid se disculpaba pues sus zapatos tenían suela derrapante y el palacio se volvía una pesadilla para ella.

- Y dónde están sus zapatos reglamentarios

- El perro los mordió… es una larga historia – y la princesa soltó una gran carcajada encantada de la mala suerte de su Contadora

- Mi Reina – y Sherine Dessie ejecutó el saludo marcial de neptuno

- No quiero otra tontería

Astrid era de esas personas que veían la vida con simpleza y hasta intentaba buscar el lado más amable a la vida para sonreír siempre, pero qué más le quedaba si toda su vida estaba llena de desencantos, poca fortuna, y pérdidas. Tenía mala suerte y aunque quisiera creer lo contrario la vida se empeñaba en recordárselo a cada minuto de su existir.

vCarta urgente Princesa

- Ven – sonrió la chica llevándola de la mano a su habitación

- Me ha costado un poco porque resulta que alguien se el olvidó decirme cómo llegar a ese planeta arenoso – chillaba la joven

- Te di las instrucciones

- Pero hubo un gran viento y el papel se fue lejos… muy lejos – y la princesa volvió a reír

- ¿Crees que me quiere?

- Pues si no es así debe ir a ver un médico, no es normal tener ojitos de borrego a medio morir

- A ver y dime cómo es eso de ojitos de borrego a medio morir

- Veamos… Vete en el espejo y lo sabrás – la princesa contestó con un golpecito juguetón – Se entrenaron juntas, han estado toda su vida juntas ¿Y me preguntas a mí si te quiere? – se encogió de hombros como respuesta

- ¿Harás algo esta noche?

- Sí – sonrió mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de carmín – me invitó a salir su General de la guardia Real

- ¿Sherine Dessie? – Astrid asintió – No tendría ningún tipo de amistad con ella si fuera tú

- ¿Por qué?

- No hagas caso… Diviértete y si mañana no debes hacer nada te invito al Observatorio ¿quieres?

- Oh sí – sonrió encantada

**& & &**

El futuro estaba empezando a escribirse. Las princesas de Urano y Neptuno aún no eran sentenciadas a la soledad, vivían su romance en su forma extraña de ser. Los planetas vivían en una tensa clama y sus guerreros disfrutaban de una vida sencilla. Esa noche la dama de las profundidades marinas escapó a la playa para andar al lado de su viento como cuando eran niñas.

- Me gusta este planeta

- Y a mí tú – Contestó la princesa de las profundidades marinas – Quiero mostrarte algo… Es un secreto que deberás guardar eternamente

- Lo prometo – besó sus labios

La princesa de Neptium le salpicó de agua salda, nadó un poco más mar adentro mientras su viento la seguía de cerca. Tomó aire para sumergirse en lo profundo del mar. Allí estaba ese hermoso arrecife de coral que escondía todo un ecosistema. Era como un mundo de ensueño que se puede tocar. Neptium desprendió una piedra que llevó a la superficie. El clima era tan agradable que de buena gana se hubiera quedado allí eternamente, pero Uranus no estaba muy acostumbrada al clima ni al tipo de agua.

- Regresemos a la playa

- Sí

Se dejó caer en la arena. Las lunas de Neptuno brillaban con intensidad haciendo la noche aún más especial. Besó los labios de su amada y ella juguetonamente le sonrió. Amarró el pedazo de piedra que había sacado del mar formando un collar que colgó en el cuello de su torbellino. Besó sus labios dejando que la pasión se desbordara. El viento la poseía y la marea desatada buscaba sus labios para saciar el amor que empezaba a ser verdad. Sus manos acariciaron la piel de su sirena mientras ella repetía con locura que la amaba.

- Es mi lugar secreto… Y hoy será nuestro lugar secreto

- Te amo

**& & &**

Era un nuevo día. Una nueva oportunidad para hacer las cosas debidamente, si es que había una forma debida. Jessica se acicaló el cabello mientras oía en la otra habitación las conversaciones de la amante en turno de Andy. Tal vez Haruka quisiera dejarla pasar el día con ella, prometería estarse quieta y hasta soportar a Clift. Frunció el ceño ¿Y si mejor iba con Michiru? Por lo menos tendría la garantía de no ver al molesto chico. ¡Y qué culpa tenía ella! Si lo único que hacía era velar por al seguridad de su hermosa Sydney. Pero esa era historia larga de la que prefería no acordarse. Más de una vez, en esas noches de insomnio pensó que se equivocaba pero hoy la actitud del corredor le daba la pauta para saber que siempre estuvo en lo cierto… Clift Libitz quería jugar solamente con ella…

- Me voy – le susurró

- Regresa temprano – sonrió Andy

-¿No me preguntarás a dónde?

- Creo estás muy grandecita para que te interrogue – volvió a sonreír – De verdad, no es una cárcel ve a donde quieras pero regresa pronto… No quiero te pase nada… Sabes…

- ¿Te apura tu papá? – frunció el ceño

- Tonta… Sabes que te quiero y quien me apura eres tú – se sentó a un lado suyo

El corazón de Jessica se aceleró, las manos le sudaron y la calidez de Andy le hizo perderse en sus ensoñaciones bobas. Volvió a reír y Jessica regresó a la realidad. Un cálido beso. Ahora podía marchar tranquila con Michiru.

- Cuídate – le despidió en la puerta

Apenas llegó a los departamentos y sintió terror, ahora Michiru no era su tutora ni nada por el estilo. Tocó suavemente esperando que nadie la oyera y tener así un pretexto para regresar a casa.

- Ven – salió Michiru – Te voy a enseñar mi obra maestra

- ¡Bien! Espero no molestar

- Para nada…

Jessica prefería quedarse, no volvería a estorbar en otra cita centre ella y Haruka. Michiru se encogió de hombros, no era exactamente una cita y lo único que harían sería conversar sobre tonterías. Entonces la pintora recordó que podía divertirse con alguien. Marcó por el móvil y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaban tocando a la puerta del apartamento

- Es Sandra…

Oyó la voz en al puerta pero su vista seguía fija en el dibujo que había hecho Michiru. Oyó su nombre y volteó. Lentamente el tiempo avanzó para que cada segundo quedara en su memoria eternamente. Sandra Honhenzollern y su mente se perdió en el olvido. Sandra extendió la mano y Jessica se quedó paralizada como si la impresión hubiera sido tanta que ya no podía moverse. Su mente enloqueció por un par de segundos, hizo una mueca de dolor para llevarse la mano a la cabeza

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Sí – sonrió la joven saliendo de aquel estado, estrechó la mano de la joven y dejó que las presentaciones siguieran mientras su dolor de cabeza seguía matándola

Creyó perder la conciencia. La locura en su cerebro y recuerdos inexistentes gritando dentro. Sensaciones que no conocía, deseo, pasión, amor, felicidad. Abrir los ojos a la verdad, mirar a través de eso hermosos ojos y esto era situación delicada porque enloquecía porque su mente la llevaba a ese tiempo que nunca existió o por lo menos no para ella. Beso eterno que sellaba una promesa que realizarían pasara lo que pasar… Promesas… pero eso era más que una promesa, un pacto de solemnidad. Allí estaba Sandra vistiendo ese hermoso traje de marinerito mientras el sol acariciaba su figura, ella la tomaba de la mano, las palabras sobraban cuando era tiempo de amar. Eternidad. Inclinaba la cabeza para besarla y Jessica se dejaba llevar mientras el espíritu revivía, era partícipe de la verdad que movía al universo: El amor. Poco a poco sus labios se unieron, en su mano sostenía ese dije que significaba todo lo que eran y serían…

- Jessi

- Disculpa… Necesito aire – sonrió saliendo al pasillo de los departamentos

- ¡Qué niña más rara! – comentó Sandra cuando se fue

- Es que no ha estado muy bien de salud

- Ya anda vete… Nos divertiremos más si ti – sonrió tiernamente

Jessica no quería quedarse con ella y en vista de las nulas alternativas simplemente sonrió cuando Michiru la dejó. Intentó platicarle algo pero la lengua se le enredaba volviéndola torpe en su hablar. Sandra era un tanto tímida, no dejaba de mover la cabeza en afirmativo a cada oración que la chica le decía. Así estuvieron por más de una ahora, hasta que ambas sintieron que la otra no era tan peligrosa como parecía. Encontraron que tenían más cosas en común de las que podían haber pesando y que había algo agradable y tierno en la otra.

- Tengo la impresión de conocerte – dijo por fin Jessica

- Soy única – rió a carcajada suelta. Vio los ojos de Jessica en el fondo ella también tenía esa ligera impresión como si aquellos ojos únicos y hechizantes los hubiera visto antes, eran unos ojos que jamás se repetirían como tampoco se olvidarían…

- lvídalo – rió Jessica tambiénOlvídalo – rió Jessica también

- ¡Ya sé que haremos! Iremos a jugar fútbol…! se ve que te gustan los deportes, tienes cuerpo d e deportista… Nunca se lo he pedido a nadie más pero…

- Pero está nevando – no pudo resistirse a esa tierna mirada – Bueno – se resigno la chiquilla – ¿Eres novia de Michiru? – ni siquiera tuvo el tacto para preguntar

- No exactamente… Es raro, digo nuestra relación, tú sabes perfectamente que el alma y corazón de Michiru Kaioh hace mucho que fue entregado a alguien más…

- ¿Y te gustaría fuera tuyo? – sabía que eso era ser entrometido pero bien valía la pena

- No, deseo sea feliz – sonrió con melancolía

¡Ya ¡¿¿

**& & &**

Haruka volvió a reír, a veces creía que de verdad Regina bromeaba. Guardó postura al ver que la joven hablaba muy en serio. Sorbió un trago de su bebida y dejó que hablara. Definitivamente debía dejar de salir en los periódicos, revistas o televisión, la popularidad le hastiaba y hasta la hacía un poco más huraña. Regina volvió a decirlo esta vez con mayor énfasis para que la joven no se burlara de nuevo: Haruka Tenoh estaba catalogado como un Dios. No solamente tenía un control perfecto sobre la velocidad sino que también era perfecto y guapísimo. La rubia creyó que exageraba. Regina acomodó su cabello negro mirándola a los ojos.

- Bueno y dime ¿me dejarás fundarte un club oficial?

- No – volvió a reír con más ánimo

- ¡Hablo en serio! Eres lo máximo

- Funda lo que quieras

- Pero quiero tú lo apoyes

- No soy estrella de cine… Soy corredor de autos y punto – esta vez fue ella quien uso un tono terminante.

Por fin Michiru llegaba. Haruka se levantó para ir a recibirla. La joven pintora examinó con detenimiento a Regina, había sido compañera de su querida guerrera del viento y hasta donde sabía fueron algo más que simplemente amigos. Frunció el ceño, ahora la que sufría de delirio extremo de celos era ella. Haruka las presentó de nuevo pero ambas recordaban perfectamente a la otra. Regina de inmediato se despidió, lo último que quería era tener que lidiar con Michiru Kaioh.

- La odio – masculló entre diente

- ¿Mande?

- Nada – contestó de forma dubitativa – Veo que haces muchos amigos

- No es eso, es lo popular a veces la gente que me habla ni siquiera la conozco

Michiru volvió a fruncir el entrecejo y Haruka estaba segura que Regina Sukara había hecho un gesto de disgusto cuando escuchó el nombre de su sirena. Hasta donde sabía, se conocían desde niñas, ambas pertenecían a familias adineradas y sus madres solían acudir a los mismos eventos sociales, fue allí donde se conocieron y se odiaron. El primer pelito surgió por una rivalidad en la música que poco a poco las volvió en mortales enemigas sin declararse abiertamente como tal.

- ¿Por qué odias tanto a esa niña?

- ¿Odiarla? Es un privilegio del que no gozará jamás… la indiferencia será lo mejor que reciba de mi parte…

- Estas enojada y celosa – rió animadamente

- ¿Me invitaste para enfadarme?

- No – la tomó de la cintura – Te invité a salir para platica contigo como amigos y ya

- ¿Amigos?

- Sí – volvió a reír algo inquieta por esas miradas fieras de su ex amante

- ¿Tienes novia?

- No ¿Y tú?

- Sí – le hizo un desplante digno de una niña

Michiru la divirtió con sus hermosas historias al lado de Laura Libitz, pues a pesar de la enorme diferencia en maneras de ser con su hermano más o menos terminaban teniendo un carácter similar, algo así como despreocupado y fresco. Pero Laura era un poco más audaz que Clift o por lo menos eso creía la violinista, usaba grandes estrategias y su poder de convencimiento para que las personas nunca pudieran decir no a sus peticiones. Reconoció que tal habilidad la había adquirido y a veces sin alevosía la llevaba a cabo. Le contó sobre la película y Haruka se animó más…

- Pues mira que te tocará estar con Regina… tiene un papel en esa película, por eso está en Berlín

- ¡No! – gritó al punto del horror

- Anda linda nunca me has contando por qué se odian tanto

- Porque ella siempre quiere todo lo que yo poseo… Cuando éramos niñas mis juguetes, mis vestidos, muñecas… de adolescentes mi talento, mis pretendientes, mi fortuna…

- Regina es así con todos, sabes que es competitiva es su manera natural de ser, nos é por qué permites que te moleste tanto… Al final son más parecidas de lo que imaginas – la mirada fulminante de su compañera la hizo callar, era hora de cerrar su gran boca

- ¿Y tú qué has hecho?

- Ganar, soy el corredor mejor pagado de todos los tiempos… Intento ser un buen padre para Hotaru aunque esa niña tiene fascinación por los hombres más detestables de la tierra… Y bueno… Extrañarte – musitó esta última frase en espera por un lado, que no la escuchara y pro otro sí lo hiciera y le dijera que a ella le pasaba exactamente lo mismo

- ¿Dijiste extrañarme?

- Extrañarme de que Hotaru esté estudiando Ingeniería Mecánica

- Bueno déjala, a veces para aprender hay que equivocarse – sus miradas se encontraron y la dulzura regresó a s u ser como si Haruka se la hubiera llevado para hoy regresarla a ella

- Sí… Equivocarse – inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante de la mesa, buscaba besarla. Sus rostros quedaron separados por milímetros. Michiru cerró los ojos esperando ese beso que haría de nuevo circular la pasión en su ser

- Y – se separó de ella – Así que quieres saber el por qué odio a tu amiguita Regina Sukara… Es algo natural que se dio, no hay un hecho en sí

Haruka rió alegremente imaginando las peleas que habrían tenido las dos jóvenes. Michiru por fin encontró que era simpático, pues solamente eran niñerías.

**& & &**

Haruka asesinaría a Andrea. Sí, entendía que parte del problema era responsabilidad de Jessica pero cómo fue que Andy no vio estaba mal. Ahora Jessica estaba con el doctor mientras ellas se mantenían en silencio en espera. Ciertamente Jessica había pasado toda la tarde en la cancha de fútbol en plena nevada y sus pulmones tan débiles como eran no lo soportaron, pero la niña se veía tan mal que era risorio no llamara un médico Andrea, fue Haruka quien lo hizo y más cuando vio que la pobre chiquilla tenía cuarenta grados de temperatura.

- No soy su nana como tú – renegó Andy

- Mejor cállate y reza porque no sea nada grave – y antes que pudiera decir algo más el doctor ya salía de la habitación

- Están inflamados los pulmones, es una severa infección… Le recetaré algunos medicamentos que ayudarán pero sobretodos las cosas vigílenla, nada de salidas con este clima tan loco, cuidarla mucho, abundantes líquidos, no corrientes de aire ni fumar cerca de ella… Si no se le cuida a tiempo el problema puede volverse mortal

- Sí doctor – y Andrea tomó la receta ante la mirada furiosa de Haruka

- Muy bien, Andy págale al lindo doctor mientras yo voy a ver a Jessica – sonrió mientras la joven Kornhauser hacia rabieta

Jessica estaba tranquila, tosía mucho y la temperatura parecía haber bajado un poco. Bajó la mirada temerosa, quizá porque sabía su salud empeoró por su descuido. Haruka le acarició la cabecita como lo hacía con su Hotaru.

- De verdad lo lamento

- Ahora debes cuidarte…

- Haruka – la saludó Michiru de beso – ¿Jessi cómo estas? A ver déjame verte – le tocó la frente

- Y tú déjame ver la receta – y le quitó de las manos la hoja. Andrea casi se lanzó encima de ella intentando rescatarla pero fue demasiado tarde – ¡Oh no! Primero muerta

- Pues se hará verdad – masculló Andy

- No, no y no… ¿Nadie le dijo al doctorcito que no me tomaría nada?

- La verdad… No – una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Andy

Haruka prefirió regresar después, encontró un perfecto pretexto cuando su móvil sonó así dejaría que la siempre inteligente y perfecta Andrea resolviera el dilema. En sí no había ningún motivo mas aquellos celos para estar contra Andrea y es que se sentía tan vulnerable que hasta se volvía neurótica. Dijo adiós dejándoles el problema.

- No, no, no – seguía Jessica renegando

- Pareces niña – le reprendió Andy

Después de una hora y hasta que Michiru de verdad se mostró enfadad la niña se dejó de chiquearse como un niño pequeño. Dejó que la inyectaran y se quedó profundamente dormida. Al cabo de un rato la fiebre aumentó y su sueño se volvió inquieto, una sucesión de imágenes y recuerdos que la llevaron a una terrible pesadilla…

**& & &**

No, no ahora que la amaba…Demonios terribles que nunca había visto o por lo menos no en esa vida. Temblaba mientras su espada se le resbalaba de las manos, presa del sudor y del miedo. El campo se teñía de sangre y ella gritaba pidiendo ayuda, las espadas se blandían mientras la muerte lentamente llegaba a tomar posesión de los seres. Vio aquella silueta borrosamente, los demonios la tomaban entre sus garras despedazándola viva. Gritaba y pedía ayuda. Seguían sonando los gritos de guerra y los sonidos del llamado a la batalla. Alguien la detenía pues no podía moverse para ir a salvar a la silueta que cruelmente era despedazada.

A su auxilio llegaron los guerreros Uranus, soldados imponentes que con su sola presencia ahuyentaban a los demonios. Corría a su lado, pero ya era tarde. La tomó entre sus brazos. Repetía todo estaría bien aún cuando eso fuera mentira.

- De aquí en adelante debes ser fuerte. Aprender a valerte por ti misma, no siempre estaré contigo para protegerte…

No quería escuchar, le sonaba a despedida y no quería fuera así… No se despediría de quien amaba, no podía estarla abandonando, no ahora. Despertó en la oscura habitación gritando "No me dejes" estaba tan exaltada que tardó varios minutos para caer en la cuenta que era una pesadilla. Michiru volvió a recostarla, pero Jessica no quería, debía ir a buscar… pero no sabía a quien…

- Soñabas – repitió dulcemente

- No, no es cierto… No quiero me dejes – se sujetó del brazo de la joven

- No voy a ir a ningún lado… Me quedaré a dormir aquí contigo…

- No dejes que se vaya… Dile que la amo, dile que no me deje… Dile que la amo

Esta vez Michiru empezó a asustarse, Jessica estaba fuera de sí, casi enloquecida. Los recuerdos que se iban al baúl del olvido para que la vida no doliera tanto al ser vivida, sueños que quedaron atrás, esperanzas muertas y e l vacío que quedó… Llamó a Andy pero para cuando ella llegó la jovencita ya había perdido la conciencia.

**& & &**

- "¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? – me habías preguntado cierta ocasión

- No – contesté con frialdad

Yo creía en el amor que se da con el tiempo… ¿Qué voy a hacer si ti? Dime cómo hago para que el amor no duela tanto… Para que el corazón olvide…Quizá un día nos volvamos a ver…"

**FIN DEL CUARTO CAPÍTULO**................ _CONTINUARÁ_


	6. Sin rodeos

CAPÍTULO V

**SIN RODEOS**

Abrió los ojos, la cabeza le dolía mucho y no estaba muy segura de dónde se encontraba. Giró lentamente la cabeza encontrándose con el rostro dormido de Michiru a su lado, se acurrucó cerca de ella pero ya no podía dormir. Michiru abrió los ojos, le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y Jessica la devolvió con amabilidad.

- Tienes visitas – anunció Andy

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Michiru extrañada

- Es para Jessica, Honhenzollern, Sandra

Jessica se sentó, aún el dolía mucho el pecho y la cabeza. No recordaba nada de lo que le decía Michiru. En cuanto Sandra entró lo dejó por la paz, solamente eran sueños

- Por qué no me dijiste… Me siento mal, no sabía que el clima extremo te hacía tanto mal

- Me hace mal casi todo – rió animadamente – Y fui yo la culpable, anda ven siéntate conmigo

Michiru estaba desconcertada, Sandra no era de las personas que visitara o tuviera amigos, hasta la fecha la única persona que entraba a su departamento o le dirigía la palabra era ella, su empleo era por medio de línea Internet y casi no ocupaba de tratar de forma personal con al gente. Si lo pensaba bien Sandra no hablaba con nadie más que con ella, ni con Laura y el saludo apenas se lo daba. Miró a Andy, ella también parecía estar rumiando sus pensamientos.

- Creo que Jessica se refería a Sydney

-¿El qué? – Michiru no alcanzó a entender

- Me refiero a que entre Jessica y Sydney podría estar habiendo más que una relación de hermanas y eso explicaría su tensión emocional… No creo que pueda explicarle algo así a alguien como Sydney o como Herr. Kornhauser

-¿Amarla? La ama pero no de esa forma – rió animadamente – Es difícil de explicar, sobretodo porque Jessi es muy posesiva y aprensiva… Solamente deliraba

- Si tu dices – sonrió Andy

**& & &**

El palacio estaba tan pacífico que la monotonía la aburría. Cómo odiaba esos días. Miró al cielo y vio cómo una gran llamarada surcaba aquel cielo despejado

- El fin del mundo – oía gritar en los balcones y de verdad que eso parecía

Corrió presurosa, quería estar en primera fila si tal suceso ocurría. No era que fuera fatalista pero la aburrición también era una forma de muerte y más horrible que aquella que deparaba el fuego. Estaba en plena clase, recibiendo su instrucción para un día convertirse en algo que no entendía, pero los ancianos instructores decían que cuando creciera comprendería perfectamente

- Fuego

El gran jardín del palacio, el único atractivo de aquel majestuoso sitio hora se incendiaba, ardía como si el mismo infierno hubiera subido a la superficie. Retrocedió un poco dando paso a los guardias y monjes que intentaban apagar el fiero fuego

- Mi bello jardín

No supo qué fue más fuerte, si la rabia o el asombro de ver años de trabajo consumirse en segundos. Y entre el mar de fuego la vio salir, reía encantada de la vida o por lo menos eso creyó la princesa Jesseine quien de inmediato frunció el ceño. Su coraje creció más y más ¡Acababa de incendiar su jardín! Y lo único que se le ocurría hacer era reñir "Idiota" pensó y hasta se escapó a su cerebro. Ella volteó a verla… Se enamoró perdidamente, esos hermosos ojos, la fascinaron, eran de un negro azabache nunca antes visto, ella la miró con dulzura, se llevó la mano a la nuca y después volteó a ver el incendio

- Lo siento, lo siento – decía a todos los que pasaban corriendo con sus cubetas de agua

Levantó entonces su espada invocando a las profundidades marinas como le habían enseñado y entrenado en su planeta. Una enorme ola surgió de lo alto del cielo y el fuego se extinguió así como vino… La princesa Jesseine se quedó boquiabierta sin dar cabida a lo sucedido. Otros monjes se frotaron los ojos creyendo era una ilusión.

- Lo lamento – repitió de nueva cuenta

La nave de la joven acaba de impactarse contra el jardín de un planeta muy lejos de la Vía Láctea. Aún estaba la jovencita impactada, el viento olía al mar, la tierra brillaba ligeramente por las pequeñas incrustaciones de cristal que habían quedado esparcidas. ¡Qué encantadora sonrisa! Venía del planeta Neptuno, la nave había fallado y en su aterrizaje forzoso destruyó un esplendoroso jardín de un Palacio

- Pensé que moriríamos – le decía a uno de sus compañeros de viaje – Gracias por su compresión – se dirigió al monje que se encargaba de la seguridad del palacio

- ¿Quién es? – por fin se atrevió Jesseine a preguntar

- Nadie que interese princesa – contestó su tutor – A Palacio

- Sí – pero su mirada no la apartaba de la joven guerrera.

**& & &**

Sydney no iría buscarla, aunque la extrañara, su orgullo infantil estaba dolido porque hasta a ella la engañó dejándola en el avión. Quería contarle sobre Evan y decirle que de nuevo encontró alguien especial en el mundo, aunque a esa alturas ya no sabía si era prudente. Por ejemplo Haruka y casi Jessica muere de un infarto en forma literal al saberlo, si Jessica quería llegar a los veinte años debía dejar que sus emociones la dominaran menos. Pero no aprendió, luego vino Clift y la situación se volvió tensa, nunca hubo una agresión directa como con Haruka pero estaba segura el chico no se le acercaba por culpa de su amada Jessi, el cuento de ella y Evan podría terminar igual. Lo guardaría en secreto, por lo menos el suficiente tiempo para saber cómo decírselo a ella.

**& & &**

Si Haruka fue tan cotizada siempre, hoy más que nunca se volvía una adoración para miles de chicas y chicos. Haruka Tenoh estaba soltera, y esto ya tenía más de un año. Sus aventuras fortuitas empezaron por errores del destino y hasta por esa idea absurda de intentar apagar el dolor y la soledad que Michiru dejó en ella. No podía pedir lo eterno, ni mucho menos esperanzas donde el viento destruyó todo. La fidelidad ahora no era su fuerte. Siempre le fue fiel a Michiru aunque a veces jugara tanto a celos y provocaciones… Volvió a ver la hora en su reloj de pulsera, mientras besaba apasionadamente a la amante en turno que Berlín le había ofrecido. En menos de una hora debía reunirse con Michiru, la había invitado al cine y para su sorpresa ella accedió, claro llevarían a Jessica pero la jovencita prometió desaparecerse fingiendo malestar para dejarla a solas con su sirena

- Debo…

- No – la silenció con un beso – Vamos Haruka quédate conmigo esta tarde

- No puedo…

- Sí puedes – la abrazó con fuerza mientras besaba con pasión su cuello

Y el tiempo seguía corriendo pero Haruka no sabía decir no, o mejor dicho había perdido el sentido de la fidelidad. Su reloj timbró y Haruka se soltó de improviso de la chica haciendo que ella cayera al suelo estruendosamente. Buscó su chamarra, tarde… muy tarde para llegar con Michiru

- Ven – gritaba la chica tendida en el suelo

- Yo también te quiero – lanzó un beso desde la puerta

Apenas llegaría, se acomodó la camisa y la abotonó correctamente, peinó su cabello y mientras conducía se revisaba en el espejo retrovisor cualquier rastro de labial. Mentalmente se repetía lo mal que empezaba siéndole infiel… Pero Clift tenía razón, la infidelidad existía hasta el compromiso y ellas no estaban comprometidas, ni siquiera estaba segura de tener una tregua…

- Hola preciosa – besó su mejilla

- ¿Es mi impresión o hueles a perfume barato de mujer?

- Err – sus ojitos se movieron nerviosamente

- Sí Haruka cómprate mejores perfumes… Ah es el que te dio Sydney, le diré que no se deje engañar otra vez pro bobos comerciales

- ¿Es tuyo? – y Michiru tenía el ceño ya fruncido

- Claro ¿O qué crees? – la miró con soberbia Jessica. Esa mirada peculiar que tenía y nadie podía sostenerle – Vamos al cine… Cinito…

Como quedó Jessica a menos de veinte minutos de función se fue al baño y para los diez llamó a Michiru diciéndole que ya estaba en casa descansando. Haruka sonrió inocentemente pero su sirena se sentía manipulada. Iba a marcharse de la película entonces Haruka se apresuró a levantarse

- Te llevaré a casa… No necesitas enfadarte, sabes que Jessi es así

- ¿Querías salir conmigo?

- Sí – sonrió coquetamente

- ¡Y por qué no me lo pides sin tantos rodeos!

- Porque das miedo… a veces – volvió a reír

Michiru se quedó. Y en cuanto la función terminó en su forma más galante le pidió la dejara invitarla a un antro un rato… La joven pintora alegaba tenía que levantarse temprano pues mañana empezaba a trabajar en la producción… Simplemente no pudo resistir esa mirada tierna y angelical… Accedió.

**& & &**

La música no le dejaba escuchar a su corazón desbordado por la locura de la noche, por las sensaciones de estar de nuevo al lado de Haruka. Tomaron asiento cerca de la barra. Haruka pidió la primera ronda, no había terminado de hacerlo cuando apareció Clift. Michiru lo saludó gustosa y la joven corredora le hacía señas para que se fuera pero el chico no se perdería de un rato de diversión en pro del amor.

- Yo invito otra – y la cuenta de tres se tomaron el tequila

- ¡Qué es! – tosía y hacía muecas la pobre chica

- Tequila – susurraba Haruka quien ya se había acostumbrado a él

- ¡Ahora una botella de Vodka!

- ¿Quieres embriagarnos? – chilló la rubia

- No, me la tomaré yo solo si no deseas

- Sí, pide una botella de Vodka

Clift divertía mucho a Michiru y Haruka no veía la hora en que el chico desaparecería ya. Sabía que su amigo tenía algo muy metido en el alma o quizá no fuera tan bueno como suponía y Jessica esta vez tuviera razón para variar. Según la chiquilla Clift intentaba congraciarse con ella para evitar lo matara por sus tonterías… Pero Jessica nunca explicaba cuáles tonterías.

- ¡Otra! – gritaban al unísono la joven y el chico

Perdió la cuenta y aunque intentó detener a Michiru el tequila se le había subido los suficiente para ponerse tan necia e imparable. La vio bailar con Clift, contar chistes… Por fin logró convencerla de irse, era noche… Demasiado noche… Se veía un poco fuera de sí. Camino a su departamento dijo un par de incoherencias entre ellas dijo que la extrañaba mucho lo que hizo que la noche no fuera tan mala para la corredora

- No me explico qué le viste a Sydney… Todavía te voy más a Jessica

- Nada… Cometimos muchos errores, lo mismo te preguntaría de Alexis

- Ahm creo me agarró desprevenida o en estado de tontera total – rió

Habían llegado. Se movía un poco graciosa pero ella alegaba estar en sus cinco sentidos, definitivamente Clift solamente servía para sonsacar y corromper a la gente. Mientras subían las escaleras vino a la conversación Jessica, Michiru le preguntó si creía que la joven estaría enamorada de Sydney

- No sé – sonrió con timidez

- A mí me parece que no… No puede – renegaba un poco histérica

- Cualquiera diría que estás enamorada de ella – Silencio. Haruka levantó la vista del piso. Miró con detenimientos los ojos esquivos de su bella amante – ¿La amas?

- ¿Y por qué no? – Siguió avanzando hasta al puerta del departamento - Soy yo Laura – tocaba con fuerza a la puerta, no lograba dar con sus llaves

- Mira que hora de llegar – le reprendió de inmediato

- Se me fue el tiempo… Y veo a ti también ¿Llegaste a penas? ¿Haruka te quedarás en la escalera toda la noche?

- Me tengo que ir – dio un tierno beso en la mejilla – Hasta luego Laura

**& & &**

Ocho de la mañana. Michiru tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y hasta como decía Laura una cruda espantosa. Apenas pudo llegar a tiempo a su nuevo trabajo, no volvería a salir con Clift ni mucho menos a beber. Se llevó las gafas oscuras a la cabeza para saludar a las pequeñas Scouts que animadamente la recibían. Minako fue la primera en preguntarle por Haruka y Michiru sintió que el dolor de cabeza se intensificaba. Se tomó una aspirina, apenas comenzaba a sentirse bien cuando vio que llegaba Regina. Rechinó los dientes furiosa observando a su joven enemiga.

- Creo deberías buscar a Haruka – susurró Minako que quien sabe de donde salía

- No quiero saber nada más del amor – contestó con indiferencia rompiendo el corazoncito de Minako

Regina se acomodó a un lado de Michiru. La situación se volvía estresante. Y entonces el productor las llamó. Abrió la puerta de su oficina, Demian se puso en pie observando a las hermosas muchachitas. Michiru demostró entusiasmada de verlo y esperaba con él viniera Setsuna

- Bueno esta es la propuesta

Durante largas horas discutieron sobre contratos, música y propuestas para los sound track de la película, se alargó hasta la noche gracias a las constantes pugnas entre Regina y Michiru, cuando una decía negro la otra por inercia blanco y la votación podía terminar si Demián diera un voto a favor de alguien en lugar de abstención. Pero quién culparía al hombre, temía ser linchado por opinar. Habría un solo de violín y antes que las chicas volvieran a pelear como escolares el productor decidió someterlo a una competencia sana y reñidísima, el maestro y director Grangor daría el dictamen final, pues él sería quien dirigiera la orquesta

- Es un trato, que gane al mejor – extendió la mano Michiru a su compañera

- Claro – sonrió maliciosamente

- También usted está en la contienda señor Montessouri

-¿Yo? No, por qué yo

La junta terminó. Michiru alcanzó a Demián, efectivamente Setsuna venía con él y esperaba poder encontrarse con sus antiguas amigas. Acordaron verse en la casa que había rentado Demián, llevaría a Haruka.

**& & &**

Fue a casa de Andy primero para ver cómo seguía Jessica. Estaba un poco necia pues le aburría pasar todo el día encerrada, pero el clima estaba atroz, había hecho unas ventiscas espantosas sin contar que no paraba de nevar. Andrea comentó que aquello parecía una locura, ese era el invierno más frío que había vivido en su vida la ciudad alemana. Tocaron a la puerta, seguramente Haruka llegaba

- Buenas tardes – saludó con apatía

- Pásate… ¿Y entonces? – repitió a Michiru

- Esta bien, patinaremos el fin de semana – si Michiru no se equivocaba escuchaba un pequeño gruñido por parte de la rubia – ¿Quieres ir Haruka? Iremos a patinar… – ahora el gruñido lo emitía Andy

- Sí – sonrió forzadamente

- ¡Yo quiero ir! – levantaba la manita Jessica pero aquel triángulo amoroso seguía ignorando su presencia

No tardaron mucho en llegar a casa de Setsuna. Ella las recibió de inmediato, ambas jóvenes se fijaron que estaba un poco más gorda que de costumbre. Michiru soltó una gran carcajada casi sabía el por qué su amiga engordó tan rápido y Haruka entendió que era hora de asesinar a Demián. Aún no le perdonaba se hubiera robado a Setsuna para casarse.

- Clama – la detuvo con una suave caricia

- ¡No me has explicado el por qué te fugaste!

- No me fugué – contestó con parsimonia la guardiana del tiempo – Es… No podía entrometerme en esa batalla

- ¡Porque te fugaste con él!

- No – levantó un poco la voz – Veo que ustedes hicieron las paces

- No exactamente – gruñó Michiru – Pero a ver cuenta para cuando

- ¿Para cuando? – no entendía Setsuna

- El bebé – renegó la rubia y la joven morena se sonrojó a más no poder – O ibas a decirnos que la panza era por tanto que comes

- Depende a quién tuviera que mentirle – se sonrojaba más y más

**& & &**

La historia de amor entre Taiki y Amy comenzó hacía unos tres meses atrás. Amy buscaba más que ser la niña intelectual y estudiosa. Quería vivir, sentir pasión, fuego y vida en su interior, deseaba salir, tener todos los viernes o por lo menos uno del mes ocupado en alguna fiesta o cualquier compromiso que no fuera estudios. Sentirse joven. Pero su osadía le costaría demasiado. Usagui accedió a salir cada viernes con ella y es que la pobre jovencita no se imaginaba que Amy necesitaba un compinche para cambiar su estilo de vida. El primer viernes Amy decidió aparecerse en una reunión de la facultad de medicina. Claro la reunión no era de estudio. Apenas llegaron Usagui abrió grande la boca esperando saber qué hacían en un Antro. No hubo explicaciones.

- ¿Qué tomarán – dijo el lindo mesero

- Un… Una margarita

- Y yo un refresco – dijo Usa con mucha pena

La música le tronaría los tímpanos, el lugar estaba demasiado encerrado, lleno de humo de cigarro que pronto empezó a marearse. Se reprochó a sí misma, tenía que acostumbrarse y yéndose no lo lograría. Volteó a ver a Usagui quien movía al ritmo de la música sus manitas levantadas, parecía una niña en fiesta de payasitos.

- ¿Y ahora?

- No sé – contestó Usagui confundida

- Mira allá está mi clase… Ven

Sábado y se sentía pésimo, le dolía la cabeza por tanto ruido, lo ingerido y hasta el humo. Había vuelto a su casa cerca de las cinco de la mañana, miró el reloj dándose cuenta que acaba de perder su hermosa mañana del sábado… Una de la tarde y en lo que se vestía sería demasiado tarde para alcanzar la biblioteca abierta. Se tendió de nuevo en la cama, lo peor era que tenía otra salida ese mismo día…

- ¿Iremos? – sonaba Usagui espantada por el teléfono

- ¿No quieres ir?

- Es que… Bueno – suspiró

Para el lunes se sentía tan mal que no dudo en "Volarse" las últimas dos clases. Ahora entendía el por qué sus compañeros no hacían sus trabajos ni estudiaban. Definitivamente ella no seguiría así, quería ser doctora antes de llegar a los cincuenta años… Y con tantas salidas tendría suerte si llegaba a los veinticinco años… Pero Amy no contaba con que sus compañeros le tomaron cariño y el siguiente fin de semana tuvo que ir a una fiesta que casi se prolongó hasta las seis de la mañana.

- Usa no te duermas – se reía Amy – Ya nos vamos

- ¡Sí! – no pudo reprimir su emoción

Fue cuando ocurrió. Iba de salida y sin querer se topó con Taiki, parecía que él también había decidido pasar una noche de diversión y excesos. Pero a Usagui no le causó gracia verlo, ahora su regreso a la cama se retrazó por una hora y media más y tenían otro compromiso para el sábado en la tarde, compromiso que casi apostaba a que terminaría con su regreso a casa hasta la madrugada…

- Amy ¿Tu mamá no te regañará por tantos días tarde? Digo, yo le he dicho a la mía que me quedo en tu casa y ni cuenta se da de a qué hora regresamos… Pero tu mamá debe darse cuenta…

- Claro que no… ¿O has visto a alguien que nos espere cuando volvemos?

La rubia se rascó la cabeza inquieta. Sí, llegaran a la hora que fuera parecía no haber nadie en casa de Amy. Rió sonoramente.

- Lo fines de semana mi madre tiene el turno de la noche… Es por este semestre… Así que ni por enterada se da

- Si mi madre se entera me mata – reía Usa

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que la relación entre Taiki y ella terminara en un raquítico noviazgo. Qué podía esperar de él, ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de declarársele con estilo. Hasta la fecha no entendía si fueron o no novios. Taiki un día la besó y después dejaron que el romance siguiera su curso, sin contratos previos, sin decirse de forma clara si se amaban, sin compromisos o formalidades… Era un amor sano y Amy se sentía soñada… Eso hasta que Minako entró en escena

**& & &**

A las siete de la mañana estaba nevando y para las tres de la tarde los termómetros marcaban cuarenta grados. Michiru intentaba localizar a Setsuna pues ese clima solamente presagiaba dificultades. Mientras tanto todas las demás jovencitas Scouts se divertían en el foro de grabación jugando con las pistolas de agua. Minako se tendió en un rincón en brazos de Taiki. Rei y Serena sostenían su propia guerra de agua mientras las demás destapaban refrescos y demás bebidas en un vano intento por apagar el intenso calor que sentían.

- No contesta – colgó enfadada

- ¿Y Haruka? – interrogó Makoto

- Ya viene para acá

- No creo nos ganemos mucho… Según mi ordenador el origen del conflicto proviene de los polos…

- A lo mejor es algo natural, bueno – tomó aire Minako – No hemos sido los habitantes más atentos y cariñosos con al tierra… después de tanta contaminación es una reacción normal

Sonaba creíble si no fuera porque Michiru y Haruka habían tenido ciertos sueños que las regresaba a su época en el Milenio de Plata, el tiempo exacto de la guerra con Sherine Dessie. Como si algo se hubiera quedado pendiente o aquella batalla hubiera sido el preámbulo a algo más terrible y devastador.

- ¡Lo tengo! – gritó Amy feliz

- ¿El qué? – se cercaron a ver los datos que arrojaba el ordenador

- Parece que sí es algo que está generando cambios climáticos… está a las afueras de Berlín

- Conozco esa ruta – confirmó Michiru – Está en carretera… Haruka – veía llegar a su salvadora – ¿Traes auto?

- Siempre

- Vamonos… te explico en el camino

- ¿Y nosotras? – preguntó intrigada Usagui

- Odago te dejo encargada de la protección de la ciudad – y la joven se ensanchó de orgullo

- ¡Vamos todos o nadie va! – gritó imperativo Yaten

- Pues no cabemos Todos – contestó Haruka con desdén – Así que si consiguen cómo nos vemos allá

- ¡Maleducadas! – gritó Taiki

**& & &**

Conforme se fueron acercando el calor aumentaba. Unos dos kilómetros antes estacionaron el auto para transformarse. No parecía sentirse ninguna energía maligna, ni siquiera podían sentir alguna energía, sólo calor. Caminaron un rato atentas hasta que Michiru se percató que el intenso calor venía de un pequeño montículo. De un salto se dirigieron allí. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a un pequeño niño de orejas puntiagudas y ojos saltones. Medía lo mismo que un chiquillo de once años y sus ropas de astronauta lo hacían verse gracioso. De sus manitas lanzaba unas bolas de fuego que alteraban el clima.

- Quién eres tú

- Yo soy uno de los cuatro generales del Reino de Fuego, dos piernas

- ¿Cómo me llamó? – preguntó Uranus extrañada

- Creo dos piernas… Bueno – y miró las piernas de la joven – es que – se sonrojó – Son muy bonitas y llamativas… A mí me gustan – Haruka se sonrojó hasta más no poder

- ¡Somos las Sailor acaloradas qué luchan – jadeaba Sailor Moon – Por el amor y la justicia!

- Fuego de Marte – invocaba con toda su fuerza a su elemento

- ¡Un rival digno de mí! – gritó el niño emocionado

Una marea de fuego pasó sobre él. Apenas logró protegerse con sus brazos que en ese momento se convirtieron también en fuego. Sailor Júpiter invocó al trueno pero el hábil chiquillo logró elevarse lo suficiente para evadirlo. Sailor Venus intentó atarlo con la cadena pero ésta se calentó tanto que tuvo que soltarla. Y Sailor Mercury hizo por fin su aparición, con una ráfaga de agua a apagó al chico y el clima se normalizó. Aquel intenso calor se apagó de inmediato.

- Ahora dinos qué haces

- Intento alimentar el poder de Dios

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Sailor Moon

- Los dos piernas no saben nada… Deben estar contentos su planeta ha servido para el nacimiento de Dios… Muy pronto despertará para que mi amo pueda poseerlo y gobernar el Universo entero… Así que arrodíllense ante el elegido, el próximo Emperador del Reino de Fuego…

Ya no pudo decir más porque Sailor Uranus cansada de las tonterías lo calló con un terrible tierra tiembla. El niño se levantó adolorido, gritó se vengaría y desapareció en una bola de fuego.

- Si alguien puede explicarme lo agradecería – musitó Rei

- Yo he oído del Reino del Fuego – dijo Taiki entrando en escena

-¿Sí? – volteó Minako sorprendida

- Está en un lejano planeta… Y hasta donde sé es una de las cuatro regiones en que se dividió: Reino del Fuego, Reino del Agua, Reino Tierra, Reino Aire… Controlan diversos elementos o por lo menos viven para lograrlo… Dios – pensó – Creí era una leyenda… Se supone

- Se supone – interrumpió Yaten – que elegido mantiene el equilibrio entre las regiones, controla a su antojo todos los elementos y es llamado el elegido donde el poder de Dios reside…

Sailor Uranus ya no escucharía más explicaciones, tomó de la mano su compañera y se marchó. Minako se rascó la cabeza, las Outer Senshi estaban muy lejos de su alcance hasta para entenderlas.

**& & &**

Se quedó esperando una explicación. Setsuna se encogió de hombros pero Michiru había adquirido el talento suficiente como mentirosa para ahora poder reconocer a una. Por fin se levantó del sillón, sino quería ayudar como siempre no la obligarían, eran las reglas y así se haría. Setsuna la detuvo, exhaló un suspiro antes de decidirse a hablar

- No me pidas que las ayude

- Oriéntanos… Ni siquiera sabemos si es o no asunto nuestro…

- No sé quienes son ellos pero sí sé que el equilibrio natural se romperá muy pronto… es decir, depende de ustedes para que ese equilibrio se termine…

- ¿Y nos dirás como evitarlo? – Haruka le veía con odio infernal – O nada más lo dices para angustiarnos más

- Es difícil… Ustedes llegarán a cierta edad…

- En que nos haremos viejitas y te comprendemos un poco más – jugueteó Michiru – de verdad, ayúdanos Setsuna… Aun nos debes una explicación de el por qué escapaste antes de la batalla final

- ¡No era mi pelea ni la suya!

- ¡Es nuestro planeta!

- Es cosa de ellos… No le pasará anda al planeta

- Si tu dices – contestó Michiru con desdén

- No lo niegues – su voz sonaba tensa – Peleaste por esa niña no por los ideales de Sailor – Michiru guardó silencio mientras su mirada colérica la asesinaba

- Es absurdo… somos un equipo – renegó Haruka

- No hay herederos ése es el problema… el pleito entre las Regiones de fuego, Agua, Tierra y Viento son problemas de ellos, cuando tengan el poder de Dios se marcharán y listo, no dominarán el Universo, es una tontería que solamente les dará poder en su planeta…Herederos

-¿Hijos de Michiru y Míos? – se quedó Haruka boquiabierta

- Sí

Haruka no podía salir del asombro ¿Herederos? Según relatos de Setsuna el hecho de un vacío de poder estaba generando cambios climáticos y quizá terminara en una sacudida brutal de las leyes naturales del planeta. Y entonces venían mil interrogantes porque si Haruka y Michiru ya no eran pareja por qué alterarse el clima, al contrario había más posibilidades de un heredero por cada planeta que cuando estaban juntas ¿O no?

- Miente – la sacó de su cavilaciones Michiru

-¿Cómo?

- Nunca dijimos nada acerca de los demás reinos y ella negó saber algo… Ni siquiera nombramos el poder de Dios… Miente

- ¿Y para qué haría semejante cosa?

- Eso quisiera saberlo yo también… Veamos, un recuento rápido de los hechos… Empezaste hace dos años a tener pesadillas

- Y a temer a la velocidad… Como si perdiera una parte de mí… Aparece Jessica

- Lee la mente y por alguna razón estaba conectada al Milenio de Plata, la misma época y tiempo de tus pesadillas… Un bebé que llora, una guerra sangrienta y…

- Y aparece Sherine antigua guerrera del planeta Neptuno que busca venganza porque según ella Jessica mató a su amante… O por lo menos ayudó a ello – miró con hastío a la joven pintora

- Bien unos días antes de la aparición de Sherine y Adolfus Setsuna desaparece, Hotaru dice que se fugó con Demián… Y allí está lo ilógico ¿Por qué saldría huyendo? Ni siquiera ha negado escapó con él… Dejó su puesto, nos dejó solas en la batalla y sin aparente razón… Luego enfrentamos a Sherine, Adolfus aparece sin llegarse a formar por completo. Setsuna sabe algo más… No es la falta de un heredero

**FIN DEL QUINTO CAPÍTULO**................ _CONTINUARÁ_

**DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS, COMENTARIOS Y CUALQUIER OCURRENCIA**

sólo deja tu review

fierainquieta. Nueva actualización!!! Siento haber dejado las cosas volando pero ya regresé. Gracias por tus comentarios, ya me siento mucho mejor

malkav. La aventura y el romance apenas comenzó así que no te lo pierdas!!!

LIMC0712: Muchas gracias, me alegra saber que alguien disfruta mis historias. No te pierdas las actualizaciones y nuevos fic ;)

Ian.23: Un poco tarde lo sé!!!! Juro que intento no tardarme pero no siempre es posible. Gracias por estar al pendiente y dejar tus comentarios


	7. Un doloroso romance

CAPÍTULO VI

**UN DOLOROSO ROMANCE**

Amy estaba fatigada. Se recostó en el sillón del lujoso hotel en espera de que las chicas regresaran de la filmación. Viernes por fin y casi no podía creer que estuviera en Berlín. Su alemán se había perfeccionado con increíble rapidez, ahora servía de traductor entre sus amigos los Three Light y los alemanes aunque en la producción se hablaba inglés, no una gran ventaja para el pobre Seya que con suerte hablaba su idioma natal. Una voz le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Taiki. Bajó la mirada, aún no tenía el valor para enfrentarlo

- Por fin el clima se normalizó y podremos filmar – se detuvo Taiki a mirar a la joven – Amy

- Hola – sonrió con torpeza y de inmediato tomó una revista para fingirse demasiado ocupada para atenderlo

Taiki también titubeó. Se siguió de largo aún hablando con el hombre. También para Taiki había sido duro, y es que a ciencia cierta no sabía si Amy lo amaba o simplemente había sido un pasatiempo. Por fin se quedó solo, no podía borrar de su mente esa imagen ni la sensación a haber traicionado que tenía en el corazón. Se repetía hasta el cansancio que él nunca le dijo la amara ni le pidió ser su novio entonces no existía la traición como tal… Era culpable. Había entablado más que una amistad con Amy Mizuno y para ser sincero no tenía una idea clara del por qué la besó. Fue como un éxtasis, un momento en que perdió la cordura y se dejó llevar por sus deseos como lo hacía Seya. Después… vinieron los problemas.

- Te veré entonces mañana – le dijo aquella tarde terrible

- Sí… Lo siento

- No, está bien

- Si me desocupo pronto voy a tu departamento – sonrió Amy

Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. Minako en sus locuras de romances imaginarios tenía tres días seguidos buscando el consuelo de Taiki pues Yaten no le hacía caso y hasta la engañaba. Se divertía escuchándola y de nuevo se dejó llevar por su primer impulso. La besó. De inmediato reaccionó alejándose de ella pero Minako ya había entendido otra cosa y presurosa se lanzó sobre él dejando que la pasión se desencadenara. Olvidó por completo a Amy y a Yaten que sabía su fachada de pedantería era su forma tímida de ser, no sabía cómo decirle a Minako cuánto la amaba. Hasta olvidó pensar. Besó sus labios, dejó que la pasión enloqueciera. Minako despechada empezó a desabotonar el saco del joven y Taiki no la detuvo, al contrario acarició aquel cuerpo celestial y perfecto… Minako entre más años tenía más hermosa se volvía, como si se perfeccionara a sí misma. La locura no cesó.

- Tocan a la puerta – musitaba entre jadeos Minako

- Que esperen

-¿Y si es Yaten?

- Que espere también – besó sus labios con loco frenesí intentando morir en esa locura

De nuevo la puerta, luego su móvil y Taiki desesperado acudió a abrir la puerta, si era alguno de los chicos lo asesinaría. Con la camisa desabrochada y los pantalones a medio abrochar abrió furioso. La sorpresa fue para él. Amy tan linda y hermosa, con un ramo de rosas blancas como las que a él tanto gustaban y un regalo en mano. Se apresuró a acomodarse la ropa, pero el terror se había apoderado de él.

- Estas pálido ¿Te sientes bien? – lo miraba extrañada

- Sí… sí… ¿No dijiste estarías ocupada?

- Fue plan con maña – rió – Te quería dar una pequeña sorpresa… Hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿No lo recuerdas?

- La verdad no – miró el calendario encima de la mesa – He estado muy ocupado para poner atención en tonterías

- Pues Señor Ocupación tengo una limosina esperando abajo para festejar su cumpleaños, será un tour que jamás olvidará y un día que perdurará en su memoria hasta el fin de los tiempos

- No puedo – musitó angustiado

-¿No puedes?

- Espera aquí, iré por las llaves y nos vamos…

-¿Quién es? – salió Minako de la habitación vistiendo únicamente la camisa del chico – Amy – gritó contenta pues la pobre jovencita ni por enterada se daba de la extraña relación que sostenían

- Ya veo con qué estas ocupado

La jovencita peliazul intentó disimular su dolor, la actuación no solamente se le daba a Minako. Sonrió tiernamente, entregó el regalo y las rosas, lo felicitó cordialmente y le dijo que la salida podían dejarla para después, debía aprovechar el tiempo con su novia

- Todavía no soy su novia Amy – sonreía Minako contenta – Ah que me lo propones verdad Taiki

- Sí – contestó con desdén

- Bueno ya me voy

Después de ese día no volvieron a hablar, si se saludaban ya era mucho. Taiki no quería afrontar que se equivocó y mucho menos que lastimó los sentimientos de Amy. A la semana le pidió a Minako fuera su novia. Por su parte Amy tampoco habló del tema, dejó que el tiempo se llevara los recuerdos. A veces se enfadaba con su amiga pero qué podía saber la pobre, tenía la certeza de que si lo decía Minako dejaría a Taiki por una falsa lealtad con Amy y ella no quería sucediera…

- Fue mi culpa por creer que alguien podía amarme

Y también fue un día que perduraría en su memoria por mucho tiempo…

**& & &**

Michiru la miró inquisitivamente, Sandra solía comportarse muy extraño cuando se trataba de Jessica. Una visita a domicilio sonaba raro pero ¡Dos! Era como si Sandra se volviera un poco más social a su lado. La joven lo negaba todo, tartamudeaba.

- Es que fue mi culpa… Yo la llevé a jugar fútbol

- No, yo acepté – se apresuró a decir Jessica – Y tú no sabías que debía cuidarme

- Pero ahora lo sé y como debe ser aburrido le traje unos libros y películas

Rieron animadamente. Era encantador verla en situaciones así intentado aclarar sus pensamientos y aún más difícil expresarlos.

- Debo irme – miró su reloj – Me da gusto verlas contentas – volvió a reír

Sandra dio un suspiro. Apenas anoche creía que la joven estaba molesta con ella. Había llegado muy extraña y en la cena se portó un tanto distante. Cuando se iban a despedir Michiru intentó besarla y casi por instinto Sandra la esquivó. La violinista se quedó asombrada nunca la había rechazado.

-¿Qué pasa?

- No juegues con el amor… Deberías aclarar tus sentimientos

- Sí, supongo – se mordió el labio

Era verdad, Michiru hacía mucho que había dejado su alma y corazón en Tokio, con Haruka. Jamás la amaría.

**& & &**

Minako estaba enloquecida, nunca creyó que Taiki le ayudaría a conseguir un papel en la película. Había entregado su currículum y el director quedó en revisarlo. Apenas hoy en la mañana Taiki le dio la noticia y a dos horas estaba de salir a la primera escena de una película de gran presupuesto.

- Gracias Taiki – se abrazó de nuevo al chico

- Fue tu esfuerzo – la besó

- Taiki – le habló Seya

-¿Qué sucede?

- Debes decirle a Michiru – susurró el chico

- Yo no – gimió

Apenas la vio y Seya dejó la conversación por la paz. Titubeó un poco sin saber exactamente cómo comenzar, así que hizo lo que mejor sabía: mentir. Dijo que la persona que contrataron para alguna toma se había accidentado y siendo ella violinista y pintora podría hacer el papel. No había terminado cuando la chica soltó una gran carcajada

- Lo siento… Yo no actúo

- Por favor, tú sabes tocar el violín y ni tendrás necesidad de actuar… Eres un talento hermoso

- No

- Bueno le diré Regina – usó su carta mágica esperando surtiera el efecto deseado

- Cómo – volteó con su mirada colérica – Yo puedo hacerlo

-¡Perfecto!

En menos de una hora la asistente ya le había dado su camerino. Se sentía tonta, ahora debía apresurarse para medirse el vestuario y luego ir a maquillaje para una toma preeliminar. La primera toma y se trataba de un beso, no entendía del todo su papel pero sabía mataría Seya pues no eran ni un par de escenas ni unas líneas. A su lado en maquillaje se encontraba Evan, mantenía su vista fija en la joven.

- Muy bien a escena Michiru – llamó el asistente

Para el medio día ya habían terminado el preliminar. Iniciarían tomas a partir del lunes y ella podía volver a casa. Cuando salía del camerino escuchó a Regina peleando con Seya, ella decía merecer más el papel que Michiru. Frunció el ceño qué podía esperar de alguien como ella hasta quería tener a Haruka…

Viernes. Debía descansar el domingo competiría y el lunes de regreso a Hamburgo para preparase a su viaje a USA. Salió del garaje donde su mecánico terminaba ya con el auto que usaría para ese fin de semana. Haruka estaba maravillada con la máquina. Ahora descansaría y el campeonato sería suyo.

- Hola – saludo Michiru coquetamente

- Linda… ¿A qué debo el honor?

- Creí que te podría invitar a comer, correrás el domingo y ahora más que nunca debes estar tranquila para que ganes…

- Vaya, vaya – saludó un corredor alemán que Michiru conocía bien.

Efrén Descar era uno de los grandes de la fórmula uno, había mantenido cierta rivalidad con Haruka desde hacía mucho tiempo y después de los constantes fracasos de su amante Efrén se ensañó con ella… Lo odiaba, siempre lograba que su voluble viento explotara, cuando tenían 16 casi la mata en una competencia, gustaba tanto de carreras callejeras clandestinas que terminó retando a Haruka a una. Entonces aprovechó para irse sobre el auto de la joven rubia, pero Haruka era muy audaz ya así logró salvar su vida y ganar la carrera… No volvería a pasar por semejante angustia de nuevo.

- Efrén

- Sé ve ha ido bien… pero apenas te tocará competir conmigo, tu suerte se terminó Tenoh

- Supongo – rió animadamente

Michiru se siguió al garaje si oía a Haruka aceptar o apostar con él reventaría de la rabia y esta vez no tendría razón, ya no eran pareja… Cómo dejarla de amar, cómo fingir que no el importaba. Saludó al mecánico. Observó el vehículo que su amante correría, realmente era una preciosidad…

- Ganaremos – sonreía el mecánico

- Es hermoso

- Y corre como el viento… Vaya parece que de nuevo el señor Efrén hará de las suyas… Pero si el jefe descubre a Haruka jugando carreras clandestinas las suspenderá y perderá su oportunidad de competir en Brasil…USA……

- Pues eso le pasará si no sabe medir sus ímpetus

-¡Temes a una carrera clandestina! – gritó Efrén – Anda Tenoh

- Lo siento es no – dio media vuelta volviendo con Michiru

La joven violinista se mostró asombrada. Haruka Tenoh controló su salvajismo

-¿Nos vamos linda?

- Por supuesto

**& & &**

Andy colgó el teléfono. Se veía angustiada. Apenas vio a Jessica intentó aparentar su alegría usual. Se acomodó el cabello y regresó a su trabajo… Jessica se sentó a un lado de ella. No necesita su talento de leer la mente para saber que algo andaba mal. Apretó la mano de la joven con fuerza diciéndole que estaba con ella.

- A veces creo que papá exagera las cosas

-¿Te pidió algo ilegal?

- No, no exactamente… dice que hay cosas que se deben hacer para poner el nombre de la firma en alto… Jessi qué harás cuando cumplas los 18 años

-¿Una fiesta? – sonrieron ambas – Realmente no sé, no pretendo tomar nada sobre la Firma Wiechers & Stiarnhök…

- Dichosa tú que puedes decidir… A veces quisiera también hacerlo – musitó

Kornhauser le había pedido usara un poco de su talento para la mejora de un motor. Siempre lo hacía pero la variación esta vez fue que no era para el equipo de su padre, por lo menos no uno del que él participara públicamente ¿Qué pretendía? Y casi podía adivinar estaba de nuevo moviendo engranes para asegurar su supremacía aún cuando Jessica Wiechers Stiarnhök reclamara su herencia. Tampoco podía creer que le hubiera dicho pensaba en ella para ser su heredera, siempre creyó que Sydney federaría el imperio Kornhauser. Hubo un tiempo ñeque sintió envidia de la niña y hasta llegó a odiarla pero conforme creció se dio cuenta que ella podía lograr mucho más que lo que le daría su padre. Hoy salía su padre con esa brillante idea. Creía que había algo más de fondo Haruka Tenoh su yerno participaría en la carrera por qué querría perdiera.

**& & &**

"Estuve largo rato observándote desde lo alto de mi balcón, eres muy guapa, debes ser una guerrero. Yo nunca he visitado Neptuno, un par de veces pasé por ahí y dicen que es tan diferente de Urano. Cuantas historias no he escuchado sobre la flota del Milenio de Plata, sus grandes Sailor Scouts y hasta tengo una clase donde vemos a fondo su monarquía, sus guerreros. Tú no eres una Sailor, lo sé por el tipo de vestimenta. Tienes un cuerpo escultural, tu cabellera larga color castaña te hace ver grandiosa. Debía dejar de pensar en ti. Te vi partir y suspiré pensando que no podría observarte más. Qué misión tendrías ¡Dios! debe ser tan excitante ser guerrero…"

Entró a una de las habitaciones de palacio. Quería soledad y si se podía silencio en su cabeza. Aún no lograba controlar esa serie de sonidos que venían a ella. El talento de leer la mente realmente no era un don sino una maldición, todo mundo pensaba siempre algo y ella lo escuchaba todo como si aquello fuera un restaurante atestado de gente donde el ruido es tan fuerte que enloquece… se quedó atónita no esperaba encontrar a su invitada quema jardines allí. Ella se abrochaba sus botines y en cuanto la oyó levantó la cabeza.

- Siento lo de vuestro jardín princesa

- No te preocupes lo importante es que todos estén sanos y salvos – Astrid se puso en pie

- Quería pedid vuestro favor, ¿Vosotros podías proporcionar una nave? Os daré una garantía

- Claro, y qué haces aquí digo está muy lejos Neptuno

- La princesa de Neptuno me ha encargado una misión sumamente importante

-¿Ah sí? ¿Puedo saberla?

Astrid se miró al espejo y por él miró los ojos de la princesa llenos de emoción que intentaba retener fingiendo indiferencia. Rió animada. Observó cómo Jesseine miraba estupefacta el extraño símbolo de Neptuno bordado en su hombro…

- He venido a buscar un regalo

- Adiós a mis fantasías –s e le escapó ala chica pues creía de verdad venía a algo digno de guerreros – ¿cómo te llamas?

- Astrid ¿Y vosotros princesa?

- Jesseine… ¿Qué significa tu nombre?

- En realidad nada

-¿Nada? – la miró asombrada – Pensé que los nombres en el Milenio se otorgaban según cualidades…

- Mi familia no es de Neptuno así que hay costumbres por las que vosotros no nos regimos… Si os hace feliz significa "Poder divino para que los accidentes me persigan" – la princesa contestó riendo

-¿Cómo? – seguía riendo

- Mala suerte… todos me llaman mala suerte Astrid. Me persiguen los accidentes. Ya lo ha visto, esa nave era a prueba de todo…

- Menos de ti – y Astrid sonrió

- Fallas mecánicas, cosas así de extrañas me suceden a menudo

- Qué misión tan boba – dijo Jesseine sin pensar

- Así parece – contestó. La princesa se sonrojó

- Tal vez podría llevar alguna artesanía. Vendemos muchas curiosidades

- Quizá. Hoy es tarde. Vuestro general ha recomendado que pasemos la noche aquí si a vuestra majestad no os molesta

- Me molesta que me trates con tanto protocolo

"Reíste… Debiste pensar que era una niña tonta"

**& & &**

Domingo. Haruka estaba levantada desde las cinco de la mañana, la carrera sería hasta las dos de la tarde pero debía terminar los detalles y sobretodo vestirse. Iría por Jessica a las once para irse directo al autódromo. Volvió a revisar el automóvil, estaba en perfecto estado y el clima era más que excelente. De nuevo ganaría, el viento estaba a su favor. Su mecánico tosió sacándola de sus ensoñaciones. Volteó encontrándose con Minako y Amy.

- Venimos a desearte suerte Haruka – sonreía la rubia – Estaremos en primera fila con una gran pancarta

- Ah gracias – sonreía

- Buena suerte – sonrió Amy – Ya no te estorbamos ¿Verdad Minako? – pero la chica seguía suspirando por la corredora

- Hasta luego – se despidió por fin Minako

- Que hermosa – sus piró esta vez el mecánico

-¿Quién? – volteó un poco extrañada pues hasta donde recordaba nunca le había visto una novia o alguna amiga

- Esa niña de cabellitos azules… Haruka tienes siempre a las mujeres más bonitas del universo

-¿Amy?

- Y qué lindo nombre – otro suspiro – Si no fuera tan feo me hubiera animado a hablarle

-¿Feo? – rió – es que eres muy inseguro… Y con tanta grasa como estamos ahora ni tu ni yo tenemos muy buen semblante

-¡Ah eso sí que no! Tú siempre te ves genial… Tienes a miles de niñas tras de ti y a mi ni me voltean a ver las moscas

- Eso es falta de autoestima – reía

-¿Interrumpo? – apareció en la entrada Michiru

- No

- Vine a desearte suerte… Antes de que no pueda entrar a verte, claro tú no la necesitas eres el viento mismo – acarició su mejilla

- Gracias

-¿Recogerás a Jessica o te verá por televisión?

- No, quiere venir – ya no pudo terminar la oración Michiru se apresuró a pedirle le permitiera recogerla y se la entregaría intacta en la noche. La rubia frunció el ceño aún no se le olvidaba que dijo la amaba… O por lo menos eso entendió – Como quieras

La carrera estaba por comenzar. En primera fila como prometieron las pequeñas Inner con una enorme manta en la que se leía "TE AMAMOS HARUKA" Usagui llevaba un altavoz y entre pleito y pleito con Rei gritaba porras para la joven. Michiru estaba un poco más arriba con Jessica a un lado y Andrea del otro. Los autos ocuparon su lugar y los gritos se hicieron más fuertes. Se dieron algunos anuncios. Los autos calentando y por fin el semáforo se puso en verde, la bandera de inicio se ondeó en lo alto dando inicio a la carrera de Berlín.

-¡Haruka! – hicieron una ola las chicas

- Que bueno vinieron – decía Minako a Taiki

- Y qué más quedaba con esas amenazas

- Me aburró – chillaba Yaten

- Corre – gritó Seya aprovechando la ocasión para abrazar a Usagui

-¡Rei! – gritó al rubia de coletas

Haruka se posicionó en la primera vuelta en tercer lugar, a la cabeza Efrén. Segunda vuelta y la rubia ocupaba un segundo sitio. La competencia estaba muy reñida. Para la tercera vuelta hubo un choque terrible haciendo que los autos se alinearan en fila india dando una vuelta tranquila mientras se normalizaba todo. Durante las vueltas de posición el sábado Haruka había terminado en el sexto lugar, pero casi siempre ocupaba las primeras posiciones. Dieron el banderazo volviendo a romperse la fila india. Pronto ocupó el primer sitio pero Efrén le pisaba los talones. Más de una vez intentó sacarla de la pista y si Haruka no lo conociera hubiera jurado intentaba matarla. Así era Efrén, demasiado agresivo como para que pudiera entender qué era competir limpiamente. Se llegó la última vuelta y en un final reñido Haruka logró coronarse en el primer lugar.

- Haruka – gritaban las Inner abrazándose

- Bien hecho – gritó Michiru

Fue una locura. Entre tanta gente Haruka no pudo ver a Michiru, deseaba abrazarla como en los viejos tiempos en que juntas celebraban sus triunfos y se animaban en sus fracasos. Levantó la copa. Posó un rato para los medios de comunicación, firmó autógrafos. La calma volvió ya muy tarde.

- Bien hecho – gritó Kornhauser

- Buenas noches – titubeó la rubia

Por largo rato estuvieron platicando. El equipo se reunió para recibir unas palabras de su patrocinador. Como premio les daría a todo el equipo un bono extra. Korhauser volvió a abrazarla susurrándole al oído lo valiosa que era.

- Excelente Angelito – sonrió Clift – Casi te gano

- Quedaste en cuarto… Estabas muy lento

- Bueno hay malos días… Oye esa de allá es tu tripa lavada ¿No? ¡Jessica! – gritó tan fuerte que hasta Kornhauser volteó. Jessica lo asesinaría, no se había acercado esperando que su querido mentor se fuera muy lejos

- Hola – saludó la chiquilla

- Padre – también Andy estaba aún allí

- Tú y yo Jessica tenemos asuntos y estas castigada

**& & &**

Por fin de regreso en Hamburgo. Jessica estaba demasiado triste, pero ni así se apiadó Sydney de ella. No le habló. El lunes se presentaron a clases normalmente. De nuevo Jessica se sentía enloquecer pero esta vez tomó cartas en el asunto dejando de competir en la Tabla de Inteligencia, no valía la pena. Para las doce Jessica se sentía ya muy cansada y hasta hastiada, buscó en el receso a Sydney pero la chiquilla se negaba a hablarle.

- Por favor – la tomó del brazo deteniéndola

- Me mentiste… Siempre lo haces… "Voy al baño" y me dejaste en el avión, si pensabas escapar por lo menos lo hubieras hecho conmigo… o decírmelo

- Lo siento es que no sabía si me apoyarías y no quería volver…

- Ahora yo no quiero hablarte

En al noche envuelta en oscuridad y eterno silencio pensaba en aquel mundo que heredaría a sus 18 años. Quería una vida normal, su tutor tenía razón no sabía qué haría con la presidencia de Firma Wiechers & Stiarnhök mientras Sydney la amó sintió seguridad ahora se sentía perdida. No tomaría la presidencia ni reclamaría nada, que todos la dejaran ya en paz. Aquel ruido de voces en su cabeza se volvió un sonido latoso que la enloquecía, era como tener un radio dentro de la cabeza. Cerró los ojos. Pero por el ruido dentro de su cerebro no escuchó que alguien entraba a su habitación

- Lo siento – susurró Sydney a su oído – Yo también te quiero y no deseo me dejes… Quiero ser parte de tu vida

-¿Me perdonas?

- Claro – se abrazó a ella para dejarse llevar al mundo de Morfeo

**& & & **

Sandra no podía dormir, había en su cabeza tantas ideas rondando que ya no podía controlarlas. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por apagar un rato su cerebro. Escribió en una hoja nueva del cuaderno los números de la lotería ganadores del sorteo de la próxima semana. Jugaría pero por una cantidad más pequeña, no quería llamar la atención como alguna vez ya lo había hecho… de lo contrario la volverían a encerrar en un Hospital Psiquiátrico. Cuando cumplió los 16 años se dio cuenta que no adivina o atinaba las cosas sino que era capaz de predecir el futuro. El don de vidente, pero para ella fue una maldición, si nunca fue muy sociable su don la volvió más solitaria y extraña, poco a poco la locura se apoderó de ella a tal grado que fue incapaz de diferenciar la realidad de sus visiones ¿Cómo hacerlo si eran verdades sin llevarse a cabo? Su comportamiento empeoró y para sus 18 años estaba tan fuera de sí que no reconocía la realidad. Ahora vivía sola, daba gracias a su madre por dejarla hacer su vida aparte, cada año su familia la visitaba, el año pasado no lo habían hecho y esperaba este tampoco. Así era feliz. Cerró los ojos.

- Por favor

Allí estaba como en función de cine. Veía a esa hermosa mujer con ese traje extraño, en su mano derecha cargaba lo que parecía una enorme llave. Su mirada triste observaba el paisaje en espera de alguien, entonces aparecía otra mujer. Sus ojos denotaban maldad y odio. Sandra la observó con cuidado.

- Sailor Plut… Has cumplido tu parte del trato

- Sherine Dessie ahora tienes lo que querías…

- Aún no Plut – interrumpió a la joven – Pero tu parte está hecha, ella moría lentamente sin poder salir de mi hechizo, tú tendrás tu recompensa, podrás eternamente seguir viviendo en el mundo actual y vigilar las Puertas del Tiempo sin necesidad de vivir en soledad

- Sí – asintió en agradecimiento

Había tenido la misma visión desde hacía una semana. No había lógica, pues no conocía a ninguna de las personas. Volvió a repetir los nombres sin que su cerebro ayudara mucho. Hora de dormir, mañana se compraría el boleta ganador para pagar la renta de ese mes.

**FIN DEL SEXTO CAPÍTULO**................ _CONTINUARÁ_

**DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS, COMENTARIOS Y CUALQUIER OCURRENCIA…**


	8. Pérdidas

CAPÍTULO VII

**PÉRDIDAS**

Jack había perdido la razón. Aquel perro fiel a Jessica y tan cariñoso se había vuelto loco de atar. Kornhauser fue el primero en notarlo, aquella bestia de dimensiones proporcionales a un demonio le ladraba con tal ánimo que de no ser por estar sujeto con una gruesa cadena bien le hubiera arrancado una pierna al hombre. Pero sus lindas niñas le defendían a capa y espada

- Es tu mala vibra – se atrevió a objetar Sydney

Mala vibra o el acérrimo odio a los hombres pero él tuvo que ceder a los caprichos de su bella niña. Mas el perro siguió comportándose muy extraño, tenerlo suelto por el jardín era un peligro para sí mismo y los demás. A veces jugaba como loco, como si fuera un cachorro a atrapar su cola, de pequeño nunca logró capturarla más ahora lo hacía y la mordía con tal ánimo que bien podrían pensarse en que ésta no era parte de su cuerpo y sí una extensión de un alíen temido. Se dejaba sangrando y Jessica acudía a curarlo.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese perro? – bramó Haruka entrando como bólido a la casa y asegurando la puerta mientras el animal se aferraba a dejarse ir sobre aquella puerta para capturar al intruso

- Es la edad senil – contestó Sydney sin mucho tiempo ya para ocuparse tanto del animal como de Haruka

¿Senil? Sonrió Jessica, tenía tres años humanos y según sus cuentas veintiún años perrunos. El desayuno estaba servido debían olvidarse del perro por un rato.

**& & &**

Jack seguía comportándose muy extraño, estaba tan inquieto que ya ni la misma Jessica podía controlarlo. Ella pensó que se trataba de una forma sutil de reproche por el abandono del que era objeto desde que entrara a la escuela. Se ocupó esa tarde en jugar con él. Como siempre el animal tenía una energía inagotable, corría de un lado a otro, sin esperar a que Jessica le lanzara el disco, se lo arrebató de las manos mordisqueándolo con fiereza hasta hacerlo trocitos frente a sus asombrados ojos. Cambió de juego. Lanzó la pequeña bola que tanto gustaba a Jack pero el perro le hizo trizas y cuando a Jessica se le acabaron las pelotas, se abalanzó sobre ella mordiéndole en una forma juguetona. Ese juego siempre existió entre ellos mas ahora el animal estaba tan incontenible que le hizo daño a su amo.

- Ven bonito – silbó Sydney quitando al enorme animal de encima del cuerpo de Jessica

- Eres un brutito – chilló la joven

- Es que está en edad de apareamiento – contestó Sydney

Por primera vez una de las tontas ideas de su compañera podría tener la contestación al problema del perro. Jack ya no era un cachorro y ya estaba más que listo para tener muchos perritos. Jessica lo decidió, podría un anuncio en la sección de romances y mascotas para que Jack tuviera una pareja y sus ánimos se calmaran un poco.

- Casi te destroza el brazo – la regañó su tutor al verla entrar sangrando

- Jugábamos

- Ese perro te puede arrancar un día de estos el brazo…

- Déjalo en paz – gritó furiosa

- Es que necesita una perrita – se apresuró a decir Sydney

**& & &**

Haruka se acostó en el sillón ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacerla de madre y padre de las adolescente más difíciles del planeta? Y se refería Jessica esta vez. Hacía poco, uno de los maestros, el profesor William había mandado llamar a los padres de Jessica, en vista de las ocupaciones de Kornhauser ella tuvo que ir casi obligadamente. Se desabrochó la corbata, leyendo atentamente las notas de la joven. Sí, su promedio había bajado muy notoriamente, y sus pruebas que decir era una suerte si atinaba una de las veinte preguntas. Pero sabía que bien la joven podría estarse haciendo la tonta por algún motivo incomprensible para la humanidad o bien su interés estaba en otro lado. Sin embargo la angustia del profesor estaba en los rasguños y golpes que la chica presentaba en los brazos, él trató de que fuera a ver al psicólogo de la escuela pero Jessica enojada simplemente le soltó una grosería marchándose de su clase. En la casa el único que tenía problemas fuertes con Jessica era el mismo Friederick y eso a causa más del perro que sus fechorías. Ya Andy había insinuado que Kornhauser solía emplear métodos drásticos y hasta quizá fuera el temperamento del hombre que el deseo de aplicar un castigo. La chica por fin llegaba del colegio. Tiró la mochila lejos de ella, se sentó al lado de la rubia subiendo los pies a la mesita. Haruka la jaló hacia sí, en un jugueteo de caricias observó sus delgados bracitos rasguñados y las marcas de recientes de golpes. Jessica seguía riendo por las cosquillas que las caricias le causaban.

- Me duele – dijo alejándose de la joven

-¿Qué te pasó en el abdomen?

- Me atoré en un clavo ¡Qué tonto! ¿No?

- Sí

-¿Irás a mi fiesta de cumpleaños?

- No me has invitado – sonrió la rubia y de nuevo jaló a la chica a su lado

- Bueno lo estoy haciendo ahora, te invito a mi fiesta… Debes llevar un regalito, uno bonito

-¿Y cuando me enseñarás a hacer esas flores tan bonitas con papel de china?

- Mañana… Supongo que de nuevo me expulsaron y tendré tiempo de sobra

- Sí – rió animadamente – Pero imaginarte en casa todo el día por una semana me apuró tanto que logré te perdonaran

-¿En serio? Que mal – y de nuevo ese "psk" que usaba para darle poca importancia a las cosas. Haruka tenía casi un año de no escuchárselo, de nuevo adquiría una postura muy parecida a la arrogante y segura Jessica que conoció – No deberías competir este domingo, está el clima muy lluvioso… Y quiero verte en una pieza para mi fiesta…

- Cálmate, llegaré allí en cuanto termine la competencia

**& & &**

Tal parecía que Jessica presagió su final. Ese fin de semana las lluvias dejaron el terreno en muy malas condiciones. Los organizadores decidieron que no cancelarían y pues que cada corredor tomara sus propios riesgos. A mitad del camino los frenos de la moto de Haruka fallaron y por la velocidad, el terreno y la lluvia le fue imposible salir airosa. Dio varios giros en el aire antes de caer pesadamente al suelo. La moto cayó sobre ella y rodaron colina a bajo antes de detenerse. Perdió la conciencia.

- Está listo – dijo el niño observando a Haruka tendida en el suelo

- Perfecto – contestó la joven – Ahora veremos qué tan audaz es cuando su suerte se ponga negra – rió animadamente

Jessica recogió sus herramientas. En sus manos jugueteó con una parte de los frenos y sin más la lanzó aun bote de basura en su camino a la salida. Enterró las herramientas junto con un cofre donde guardaba varios objetos que pronto le servirían. Volvió a casa.

- Mi Lord – le interrumpió el chiquillo – Ha sido hecho

- Excelente mi querido Ardosh… Ahora el viento será atado y Dios me pertenecerá

- Mi Lord me parece riesgoso meternos con las Scouts, es un poco jugar con nuestra suerte… Si solamente nos llevamos al Elegido y…

- No me cuestiones Ardosh

En uno de los polos la investigadora Harper observaba con curiosidad la fotografía de una muchachita. Miró de nueva cuenta por al venta, estaba nevando. Sus ojos se encendieron como si dos flamas se prendieran dentro de ellos, la nieve cesó y el sol salió un para dar un poco de calor a aquellas tierras frías.

- Debemos detenerlo

-¿Detenerlo Fénix? – contestó la joven – Si nosotros haremos más o menos lo mismo, no veo gran sentido en detenerlo… Es como elegir si el ratón morirá en tus manos o en las mías

- Supongo yo lo veo con más frialdad, quiero atribuirme el triunfo sobre las Sailor Scouts

- Entonces ve y detenlo tú – renegó Harper

Jessica despertó. Estaba en medio de lo que parecía una de las plazas de Hamburgo. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y como otras veces no tenía ni idea de cómo llegó allí. Debía dejar de beber, entonces reaccionó, solamente tomó un refresco… Seguramente Sydney enfurecería. Tomó un taxi para volver a la mansión

- No te creo – y le cerró la puerta en las narices

- No miento…

**& & &**

Desde que se decidió sacrificar a Jack Jessica no le hablaba a nadie de la casa, estaba muy enojada y hasta triste. Varias veces Sydney la encontró encerrada en el baño llorando. Haruka creyó siempre que las tonterías con las que se refería a su mascota eran un simple juego. Puchunguito, osito, peludito, corazoncito, y los lengüetazos del animal al rostro de la chica parte del show. Lo cierto es que su muerte le pesaba mucho. Parecía ida, como si la realidad le hubiera dejado de importar. Seguía defendiendo a su animal pues él nunca quiso de verdad morder a Friederick pero qué esperaba pensara el animal. Esa tarde habían discutido a causa de lo sucedido en la fiesta. Jessica ni siquiera sabía que había ocurrido pero Friederick creía se hacía la tonta, como la joven no quiso seguir discutiendo la tomó de la muñeca para detenerla, entonces forcejearon y Jack creyendo agredía a su ama lo atacó sin piedad.

- Jessi – le habló Sydney

Friederick entró hecho una fiera hasta la habitación de Jessica reclamándole por el perro. La amenazó como otras tantas veces, gritó furioso haciendo temblar a la asustadiza Sydney y al final nadie entendía donde estaba su molestia si el animal hacía mucho había muerto

- Escapó… Los animales no escapan de las perreras por arte de magia… ¡Ese maldito perro será sacrificado! – sentenció el hombre – lo quieras o no ¡Dámelo ahora mismo!

-¡Yo no sé dónde está! Yo misma lo subí al camión de la perrera – gritaba sulfurada la joven

Y la pelea terminó.

**& & &**

Casi no pudo dormir entre los nervios y lo excitante del día. Debía llevarle unos siete años, ella apenas tenía trece años. Bajó al salón de los paisajes y ella ya esta esperándola. Durante el desayuno platicaron largo rato sobre la infinidad de cuadros que decoraban el salón y le otorgaban su nombre: Salón de los Paisajes. La princesa Jesseine explicó un poco la historia de su pueblo y por primera vez sintió que las clases de historia tan aburridas tenían un sentido y uso.

- Hora de irnos – anunció la niña

- Pues veamos ese mercado – sonrió la guerrero

El mercado de artesanías ya estaba en su apogeo, a fuera de la construcción podía verse vendedores con sus mercancías tendidas en el suelo acomodados en perfecta línea recta. Astrid se sorprendió mucho de la perfecta planeación del mercado como de la ciudad entera. Estaba encantada. El mercado tenía dos pisos, la princesa la llevó al superior para que viera mejor la magnificencia de su mercado. Astrid se inclinó para observar el piso inferior

- Nunca creí existiera algo así – comentó encantada

El mercado estaba diseñado de forma rectangular y cada sección representaba un rublo especial: juguetes, joyas, alimentos... Se dividía en tres secciones dos en el interior y la parte exterior que se conocía como ventas de artesanía especial. Pero los diseños no eran lo único sorprendente sino su extrema seguridad, había rondas establecidas de guardias y casi un guardia por puesto.

- El mercado está edificado desde hace 500 años, ni un terremoto lo ha tirado – rió, era un pésimo chiste el que iba a hacer

- Esperemos yo no pase a la historia como la persona que logró derrumbar estos sólidos muros ¿Verdad? – completó la broma

Se detuvo en e l área de joyería escogió mil y un cosas, se probó tantas alhajas como pudo que pronto Jesseine perdió la cuenta ¡Y su misión! Bien gracias…

-¡Esto mira! – gritó tronándole el tímpano

-¿Qué cosa?

- Es perfecto – dijo levantando un pequeño dije que figuraba un bello delfín (NOTA: Para los que leyeron Ocaso es el mismo dije que usa Christa)– A Michiru le encantará – gritó enamorada de la joya

-¿Michiru? ¿Tu princesa? – preguntó preocupada, por un momento pensó que se trataba de esa persona especial en su vida que logró robar su corazón

- Sí – se sonrojó – Soy una confianzuda – musitó – Es mi princesa…

El día casi terminaba, había sido tan fantástico que Jesseine suplicó a los dioses porque no terminara. En el pasillo abordó a uno de los generales de la armada, por desdicha éste era el peor, y ser extraño significaba para él lo mismo que enemigo.

- Quiero mi nave de regreso – le dijo terminantemente a Astrid – Su planeta es muy rico y esa es la garantía… ¡O me negará que llueven diamantes!

-¿Llueven diamantes? No, no llueven tales cosas – volvió a renegar si se suponía no la querían allí lo menos que podían hacer era darle cómo irse. No quedaban muchas alternativas – Esta bien

Y a pesar de los ruegos a sus Dioses, Jesseine tuvo que despedirse. Ahora Astrid marcharía a Neptuno y quizá nunca más volvería a verla. Mil emociones invadieron su ser, como si una marea parecida a la que apagó el fuego luchara en su interior.

- Volveré muy pronto – sentenció y su mirada colérica se dirigió al prepotente general

¡Claro que lo harás! Pensaba Jesseine pues la suma que dejaba en garantía Astrid equivalía al costo real de diez naves como las que traía la joven. Respiró profundamente pues no quería llorar frente a ella ni frente a nadie, para eso la entrenaban, para ser una verdadera princesa…

- Cuídate y no la estrelles por favor – sonrió

Sin una razón aparente y olvidando protocolos Astrid la abrazó fuertemente. Una extraña sensación sintió la princesa porque se daba cuenta que sentía cariño, ese amor que olvidó cuando tomó posesión de su sitio en el universo. ¡No quería se fuera! Un monje se apresuró a separarla pues el protocolo exigía distancia y un respecto digno de un Dios para la princesa Jesseine. Astrid sonrió demasiadas reglas se había saltado esos últimos días, hasta se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a aquella niña. Si lo pensaba bien eran sus ojos lo espectacular, era algo mágico y hechizante una mezcla entre lo divino y exótico que no lograba aclarar. Quizá porque nunca vio un color verde como aquel. O simplemente por ese culto divino que guardaba alrededor de la niña. Inclinó la cabeza y en acto marcial dio sus respetos a un Dios hecho humano.

**& & &**

Han pasado tres meses desde Astrid marchó de su planeta. Jesseine no volvió a saber anda de ella y creía que no regresaría, tal vez los generales tenían razón y aquella cantidad de dinero no significaba nada para un planeta donde llueven diamantes. Ahora concentraba sus horas libres a olvidarla sin muchos avances, pues tenía algo en el alma metido que no comprendía del todo. Se dedicó a la pintura, al de porte, a la música ¿Amor? Nunca en su vida había escuchado de esa palabra pero de inmediato supo que podría estarle pasando. A buena hora, cuando más necesitaba su atención en sus estudios. Pero un buen día vio llegar las naves de la flotilla de Neptuno. Corrió desesperada por los pasillos aún con mil ideas en la cabeza.

- Saludos princesa – estaba en el umbral de la puerta esperándola – He tardado porque quería entregaos en persona vuestra nave y agradeced vuestra ayuda en mi importante misión – sonrió

Contuvo las granas de abrazarla, el protocolo le impedía si quiera dejar que aquella desconocida la mirara a los ojos.

**& & &**

Michiru no sabía si reír o preocuparse por al joven y es que eso de "Tengo mala suerte" parecía tan evidente que ni la escéptica Laura Libitz lo cuestionaba. Aquella tarde le habían llevado un auto al cual debía hacer ciertos ajustes mecánicos, ella simplemente ajustaría los números que el mecánico debía realizar. No supo cómo el vehículo a media calle principal se empezó a incendiar. Su suerte se volvió tan siniestra y sarcástica que los seguros de protección antirrobos se activaron dejándola encerrada. Un segundo antes que el increíble y mortal auto estallara logró salir…

- Me lo cobrarán – se decía a sí misma observando lo que quedaba del auto fantástico

- O te darán las gracias mira que auto tan mortal resultó – decía Michiru intentando animarla

- Sí – ironizó su tono

Las descargas eléctricas que se llevaba o producía a la gente se habían vuelto tan parte de su vida que cuando Michiru sintió una la chica ni se apuró. Laura una vez dijo que se trataba del tiempo tan grande que pasaba pegada a un monitor pero aún así ni ella misma lograba explicar el por qué las cosas raras venían con Sandra cerca

- Estoy salada – decía desanimada

- Te probaré no… Compraremos un boleto de sorteo juntas y ganaremos un premio

-¿? – después vino una gran carcajada

- Búrlate pero no te compartiré de mi premio

Pero no eran solamente accidentes, sino hasta citas importantes que por cuestiones extrañas tenían que cancelar sus invitados. Michiru el primer mes, fue testigo de ello. Sandra decidió invitarla a cenar en agradecimiento al sin fin de proezas que la pintora hacía en pro de una vida mejor para su amiga. Esa tarde el edificio fue clausurado por un error y Michiru pudo salir hasta el día siguiente. Pero la joven pintora no se rendiría y cuando propuso otra invitación Sandra le explicó que así no funcionaba pues la mala suerte venía a quien Sandra invitaba y no a quien se invitaba

- Entonces invítame

- No

Horas de discusión y argumentos válidos para científicos pero por fin Sandra aceptó de mala gana. Y la segunda cita fue igual ya iba Michiru para la cena cuando por torpezas inexplicables erró el camino (¡El camino a su propia casa!) Y terminó al otro lado del país ¿Cómo fue? Ni Laura y sus respuestas para todo pudieron explicarlo

-¿?

-¡Debe haber una explicación! – refunfuñaba la joven cabello aguamarino

-¿? – y al respuesta seguía siendo la misma

**& & &**

William trataba de dar su clase pero los jóvenes seguían riendo por las tonterías que hacía Jessica. Parecía estar sosteniendo un monólogo bastante divertido. Cerró el libro y le pidió a Jessica pasara al frente a decir su monólogo, ella lo ignoró completamente buscando quién sabe que cosa debajo de su asiento. William sabía que para muchos la escuela era una obligación y hasta un compromiso con sus padres. Intentaba divertirlos y que a la vez aprendieran, vieran lo hermoso de educarse, todo iba bien hasta que Jessica comenzó a portarse detestable, tal como le decía el profesor de matemáticas que ella era. Ahora hasta tenía mala fama en dirección. Pero él era un excelente maestro, de todas las asignaturas la suya era la única con promedio para competir en torneos de conocimientos. Su ceja saltó de la rabia que últimamente le inspiraba la niña. Se asombraba a sí mismo pues apenas unos meses atrás se sentía enamorado de la jovencita y quizá si no hubiera sido su alumna hasta hubiera intentado tener una relación. Por las noches le atormentaba su recuerdo, cuando mostró maltrato enloqueció pensando lo peor y lo que él podía hacer. Si no hubiera esas reglas de maestro – alumno de buena gana se la hubiera llevado a su casa para cuidarla y protegerla.

- Señorita Kornhauser – levantó la voz cosa anormal en él – Jessica – repitió por tercera vez

-¡Qué! – gritó la joven exasperada

- Que pase al frente a decirme su monólogo

- La hidrodinámica es la parte de la hidráulica que estudia el comportamiento de los líquidos en movimiento…El teorema de Bernoulli que trata de al ley de conservación de la energía, enseña que la suma de energías cinética, potencial y de presión de un líquido en movimiento en un punto determinado es igual a la de otro punto cualquiera… Un orgasmo está regido por leyes científicas!!! – y las carcajadas se adueñaron del salón ¿Cómo calcular cuanto fluido o sea semen produce el compañero en su lujuria? …

-¡Basta!

La campana sonó. William la detuvo para dejarle como tarea extra escribir ciento cincuenta veces "Soy comediante y mis rutinas las practicaré fuera de la clase" más trescientas veces "NO debo replicar al profesor" otras doscientas veces "La clase tiene un moderado llamado profesor William al que debo respetar"

- Sí, entendí – gritó exasperada

En su lugar escribió lo siguiente: "No te lo decía a menudo, esto es demasiado y encerrada en mi castillo esperaba por ti. Quiero agradecerte por el amor que enseñaste y te llevaste y también, por qué no, por la amargura y dolor que me dejaste. Un golpe dentro de mi cerebro marcando cada momento de locura… hay poco tiempo para decidir, es demasiado pronto para que pueda revivir, han pasado miles de años pero el recuerdo vive enterrado intacto. Pasan fatigantes mis días y me duele hasta odiar. ¿Qué más da si tú te encerraste en tu propio mundo? Soy deudor de emociones… Lo sabía, el amor debía de ser así pero es distinto al vivirlo. Una historia no siempre tiene un final feliz…" arrugó la hoja enloquecida para soltarse a llorar.

**& & &**

Andy volvió a revisar las finanzas del último trimestre de la Firma. Estaba enloquecida con tanto número que un descanso le vendría bien. Levantó la mirada observando que Michiru ya la esperaba. Volvió a sonreírle. Irían a almorzar a un pequeño restaurante que Andrea frecuentaba y de allí, si el tiempo lo permitía se irían a la exposición de autos.

- De verdad no lo entiendo – volvió a renegar la joven – Yo no puedo tomar la Firma

- Supongo que eso significa te nombrará su heredera universal

- Algo así… Es – bajó la mirada

-¿Si no te gusta por qué aceptas?

- No lo sé

Pero tenía motivos muy oscuros que prefería callar para con Michiru. Ella siempre quiso ser corredora de autos pero su padre nunca vio de buena gana a una mujer corredora. Ahora había decidido que podía hacerla parte del equipo Ferrari y hasta competir por dos años si ella accedía a tomar el mando de la Presidencia. Ésta era su razón más poderosa. La otra se llamaba Michiru. Sí, se había enamorado de ella, no había día en que no pensara en la joven.

- A veces Kornhauser presiona mucho, es todo – sonrió tomándola de la mano

Si Michiru se lo pedía le bajaría una estrella del cielo. De verdad la amaba.

**& & &**

Evan tendría escenas por grabas hasta la siguiente semana así que decidió volver a Hamburgo. Fue a la salida del colegio para ver a Sydney, la extrañaba. La chica de inmediato saltó de alegría, lo abrazó efusivamente y dio gracias a los cielos de que Jessica estuviera expulsada.

- Evan – lo abrazaba con efusividad mientras el chico se mantenía calmado dejando a aquella niña demostrarle amor

- Yo también te extrañé – le susurró al oído

Tomó su mano quería llevarlo a la cafetería donde acostumbraban verse para contarle con detalle todo lo sucedido en su ausencia y más importante aún escuchar lo que él había hecho en Berlín. Pero algo la detuvo, volteó atrás fijándose en la colérica mirada en la que estaba atrapada. Sus ojos de niña se encontraron con los centellantes y enojados ojos de Clift Libitz. Sydney bajó la mirada, realmente nunca supo cómo confrontar a las personas y no esperaba aprenderlo hoy… Ella no tuvo la culpa, si de verdad Clift la quería no hubiera permitido que una pequeñez como Jessica estorbara entre ellos. Haruka enfrentó a la niña por qué Clift no.

-¿Pasa algo?

- Nada – volvió a sonreír Sydney

Para Clift pasaba todo. Dejó de creer en el amor y hasta se volvió un poco amargado cuando su intento de matrimonio fracasó en menos de dos meses. Aún no se explicaba cómo sucedían esas cosas, siempre creyó que el amor era un arte y que él podía hacerlo muy bien. Ella lo había engañado con el famoso Efrén y finalmente tomó sus cosas marchándose lejos de Brasil. Así era la vida de los famosos, turbulenta y amargada. Lo vio en Haruka y pronto se volvió un Don Juan. Y su presa escapó, todo por culpa de una chiquilla malcriada y prepotente… Jessica.

**FIN DEL SÉPTIMO CAPÍTULO**................ _CONTINUARÁ_

**DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS, COMENTARIOS Y CUALQUIER OCURRENCIA ****DEJA TU REVIEW ¡ANÍMATE!**


	9. Día de entrenamiento

CAPÍTULO IX

**DÍA DE ENTRENAMIENTO**

Los gritos se escuchaban hasta las habitaciones de los empelados domésticos, y Rafael apostó con el jardinero que también se escuchaban hasta la calle y eso que el jardín medía lo mismo que una casa de clase media japonesa. La cocinera le pidió de nuevo fuera a parar esa pelea antes que las dos chiquillas se mataran

- Oh no eso significaría tomar partido y no pienso hacer algo así

- Pues entonces lo arreglo yo – dejó su bandeja en la mesa de un golpe y se dirigió al último piso donde se llevaba a cabo la discusión

Cómo empezó aquel desastre. Era sencillo si se veía por fuera, celos de niñas. La noche anterior la lluvia había caído con tal fuerza que casi se creía sería el preludio a un segundo diluvio. Sydney corrió a la habitación de Jessica en cuanto cayó el tercer rayo, a pesar de su intento por se adulta seguía asustándole cosas simples como ello y sabía que a pesar de los problemas que tuvieran su hermosa niña la protegería siempre. Pero ella no estaba en la habitación y la sorpresa de Sydney fue mayúscula. Asustada habló con Evan

- Voy para allá

- No es necesario – se mordió el labio recriminándose mentalmente por hablarle

En menos de media hora el chico ya estaba en su casa. Todavía estaba en la sala intentando calmar sus nervios cuando Jessica llegó, estaba mojada y parecía un tanto más extraña de lo normal. Pero Sydney estaba demasiado angustiada como para notar el brillo extraño en sus ojos verdes

- Eva D' Veró – se presentó el chico extendiéndole la mano cortésmente

Sin más, ni tiempo a pensamientos o alguna lógica lo besó con tal pasión que ni el mismo chico pudo acomodar sus ideas dos días después. Fue un beso pasional, un desencadenar de un alma en constante movimiento tortuoso. Con aquel beso casi lo tira y hasta por la sorpresa logró que el chico cayera al sofá pero ni así dejó de besarlo.

- No sé ni quién es Evan Delor

- D' Veró – gritaba enloquecida Sydney – Lo besaste, es como si quisieras que mi vida fuera miserable y ruin… dime por qué eres así conmigo ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Pobre Jessica, no podía recordar nada de lo que decía Sydney hizo. Ni siquiera estaba enterada que su nuevo pretendiente se llamaba Evan. Pero la verdad no estaba a discusión éste era una pelea en que Sydney desataba lo que venía acumulando desde hacía meses. Aquella boba discusión se volvió un monólogo de reproches por parte de la chiquilla, luego Jessica se debió preocupar por esquivar el sin fin de objetos que le arrojaba hasta que…

- Basta ya – la sujetó con fuerza de la muñeca

- Eres una malvada, no puedes ver feliz a la gente que te rodea y te empeñas en destruir sus sueños e ilusiones – lloraba llena de rabia

- Yo no he destruido nada… Y si no vas a creerme ni a escucharme no veo caso en seguir contigo

- Ni yo en protegerte de mi padre… Juro me cobraré ese beso Jessica Wiechers, maldita la hora en que apareciste en mi vida – pero la jovencita no permitiría que su orgullo siguiera siendo exterminado, sin más la abofeteó

Sydney se soltó, le dio un empujó y como si fueran niñas terminaron peleando a puño limpio en el piso. Sydney seguía gritándole, Jessica intentaba detener sus arrebatos y hasta gritaba disculpas por lo que sucedía pero hacía mucho había perdido la cordura su joven amiga

- Basta ya – las separó la cocinera como pudo –Basta o a ambas les daré de palos hasta que se separen

- Estúpida – le escupió Sydney

- Que no recuerdo nada – gritó enfurecida

- Ya basta – se interpuso la cocinera antes que la batalla se desatara de nuevo – Vete Jessica – la niña se limpió la nariz y salió de la habitación aún molesta

Se tiró en la cama intentando recordar lo que había sucedido anoche. Pero su mente estaba en blanco, ni siquiera recordaba haber cenado sin embargo sabía lo hizo porque no tenía hambre. Cerró los ojos y la locura se apoderó de su perturbada mente. Imágenes confusas, recuerdos entre perdidos, verdaderos e invenciones fantásticas sacudían con brutalidad su cabeza. Repetía incansablemente su nombre para ni siquiera darse cuenta que se había vuelto una obsesión dentro de su cerebro…

- Astrid – repetía como grabadora sin control

Volvía a ese momento, ese minúsculo instante en que Neptuno y Urano con sus fuerzas la atacaba mientras ella presa de la agitación de sus emociones desencadenaba su furia. Volvía a nombrar a Astrid…

- Te mataré juro lo haré – sus ojos verdes se tomaron de un color azul extraño un azul puro y transparente que de vez en cuando pasaba a verde cristalino

Era otro tiempo, una guerra que nadie entendía y al final lo importante parecía ser matar el amor y la esperanza de cualquier forma. Dos fuerzas que se afrontaban, grandes titanes convirtiéndose en bestias terribles mientras dos almas solitarias desfallecían de amor. Viento y mar se fusionaban en uno en medio de crueles guerras. Pero el alma de Jesseine se había perturbado lo suficiente para convertirse para lo que nació

- No tiene que ser así

- Pero así es – sentenció la niña mientras con solo señala con el dedo índice acarreaba muerte y destrucción

- Demonios, has lo que quieras entonces – dio media vuelta la chiquilla que le acompañaba

Pronto cumpliría los dieciocho años y su poder no tenía precedentes. Tanto la reina de Neptuno como la de Urano sabían la guerra terminaría a favor de quien esa niña estuviera. Neptuno la entrenó duramente pero Urano no estaba lejos del maltrato que ella misma le dio. Ahora la niña se movía de acuerdo a quien ofreciera más y no a lealtad… Pero ninguna contó con que esa lealtad necesaria par amabas se la otorgaría a alguien más, alguien quien de verdad el robó el corazón

- La reina envió por ti – sentenció Sherine

- Pues que venga ella misma por mí

-¡Quieres más muertes! Atacaremos Urano si no vienes conmigo

La sujetó fuertemente de la muñeca pues ya muchas veces había hecho gala de la ventaja que física que tenía sobre ella. Sherine maldijo el día en que la mocosa tuvo la protección de Urano porque de no ser por ello la hubiera podido matar. Pero debía admitir que la tortura también le caía de maravilla como preludio a su fin. Una extraña energía comenzó a apoderarse del cuerpo de Sherine la chica intentó soltar a la niña pero era demasiado tarde, una implosión extraña dentro de su ser la lanzó lejos. Cayó en un extraño letargo durante dos días

- Te dije que algún día se vengaría – fueron las primeras palabras que escuchó cuando abrió los ojos

- Princesa – su cabeza aún era un torbellino de sensaciones

- Mientras los planetas interiores tiemblan ante el creciente poder de los exteriores nadie se percata de dónde radica la verdad de la fuerza de nosotros las Outer Senshi… Tú eres de los pocos sobrevivientes del Poder de Dios – susurró a su oído – Mejor no tientes a tu suerte Sherine

- Atacaremos palacio con o sin tu lealtad Sailor Neptium

- Ojalá tengas suerte – sonrió maliciosa antes de salir de la habitación

-¿El poder de Dios?

**& & &**

- Es un aparato bastante… bastante complicado de armar – decía a haciendo mil cosas con el cableado que requería mientras Jesseine permanecía en pie en silencio rogando porque la chica mala suerte no iniciara un incendio en su palacio. Hoy no había agua para apagar un incendio

Pero quizá ese era el pretexto perfecto que necesitaba para no dejarla ir. Nunca había conocido a una persona con tan mala suerte. Al principio Jesseine no le creyó, dos semanas bastaron para que quedara convencida. Decía la verdad, tenía mala suerte

-¿Qué es? – preguntó impaciente

- Es el futuro… es para comunicaos princesa

-¡De verdad! – gritó llena de alegría y sin medir consecuencias la abrazo

- Sí – tomó su manos saltando con ella llena de felicidad

Sin saber cómo Jesseine logró descargar toda su energía sobre la pobre Astrid, la chica se quedó suspendida en el aire por segundos que parecieron eternidad. Después vino una fuerte implosión que arrojó al guerrero a casi tres metros de distancia. De inmediato uno de los monjes que custodiaba el secreto mejor guardado del Reino entró. Pidió servicio médico y llevó a otra habitación a la pobre niña que seguía sin entender qué sucedió

- Debo verla

- No mi princesa

Astrid recobró la conciencia en menos de media hora. Se sentía aturdida, como si no fuera ella o algo dentro de su ser la dominara, se sentía flotando y hasta en un mundo irreal como cuando se sabe se está soñando. Uno de los monjes volvió a recostarla para seguir el hechizo que retiraría completamente las energías depositadas en su cerebro. Una nueva energía sacudió su cuerpo y cuando volvió a despertar estaba en un hospital

- Ahora ve lo que le puede suceder si la toca Guerrero de Neptuno – comenzó a decir el monje – A veces el amor nos hace malas tretas pero creo usted juega con su suerte

- Lo he hecho toda mi vida…

- Aléjese de este planeta y olvide a la princesa Jesseine… Usted acaba de sentir en carne propia una probadita de lo que puede ser capaz de hacer uno de los secretos mejor guardados de este planeta… Y dígale a sus tropas que se alejen de nuestras fronteras o nos veremos en la necesidad de declararles la guerra…

**& & &**

Fue una dolorosa despedida a medias. Ni siquiera podía despedirla como se merecía. La alcanzó a detener en los pasillos para decirle adiós y ella sonrió. Astrid regresó sobre sus pasos para darle un beso en la frente, no importaba si de nuevo algo le pasaba. Prometieron escribirse y mantenerse en comunicación pero ambas sabían eran promesas ilusas que se hacían para que no doliera tanto decir adiós. Jesseine pensó más de una vez en decirle que no se fuera pero no tenía idea cómo decírselo sin sonar a locura, ella nació para gobernar no para amar. Ni siquiera le enseñaron alguna ve z cómo era o como debía decirlo. Astrid le dijo adiós con un ligero movimiento de mano. De nuevo ese sentimiento tan extraño que no lograba entender del todo, dolía el alma hasta casi enloquecer mientras el pensamiento se perdía en el recuerdo de quien es su perpetua felicidad. Era felicidad y agonía era sentirse por primera vez en su vida, humana y real.

Volvió a repetir la mataría mientras el color en sus ojos volvía a su estado original.

**& & &**

Michiru se sentía furiosa, parte de aceptar que su planeta terminaría en las "manitas" de esa niña ahora debía buscarla para explicarle qué era ser una Sailor Scout ¿Podía ser más humillante su vida? Pero Haruka tampoco tenía muchas ganas de ir con la mocosa que ahora heredaría el poder de Sailor Urano. Entonces se miraron pues como en otros tiempos se adivinaban el pensamiento. Sonrieron y de común acuerdo y sin palabras decidieron intercambiar, mientras Haruka se quedaba en Berlín a lidiar con la futura Sailor Neptium Michiru iría a Hamburgo para hacer lo propio con la futura Sailor Urano…

- Será sencillo – decía Michiru empacando – Y hasta divertido

- Si tu lo dices – reía animada la joven corredora – Espero te vaya bien

- Esa sonrisa no me gusta… ¿Qué debo saber? Anda dilo burlona

- Pues nada… Diviértete mucho en Hamburgo y me saludas a Sydney…

- Y tú salúdame mucho a Andrea… No se te olvide decirle que la quiero muchísimo…

Haruka frunció el ceño y Michiru estalló en carcajadas. La joven rubia se abalanzó sobre ella tirándola a la cama en sus jugueteos. De nuevo eran una, de nuevo el mundo era perfecto… Por lo menos el suyo.

-¡Y yo con quién me quedaré! – renegaba Hotaru

- Te irás de vacaciones con Michiru

-¡Oh no! – replicó Michiru

- Y también se va contigo Odago…

-¡Menos! No soy guardería… No y no y no…

Y unas horas después tenía a Usagui con su maletita llorando a mares mientras Hotaru seguía brincando de alegría pues conocería otra hermosa ciudad de Alemania. Michiru seguía refunfuñando a pesar de que sabía ya no tenía salida. Usagui abrazó a Haruka agradeciéndole la salvara de la producción de la película mientras las chicas seguían quejándose por las tonterías de Usa. Y es que en el último mes la situación se había vuelto tan tensa entre Seya y Usa que la pobre chica ya le tenía terror hasta estar sola. Eran ideas de la joven pero al final ideas fundamentadas.

- Buen viaje amor – besó sus labios olvidándose por completo de la presencia de las pequeñas Inner

- Te veo pronto…

En cuanto el avión se fue cada una regresó a sus labores. Minako y Rei volvieron a la producción. Amy Y Haruka tomaron rumbo a la casa de la nueva Sailor Neptium. Amy seguía ausente pesaba en Taiki y en la manera como su vida se volvía más terrible para ser vivida. A veces quería ser otra persona alguien como Minako o Usagui pero era ir contra la naturaleza…

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene saliendo con él?

-¿Con Taiki? – la delató su subconsciente

- No recuerdo cómo se llama el novio de Makoto

- Ah… Itan… Dos años, un poco más si le sumas el tiempo que ambos suspiraron por el otro sin decirse nada …No creo poder encontrar palabras para explicarle que será Sailor Scout

- La pluma transformador ya apareció así que será cuestión de aclarar – con el rabo del ojo miró a la jovencita – A veces no es la persona indica, no es falla propia o no saber amar – Amy rió – Puedo saber quién es

- No, es mejor así… Y te agradecería no me preguntes más

- Como desees, sabes que cuentas conmigo si necesitas hablar… Te prometo no convertirme en cupido como Minako – Amy rió animadamente – A menos que lo desees

-¿Te pondrías alitas y ropa rosita?

- Por un beso tuyo eso y más – la chica se sonrojó a más no poder, Haruka rió encantada por la escena – Eres más especial de lo que imaginas

Por fin llegaban. Haruka suspiró y esperaba la muchachita no tomara las cosas como ella misma alguna vez lo hizo: Negándolo. Iba a tocar el timbre pero no fue necesario, ella salía de casa. Sus ojos azules observaron encantada a su visita sonrió coquetamente y su mirada ilusa se desvaneció cuando vio venía acompañada.

- Debemos hablar…

-¿De? ¿Te decidiste a patrocinar mi club? – con un movimiento coqueto y seductor acomodó hacia atrás su cabello negro

- No es eso Regina – sonrió

-¿Quieren algo de tomar?

- No – suspiró Amy

- Es sobre un objeto como este – mostró la pluma transformadora

- Creo se pondrán de moda ¿Qué es?

-¿Tienes uno así? – preguntó Amy inquisitivamente

- Sí – sacó de una cajita el pequeño objeto que en la punta tenía el símbolo de Neptuno – Parece que es un planeta ¿No? Es chistoso y brilla

- Es una pluma transformadora… Tú has sido elegida para ser una Sailor Scout

-¿?

- Es un poco difícil de explicar pero si lo pones a funcionar creo será más claro

-¿Hablas de algo como Sailor Venus? – interrogó asombrada Regina

- Algo así – contestó Amy

Dos horas más tarde Regina estaba ya en el jardín trasformada en Sailor para probar qué tan buena podría ser. Amy creyó que algo andaba mal o la joven era un poco despistada no le asombró mucho como si ya lo supiera y ellas solamente vinieran a confirmarlo. Regina tenía muy buena condición física, era tan hermosa como la misma Michiru, hasta tenían gustos, gestos y ciertos detalles muy parecidos… Como dedicarse a lo mismo y claro Haruka Tenoh

- Veamos a ver repíteme como

- Marea profunda de Neptuno – contestó Amy leyendo el papel que le había dado Luna – Y te presentaremos a Luna también

-¿El gato parlante? Eso será divertido, me encantan los gatos… A todo esto ¿Quién se supone era Sailor Neptium antes que yo? – Amy y Haruka se miraron por largo rato antes de decidirse a hablar

- Michiru Kaioh

-¡Qué! – gritó histérica

Era normal la semejanza entre Regina y Michiru, casi eran como hermanas, crecieron juntas, bajo las mismas normas sin contar que sus familias eran muy parecidas. Hasta donde Haruka sabía Regina y Michiru vivieron una época de su infancia, juntas, cuando el padre de la primera tuvo un accidente que lo tuvo en el hospital por largos meses. Esto lo supo por Regina puesto que Michiru excluía cualquier tema o comentario referente a su pasado… Quizá por eso odiaba a Regina era la única persona tangible capaz de delatarla en su historia pasada, sus padres eran reservados a veces hasta negaban lo que su hija hacía o decía el resto de los Kaioh mantenían más o menos la misma estrategia a un punto de estar juntos y ser completos desconocidos entre ellos mismos.

**& & &**

Jessica se sentía extraña en casa de William, el departamento realmente era acogedor y ni siquiera se notaba fuera de un hombre soltero. Acomodó su cabello detrás de su oreja. William seguía hablándole desde la cocina sobre su actitud irreverente y la manera como un futuro hermoso se truncaba por sus niñerías. Ahora William volvía con la bandeja de bebidas en manos. Jessica se puso en pie para ayudarle.

- Eres brillante

- Pero no soy lo que usted piensa

-¿A qué te refieres?

- A que dejaré la escuela

-¡No puedes hacer eso! Con la secundaria terminada nada más no llegarás muy lejos y no importa si heredas millones o la Firma entera, hasta con futuro asegurado necesitas un poco de preparación… Por lo menos termina la preparatoria

- No entiende, no puedo y además hay secretos que no sabe de mí

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Sí – sonrió con dulzura

-¿Te maltrata tu padre?

- No, nunca me ha hecho nada… Bueno creo que gritar cuando hago una vagancia es normal, además es un hombre muy rudo y enojón – sonrió – No, no es por donde usted va, él es medio bruto nada más

- Quiero ayudarte… Quizá por eso eres tan…

-¿Malvada?

- No seas tonta no eres una niña malvada eres un poco latosa – sonrió William esta vez la suspensión había dejado más tranquila a la niña – te puedo ayudar con tus materias, podemos ver lo que te atrasa y…

-¿Me puede dar mi proyecto? Debo volver a casa – William suspiró lo peor de brindar ayuda era cuando la persona a quien se desea ayudar no la acepta – Pensé en dejarte algo que te interese… Como robótica y computadoras así que deseo diseñes algo especial para el director, un programa que le facilite manejar los expedientes de los alumnos

- Yo no sé nada de computación y mucho menos de programación – su tono denotaba furia

-¿Ah no? Tú violaste su sistema de seguridad, entraste a sus expedientes quién sabe como y modificaste el tuyo, esta suspensión te valía la expulsión definitiva de al escuela – William la miró con fiereza, como hacía con los niños pequeños cuando los descubría mintiendo. Jessica esquivó la mirada y William estuvo seguro ahora sí de que ella había sido

- No puedo, de verdad

- Si eres capaz de violar un sistema podrás crear uno incapaz de violarlo… Tú mejor que nadie sabes los defectos que tiene el actual

- No, yo no sé nada – hubo unos minutos de silencio – Lo dirá si no lo hago

- No – contestó William poniéndose en pie para sentarse al lado de Jessica – Buscaré otro proyecto pero creí te gustaría, es algo divertido

- Esta bien, pero usted el explicará a Friederick esto

- Correcto – sonrió satisfecho

-¿Y como lo supo?

- Bueno realmente fue suerte, yo tengo tu expediente en un disco y no coincide con el del director… Luego simplemente…

- Me engaña y yo me eché de cabeza sola – se golpeaba ligeramente la cabeza por ser tan tonta

- Anda linda esta vez te beneficia – reía encantado

**& & &**

Lo último que le faltaba a Sydney era tener bajo su techo a Michiru Kaioh. Estaba furiosa y casi quería correrla a patadas de su casa al igual que a Jessica. Se sentó frente a la violinista dispuesta a poner en claro las reglas de la casa. Pero Jessica acaba de llegar y ella se marchó. Una muestra más de su ley de hielo permanente

-¿Se enojaron?

- Ella… esta loca – rió Jessica – Me da gusto verte – la abrazó con gran afecto

Michiru se apresuró a explicar el porqué debía convertirse en su tutora de nuevo (e s decir nana) Jessica frunció el ceño sin dar credibilidad a lo que le decía Michiru. Cuando el relato terminó soltó una gran carcajada, se encogió de hombros y la llevó de la mano a la habitación

- Pues si tu dices – sacó del cajón la pluma – Creo estas un poco loca pero bueno

-¡Jessi! – gritó Michiru – Ahora serás líder de las Outer Senshi

- Y supongo que tendré más trabajo del que ya tengo – suspiró – Suena extraño… Porque… No importa y qué pasará si tienen hijos

- No, ya no hay marcha atrás ahora tú eres Sailor Urano

-¿Por qué? Yo quería ser Sailor Moon

- Hablando de Sailor Moon… ella vino conmigo… Larga historia…

-¡Genial! Me gustaba jugar con ella

- Y Hotaru

- Ya no genial

- Te ves rara… menos apática que de costumbre

-¿Y no te da gusto? – frunció el ceño la niña

- Es raro, solamente eso

**& & &**

Primer día de entrenamiento. Regina. Según Amy tenía un poco hueca al cabeza pues olvidaba las palabras para transformarse, las palabras para invocar su poder y las posiciones. Hoy vería un poco de acción. Sailor Urano la atacó y de un salto Regina lo esquivó con maestría colosal. Pero hasta para ello resultaba un tanto torpe la joven pues se olvidó por completo de Amy y perdió. Cayó al suelo rodando por la fuerza del impacto.

- No te descuides – rengaba Urano

- Es que tú tienes la culpa esa mini falda me distrae nunca te había visto como chica y me enloquece verte así… Tú tienes la culpa… Además me cayó como bomba darme cuenta que eres niña

- Ya lo sabías – le ayudó a levantarse – Cuál es el problema

- Una cosa es saberlo y otro verlo – ronroneó como gato y Amy se sonrojó

- De nuevo

Esta vez atacó primero Sailor Mercury, Regina apenas pudo esquivarlo pues con el rabo del ojo buscaba a la escurridiza Urano. La patada vino de lo alto y si no es por su buena suerte de nuevo pierde. Intentaba concentrarse pero era verdad la enloquecía Urano quería abrazarla, besarla y…

- Atrás de ti – gritó antes de darle el golpe

- Voy – saltó a tiempo

-¡Vas a esquivarnos todo el entrenamiento!

- Quieres esperar – le gritó a Amy

*** * * * ***

Jessica. Transformarse le costó mucho trabajo, requería demasiada energía de la niña que la dejaba al punto de desmayarse. Michiru empezaba a creer que el planeta y Setsuna se equivocaron en su elección. Jessica sabía algo de artes marciales pro lo que no tuvo que corregirle mucho la postura. El primer golpe y Jessica terminó en el suelo

- Me pegaste muy fuerte – se masajeaba la mejilla

- Es un entrenamiento, se supone debiste defenderte

- Va de nuevo

Segundo intento, esta vez si se agachó pero Neptium le dio en la pierna dejándola de nuevo en el suelo. Tercer intento y al tercer golpe estaba de nueva cuenta en el suelo mientras Sydney se moría de la risa. Así siguieron hasta que una hora después ya Sydney estaba tirada en el suelo destornillada de la risa. Jessica cansada de sus juegos se abalanzó sobre ella dispuesta a exterminarla

- Si me alcanzas – gritó Sydney echándose a correr por los jardines

- Ni para eso sirve mucho – comentó Usagui

-¿Dónde estabas? Hace una hora estamos entrenando

- Este – no sabía si decirle o no – Me perdí en la casa

-¡!

- Te alcanzaré – seguía gritando Jessica

Pero ni a Sydney podía derrotarla. Jessica logró alcanzarla con artimañas y engaños intentaba darle un golpe pero la chiquilla resultaba hábil para ello. Por fin Sydney usó su mejor arma empezó a hacerle cosquillas hasta que la dominó por completo, en menos de dos minutos Jessica pedía piedad.

- Dilo, soy mejor que tú

-¡Eres mejor! – reía Jessica – Juro que eres mejor que yo, soy una basura mientras tú eres mi diosa…

- Perfecto – se levantó de encima de ella

- No creo sea el mejor reemplazo de Haruka – comentó Usa

-¡Jessica!

- Llegó la Sailor de la destrucción – y sin más aviso lanzó uno de sus poderes contra Jessica

Si Michiru no desvía el rayo hubieran tenido que buscar un nuevo reemplazo para Haruka. Apenas logró saltar con ella fuera del alcance del mortal ataque. Miró con odio a la pequeña Sailor Saturn y ella rió animada

- Pensé que entrenábamos a la sucesora de Haruka Tenoh

- Casi la matas

- Se supone debe saber esquivarlos

- No creo – susurró Usagui – Miren que tarde es, hora de un almuerzo

- De eso nada – gritaron Hotaru y Michiru al unísono

Esta vez Hotaru fue su contrincante. Cada nuevo intento terminaba con la jovencita Sailor Saturn furiosa y la pobre Jessica en el suelo. Sydney seguía encontrándolo graciosos, sus risas pronto se ahogaron en lágrimas de tan divertido que el parecía. Usagui aprovechó para ir a al cocina y tomar algunos panqués. Para la tarde Michiru lo dio por terminado ese día. Hotaru pasó cerca de Jessica y apenas vio Michiru se descuidaba el dio una fuerte patada en la espinilla. Sydney tenía dolor de estómago, nunca tuvo un día tan divertido, Usagui también tenía dolor de estómago pero ella de tanto que había comido.

- Ya se terminó – le ayudó a incorporarse

- Esto es terrible, soy terrible

- Tenemos una semana para mejorarte

-¿Una semana? No creo que ni con diez años mejore

Renqueaba, casi iba caminando jorobada. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, perdió la cuenta en 543 de cuántas veces Hotaru le pegó. Apenas entraba a la casa y de nuevo se fue al piso, la pequeña Sailor Saturn le acaba de poner el pie. Se burló de ella y siguió de largo

- Idiota – le agredió

- Pero mejor que tú – contestó Saturn

- Nadie me respeta – y Michiru la brincó

- Eso se gana – sonrió

- Hasta tú eres cruel conmigo – quería soltarse a llorar

No se trataba de crueldad sino de realidad, Haruka intentaría mostrar que Jessica no era confiable, haría hasta lo imposible por que el derecho de Sailor Scout pasara a otra persona. Quizá Jessica no era la persona mejor preparada para una batalla pero tenía fuego y pasión en el alma, era leal y sabía que tomaría una buena decisión para el mundo entero sobre su propia felicidad, suficientes cualidades para que Michiru quisiera la niña se quedara.

- Si te sirve de consuelo yo era más torpe que tu – ahora Usagui la ayudaba a levantarse – La práctica hace al maestro – sonrió con la dulzura que la caracterizaba

**& & &**

Sydney dejó escapar todo el coraje y rabia que sentía. Ahora Jessica se convertía en Sailor Scout y ella seguía siendo el fantasma del mundo. Evan la escuchó con tranquilidad y paciencia pues más o menos sabía cómo se sentía.

- Es odiosa… Pero me divierte ver que no da una – sonrió perversamente

-¿De verdad?

- Claro – estaba enojada no sabía lo que decía

-¿Y si te dijera que podemos sabotearla para que nunca se convierta en Sailor?

-¿Cómo? – volteó a verlo asombrada

- Haz un dibujo de ambas plumas transformadoras y ya verás lo que haremos

- No le pasará nade verdad

- Al contrario, te ahorras la pena de estarte preocupando cada vez que tenga que enfrentar a un enemigo… ¿O quieres verla muerta a manos de algún enemigo de la tierra?

- Mil veces que se destruya el planeta

Por fin se había marchado Sydney. Evan tomó un poco más de vino antes de marcharse a su sala del Trono, en el camino lo abordó el niño de orejas puntiagudas

- Ardosh te he dicho te mantengas lejos del mundo humano

- Es que quería conocer a su novia

-¿Sydney? No es así

- Mi Lord creo juega con Fuego cuando la princesa Jesseine descubra quién es usted, lo matará…

- Ardosh, Jesseine no existe… Ni si quiera su reencarnación

**FIN DEL NOVENO CAPÍTULO**................ _CONTINUARÁ_

**DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS, COMENTARIOS Y CUALQUIER OCURRENCIA DEJA TU REVIEW ¡ANÍMATE! **


	10. De regreso a Berlín

CAPÍTULO X

**DE REGRESO A BERLÍN**

Regina en una semana se había convertido en una Sailor muy hábil por lo menos para esquivar golpes. Olvidaba aún su ataque pero mantenía un nivel medio en el campo de pelea. Hoy sería su pre examen, enfrentaría Sailor Marts y Sailor Venus. Estaba un poco nerviosa pero esperaba hacerlo bien, había practicado demasiado como para fallar ahora.

- Y supongo que el examen será derrotar a Michiru Kaioh

- Algo así – sonrió Haruka

- La niña odiosa tirará a matar… te apuesto lo que quieras que hará lo imposible porque me muera en la batalla

- No seas exagerada Regina

- No la conoces

-¿No? – el comentario la asombró

- Esa niña está loca, pero loca de verdad… No hablemos de ella, mejor dime a dónde iremos a celebrar

- Aún no ganas – frunció el ceño

- Festejemos que he avanzado mucho – sonrió coquetamente

La hora había llegado. Sailor Marts estaba lista para el ataque mientras Sailor Venus se preparaba haciendo un calentamiento preliminar. Makoto ya había hecho apuestas e Itan seguía interesadísimo por saber cómo era eso de ser Sailor Scout

- Bueno es reencarnación

-¿Ella reencarno?

- No – contestó Marts – Las Estrellas la eligieron

Dejaron en medio del bosque a la pobre Regina. Estaba asustada aunque lo negaba. Respiró profundamente y espero… En menos de cinco minutos sintió el roce de la cadena de Venus, asustada brincó hacia atrás pero Marts ya estaba encima como para poder evadir su ataque. No recordaba las palabras para invocar su elemento así que en lo que podía recordar esquivaría los ataques.

*** * * * ***

Michiru se sentía torpe y es que a pesar de una semana intensa de entrenamiento lo único que aprendió Jessica fue que la vida era más dura de lo que pensaba. Hotaru volvió a tumbarla. La violinista suspiró, tal vez Setsuna se equivocó y Jessica no era el mejor reemplazo. Dio por terminado el entrenamiento por esa semana el resto de fin de semana lo podía dedicar a descansar

- Es pésima – intervino Hotaru

- Sí lo sé – refunfuñó Michiru – Crees que en un fin de semana aprenderá lo que no en una semana… Es mejor ya no martirizarla, Haruka se encargará de ella – y su mirada se volvió triste

- Michiru – susurró Hotaru. Por primera vez fue consciente de lo importante que era esto y lo vital que era Jessica para un futuro hermoso

Jessica se mostró contenta con la noticia, tomó sus cosas y se fue a casa de William para que le ayudara con algunos sistemas que no lograba hacer funcionar en su programa.

- Te ves cansada – comento William

- Bueno ha sido una semana extenuante

-¿Qué te pasó en e l labio?

- Me caí – pero la mirada inquisitiva de William le decía que no le creía – Tomo clases de Karate y mi compañera de "Luchitas" es muy tosca y malvada… Si no me crees te invito a una clase

- No es eso – se defendió William – Te quiero mucho y no quiero nadie te ahoga daño…

-¿Qué me qué? – se puso en pie la niña

- Que te aprecio – tartamudeó nervioso – Eres una niña muy buena para permitir que alguien te maltrate y… Y tú tienes la culpa

-¿Yo? – soltó una risita inquieta

- Bueno tienes síntomas de un niño maltratado yo que puedo decir

- Y también síntomas de neurosis… Vamos William has leído demasiado de psicología

- Pues tal vez… Pero tú tienes la culpa con tus misterios y…

-¿Quieres saber mi secreto? Te lo diré – el profesor la miró a los ojos – Si ya nos tuteamos te lo puedo decir, al cabo pienso dejar la escuela… Tengo un título Universitario ya, tres diplomados, y pienso hacer este año un doctorado… Ah tengo especialización en redes… Fui a una escuela para niños superdotados

-¡Cómo! – se levantó asustado

-¿O cómo crees violé el sistema de seguridad de la escuela? Es más creo debes saber sobre mí eres ávido lector de diarios, hace como cinco años hubo una falla en sistemas bancarios, fueron provocados por un virus…

- Sí, algo de un efecto colateral de un hacker que saqueaba cuentas o algo así

- Sí, entre las compañías que más dinero perdieron fueron la Firma Wiechers & Stiarnhök. Yo lo hice, tengo una orden de restricción a computadoras y cosas así, juro fue un error de navegación…

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Y qué haces entonces en la preparatoria?

- Ayudo a Sydney a hacer la vida más pasajera… Y no dije nada porque ser un superdotado no es algo que cause mucha gracia o amigos… Parece que eres un extraterrestre o algo así… Después de ese conflicto miles de compañías e instituciones llamaban a diario, no había quien no me viera como un bichito digno de estudio…

- Me mentiste

- Lo siento

- Me mentiste – sus ojitos se veían contentos y eso apuró mucho a la niña – en ese caso dejarás pronto de ser mi alumna

-¿Y eso te da alegría?

- Sí – Jessica abrió grandes los ojos sorprendida, sabía era una niña muy problemática pero no a ese punto – Te amo Jessi – y la niña palideció aterrada

- Creo lo hablaremos después que me desmaye

-¡No por favor! – suplicó William

*** * * * ***

Procuraba escribirle a diario. Al principio Astrid se sentía gustosa y disfrutar de las charlas de la niña después cambio o quizá se enfadó. No contestaba y cuando lo hacía eran mensajes cortos y en lejanas ocasiones. Jesseine debía entenderla tenía trabajo y ella era solamente un adorno más de un palacio… El secreto mejor guardado, como muchos la llamaban. Jesseine lloró muchas noches desesperada, el amor llegó, un imposible lejano que ni siquiera podía contemplar. Todas las noches pedía a los dioses por ella, que estuviera a salvo y fuera feliz pero los monjes parecían disgustados porque oraba. Ella no entendía el por qué

- Princesa usted es Dios – le contestó una vez un monje joven que estaba ebrio

-¿De verdad? Agitaré entonces mañana mi mano de Dios para hacer que llueva y termine la sequía

- Nos haría un gran favor – contestó al punto de caer al suelo de borracho

Entonces Astrid dejó de escribir… Y Jesseine sintió enloquecer.

Astrid vivía en su mundo perfecto, en ese universo paralelo que creo donde no necesitaba de nada ni nadie. No importaba su mala suerte ni el hecho que casi cada mes se quemara su casa pues no tenía mucho que perder en e l incendio. A veces dejaba que Sherine Dessie la invitara su casa o a comer y hasta aceptaba por un mero instinto de sacar lo que a su alma la turbaba. Veía Michiru y a Haruka las princesa de Urano y Neptuno todas las noche, se preguntaba si la agonía en que vivían para ellas valía la pena, un amor efímero, lejanía que mata, doloroso amor que penetra el alma…

-¿Te sientes bien Astrid?

- No princesa… ¿De verdad cree que usted y la princesa Urano lleguen a ser felices… o por lo menos a estar jutas?

- No tengo la seguridad – sonrió La princesa de las profundidades marinas – Pero hay algo que se llama esperanza…

- O sea meros sueños – frunció la boca

-¿Nunca te has enamorado?

- Es un mal que evito – sonrió

- Sé que te ha ido un poco mal últimamente pero creo podrías ver un poco más allá de la niebla y oscuridad de tu vida

- Si tú lo dices

-¡No me des por mi lado!

-¡Y qué te digo! Como si de verdad pudiera tener algo… Su madre me negó cualquier oportunidad solamente porque la atropellé, era un mensaje urgente y mis zapatos son como dos mantequillas en casuela de teflón…Ve donde vivo… Ve lo que tengo… Y ve que mis sueños son más que imposibles, es más fácil que hagan las paces tú familia y la de Haruka a que yo consiga lo más insignificante…

- Astrid

-¡Qué!

- Deja de hacer tonterías… ¿Crees de verdad den la mala suerte? Estás en apuros porque estuviste jugando algo muy peligroso, solamente a ti se te ocurre estafar a los generales…

-¡Ellos nadan en dinero!

- Heriste su orgullo y eso mi querida Astrid te puede costar tu vida

- Y qué, es preferible morir

-¿Quién te tiene así? Porque estoy segura que es amor lo que tienes ¿De quién te enamoraste que es tan imposible para ti? Yo creo no hay imposibles

- Sí cuando a quien amas es… – pero la conversación terminó allí en el umbral de la puerta estaba Sherine Dessie – Pasa nuestra princesa ya se va

- Sí – contestó Michiru.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Sherine Dessie ella sonrió maquiavélicamente era una forma de mostrarle que de nuevo ella ganaba. Michiru quería asesinarla allí mismo pero no tenía pruebas solamente hechos que a su madre le sonarían ridículos. Michiru se enteró demasiado tarde de los juegos truculentos de cartas que hacía Astrid para ganar dinero extra. Era un juego arreglado perfecto e imposible que alguien descubriera el truco, pero los generales a quienes les sacó grandes cantidades de oro se enteraron sospechosamente. La princesa nunca imaginó que Sherine Dessie pudiera tener que ver con ello. Pero al escuchar el relato de Astrid las fechas en que Sherine se enteró coincidían con las de los generales. Esperó a que Sherine se marchara hablaría con Astrid y tal vez consiguiera una forma de repara el daño a los generales evitando que fuera así a la cárcel

- Hasta luego princesa – sonrió Sherine – Pro cierto sus cartas cada día son más románticas e inspiradoras – le entregó un sobre sellado – Evíteme la pena de tener que llevarle esto a su madre ¡No las envíe!

- Imbécil – masculló

Apenas iba a proponerle hace un traro con los generales cuando Astrid le confesó que Sherine Dessie le salvaría la vida por tercera vez ese mes. Michiru arqueó la ceja dubitativa.

- Bueno ella hablará con los generales y dice que dada la situación tomarán su dinero y lo darán por olvidado… Perfecto

-¿Confías en ella?

- No exactamente – rió

- Y qué te pide a cambio

- Nada… Bueno la invité a salir para agradecerle pero esa fue propuesta mía

- Astrid ten cuidado, ayuda de ella significa problemas

- Exageras… Le tienes tanto recelo porque le es leal a tu madre y te delata cuando ves a Haruka… Pero entiéndela, creo en estos momentos solamente quiere tu felicidad

- Si claro – ironizó la dama de las profundidades marinas

Fue a buscarla, no se quedaría con la duda y Sherine Dessie confesaría su maquiavélico plan hasta el hecho de que ella fuera la responsable de las acusaciones contra Astrid. Ni siquiera tocó, entró como una tromba a la oficina de estrategias. Sherine la miró con cierto agrado, indicó a la gente que saliera.

- Me halaga se interese en mi trabajo

- Delataste a Astrid

-¿Delatarla? – hizo memoria (o fingió) – Ah sí, su famoso juego de cartas, muy ingenioso y vaya que Astrid tiene futuro como estratega militar lástima que use su talento en tonterías…

- Tú la delataste

- Y usted princesa la solapó… Cosas como esas no se deben permitir

- Ahora le propones salvarla ¿Qué deseas?

- Yo no la delaté… Y si la protejo es por las mismas razones que usted lo hace… Por amor. Princesa le pido amablemente se marche tengo mucho trabajo y pocas ganas de tratar niñerías

- Te juro te arrepentirás si no te alejas de ella

Las guerras siempre empiezan por las cosas más absurdas y al final ya ni siquiera se recuerda la razón original por qué se pelea. Más o menos eso sucedía entre Urano y Neptuno. Estos planetas eran casi uno desde sus inicios pues su orbitas se entrelazaban y cambiaba hasta de sitio. Durante mucho tiempo fue así hasta que se volvieron enemigos. Era una historia de un Romeo y Julieta de una época muy antigua. En verdad Michiru tenía esperanzas, su fe era lo que la mantenía de pie y con la certeza de que algún día ella y Haruka estarían juntas. Sabía que en ese planeta donde se estrelló estaba quien le robó el corazón a Astrid, sonaba hasta raro pues ella nunca mostraba mucha atención por alguien que la apreciara ni siquiera parecía muy sociable. Estaba encantada con el dije de delfín que le trajo de esas tierras, dentro de un mes, cuando su madre dejara de recordar que la chica la atropelló en plena sala del trono la enviaría a ese planeta por otras joyas hermosas, así ella vería a su amor platónico y Michiru haría su buena acción.

- Le encantará a Haruka – decía

-¡Princesa! – entró corriendo Astrid – La princesa Urano fue herida en batalla

-¡Qué! ¿Está bien?

- Parece que los moradores de las cavernas atacaron el campamento y la princesa está muy mal… Debes irte de inmediato a verla… Te cubriré con tu madre

- Prepara la nave

Llegó en la noche. El campamento estaba totalmente destruido, por el aroma en el ambiente sabía ese era ataque de soldados de Neptuno, seguramente Astrid le mintió para que se fuera a verla antes que pasar a discutir con su madre. En el campamento la recibieron con recelo y uno de los soldados se apresuró a llevarla al lado de Haruka.

- Qué sucedió

- Nos atacaron sin una razón… Se supone es zona neutra y nos atacaron

-¿Así nada más?

- Sí princesa…

Entró a la tienda de Sailor Urano. Estaba muy agitada y sudaba mucho. Se abrazó a ella y las lágrimas se escaparon a su control. Haruka intentó separarla de ella pero Michiru estaba enloquecida. Se abrazó con fuerza como un naufrago a un salvavidas. Entre sollozos le pidió no la dejara y Haruka acarició su cabecita

- Estoy bien

- Mira nada más estas herida y…

- Y viva que es lo importante – hizo una mueca de dolor

- Que tonta soy te estoy lastimando

- En realidad no… Me duele hasta respirar

-¿Qué sucedió Haruka?

- Nos tomaron por sorpresa… Y a como de lugar esto no debe salir del campamento si mi madre se entera invadirá Neptuno y tú y yo ya no tendemos esperanza alguna

- No digas eso… Dime con detalle qué sucedió

- Hacíamos las rondas de siempre, sabes que nunca pasa nada aquí y Sherine Dessie envió un mensaje en que nos pedía nuestra rendición… Obvio que no me iba a rendir, no estamos haciendo nada y es zona neutra… Nos dio un ultimátum y esperaba comunicarme contigo para ver cómo solucionarlo cuando nos atacó alegando que yo ataqué primero…

-¿Sherine Dessie te atacó en persona?

- Quién más podría causarme tanto daño… Si informa a la reina que me ganó mi madre se enterará y se irán contra tu nación sin piedad… Aunque podemos decir que sí violé la restricción de No violencia y pudiera quedarse quieta

- Nada de eso… Iré a hablar con Sherine

Partió de inmediato al campamento de Neptuno.

Los soldados se mostraban sorprendidos de verla. Pidió ver a Sherine y de inmediato la llevaron a su tienda. La joven seguía limpiándose la sangre de sus enemigos. Se veía demasiado satisfecha. Y ella furiosa se fue contra la guerrero. La tomó del cuello pero sabía que la mejor forma era negociar. La soltó lentamente mientras esa sonrisa victoriosa la llenaba de cólera.

- Atacaste sin razón a Urano

- Ellos empezaron

- Sabes que no es cierto – rechinó los dientes

- Bueno princesa ¿Cuál versión cree que creerá su madre?

-¡Ocasionarás una invasión! –gritó exasperada – Por favor – su tono se volvió suplicante – Pídeme lo que sea, te lo suplico – se hincó a un lado de donde ella descansaba

- Eso suena tentador… Algo como tu trono

- Lo que quieras – reiteró la princesa

- No seas tonta no quiero eso… Eres muy patética. Pero Princesa aunque quisiera eso va contra mi orgullo, además que fue la propia Sailor Urano quien comenzó esto

- Sé que ella pierde con facilidad los estribos y te prometo que te pedirá una sentidísima disculpa

-¿De verdad? – se veía alegre por la noticia – Pero princesa no puedo admitir que me equivoqué, no iré a Urano a disculparme y correr el riesgo de morir en el intento, o que mi orgullo y prestigio queden devastados… Además qué cuentas daré a su madre

- Mira podemos decir que yo ejecuté el ataque y soy la responsable, me encargaré de las disculpas y explicarle a mi madre sobre mi error

- Suena tentador… Bien el trato es este, quiero mi disculpa, tú asumes el error y le hablarás bien a tu madre de mí, eres su hija y pesa más lo que le dices que su razón. También quiero me facilites mi trabajo, no puedo proteger algo que desaparece constantemente

- Te lo prometo… Hasta te prometo una medalla al honor por esto

-¿En serio? – se sentó – Eso sería lindo… Bien en media hora iremos a ver a la Reina de Urano para decirle que atacamos por error a su hija… Igual creo nos matará – sonrió – Ah pero tendré una medalla por ello

- Sí

Haruka despertó por cuarta vez, preguntó a Astrid por Michiru pero era hora que no volvía de los campamentos. Empezaba a pensar lo peor, intentó incorporarse pero de inmediato Astrid la devolvió a la cama, si iba al campamento le daría motivos a las tropas para atacarla…

- Michiru – sonrió al verla llegar

- No fue tan difícil – sonrió con cierto dejo de tristeza – Aceptó, pero le dije que – cerró un ojito en una forma cómica – Que le pedirías una disculpa por gritarle

-¿Qué? No importa – suspiró – cualquier cosa porque mi madre y la tuya no nos hagan matarnos en el campo de batalla

- Entonces le llamaremos a primera hora

- Te quiero – la abrazó y en seguida la joven hizo una mueca de dolor, hasta un pequeño quejidito escapó – Que tienes

- Nada, se retiró de ella… Ahora descansa – salió de la tienda y Astrid la siguió

Ya afuera estuvo a punto de desmayarse, Astrid la alcanzó a detener en la caída y de inmediato la llevó a la tienda que les habían preparado.

-¿Qué sucedió?

- Apenas nos vieron y nos atacaron sin piedad… Su madre ya sabía que habían atacado a su hija…

- Estas muy mal

- No, no es nada grave – volvió a emitir un gemido – Lo bueno es que aceptó mis disculpas y hasta decidió que retirará fuerzas de las fronteras para mostrar su amabilidad con la torpe de la Princesa de Neptuno

-¿Te echaste la culpa?

- Y qué más hacía, tu amiguita decidió que su orgullo valía más que la paz – volvió a quejarse

- Pudo costarte la vida – observó la magnitud de las heridas

- No me iba a matar eso es un hecho

- Pero sí te torturó un buen rato ¿Verdad?… Algún día debes explicarme el por qué o cómo se consigue eso…

-¿Ser tan patético?

- Sí eso – sonrió – el amor tonta

*** * * * ***

Llegaron en la noche a Berlín. Sydney no estaba muy contenta de ver a Andrea y es que ella estaba muy bien enterada de en qué condiciones su padre la nombró su heredero. A ella no le importaba mucho tomar la presidencia de la compañía pero tampoco podían pedirle pasara por alto los negocios fraudulentos de su padre y ahora de su hermanastra. Jessica sabía que rentar un departamento era mejor opción que estar bajo la lupa de Andrea. Michiru accedió y entre las cuatro rentaron un pequeño departamento en el edificio donde vivía con Laura

- Lo que faltaba tener de vecinas a esas dos mojigatas

- Shh – se rió Michiru

A la mañana siguiente empezó el entrenamiento. Regina en cuanto la vio se empezó a mofar de lo sencillo y divertido que era ser Sailor y que las razones de Michiru para dejarlo se debían a ineptitud sobre cualquier otra cosa. Haruka por su parte recibió las quejas de Hotaru, no iba a dejar que una niña presumida y malcriada le diera órdenes sin contar que no tenía experiencia alguna, etc.…

- Bien medio día te quedas con Jessi y yo con esa cosa

- Se llama Regina – sonrió la corredora

Las chicas se dividieron para ir a ver a las nuevas Sailor pues para el examen final tenían que enfrentarse con sus antecesoras así que Minako estaba preparando un par de apuestas… para hacerlo más interesante. Taiki se opuso pero no pudo impedirlo, solamente logró que la rubia decidiera podía quedarse mientras ella dirigía las apuestas.

- Y que tal Jessica – preguntó Makoto a Usagui

- Creo que apostaré a Haruka

-¿Es peor que tú? – chilló Rei

- Sí – lloriqueó la joven

Llevó a Jessica a un lugar abierto. Esperó a que se transformara para ver qué había aprendido., en menos de diez minutos averiguó fue nada. Se cansó pronto de su ineptitud y de un golpe la mandó lejos. La pobre chica no pudo ponerse ya en pie, prácticamente la destrozó con un solo movimiento

-¿Estás bien? – la atendió Makoto

- No puedo ponerme en pie… creo me fracturó

- Déjate de niñerías – la reprendió Urano perdiendo su transformación

Pero Michiru no le iba mejor con Regina. La jovencita se dedicaba a provocarla para que así se desconcentrara y no pudiera atinar en sus golpes y ataques. Se cansó y perdió su trasformación dando por terminada la mañana. Regina comenzó a reír divertida y cuando se vino contra ella…

- Espera… debo decirte algo. El director hará el concurso de violines este miércoles… Ve, soy leal te aviso

-¿Y por qué nadie me avisó con tiempo?

- No sé… Yo te lo digo para que vayas practicando, aunque no lo necesitas – la joven violinista se sintió alagada – Mas no se puede hacer por tu escaso talento – Y sin miramientos le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza con un libro que le quitó a Amy

- Mi libro… Lo arruinarán – gritó exasperada

*** * * * ***

eRegina en cuanto an la torpezaMas tarde Amy se reunió con Haruka. Ella estaba en el autódromo preparándose para la próxima competencia. Amy se quedó en la entrada observándola trabajar, le daba mucha tristeza perderla, era un líder innato y sabía que gracias a ella el universo estaba a salvo. Haruka volteó pues los ojitos de su mecánico le informaron alguna hermosa mujer había llagado.

- Y cómo fue

- Espantoso… Regina y Michiru se odian a muerte y de seguir así Regina no prenderá nada y Michiru morirá de un berrinche

- Vaya – rió animadamente – Las pinzas James

-¿Mande?

-¡Las pinzas! Bájate de tu nube

- Sí, lo siento…

- Ya casi termino Amy…

-¿Y tienes una idea de por qué se odiaban tanto?

- Bueno creo que pelitos de la infancia… No, la verdad es que ambas versiones suenan poco razonables, según Michiru porque ella la provoca y es muy competitiva… le ha arruinado antes la vida y pleitos de niños… Según Regina es Michiru quien comienza, es creída, engreída, presumida ególatra y mil cosas y porque un día se comió un panecito suyo… – Amy estalló en carcajadas

- Creí que solamente Rei y Usa peleaban por esas tonterías

- Iré a cambiarme y nos vamos

James estaba como bobo, apenas salió Haruka y la herramienta se le cayó. Dio unos pasos torpes y luego cayó al suelo. Amy se apresuró a ayudarle pero él le dijo que se ensuciaría de gras así que mejor no. Tartamudeaba y finalmente cada uno se quedó en un rincón

- Me gustan los libros – comentó al cabo de un rato – Creo Haruka se tardó ya

- Sí – seguía en su libro pues así escondía su rostro ya rojo

-¿Te presto un libro increíble? Es sobre robótica… Y tengo otros muy lindos… Y

- Sí

- Mira estos tres están muy lindos – el pobre James temblaba

- Listo… ¿? – Haruka miró a uno y otra muy intrigada. Los libros que la mano temblorosa de James ofrecía, una Amy casi metida en el libro que leía al revés. Hizo milagros para no reír a carcajada suelta. Tomó los libros que James ofrecía, luego a la chica y se despidió

*** * * * ***

Esa misma noche Ardosh volvió a atacar la ciudad sin aparente motivo. Haruka no pudo transformarse, su pluma no reaccionaba a pesar de que el título de Sailor seguía siendo suyo. Por suerte Regina junto con Venus lograron neutralizar al molesto niño. Luna estuvo segura de la decisión, la sincronía entre Minako y Regina había sido tan perfecta como la de Haruka y Michiru. El tiempo mostraría qué tan buenas decisiones se tomaban hoy. La rubia no dijo nada, de ninguna forma angustiaría a su amante y quien sabe quizá era normal.

Evan entregó la pluma transformadora de Urano a Sydney. La niña se veía un poco temerosa, su enojo se había disipado lo suficiente como para volver a temer interferir. Exhaló un suspiro en el que parecía morir. Evan acarició su mejilla

- Es por Jessica ¿lo olvidas?

- La última vez que intenté hacer algo por ella terminaron las cosas muy mal

- No pasará nada… Ahora devolverás su pluma a Haruka antes que note la suya es falsa y haremos una réplica exacta que por ningún motivo responda a Jessica, si no se puede transforma…

- No será Sailor

¿Entonces qué la tenía tan inquieta? La conciencia le estaba gritando y eso no era bueno. Alguna vez su hermanastro mayor le dijo que no hiciera cosas buenas que parecieran malas, si algo era bueno no debía por qué robar el sueño o preocupar al alma… Sino había más que una acción bondadosa. Sí estaba de por medio conserva a su lado a la persona que amaba. Se recargó en la pared. No iba a vivir bajo la tortura de creer a Jessica en la muerte, ni permitir que nadie se la quitara de su lado. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque Evan comenzó a besarla con pasión desbordante

- Te amo

- Y yo a ti – contestó la niña dejándose llevar por el instinto

Jessica se sentía un poco extraña saliendo con su profesor. De alguna forma se sentía más ella y hasta no temía "meter la pata" con algún comentario pues podía contarle lo que fuera. William también estaba contento por la situación su vida se arregló de la forma menos esperada, su alumna dejaría de serlo y él podía pedirle fuera su novia. Sí, era una niña físicamente pero lo que siempre buscó en una mujer. Se sentía un poco gandalla pero iría hablar con Kornhauser antes que nada…

- No es buena idea – rió Jessica

-¿No?

- Él quiere me case con Haruka Tenoh y bueno eso significa a ti fuera de mi vida… Deja que su vida financiera se componga y le decimos algo

- Correcto

Pero Jessica no se sentía del todo feliz, era un buen hombre y le gustaba tener su amistad. Ese era el problema lo quería como amigo, claro que le gustaba muchísimo y vivía enamorada de él, pero era un amor platónico pasajero como muchas niñas llegan a tener con sus maestros.

**FIN DEL DÉCIMO CAPÍTULO**................ _CONTINUARÁ_

**DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS, COMENTARIOS Y CUALQUIER OCURRENCIA.... PUSH DE PRESS BOTON **

**JAJAJA OK YA ACTUALIZARÉ LO MAS PRONTO QUE PUEDA ;)**


	11. Violines y Amor

**CAPÍTULO XI**

**VIOLINES Y AMOR**

Un buen día como todo lo que hacía la dejó atónita. El monje se lo repitió para que viera era real. Astrid estaba allí esperando pudiera recibirla. Tenía un año de no verla y ni la menor idea de cómo reaccionar. Las cosas eran diferentes, ya no podía verla como una niña, tenía ya catorce años y era casi una adolescente… Jesseine tomó aire ante de recibirla.

- Princesa – saludó con el protocolo debido

- Por favor déjenos sola – pidió a los monjes

La veía de nuevo, era como un sueño del que no se quiere despertar. La abrazo aún temerosa de provocar algo en ella como la última vez. No había cambiado en nada. La tomó del mentón para ver sus hermosos ojos, se disculpó por la ausencia argumentó mucho trabajo, no era aún tiempo de decirle la locura embriagadora que dejó en la razón. Pero para la niña no importaba ahora estaba a su lado.

- Eres tan hermosa

- Es que ya no soy una niña

- Y eso lo veo – rió, deseaba besar esos labios carmines – En fin – se separó de ella – Vine a comprar chucherías y de vacaciones

- Encantada de tenerte

El planeta estaba de fiesta. Había juegos pirotécnicos todas las tardes, danzantes en las plazas y sin fin de puestos. Esa misma noche Jesseine la llevó a recorrer las concurridas calles. Observó con delicia a los encantadores de serpientes, veía los farolitos de colores que adornaban las calles, y tal parecía que en cada esquina había algún mago haciendo un truco, piedras volando, agua formando figuras, fuego que envolvía a seres humanos sin quemarlos o dañarlos, gente volando en torbellinos pequeños…

- Es el día de la magia verdad – y la niña estalló en carcajadas –

- No boba ¿Qué no sabes hacer anda especial?

- Siendo francas no, me costó mucho aprender a recrear la ilusión del mar… Con la que apagué el incendio

- Pues eso también lo aprendemos aquí aunque nunca he visto a alguien que invoque mareas… En sí todos las aprendemos pero los maestros son los que dominan el arte, hay un maestro por cada elemento, bueno a veces muchos pero por lo menos uno

-¿Y tú que sabes hacer?

- Pues se me da bien crear corrientes de viento y mover objetos

- Exótico planeta

¿Exótico? Pues faltaba viera y probara la comida. Pero una noche pasó lo que tanto temía: enloqueció, su razón se despedazó dejando que ese cúmulo de sentimientos explotara. Los monjes habían dado una gran fiesta en palacio… la más cara en la historia del planeta. Astrid y Jesseine bailaron toda la noche. Jesseine nunca había bebido y tal parecía que esa noche fue decidida a beber los catorce años de abstención. Se sentía feliz pero ya no sabía si era propia o producida por el vino. La fiesta terminó en la madrugada. Astrid se ofreció a llevarla a la recamara

- Si pasarse la mano a princesa con vino – sonreían el monje mayor

- Mucho vino… niña nunca bebe – contestó el segundo monje mayor

- Sí, yo la dejo en la camita

- Gracias – inclinaba sus cabezas calvas en agradecimiento

Se tambaleaba terriblemente y hasta canturreaba quien sabe que cosas. La acomodó en la cama y aunque ella también había bebido bastante todavía se mantenía ecuánime. Jesseine estaba demasiado turbada por la bebida. La observó con ternura

- Te amo

- Duerme

-¡Te amo! – y Astrid rió alegremente

No era que le pareciera una tontería sino que creía eran efectos de la bebida. Hasta ella se sentía un tanto perdida y confundida. Su mente estaba dormida por el alcohol y la embriagues que produce el amor

-¿Me amas? – ya no estaba en sus cabales

- Sí, te amo mucho – contestó dejando satisfecha con la respuesta a la niña

El amor se plasmó en sus ojos. Se inclinó hacia ella y le brindó una tierna caricia, recordó las muchas cosa que Michiru le decía del amor, entonces se acercó más a sus labios. Le habló de tonterías que ni ella comprendía por qué las decía. Entonces sus labios se unieron con los de la chiquilla. La besó con tanta pasión que le robó el último aliento para vivir. La llevó a la locura. La primera vez que ambas besaban y sus corazones estallaron. Toda la noche Jesseine soñó con ella.

En la mañana Jesseine se sentía aturdida, por momentos creí que el beso lo había soñado. No, no podía ser un sueño más, los labios le temblaban aún sentía ese sabor y la ternura del amor. Demasiado real para ser un sueño. Astrid estaba sentada en el comedor, ella se sentó y pidió un café mal hábito que adquirió de Astrid. La joven la veía con sumo cuidado. Mordió su empanada y desvió su vista a otro lado

- Buenos días… Cómo va la cruda – rió

- Más o menos – sonrió nerviosa sin poder evitar sonrojarse

-¿Cuándo tenemos otra igual?

- Espero nunca… O mejor aún la tenemos y yo te veo nada más

- Te lo advertí – volvió a reír

No dijo nada más. Hasta en la noche volvieron a hablar.

- Cómo me gustan las estrellas

- Sí lo sé – y cómo olvidarlo si dentro de la locura preludio a un beso no dejaba de hablarle de estrellas

-¡Una estrella fugas! ¡Pide un deseo! – Jesseine le contestó con una sonrisa

Entró a la habitación para seguir en su faena debía escoger un sombrero para la noches de carnaval. Se miró al espejo mientras Astrid moría de la risa.

- No solamente eres exótica sino tiene gustos excéntricos

- No pedí tu opinión – sonreía

- Me voy mañana – y su sonrisa se desvaneció por completo – Tengo asuntos que ocupan mi atención…

-¿Y el beso? – se le escapó sin intención

-¿Cuál? – sonrió nerviosamente

¡Cuál beso! Ahora lo olvidaba. Volteó molesta. Frunció la boca. Cómo era posible que a sus años y puesto no se hiciera responsable de sus actos. Ahora Jesseine estaba segura ocurrió pues su actitud la delataba.

Toda la noche se torturó con aquella idea de perderla. Pero ya nada quedaba. Y no sabía cómo decirle que la amaba y necesitaba. Un guardia le informó la nave había aterrizado. De inmediato se dirigió a la sala de los paisajes para recibir a un alto miembro del planeta Neptuno. Vio la grácil y esbelta figura de la joven, ella se acomodó e l cabello en una coleta mientras sus ojos seguían inspeccionando sin piedad a la pequeña niña. Los celos de Jesseine estallaron. Astrid se iba y con ella precisamente. La guerrero le sonrió con ternura fingida que inspiraba odio.

- Sherine Dessie, jefe de estrategias y General de la guardia real de Neptuno Princesa

- Mucho gusto

- Lista – se presentó Astrid

- Me temo me llevaré a la joven, asuntos importantes

- Sí – contestó con languidez

¡Ni siquiera tenía en claro que sentía Astrid por ella! Lo gracioso fue ver que esos ojos azules reflejaban el odio que la niña le inspiraba. Antes que abordaran la nave Jesseine la abrazó con fuerza. Sacó de sus bolsillos un sobre doblado y arrugado que guardó con recelo, se lo metió a su bolsillo. Era la última esperanza que quedaba. Era cobarde y lo admitía.

- Cuando te acuerdes de a qué beso me refiero lees la carta – le susurró al oído

- Hasta – sonreí como boba – pronto – besó su mejilla aún con las miradas asesinas que los monjes le echaban

Por la ventanilla le dijo adiós y apenas dejaron el planeta Sherine Dessie se sentó a su lado para sacarle del bolsillo la carta. Astrid se apresuró a quitársela de las manos pero su juguetona compañera estaba interesadísima en leerla

- Dámela

- Deja la leo – apenas leyó un párrafo y estalló en carcajadas – Te ama esa niña – reía a más no poder – Dale sí, al cabo solamente le llevas siete años o un poco más

- Sí claro – por fin logró quitarle la carta. Se la guardó en el bolsillo de nuevo

- Vamos eso te convertiría en gobernante de ese planeta… Claro no es gran cosa pero ascenderías de nivel sin mucho problema

- Déjate de tonterías es una niña… Y

-¿Y? – esa pose seductora y Astrid de verdad no sabía qué pensar

*** * * * ***

A veces no podía transformarse y cuando lo hacía no tenía suficiente fuerza. Pero Haruka no quería decir aún nada, también estaba teniendo problemas con las competencias y éste podía ser el problema principal. Era como si sus tensiones repercutieran en cuando era Sailor Scout. Pero ahora debía dejarse de preocupar pues era la noche del concurso y aunque sabía Michiru lo ganaría debía buscar que la pobre dejara de hacer tantos berrinches que ya afectaban su persona física.

- Me duele – se quejaba la violinista

-¿Algún día me dirás por qué la odias? ¡Pero en serio! – y esa mirada colérica le hizo comprender que las razones infantiles eran reales – Te haré un té pero la solución a tu dolor es dejar de hacer berrinches

-¡Mi hígado y bilis y todas las vísceras que tenga! Pero esta noche veremos quién es mejor

Regina había hecho buena amistad con el resto de Scouts así que de inmediato Minako se apuntó para la misión ultra secreta que planeó. Usando equipo de producción se disfrazaron de servicio de limpieza para colarse al evento privado. Minako tenía como misión entretener a Michiru exactamente a las ocho cincuenta y tres, Makoto se encargaría de Haruka y ella del resto… ¿Y cuál era el plan? Solamente Regina lo sabía. Llegó la hora

- Con permiso – y con el trapeador Minako golpeó el pie de Michiru – Lo siento

-¿Minako?

-¡Haruka me reconociste!

- Imposible no hacerlo – sonrió

Makoto no haría nada, ahora su amiguita tenía entretenidas a ambas chicas. Fue a ayudar a Regina, la jovencita estaba abriendo la puerta de un camerino pero tal parecía que la cosa sería más difícil

- Déjame eso – dijo Makoto – Mi puerta siempre se traba

- Gracias

Un clic y la puerta cedió. Regina se coló al interior, tomó el estuche de violín de encima de la mesa y lo abrió rápidamente mientras Makoto cuidaba la puerta. Introdujo el pequeño artefacto que obligó a Jessica a construirle a cambio de ayudarle a mejorar su patético ataque y salió de allí como ladrón misterioso

- Y qué se supone que hará esta misión

- Ya lo verás Makoto – sonreía encantada de la vida

Se dio la llamada y los tres violinistas ocuparon su puesto en escenario. Directores, productores asociados, Evan y Seya estaban en primera fila. El director dio la instrucción y Damián comenzó. Estaba un poco tenso no quería ser el que ganara echándose encima a alguna de las fieras jovencitas que tenía como compañeras. Erró un par de notas y un aplauso lánguido recibió. Suficiente para él. Siguió Regina y la perfección de las notas invadió el teatro. Haruka estaba impactada tocaba tan bien como su amante, ahora imaginaba el por qué esa rivalidad – odio que sostenían. Los aplausos fueron más intensos. El turno de Michiru. La primera nota y al asentir con la cabeza Regina la música del violín de Michiru comenzó a sonar como a un pobre animal siendo asesinado. Todos se taparon los oídos y Michiru asombrada dejó de tocar.

- Dios de verdad perdiste el talento – se mostraba seria Regina – Eso fue… Cómo decirlo

- Horrible – gritó el director

- No – secundó Damián – peor que horrible

Ahí terminaba la carrera de Michiru Kaioh como violinista. La despidieron esa misma noche.

Michiru reventaba del coraje, había encontrado unas horas después el pequeño artefacto en su violín. No era necesario preguntarse quién lo había planeado sino quién le creó el dispositivo. La primera persona que vino a su mente fue Andrea pero no se conocían o eso creía. Así que la descartó. Empezó a dolerle de nuevo el estómago y todo el cuerpo por el berrinche.

- Ves por qué la odio… Cuando éramos niñas también intentó sabotear mi violín

- Cálmate – suplicaba Haruka – Cuenta hasta diez… Hablaré con Regina

- Ah no primero la mato y luego hablas con ella… Mi carrera terminó gracias a ella

- Bueno todo tiene solución y arreglaremos esto

- Sí, la torturaremos y luego la matamos – sus ojos llameaban de la furia

- Das miedo

Minako arrepentida fue a confesar su crimen, por suerte Michiru estaba dormida y Haruka se dio cuenta que aquello más que un simple pleito era un verdadero odio entre las jóvenes. Tomó las llaves para ir a buscar a Jessica.

- Te advertí que no quería problemas – la aventó contra la pared

-¿Qué? – Jessica estaba sorprendida

- El aparatito de música que le hiciste a Regina

-¿No funcionó?

- Al contrario. Funcionó de maravilla, despidieron a Michiru y arruinaste su carrera

-¿De qué hablas?

- Ahora dirás que no lo sabes… Colocó Regina el aparato en el violín de Michiru y tocó pésimo en la prueba

- Pero yo no haría algo para dañarla… Tú mejor que nadie sabes que la quiero mucho, daría mi vida por ella

- Pues eso harás… Porque mañana sabrá tú inventaste esa porquería – la soltó marchándose

Pero no se atrevió a decirle nada a su sirena. La joven estaba tan rara que daba miedo.

*** * * * ***

No estaba muy convencida de haberla dejado sola. Temía que de un momento a otro fuera a asesinar a Regina, y aunque lo merecía sabía no era la mejor alternativa. Suspiró, debía confiar en Hotaru y Usagui. Ya vería cómo ajusticiarse a Jessica y con respecto a Regina hablaría con ella en la noche, debía confesar el sabotaje y quizá le devolvieran el empleo a su amante. James abrió grandes los ojos y Haruka volteó para ver quien estaba en la puerta.

- Herr. Kornhauser

- Tenoh – estaba furioso – salga James

- Sí señor

-¿Qué sucede?

- Casi nada Tenoh, me engañaste… Solamente eso

-¿De qué habla?

- Eres mujer – y Haruka rió, nunca lo había negado – Ni me lo dijiste Me tomas por estúpido verdad

- Formula uno no pide como requisito ser hombre – renegó la joven

- Pero yo sí – aventó los palpes al auto – Seamos honestos si tu me hubieras dicho eres mujer sabes que no te hubiera apoyado jamás

-¿Machismo? – y sabía que si no fuera mujer ahora mismo la hubiera agarrado a golpes

- Estas fuera de Fórmula Uno. No volverás a correr te lo prometo Haruka Tenoh, nadie se burla de mí y sobrevive para contarlo

-¿Es una amenaza?

-¡Papá! – gritó histérica Sydney – Papá – aún jadeaba por la carrera

- Vete a la casa Sydney

- No papi, no puedes despedirla porque es mujer, es ilegal y tiene un contrato firmado

- Si no la estoy despidiendo, ella renunciará

- En sus sueños – contestó tomando su herramienta para seguir trabajando en el auto – No es el único accionista de Ferrari

- Ya veremos Tenoh… Tienes 24 horas para salir de Fórmula Uno por las buenas sino créeme que lamentarás el día que te cruzaste en mi camino – salió rabiando del coraje

- Lo siento Haruka

- Bueno un día se debía enterar – sonrió – No te apures, el que se te halla escapado…

- Yo no se lo dije… Fue Jessica – Haruka dejó caer el desarmador de sus manos – Creo se vengó por lo de ayer…Y creo no debí decírtelo – se encogió como niño regañado

- No te apures sabíamos sucedería un día y tu padre no lo tomaría de muy buena gana

- Menos si pensaba casarte con Jessi

- Ni me lo recuerdes – suspiró

*** * * * ***

Astrid atravesó a toda prisa el palacio gritando el nombre de su princesa, ya no importaba los guardias que se vinieran sobre ella, si encontraba a la princesa su vida se salvaba y si no moriría. Michiru salió al pasillo para ver qué sucedía. Astrid se estrelló contra ella y ya en el suelo los guardias se apresuraron en aprenderla

- Déjenla

- Su madre dio la orden – dijo uno de los guardias

- Bueno espósenla y yo misma la llevaré con mi madre… A ver Astrid explícame por qué mi madre te quiere detener

- Estábamos jugando cartas y…

-¡Se te ocurrió timar a mi madre!

- No exactamente… Ayúdame no quiero ir a la cárcel y menos morir porque le gané en un bobo juego a tu madre

- De verdad te pasas – bramó la joven – llévenla a la calabozo y déjame ver en qué te puedo ayudar…

Su madre ya hasta lo había olvidado. Entonces Michiru creyó que cedería a dejarla libre pero negó con la cabeza.

- Mamá era un juego… además te quería mostrar un truco que aprendió, no puedes hacerle esto por intentar ganarte

- No es eso… Tú y Sherine han visto la manera de protegerla y solapar sus tonterías ¿O crees no me entero? Estafó a generales con su juego arreglado, contrabando, uso ilegal de armamento, sustancias tóxicas… Pasar cartas de amor, dejar su puesto, robo…

-¡Ya entendí! – gritó exasperada – Pero no puedes encerrarla por jugarte sucio, espera haga otro delito mayor

- Mira estaba buscando una oportunidad y se presentó, sé que es ridículo pero por tonterías caen los grandes tramposos, tentó a su suerte y lo siento por ella. La recogimos cuando era un bebé, me mandaron a investigar las explosiones de esa zona y para mí fue sorprendente encontrarla con vida, era un bebé y bueno decidimos darle una educación y futuro pero esa niña cada día es más problemática… De cuántos robos la has sacado este mes

- Esta fuera de control pero no es siempre así

- Sustancias ilegales y sabes que aparte del daño que pueda hacerse pone en peligro a todo palacio… tú misma lo dijiste, está fuera de control es buen momento para enderezar el árbol

-¿Mandándola a la cárcel? Mamá con eso aprenderá más malas mañas – y su madre frunció el ceño parecía estarlo pensando – Y si le das una oportunidad… O

-¿O?

- O podrías dedicarle tiempo y esfuerzo y corregir su inusual hiperactividad… ¡Hacerla una gran guerrero!

- Hijita – rió la mujer – estoy vieja para eso… Pero creo saber qué podemos hacer, la mandaré a estudiar a Plutón

-¡Plutón! – ahora esta peor la situación

- Es eso o la cárcel

- Sí será lindo, si no aprende algo morirá congelada o a manos del general Sortic

Y es que el general Sortic no era paciente. En su vocabulario la paciencia no existía, al menor destello de torpeza o estupidez que mostrara y la pobre Astrid moriría congelada en las tierras plutonianas. Dio media vuelta para irle a avisar, por lo menos no iría a la cárcel… No, no había mucha ventaja

- Allá no te podremos cuidar por favor Astrid saca de tu cabeza lo que te enloquece

- No me pasa nada – replicó la chica

- Eres medio terrible pero ya creo ni tú te soportas… Hasta parece que te gusta estar en problemas… ¿Te rechazó la persona a quien amas?

-¡No! Y ya déjame o nunca terminaré de empacar

- Anda déjame ayudarte

- Si claro, ahora no estorbes

*** * * * ***

Jessica apenas pudo cubrirse de la serie de almohadazos que la loca de Sydney le propinaba. Repetía hasta el cansancio no recordaba nada de lo sucedido y mucho menos querer delatar a Haruka por lo de la noche pasada. Pero de nada sirvió. Cuando Sydney se canso Jessica salió a ver a Haruka debía decirle que no fue ella…

- No importa – contestó secamente la corredora

- Es… Haru – pero no importaba de verdad porque nadie le creería

- Nos vemos mañana para tu pre ensayo…

- Sí… Hasta mañana

En la mañana sentía temor porque sabía que Haruka s desquitaría en la prueba, se resignó, si debía pagar por algo que no hizo no quedaba más remedio. Michiru le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para animarla, le dio algunos puntos vulnerables de Haruka esperando la niña pudiera aprovecharlos. Y al final le besó en la mejilla tiernamente

- Buena suerte

Regina también estaba lista tendría que hacer equipo con Jessica y Minako. Las apuestas estaban un poco reñidas. A la cuenta de tres todas las Sailor se transformaron. Haruka hizo una seña para indicar que se haría cargo de Regina y Michiru haría lo propia con Jessica mientras Hotaru se deshacía de la pobre Minako. De un salto se separaron y Sailor Venus quedó fuera de un golpe, la pobre Saturn se sintió apenada pues no buscaba sacarla tan rápido de la competencia ni dejarla inconsciente. Makoto le daba aire y Taiki angustiado la tomó en sus brazos no sin antes gritarles a las Outers lo terrible, crueles y malvadas que eran

- No tenemos la culpa de su debilidad – renegó Neptium

Tenía rato buscando a Regina pero tal parecía que Neptium se cobraría lo del violín hoy. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y un suspiro se escapó de su ser. Debía encontrarla antes que Neptium la lastimara, era una tontería. Oyó el crujir de las ramas y vio a Jessica que aún perdida buscaba a sus compañeras

- Venus está fuera y Regina pronto… Estamos solamente tú y yo

- De verdad, yo no le dije a Kornhauser nada – chillaba Jessica – Deberíamos platicar

- Cuando termine la prueba – llamó a su elemento y la pobre chiquilla fue a dar contra la pared. Apenas abrió los ojos y una certera patada le dio en el abdomen – ríndete y terminamos

- Nop

- Bueno – convocó de nuevo a su poder

Fue un segundo, si hubiera estado concentrada hubiera podido evitarlo pero aún estaba su mente en Herr. Kornhauser. Estando su elemento ya en su mano y a milésimas de desplegarlo contra Jessica la niña perdió su transformación inexplicablemente. Pero Urano ya no pudo evitar el ataque saliera de sus manos. Se quedó en frío observando a la niña inconsciente. ¡Cómo perdió la transformación! Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás apenas esquivando el elemento de Neptium

- Dijimos nada de represarías ni venganzas – gritó furiosa

- No

- Lo vi Sailor Urano – se destransformó corriendo al auxilio de la jovencita – Amy – hablaba por el comunicador – Pide una ambulancia… ¡No, no es Regina!

- Perdió la transformación y no pude detenerme…

- La agrediste sin transformación…Fíjate lo que haces, me pides a mí madurez, sensatez y sin fin de tonterías que ni tú te tragas ni haces…

- No pude controlarlo – se decía a sí misma

*** * * * ***

Astrid no podía creer había pasado un año. Recogió sus pertenencias, hoy acaba de terminar el curso en Plutón y por órdenes de la reina era libre por fin. Más o menos tenía una idea de a dónde iría, gracias al dinero que legalmente ganó más el regalo en efectivo que la reina y la princesa le hicieron podía emprender el viaje para hacer sus sueños realidad. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí

- Hola Astrid – sonrió Sherine Dessie – Siento no haber venido a verte pero lo prohibió la reina

- Lo sé – contestó a la sonrisa

-¿Lista para volver?

- No voy a Neptuno

-¿Estas enojada? – se asombró Sherine

- No, pensé en este año en tu consejo… Ese – explicó – el de gobernar un pequeño planeta – pero parecía que la joven no lo recordaba – Iré al planeta donde vive la niña que me ama y me casaré con ella así seré la soberana de un diminuto planetita pero será más de lo que haga en toda mi vida si me quedo en neptuno ¿No dijiste eso?

- Bromeaba – rió Sherine – Estas enojada… te juro que intenté venir a verte pero tienen custodiado este maldito sitio como si fuera la cárcel de máxima seguridad

- Deben de… Está a unos pasos de las Puertas del Tiempo… Pero no es por eso, ya te dije que lo pensé mucho…

- Ahora me dirás que la amas

- Sí – sonrió. Echó su mochila al hombro y se siguió caminando – Nos veremos pronto

-¡Y así será porque no durarás allá! – gritó furiosa – Y sabes ¡Te amo! – gritó a todo pulmón

- Lástima mi corazón está con ella

Sherine Dessie estaba furiosa, no podía concentrarse, su carrera iba de mal en peor sin contar que la reina empezaba a aburrirse de las quejas por su tiranía. Tal vez le daría unas vacaciones o la jubilaría si su carácter no mejoraba. Vio entrar a su hija y decidió acabar la conversación

- Madre no volverá, Astrid tomó su decisión

- Sí, hablé con ella y me parece que no es por enojo o despecho… Ha madurado y le irá bien en ese pequeño planeta

-¿Lo crees? Es que – se mordió el labio

- A mí también me apura esté tan lejos pero se debe dejar ir a los hijos… Estará bien, te lo prometo…Además creo está enamorada, quizá un día llame para invitar a la boda

- Pero mamá ese planeta se ha aliado con Urano y recordemos que la reina de Urano no puede ver ni en pintura a un guerrero de Neptuno

- Son alianzas por conveniencia, ella no es ya un guerrero ni nada por el estilo… Urano busca aliarse con ellos para abrir mercado no para matar neptunianos… Lo peor que puede pasarle es que el planeta siga con sus ideas raras sobre Dios y decidan hacerla parte del show

-¿Dios?

- Se supone cada doscientos años bajan tres monjes del Monasterio mayor para buscar entre los niños nacidos ese año al elegido, aquel en el que ha reencarnado el poder de Dios, se lo quitan a la madre a la fuerza y le otorgan una nueva familia que se adecua a sus intereses, dejan los primeros tres años viva en una familia, cumplidos los cuatro se lo llevan al Monasterio junto con la madre elegida allí vive hasta los doce cuando lo proclaman como príncipe y a los dieciocho lo proclaman como Dios… Es una tontería si tal poder existiera sería mayor que el del Cristal de Plata y entonces éste no seria el Milenio de Plata

- Sino una extensión de ese planeta – sonrió Michiru – Bueno y eso en qué le puede afectar a Astrid

- En casi nada les gusta hacer sufrir a los extranjeros en manos de su Dios… Es todo, mi madre me contó que tu tatarabuela le tocó enfrentarse con el supuesto poder de Dios… Total farsa, el mocoso tenía quince años y lo más loable eran sus ojos divinos

Michiru recordó entonces que alguna vez Astrid le dijo que su amor era imposible porque se enamoró de un Dios. Ella creyó que se trataba de algún sentido figurado pero si Astrid se había enamorado de la famosa reencarnación estaba en un serio dilema. Jamás permitirían una relación sentimental entre un forastero y su elegido, mucho menos cuando el elegido lo mantenían tanto tiempo alejado del amor y odio o cualquier sentimiento que pudiera distorsionar su misión.

*** * * * ***

Sydney se tapó los oídos para no escuchar la discusión que tenían Haruka Y Michiru. Su conciencia gritaba a más no poder, pero ni siquiera estaba segura que Jessica de verdad perdiera la transformación sin motivo como decía la rubia o que algo tuviera que ver con el hecho de cambiar las plumas trasformadoras. Lloró en silencio como cuando lo hacía de niña, siguió en ese rincón en espera de una solución que sabía no llegaría

-¿Estás bien? – le interrogó Usagui

- Asustada – gimoteaba como niño pequeño

- No te preocupes, Haruka y Michiru han tenido sus diferencias y siempre las arreglan

-¿Y si muere Jessica por mi culpa?

- No es tu culpa y no se va a morir solamente quedó inconsciente pero suele pasar

- Pero no debí…

- Vamos Sydney fue un accidente, nadie es responsable ¿Sí?

**FIN DEL DÉCIMO PRIMER CAPÍTULO**................ _CONTINUARÁ_

**DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS, COMENTARIOS Y CUALQUIER OCURRENCIA A **.mx


	12. La carrera de Berlín

CAPÍTULO XII

**LA CARRERA DE BERLÍN**

Medianamente habían hecho las paces. Jessica suspendería cualquier actividad de Sailor hasta dentro de un mes. La pobre niña aún sufría los efectos del poder de Urano. En todo el tiempo que tenía en cama no había visto a la corredora por lo que las teorías de las chicas no sonaban tan descabelladas. Haruka Tenoh la odiaba. En realidad la rubia no sabía cómo pedirle una disculpa sonaba tonto que no pudiera controlar su poder y hasta ridículo.

- Que te pasa – le golpeó juguetonamente Clift

- Nada

- Estas bien desubicada… ¿Te pasó algo?

- En realidad sí, pelee con Michiru… Jessica le dijo a Kornhauser que soy mujer y él me amenazó, Jessica tuvo un… "accidente" y aunque parece que yo lo hice a propósito no fue así, ahora no sé como explicarlo

- Número uno mejor admítelo, esa niña siempre da razones para asesinarla…

- Clift hablo en serio

- Lo siento Angelito pero es verdad y hablo en serio, yo también la amenacé de muerte… Es nefasta a más no poder

-¿Y eso? – sonrió un poco más relajada

- Bueno estaba ligándome a Syd y esta niña hasta parece lee la mente, me adivinó todo y sin más me amenazó con destruir mi carrera si me acercaba a la niña… Daba miedo, no me lo tomé en serio y fatal error esa niña hizo mi vida detestable

-¿Estabas jugando con Sydney?

- No te interesa… Ahora segunda opción usa el sufrimiento… Dile a Michiru que confié en ti, una relación se basa en la confianza, amor, sinceridad, si es capaz de verte a los ojos y no creerte mejor que termine la relación… balablabla… esas tonterías empalagosas

- Querías aprovecharte de Sydney… Sabe Clift sal de aquí antes que te dé un buen golpe por intentar engañar a esa niña

- O qué caramba – Haruka bajó la vista regresando a su labor en el motor

De nuevo escuchó ruidos, creyó que Clift no se había marchado.

- Que te vayas – bramó furiosa

- Por favor Haru unos minutos – pido una voz femenina y su cabeza chocó contra la cajuela

- Jessica lo siento pensé eras Clift

-¿Estoy tan horrorosa? digo, no hay punto de comparación

- Lo siento – rió

- Lamento haberle dicho a Kornhauser que eras mujer… estaba molesta es que Regina nunca me dijo que quería usar el aparato contra Michiru y tú sabes mejor que yo que la adoro, jamás haría nada para lastimarla…

-¿Por qué lo negaste entonces?

- Supongo que por miedo – la verdad era que negarlo no ayudaba mucho sobretodo cuando el propio Kornhauser decía que ella se lo dijo. A pesar de sus intentos no pudo recordar haber hecho algo así – de verdad lo lamento y sé no puedo cambiarlo pero haré cualquier cosa por mejorar tu situación actual

- Estoy muy bien gracias, tengo un contrato y soy muy buena en esto así que si lo hiciste con afán de molestar o vengarte te falló…

- Bien, entonces me voy ya… Gracias por escucharme

-¿Tienes cómo irte?

- Sí, vino Rafael

De nuevo bajó la mirada para seguir con su motor. Sabía que debió aprovechar la ocasión y disculparse por su torpeza pero no tenía ni idea cómo ocurrió, era de novatos y hasta ni de nueva en ello había hecho semejante tontería. Escuchó su nombre, levantó su cabeza con rapidez golpeándose de nuevo en la cajuela

- Cuidado – sonrió Michiru

- Auch – se sobaba

- A ver deja te veo

- Es el cuarto de este día… acabo de matar otra neurona

- Discúlpame… Debería confiar en ti y sé que de haberle hecho, no lo negarías – colocó una gasa con alcohol en el golpe – He estado muy enojada por lo de Regina y no fue mi intención desquitarme esa noche contigo

- Lo sé… ¿Tregua de nuevo?

- Nop – besó sus labios – Paz completa

*** * * * ***

Amy estaba asombrada con los libros tan interesantes que James tenía. Hasta aceptó sin pensarlo ni sonrojarse la invitación a su remolque para que viera su colección. Estaba tan fascinada que pronto se olvidó de nervios y urticaria. El chico también se relajó un poco más pues por fin se topaba con una chica que no se aburriría o lo juzgaría de cerebrito.

- Eres muy bonita – de nuevo tartamudeaba

- Gracias – se sonrojó levemente

- Te invito a la carrera de este sábado… Y de allí podemos ir al cine, si tienes tiempo, claro

- Bueno

James no era feo ni muy guapo pero era más de lo que Amy esperaba en un amigo. Sus amigas la animaron para que saliera más con él quizá había encontrar el amor

- Cómo – reía hasta casi caer de la silla

- Encontrar el amor – masculló Luna sin entender el motivo de su risa

- Eso Luna y Minako, es para personas normales y hermosas no para cerebritos y computadoras ambulantes…

Luna arqueó la ceja, Amy era muy dura consigo misma, si quería un enemigo con ella misma se bastaba para dejar su autoestima por los suelos. En la noche Luna es escapó de la habitación para hablar con la jovencita, pero Amy volvió a repetir lo miso, ella era un caso perdido

- Pues lo eres mientras pienses así

*** * * * ***

El gran día llegó. Andrea estaba muy rara y hasta parecía un poco loca pues hablaba sola repitiendo tonterías. Durante la primera vuelta se concretó a observar el piso y Sydney empezó a preocuparle, tal vez lo loco venía de familia. Por fin salió de su ensimismamiento para decidir que era aburrida la competencia e iría a casa. Michiru arqueó la ceja divertida, sí, no había duda Andrea Manchester estaba un poco loca.

- Ni si quiera preguntó cómo seguía Jessi y eso que antes hablaba cada tres horas para hacerlo… es más creo ni se acordó de ella

- Al rato voy a verla, de vedad está muy rara

- Pobre Jessi no se puede ni mover… Haru le dio una buena paliza, sé la merecía pero ¿no habrá forma de que Jessi no sea Sailor? Digo si no puede con una de ustedes menos con… – pero ya no pudo terminar la frase dos autos acababan da volcarse

Haruka llevaba mucha velocidad, algo no estaba bien con el auto, soltó el pedal del acelerador pero ni así respondía el auto y si no se equivocaba no tenía frenos. No pudo reaccionar, la vuelta se vino y por la velocidad lo único que logró fue derrapar volcándose. Fueron momentos angustiantes, su vida entera pasó ante sus ojos en segundos. Las imágenes se volvieron difusas y finalmente lo único que veía era sangre. Intentó salir del vehículo, olía la gasolina y sabía explotaría muy pronto. Tenía una pierna atrapada…

- Haruka – gritaban afuera intentando apagar el incendio

- Saquéenlo del vehículo, va estallar

Jessica observaba desde lo alto de la torre de control el incendio, sus ojos se tornaban de verde a azul. Destruyó el control que tenía en sus manos y lo desechó como lo había hecho con el de la moto. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo rojizo y de inmediato explotó una parte del auto. Una oleada de fuego alcanzó a un par de rescatistas…

- Que se muera de una buena vez – chillaba Ardosh

- Cállate torpe – y sin que moviera un solo dedo Jessica lo mandó a volar muy lejos

Había logrado sacar a Haruka. En los altavoces anunciaban estaba en muy mal estado y pedían despejaran la pista del helicóptero pues sería traslada de inmediato. Jessica se dio media vuelta su misión había terminado, lo demás lo leería mañana en los periódicos

*** * * * ***

Había pasado tanto tiempo que Jesseine lo daba por pedido, más de un año y ella no volvía o escribía. La carta, esa carta que escribió durante una noche de insomnio, una noche de dominio del amor. Pensó en buscarla, pero debía darle tiempo y dárselo a ella misma. Era media noche y esa sensación que tuvo cuando escribió la carta la levantó de la cama. No tenía por qué salir pero algo la llamaba allá fuera. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que acaba de llegar. Astrid se impresionó de verla, ya no era una niña. Jesseine corrió a abrazarla y la joven la tomó del mentón para besar sus labios con infinita pasión.

- Te amo – de nuevo la besó. Jesseine creyó que había enloquecido pero en pocos minutos recobró la cordura separándose de ella – No debería ser – susurró aturdida

- Yo también te amo ¿por qué no puede ser? – le reprochó

- Como sea – y miraba inquisitivamente esos ojos verdes, seguramente la princesita aun no sabía que ella estaba destina a convertirse en Dios – He venido a quedarme con vosotros… ¡Contigo! – una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la niña

En la mañana la nombró asesora de imagen. Muchos monjes no estaban de acuerdo sobretodo porque la joven venía del planeta Neptuno pero Jesseine sonreía y con la mano hacía una seña para callarlo, su decisión estaba tomada. Más de un monje mató con la mirada a la joven.

- No les agradará la falta de un heredero – sonreía

- Ese no es el inconveniente… sino que eres extrajera y de Neptuno, todavía Urano le dan más crédito…

- Y un día tú te convertirás…

-¡En Dios! – gritaba el monje exasperado – No puede estar en palacio, quién se cree o de qué privilegios goza para poder mirar los ojos divinos de Dios

- Es una niña – masculló Astrid

- Es la reencarnación de Dios en la tierra… El poder de Dios duerme en ella. Si no se larga señorita Astrid se arrepentirá

-¿Me amenaza?

- Consultar biblioteca… Pergaminos mostrar sabiduría – comentó el monje mayor – Ella no controlar poder de dios aún y el mínimo sentimiento podía desatar furia, sobre usted o sobre planeta

-¡No la haré enfadar! Solamente quiero servir a su Dios Son unos testarudos

- Entonces haga lo que quiera. Le advertimos ya y sobre usted pesarán las desgracias venideras por un ridículo romance – sentenció el joven monje

*** * * * ***

Herr. Kornhauser estaba muy satisfecho, entregó el contrato a su hija y le exigió firmara. Andy dudó, acaba de destruir una vida por salvar la suya pero desde cuando le importaba eso, nadie nunca había visto por ella ahora era tiempo de triunfar, tiempo de convertirse en piloto de Fórmula Uno. Plasmó su firma en las seis hojas del contrato. Tomó el otro bonche de hojas, revisó minuciosamente las cláusulas para no haber error y practicó por última vez la firma de Haruka Tenoh para decidirse a falsificarla, dejó la pluma suspendida encima del papel, su conciencia le gritaba

- Andrea firma de una buena vez, el notario no esperará todo el día

- Voy – y plasmó la firma idéntica de Haruka Tenoh

- Desde niña falsificabas con exactitud cualquier firma… sabía un día tu talento serviría

- Supongo – pero no olvidaba las palizas por falsificar la firma de su padre

- Señorita Rught venga por el documento – habló por el teléfono a su secretaria – Sí, deje que Haruka disponga de todo lo que ocupe, entre más se endeude conmigo más lindo será destruirlo

-¿Cómo? – levantó la vista muy sorprendida – Dijiste que saboteara su auto y lo hice… casi se mata, me pides que falsifique su firma para que su contrato se anule por su "torpeza" para las competencias y lo hago, pero no dijiste nada de no darle atención médica gratuita ni respetar su seguro de vida…

-¿Y quién dijo no respeto su seguro de vida? Ella lo firmo (o mejor dicho tú) a mi favor, dinero con el que me paga mi auto… Y bueno el hospital cuesta…

- Ah no – interrumpió súbitamente – No mencionaste eso… No me prestaré para ello, esto ya es una venganza

-¿Y de que crees se trata todo? Andrea no te iba a decir todo, te conozco y de verdad niña si quieres triunfar empieza a deshacerte de tu "Pepe grillo" interior

- Esto está llegando muy lejos – masculló

- Demasiado tarde para retractarte

Las noticias eran muy malas. Haruka estaba muy mal y si lograba salvarse, su vida como corredora y hasta persona normal terminaba. Michiru se soltó a llorar. Sydney intentó consolarla al igual que las chicas pero la pobre estaba incontrolable. Amy le dio una pastilla y un poco de té para calmar sus nervios. Sonrió con ternura…

- No nos queda mas que esperar

- Sí – contestó la joven violinista – Creo iré a dar una vuelta

-¿Segura? – dijo Rei – Te puedo acompañar. Prometo quedarme callada

- No, de verdad estoy bien

Se fue directo al autódromo. Se quitó de encima a la prensa y se dejó ir sobre el auto que pateó con todas sus fuerzas. Siempre los odió, los odiaba porque estaban en primer sitio porque cada competencia, le robaban a su viento y la alejaban de ella llevándola a manos de la sensual muerte. Quería entender pero no había lógica ¿Por qué se empeñaba en jugar a morir? Volvió a golpear el auto pero esta vez Clift la sujetó

- Ya pasó chiquita

- Lo odio… te odio… y de paso a ella… No quiero se muera – lloraba desesperada – Lo odio… Lo odio

- Todo va estar bien… Tranquila pequeña linda

Pero aquello resultaron palabras que se llevó el viento. Haruka cayó en coma al siguiente día. Encontraron daños severos en el cerebro. A unos días de su libertad, de la oportunidad para gritar al mundo que eran amantes y su vida se terminaba. Michiru se sentó frente al televiso, encendió el video con el que se torturaba todos los días desde que Haruka cayó en coma

- "Bueno no esperábamos tales cosas pero ha hecho mucho Haruka Tenoh… Digo para ser mujer… Creo morirá como una heroína – decía a la prensa Herr. Kornhauser

-¡Es mujer! – gritaban lo periodista

-¿No lo sabían? O dónde le vieron lo hombre… Bueno va, es un poco marimacho pero de allí a crear confusión no

- Pero…"

- Apaga ese maldito video, creo si tuvieras grabada la conversación de tu madre también la pondrás ¿Te gusta martirizarte?

- No te importa… Déjame en paz

- Veamos la repetiré para ti: Desde Hoy dejas de ser mi hija y una Kaioh, no te pares nunca más en Japón… ¿O qué dijo sobre Japón?

- Que te largues Laura – bramó furiosa

- Deja de sentir lástima por ti quieres… Y vine porque te buscan allá fuera

- Que se vaya

- No lo haré – oyó la voz de Sandra – Sé que es difícil todo esto pero Michiru es hora de que despiertes a la realidad

-¡Y! Crees que esto es lindo o es lo que esperaba… es una porquería…

- Se vale estar enojada pero no ayudarás mucho a Haruka así

- Ella decidió morirse así que yo decido no volver a hablar de ella

- Entonces me llevo el video – y Laura sacó la cinta para destruirla, sabía que la joven tenía copias de sobra pero guardaba la ilusión de un día terminar con todas… O que alguna de las dos se cansara

- Michiru, no se ha muerto Haruka y…

- Como si lo estuviera – sus ojos irradiaban un odio tremendo que jamás había visto Sandra

- Eres una necia – le agredió – O te pones "al tiro" o verás de lo que soy capaz

- Vete – le ordenó

*** * * * ***

Fueron más de dos años de felicidad. Jesseine crecía y se convertía en un verdadero líder y culto para su nación. Cada año de distintas regiones ofrecían un tributo a la niña. Ella aprendía con rapidez el arte de sus pueblos. Dominó en poco tiempo el resto de elementos. Pero Astrid rogaba porque el tiempo se detuviera, ahora tenía diecisiete años su hermosa niña y por fin conocería su secreto, abriría los ojos a su destino y a la realidad, ella era el Poder de Dios. Dos años en que fueron amantes secretos, aprendieron tanto la una de la otra y sonaba extraño que los monjes hubieran dejado por la paz el tema y hasta permitido el romance. Jesseine aprendió con ella de mecánica, a pilotar una nave, sobre las profundidades marinas y hasta pudo copiar el elemento que caracterizaba a Neptuno. Los accidentes nunca faltaban y casi siempre las acompañaban los monjes por temor a un accidente que por el romance secreto entre ellas. Le enseñó lo importante que era la vida, la propia y la del resto de seres vivos, le quitó su mala manía tirana. Le mostró que los sueños y deseos se vuelven realidad, a hacer trampa con las cartas y nunca jugar tal juego con alguien de mayor rango a ella. Que el amor es de dos y con solo tenerlo se puede llegar muy lejos. Jesseine aprendió que hay más de una forma de amar, que hay letras que dicen tanto y una palabra basta para terminar con otro ser sin usar la violencia. Que una caricia dice mucho y una sonrisa puede iluminar la vida de otro. Por dos años la preparó para la noticia para cuando subiera al trono y ocupara su lugar. Jesseine se esforzó en enseñarle que improvisar y espontaneidad pueden lograr más que una agenda estructurada. Enseñó que el hogar está a donde uno va y la lealtad es más que jurara defender aquello que se pide, es amar de verdad, ideales que se creen y se piden para los demás. Astrid había sentado cabeza, hoy llamaba a ese planeta hogar.

- Señorita Astrid – entraba el monje

-¿Qué sucede?

- Hoy fue el día… La princesa lo sabe, se supone no debía saberlo aún pero lo escuchó… Y no lo ha tomado muy bien

Astrid corrió a los monasterios. Jesseine estaba como perro enjaulado dando vueltas por todos lados. Se paró en seco cuando la vio y su mirada se volvió colérica. Astrid supuso que había leído su mente. Asintió con la cabeza. Sí, lo sabía pero era algo que no podía decirle…

- Formalizaremos nuestro compromiso – dijo sin más la niña

Astrid se atragantó y el chicle que mascaba se tragó. La vio con miedo. Aparte del horror que le producía comprometerse con algo o alguien estaba la decisión tan precipitada que tomaba

- Es muy pronto

- Los riesgos se toman, me lo enseñaste… Es difícil entender cómo tantos buenos principios no los aplicas a tu vida sentimental

- Deberíamos hablar

-¿Sobre qué? Ahora más que nunca sabemos nadie se opondrá… Soy Dios Astrid… Soy Dios – no terminaba de decirlo cuando empezó a sentirse una sacudida dentro de los terrenos de los monasterios. La tierra temblaba. Los monjes salieron corriendo de sus cabañitas y los templos

- Se lo advertimos – susurraban los monjes entre ellos observando como la princesa desataba su ira sin control

Le llevó todo el día decidirse. La amaba de verdad pero el compromiso era aterrante. Sin embargo ésta pudiera ser su única oportunidad ahora que la niña sabía quién era sería cuestión de días para que se la llevaran lejos donde nadie pudiera acercársele y corromperla. Sabía que dentro de los monjes había quienes pensaban que era hora de dejar de ocultar el enorme poder que dormía, sonaba ridículo no aprovecharse de los talentos que cada doscientos años llegaban a sus tierras. Podían convertirse en una nación poderosa. Y antes que llegaran a un acuerdo ya más de uno habría influido en las decisiones de la chiquilla. Por la noche la buscó para proponerle matrimonio… En seis meses se casarían

- Perfecto – sonreía la niña

- Invitaré a Michiru y a Haruka… con su bebé

- A que es lindo el niño

- Es niña y sí, es hermosa se parece a Haruka… Puedes creer que confundieran las pastillas

- Te dije la rosa para quien llevará en sus entrañas al bebé y la azul para quien pondrá la otra mitad

- Y las muy tontitas confundieron las pastillas y Haruka terminó embarazada – reía animadamente – Pero aún así su vida no se solucionó mucho, Neptuno no está dispuesta a reconocer que la niña lleva sangre real de Neptium

- Que mal – sonrió la niña

Sonaba increíble pero Sandra logró lo que ninguna de las chicas y aunque le diera en las narices con la puerta, la insultara y la corriera Sandra no desistió. Para el tercer día Michiru se cansó y decidió aceptar su invitación. Poco a poco la chica volvió a ser ella misma y hasta dejó que la esperanza siguiera en su ser. Kornhauser fue a visitar a Haruka al hospital, habló con Michiru sobre el contrato personalmente. La chica se sentía abrumada no tenía semejante cantidad para pagarle y trasladarla a uno más económico resultaba imposible

- No vengo a cobrar – sonrió – Pagaré el médico hasta que la den de alta después se hacen cargo ustedes y el velorio no lo pago yo… Odio eso – Michiru arqueó la ceja ¿Había truco en su bondad? – No me mire así agradézcaselo a Andy

- Gracias de todas formas

Esa misma noche fue a visitarla a su departamento para agradecerle lo del hospital. La chica se veía muy pálida y a hasta nerviosa, estaba un poco asustada y paranoica. Michiru la abrazó tenía experiencia con personas así pues Sandra padecía de delirios de persecución e ideas bastantes irreales.

-¿Te siente mejor?

- Estoy cansada es todo – pero la violinista no le creía

-¿Qué te pasó en al muñeca? – la tomó de la mano y al girarla se dio cuenta que no era una torcedura sino una herida

- He estado tan nerviosa que los accidentes me persiguen – se liberó de la mano de la joven – Como sigue

- Igual pero eso es ventaja – la miró inquisitivamente

- Tengo que confesarte algo – se oía tan misteriosa y lúgubre

-¿Sí?

El móvil de Michiru sonó. Haruka acaba de despertar y sus signos vitales se mostraban favorables. Ambas se tomaron de las manos para saltar de alegría. Andy se ofreció a llevarla y de paso visitar a Haruka.

- Y qué me ibas a confesar

-¡Que esperaba se salvara!

Ahora Haruka debía dar muchas explicaciones, entre ella el porqué autorizó usar cierto componente tóxico en el motor por lo que ahora sus pulmones estaban hechos añicos, así como otras tantas anomalías. La pobre se sentía abrumada, acaba de despertar y esperaba algo más que regaños y recriminaciones

*** * * * ***

Kornhauser se dejó seducir, besó esos labios carmines que lo enloquecían y escuchó embelezado cada palabra que salían de ellos. En medio del romance y jugueteo confesó acaba de regalarle el Seguro Médico a Haruka Tenoh, su amante hizo una mueca de enfado, se alejó de él y el hombre suspiró extrañado por la actitud de la joven

- Se supone que quien la odia soy yo – rió el hombre

- Sí, por eso me asombra

- Es por mi hija, a veces es tan buena chantajista como su padre…

- Te ha tomado la medida que es otra cosa…

- Pero Sherine esto va más lejos de una venganza personal, sabes que lo he hecho por ti y me gustaría mucho saber qué te propones, porque no lo hacemos porque me engañó. Vamos sonaba torpe que no me diera una idea de algo así… Recuerdo el día en que fuimos al club y la pobre mocosa temblaba cuando la invité al Baño sauna o a jugar en equipos de con y sin camisa… Luego a mi hija se le confunda los pronombres cuando se refería a ella y que decir de cierto toque raro que tiene – reía – Sabes que no me agrada me mientan pero Dios Santo lo que tú me pediste era exagerado ni aquellos que me han sido desleales los trato con tanta saña

-¿Dejarás que te vean como idiota?

- He destruido su vida, casi la mato, destruí la vida de otras personas… No me mires así, no es mi conciencia es negocios… Haruka es la mejor corredora de todos los tiempos, me hiciste perder billones por una idiotez creo tengo derecho a saber que sucede

- Todos son efectos colaterales – contestó Sherine – Si no te parece entonces olvídate de mí

- No me amenaces – le agredió Friederick – Lo hecho, hecho está… Ahora dime por qué

- Venganza… La destruiré junto con Michiru y la mocosa muy pronto vendrá a suplicarme la mate para que termine su agonía – sus ojos se tornaron del azul celestial a un rojo fulgor llameante

**FIN DEL DÉCIMO SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO**................ _CONTINUARÁ_

**DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS, COMENTARIOS Y CUALQUIER OCURRENCIA PRESS BOTON GO!!!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que nos leen y un aplauso a los que se animan y dejan su review ;) **


	13. Después de la tormenta ¿La calma?

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

**DESPUÉS DE LA TORMENTA ¿LA CALMA?**

Apenas podía caminar. Su pierna derecha ya no serviría de nuevo, ahora hasta debía llevar un aparto. Si vivía era solamente para alargar su agonía, no volvería a correr autos y dudaba poder practicar algún deporte o caminar como la gente normal. Se tendió en la cama. Quizá debió hacerle caso a Friederick y retirarse cuando él se lo pidió de buena manera. Michiru había prometido ayudarle a encontrar si habían saboteado su auto aunque realmente no tenía ningún sentido, nada podía devolverle su carrera ni su salud. Tosió

- Descansa… Ya mañana será un nuevo día – sonrió Michiru

- Gracias linda

No duró mucho dormida. Despertó a causa del frío que sentía y el incesante dolor de cabeza. Michiru le acarició el cabello y después pasó la mano por la mejilla. La corredora sintió pesar, había arruinado no solo su vida sino la de todos los que le rodeaban, en especial la de Michiru Kaioh.

- Cómo te sientes

- Me duele la cabeza – contestó – Sin contar que no veo de un ojo… mi pierna…

- Ya – silenció sus labios con un beso – Algo inventaremos

- Mentiras tal vez – rió animada

Cerró los ojos vencida por el cansancio de la lucha constante contra la muerte. Oyó susurros y agudizó su oído

- Dijo que le urgía hablar contigo – hablaba bajito. Michiru observó a Haruka que se fingía dormida – ¿le cuelgo? – sonrió traviesamente y sus ojos verdes adquirieron un destello pícaro

- No, contestaré – le tomó el móvil de las manos y salió de la habitación

- Las venganzas nunca han sido buenas – se sentó a un lado de Haruka – ¿Cómo estás?

- Dormida – contestó con pesadez

- Se te nota… Mira – y de los bolsillos de su overol sacó una pequeña ranita de grandes ojos y mirada juguetona

- Se parece a ti

- Sobretodo en lo verde – rió – Es una ranita de buena suerte…

- Espero tu ranita esté bien cargada porque mi suerte se acabó – por fin la miró a los ojos – tal vez se descargó mi buena suerte – su sonrisa estaba impregnada de dolor y melancolía

- Aclaremos dije que la ranita da buena suerte no hace milagros… Para eso te traigo un santito

Haruka rió animándose un poco. Jessica le acarició el cabello con ternura, un toque que desde que la pequeña Christa salió de sus vidas no había visto en ella. Se sentía mal por ella, sentía su dolor y su fracaso, ya no interesaba quién era el enemigo en esa lucha entre dos. Reconocía que de verdad Haruka le preocupaba. El cariño se dio sin que la una o la otra pudieran especificar cómo o cuando, o si quiera poderlo evitar

- No te sientas mal, Kornhauser es… cambiará de idea y te ayudará, es… No es que seas mujer, teme por Andy, si hay antecedentes de corredoras mujeres que fueron apoyadas por la Firma deberá apoyarla y su corazón de padre no soportará ver a su hija al borde de la muerte. La ama demasiado, a todos sus hijos – ya no sabía ni lo que estaba diciendo, quería encontrar las palabras exactas para apagar su dolor – Si te sirve de consuelo – sus ojos cambiaron de verde intenso azul – Sábete que pelearé por ti, esto es temporal… Parte del plan… Voy a pelear por amabas – sonrió de forma enigmática. Levantó el dedo meñique de su puño cerrado – Palabra, promesa de dedo chiquito esto es temporal… Es temporal – Haruka se sentía absurda creyéndole a la mocosa

-¿Te sientes bien Jessi?

- De maravilla – y sus ojos volvieron a cambiar de tono

*** * * * ***

Su pueblo nunca fue muy sociable, sin embargo siempre había sabido con quién relacionarse, ejemplo de ello era la estrecha amistad que sostenía con el planeta Urano. A pesar de ser un sitio pacífico ahora se convulsionaba en pequeño brotes de rebelión. Se trataba del malestar general por ver tantos intrusos en las tierras de Fuego. Jesseine debió entonces realizar su primera encomienda como líder de un Imperio poderosos. Pero la pobre niña no logró ni llegar al palacio de Fuego porque las topas de defensa se vinieron contra ella y Astrid más preocupada que estratégica dio retirada… Casi huída.

- Hola – de regreso en palacio se encontró con Haruka, Michiru y la niña

- Princesa – se abrazó a ella con entusiasmo – Hola bebé

-¿Problemas? – interrogó Haruka

- Sí

-¿Te ayudamos?

- Sí… Jesseine ¿Te puedes quedar con él bebé?

- Claro –sonrió la niña encantada – Y mira tiene su dije de delfín, made in Reino Tierra – sonrió – A ver dime quién se equivocó de pastilla, quién, quién – Y Haruka frunció el ceño, no había sido simpático cargar nueve meses con una panzota

- Anda Vamonos – reía Michiru

-¿Cuánto tiene ya?

- Dos años – sonreía Haruka

El mando lo tenía Astrid, prácticamente Jesseine era un adorno de palacio y quien salía a balcón cada año a saludar a las naciones de su planeta. A Astrid la respetaban y los monjes mas jóvenes veían en ella al líder que de verdad requerían, un líder fuerte y guerrero no un líder religioso que les hablara de amor y paz… No cuando la Nación de Fuego se empeñaba en querer gobernar todo el planeta. Michiru por fin le dio la razón a su madre, Astrid se había convertido en una gran mujer

- Eres como un emperador – reía Haruka recordando cuando la joven era el correo Express entre ella y Michiru

- Sí – rió – Es que Jesseine siempre tiene miedo, le tiembla la voz cada vez que debe dar una orden… Pero igual se debe acostumbrar

- Mándala a Plutón… Tú te compusiste

- Qué simpática Princesa

- En serio, lo que podamos hacer por ti… Tú nos diste la oportunidad de tener a ese pedacito testarudo

-¿A Haruka?

- Al otro – rió Michiru

- No fui yo, fue Jesseine

- Pedacito testarudo – repetía en un murmullo Haruka con el ceño fruncido

- Bueno tú serías un pedazote – le susurró al oído su amante

- Esto me lo cobro en la noche – besó sus labios en un descuido

*** * * * ***

Asistió al entrenamiento Regina parecía adquirir habilidad como Sailor, ahora ya ejecutaba mucho mejor su ataque y hasta adquirió cierto toque de seguridad en sus maneras. Michiru le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda dando por terminado el entrenamiento del día. Por su parte Jessica no mejoraba mucho, era una niña tan torpe como la misma Usagui. Pero su hermosa sirena tenía razón, tenía fuerza en el corazón, suficiente para saber que no le fallaría. Volteó al cielo, estaba nevando cosa inusual en esa época del año. El comunicador de las chicas sonó.

- Nos vemos Haru – se despidió Jessica – Vamos a hacer frente a no sé que cosa – Si a mí me gusta la nieve – refunfuñaba la niña

- Debemos ir – dijo Michiru inquieta – ¿Me esperas?

- Sí… Cuídate – la sujetó del brazo – Cuídate mucho

- Tranquila voy a supervisar, es tarea para las nuevas – reía

Ardosh estaba alterando de nuevo el clima, pero esta vez alguien más le hacía compañía una hermosa jovencita que se presentó como la segunda general del Reino de Fuego: Irshel. Hotaru quería irse pronto así que se apresuró a terminar con esa tontería. Pero Irshel tenía mucha mayor habilidad que el niño y la situación no resultó tan fácil como lo pensaban

- Vamos – dio la señal Sailor Venus

Michiru observaba todo. Debía demostrar Regina que estaba lista para ocupar su lugar. Gran error. Aquello era una trampa y de la nada un campo de energía encerró a las Sailor. Michiru se transformó para entrar en acción, le pidió ayuda a Setsuna, ayuda que nunca llegó.

*** * * * ***

Regina estaba furiosa. Hubiera preferido morir antes que ser salvada por Michiru. Se dejó caer en el sofá y Haruka entre risas le pidió le contara el por qué se odiaban tanto. Ella hizo una mueca de desdén. Tomó aire, si de alguna forma le pagaría el favor a Michiru sería contándole el gran secreto a Haruka. Volvió a respirar profundamente

- Michiru y yo crecimos juntas… Su vida y la mía no eran tan similares, yo perdí a mi madre muy niña, pero Michiru nunca tuvo padres… Ella era una niña muy solitaria, tenía ocho años cuando mi madre murió. Michiru siempre fue extraña y es que sus padres la presionaban demasiado para ser perfecta… Mi padre siempre creyó era la mejor pero en realidad le daba un poco de cariño, algo que jamás conoció la niña en casa

- Celos – rió

- No te burles… Mi padre creía que era la perfección y de verdad lo era. Sacaba notas buenas, cualquier cosa que hacía la hacía no solo bien sino perfecto… Íbamos juntas al mismo internado pero ella nunca temía amigas… Su casa era hermosa y qué decir de su habitación tenía hermosas muñequitas de porcelana valuadas en miles de dólares con las que por cierto no podía jugar… Creo nunca le vi un juguete real, digo, yo tenía muchas muñequitas y las peinaba, les cambiaba vestiditos tonterías de niños. Jugábamos juntas y ella siempre dejaba que yo dirigiera, hasta se portaba amable…Creo que odiarnos de pequeñas no era gran cosa, son tonterías… hasta que un día ella le pegó directo a mi orgullo, me demostró ser mejor persona de lo que mi embelezado padre creía – silencio

- Bueno sabía que Michiru no gozó del todo su niñez

-¿Del todo? Yo creo nunca tuvo niñez… Por eso ahora es tan inmadura – rió – No, lo cierto es que estábamos en el rancho de sus tíos y habíamos tenido muchos conflictos ese año, así que decidimos arreglar las diferencias con una absoluta ganadora, la que nadara más lejos en el río sería la victoriosa… Pero las cosas no resultaron bien, no medí peligros y a pesar de que Michiru se negaba logré hacer que aceptara. El río me arrastró, Michiru me salvó la vida – sonrió – Y cuando su padre nos preguntó qué hacíamos allí ella se echó la culpa, recibió el castigo por mí y eso no se lo perdono, Salva mi vida, me cuida y de paso se hace cargo de mis problemas

- Así es Michiru

- Pues es odioso… Porque sé eso le costó muy caro, más de lo que pudo costarme a mí… Como sea, mientras yo me dedicaba a hablar por teléfono con mis amigas, jugar y ver televisión… ella se dedicaba a perfeccionarse. Su papá era tan estricto, nunca le vi darle un beso o si quiera felicitarla por algo que hiciera bien, es más creo le tenía más cariño al gato que a ella y su madre, era peor, solamente le gritaba y regañaba, la trataba como criada… Tenía la esperanza que a ti por lo menos te hubiera contado sus secretos pero veo que sigue arreglando su vida sola y a su manera

- Supongo

- Deberías preguntarle… esa niña es media terca… Recuerdo un año en que también estaba con ella de vacaciones, estaba tan paliducha y enfermiza. Una noche se desmayó y el doctor peleó con su padre, le decía algo de tratarla mejor… Lo chistoso fue cuando el doctor le regaló un dulce por ser tan buena niña – rió animadamente – Sus ojitos se iluminaron por primera vez en su vida, pero su madre le tenía prohibido comer dulces… Creo que le vi uno en la boca hasta que te conoció

- Sí – rió – El día en que le regalé unos chocolates los guardó para después… Pensé no le gustaban y ella para no hacerme sentir mal se comió uno… Enloqueció por la azúcar – reía animada – Fue algo curioso

- Hasta que estuvo contigo fue un poco más humana y natural. Es más nunca había probado una hamburguesa hasta esa tarde que la obligamos ¿recuerdas? Se moría de los celos por que coqueteara contigo que contra sus principios fue con nosotros a las hamburguesas… Fue cómico. Su vida fue muy difícil y a pesar de que pudo convertirse en una persona malvada, amargada y hasta cierto punto más bruja de lo que es ahora… Se convirtió en un gran ser humano, es excepcional y tan noble que me da rabia… Odio me salve, va contra mi orgullo

- Bueno ella odia la humilles

- Es parte del cariño raro que nos tenemos – sonrió – Me da gusto seas su pareja, se merece alguien como tú. Así que nada de deprimirse o poner cara de melodrama por el accidente… No le hagas eso a Michiru

- Jamás – sonrió

Volvió a casa más animada, tenía razón aún restaba mucho en la vida por qué luchar y vivir. Entró al departamento silenciosamente. Su sirena estaba en la cocina, tarareaba una canción de vez en cuando, sacó la paleta de su boca para besar los labios de su viento

- No comas tantos dulces

- Es el segundo – sonrió y Haruka le quitó de la mano el dulce – Te ves más feliz ¿Con quién me engañas? – recuperó su paletita

- Con nadie… Fui con Regina – sonrió y Michiru frunció el ceño – Ven – la detuvo sujetándola de la mano – bailemos

- Me vas a tirar – reía animadamente – Y de paso te vas a lastimar

En medio del baile la llevó a la habitación. De nuevo Michiru intentó irse pero Haruka la jaló hacía sí. La sentó en sus piernas, le levantó la blusa para besarle el abdomen. Michiru reía.

- De qué es esa cicatriz

- Me caí del caballo cuando era niña – reía. Entonces reaccionó. Se separó de golpe de Haruka, miró atenta sus ojos azules – Qué te dijo Regina

- Nada

- Y entonces por qué me preguntas de la cicatriz si ya te lo había dicho

-¿Me escondes algo? – Michiru se mordió el labio

- Mejor me voy – pero de nuevo la sujetó Haruka – Suéltame – suplicó

- Solamente lo dije por preguntar… Regina pasó la hora contándome cuanto te aborrecía por hacer añicos su orgullo y recordamos el día en que fuimos a las hamburguesas

- Me caí del cabello, larga historia que no vale la pena ni deseo contarte ¿Estamos?

- No te enfades, ven – besó sus labios – Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad?

- Sí – su rostro se iluminó de felicidad

*** * * * ***

vo la sujetro ya te lo habijo Regina

os azules - Qu - re. - AndaAndrea le cerró el paso, estaba retándolo pero no podía quedarse allí observando cómo su padre jugaba con vidas humanas. El hombre suspiró por desgracia Andy heredó su terquedad. Regresó sobre sus pasos y tomó asiento para ver el artefacto que se suponía debió estar en el auto de Haruka. Efectivamente era el mismo que le dio al mecánico.

- Repítemelo

- Mi aparato no estaba en el auto, no sabotearon el auto como lo ordenaste

- Los despediré

-¡Es en serio padre! Si no se saboteó el auto

- Haruka se estrelló de verdad ¿Ves? Puedes dormir tranquila se estrelló por torpe

- Júrame que no había más para sabotearlo

- Andy, esa cosa debía estar en el auto de Haruka, pedí alteraran los frenos y lo demás pues es parecido a lo que ocurrió, si no alteraron los frenos con tu invento ni pusieron el objeto ese Haruka Tenoh simplemente perdió el control, suele ocurrir, la probabilidad de un accidente de esa magnitud es muy alta. Qué me gano con mentirte, no me interesa lo que opines de mis métodos y realmente no me intensa por qué se estrelló la escuincla esa… La quería fuera de Ferrari y esta hecho, el método es lo de menos ¿Puedo irme ya?

- Sí

Había pedido a los mejores mecánicos revisar el auto, hasta ella misma lo revisó y no existía alteración alguna. Habló con la gente pero nadie más que el mecánico que se suponía alteraría el coche y James estuvieron allí las últimas setenta y dos horas. Habló con James pero la amistad y respeto que sentía por Haruka le daban crédito a su historia. Si nadie alteró el auto quería decir que el accidente fue normal y hasta una muestra de lo distraída que había estado la corredora en últimas fechas como expresó el jefe de equipo. Michiru tampoco quedó muy satisfecha

- Ya había sucedido, es creíble, cuando trae mil cosas en la cabeza muerte segura – refunfuñaba la joven de cabello aguamarino

- Supongo eso descarta la teoría del un complot por parte de mi padre

- Sí… él aprovechó la desgracia y ya

Y se habría quedado en paz de no ser porque un muchacho de otro equipo habló de haber visto a una chica cerca en la mañana de la carrera. Andy le pidió la describiera y cuando vio que la descripción coincidía con Jessica sacó una foto

- Sí, es ella

-¿Y le hizo algo al auto?

- No sé, pero estuvo aquí temprano

- Gracias

Sin pensarlo fue a casa de Michiru donde actualmente se quedaba Jessica. Corrió a Sydney y sin más la acusó. Jessica abrió grandes los ojos, se rascó la cabeza y comenzó a tartamudear. Pero Andy estaba muy ofuscada, sabía que Jessica y Haruka tenían problemas y si su padre negó tener algo que ver significaba que la niña estaba haciéndolo sola

- Pero estaba enfermita, no salí – replicaba la niña

-¿Y tienes coartada? Porque ese día Sydney y todo mundo estaba en la carrera

- No, me quedé solita pero por qué querría hacerle daño a Haruka

- Jessica llegaste muy lejos esta vez, le diré a mi padre y de paso a Haruka

-¡No fui yo! – gritó exasperada

- Eres la única capaz de crear un artefacto como el que yo le hice a mi padre

- Ah entonces también planeabas sabotearla… Le diré a Michiru

- Sí y a quién crees que le creerá más – dio media vuelta para marcharse

- Los muertos no hablan sabes – sus ojos cambiaron de verde a azul

-¿Mande? – se dio media vuelta y lo último que vio fue la llave de tuercas sobre su cabeza. Cayó al suelo y el chorro de sangre tiñó el piso

Andrea despertó muy confundida en su habitación. Lo último que recordaba era a Jessica golpeándola con la llave de tuercas, se tocó la cabeza pero no había ni sangre ni dolor. Corrió a mirarse al espejo. Estaba perturbada. Miró el reloj dándose cuenta que el tiempo había retrocedido. Tomó su chamarra y fue al autódromo para buscar al chico que le dijo sobre Jessica

-¿Ver a alguien? No señorita – se reía inquieto por las locuras de la joven – Nadie entra aquí y menos en pleno día de carreras

-¡Tú me dijiste! – gritó aventándolo

Fue a casa de Michiru, de nuevo sacó a Sydney a gritos y empujones. La niña asustada y creyendo enloqueció fue a buscar a Haruka y Michiru. Jessica rió animadamente al escuchar sus historias paranoicas

- Estuve con Rafael ese día…

-¡Te encubre!

- Y casi diez gentes estuvieron conmigo también… estaba enfermita

-¡Mentira! ¡Mentira!

- Abre la puerta Andy – gritaba Michiru

- Algo hiciste en mi cabeza

- Andy empiezas a asustarme

-¡Tú querías matarla!

- "Psk" Tomate unas vacaciones o te llevarán con el loquero – sus ojos se tornaron azules y un brillo extraño hizo que perdiera la conciencia – Demonios tengo que mejorar

Cuando Andy despertó no lograba recordar nada. Ni siquiera su nombre.

*** * * * ***

Sherine Dessié se presentó a palacio. Los guardias le pidieron esperara pero ella hecha una furia y con los ánimos encendidos no esperaría por bobos protocolos. La intentaron detener sin gran logro pues su poder no tenía igual. Entonces salió Astrid

- Nada más así – gritó desde la entrada al Monasterios

-¿Así qué?

- Te casas con esa escuincla y ya

- Te dije lo haría

- Es una niña… Y ni es de tu igual

- Es mejor que tú y yo juntas

Sherine golpeó con furia el muro. Camino en círculos y Astrid bajó las escaleras del monasterio. Pedía una explicación, algo coherente que tuviera validez para ella. Cómo prefirió a esa niña sobre ella, sin contar la edad que ya era una enorme ventaja estaba el intelecto, la fuerza, la astucia, la belleza y bueno no terminaba su lista. Había investigado a la famosa Jesseine hasta el cansancio, nada había de especial o por lo menos nada que ella viera

- No te cases – le suplicó

- No está a discusión… En el corazón no se manda Sherine

- Si no te comprometes terminaré con la guerra en nuestros planetas

- Hace mucho ese ya no es mi planeta ni mi problema – dio media vuelta regresando al Monasterio

Sherine Dessié dio también media vuelta, maldijo por lo bajo, ya vendría a pedirle piedad cuando la guerra entre Neptuno y Urano estallara con todo su esplendor y fuerza.

Así sucedió. Unos meses después llegó a sus oídos la mortal guerra que sostenían Urano y Neptuno. Ahora debía prestar la ayuda prometida por los monjes a Urano. Esa misma tarde recibiría a la reina. Y la verdad se sentía ruin al traicionar a quien la crió y la salvó. El monje le anunció la reina estaba allí. Jesseine se acomodó su traje entallado de guerra nuevo que le acaban de dar los monjes, se sentía extraña con él sin contar que la espada le pesaba mucho. Le susurró a Astrid si podía quitársela pues ni siquiera sabía usarla correctamente

- Es un adorno – sonrió

- Muy estorboso y pesado…

-¡La Reina de Urano! – anunció un paje

- Mi reina – hizo una reverencia Astrid. La mujer la miró con recelo no olvida era un soldado de neptuno y fue el correo Express entre Haruka y Michiru

- He venido a hablar de negocios con Vosotros princesa – miró a la angelical niña que se movía graciosamente de un lado a otro efecto del peso de la espada

- Bien – se sentó al trono

-¿Podemos hacerlo a solas?

- Sí – contestó Jesseine, agitó la mano mandando se retiraran todos los monjes – ella se queda – señaló a Astrid – es mi estratega militar y política. Aun no aprendo del todo mi oficio – sonrió

- Conocí a tu madre Jesseine y sé que es un camino duro y solitario el que te espera – miró con odio a la joven neptuniana – te pido solamente nos proporciones alimentos no voy a llevar a tu gente a mi guerra… Cuando la guerra termine nos repartiremos Neptuno

- Si como no –cuchicheó Astrid

-¿Y yo para qué quiero un pedazo de tierra tan lejos?

- Extenderás tu reino y hasta podrás tener voz y voto en el Milenio de Plata

- Pues realmente no me interesa – sonrió – Mi pueblo no quiere verse involucrado de ninguna manera con sangre, muertes y guerras sin sentido

-¿Puedes hacer que se vaya tu guardiana? Es confidencial

- Astrid

- Jesseine

- Vete – ordenó la niña con voz imperiosa como nunca lo había hecho

Malos entendidos que después de algunos años beneficiaron a Jesseine. Astrid temerosa de la guerra que se venía encima y las amenazas de Sherine decidió hacer un pacto con la reina de Neptuno, le proporcionaría naves y claro refugio para la princesa en caso de un ataque mayor a Neptuno a cambio pedía protección para al princesa Jesseine. Pero no contaba con que su joven amante había cerrado un pacto también con Urano, sería al único que le vendería sus productos, le proporcionaría maestros monjes que entrenaran en el arte del viento a sus soldados en pro de la amistad y el cariño entre la madre de la niña que nunca conoció y Urano

*** * * * ***

La llevó consigo a otra expedición. Algo andaba mal en esa zona y parecía más tratarse de bestias salvajes que de algo importante o peligros. Jesseine debía aprender el arte de al guerra pero la niña era un poco torpe para ello, además que conservaba cierta pureza, pensar en matar o dañar algo le hacía temblar de horror. No quería llevarla pero por qué no hacerlo se suponía la entrenaba para ser guerrero. Discutió con los campesinos que temerosos querían salir de los valles. Entonces un enorme bípedo de dos metros de altura salió al paso. Los campesino se dieron a al fuga en desbandada y la escolta se alineó pero podía más las supersticiones a los cinco minutos también salieron huyendo dejando a la princesa sin protección. Astrid les hizo frente y en medio del combate salieron otros dos. Jesseine se adelantó para apoyo pero alguien la tomó del cuello para impedir se metiera en la batalla. Astrid palideció, se traba de uno de los generales de Neptuno

- Traidora, apoyas a Urano

-¡Cómo!

- Ella no dio la orden – se ahogaba la niña

- Morirás y de paso mataremos a esta mocosa

La niña temblaba, logró sacar su espada pero no había nacido para ser guerrero. Demasiado tarde lo entendía. El general le dio un certero golpe dejándola en el suelo adolorida. Más demonios se aproximaron. Astrid pasaba su espada de una a otra mano. Una bestia se dejó ir sobre ella desgarrándole el cuello. Jesseine intentó incorporarse pero el general no le daba oportunidad alguna. El campo comenzó a teñirse de sangre. Dejó de pelear para ir a proteger a la niña. Un monstruo la sujeto con fuerza y el general retrocedió. Astrid salvó su vida pero no pudo salvar la propia, otra bestia la tomó del brazo mientras una tercera la apuñalaba. Jesseine veía correr la sangre de su amante, gritó pidiendo un auxilio que jamás llegaría, tomó la espada pero lo que no aprendió en tantos años no lo aprendería hoy. Tendida en el suelo observó cómo a jirones destruía a su amante. Pronto los campesinos aparecieron con refuerzos y Jesseine corrió a los brazos de Astrid

- Vas a estar bien – musitó

- De aquí en adelante – tosió escupiendo sangre – debes ser fuerte – cerró los ojos tomando un poco de fuerzas – Ahora deberás valerte por ti misma… las personas van y vienen y no siempre estaré para protegerte…el cariño se queda, el amor perdura eternamente… de nuevo nos volvemos a ver… Lo prometo

- No hables – posó su dedo sobre sus labios mientras las lágrimas escapaban – No me dejes – suplicó sollozando como la niña que era

- Tengo frío… y miedo… Prométeme que sobrevivirás pase lo que pase… Vas a luchar por estar con vida, seguirás adelante

- No puedes pedirme eso – negaba con la cabeza

-¡Prométemelo! – no podía pedirle eso

- Te lo prometo, todo saldrá bien y nos casaremos ¿Cuántos hijos quieres tener?

- Uno… Sé feliz, busca ser feliz…

- Lo soy a tu lado

- Te amo

*** * * * ***

Fénix atacaba el centro de al ciudad. Haruka asistió con Michiru estaba por transformarse pero de nuevo no respondía su pluma. Michiru se fue para apoyar a Regina. La pobre chica apenas podía esquivar los ataques. Pronto llegaron el resto de Scouts y Jessica hizo frente como líder de las Outer Senshi pero la realidad es que no estaba preparada aún. El tercer general de la Nación de fuego de un golpe la dejó inconsciente.

- Cuidado – gritó Venus a Marts

- Es nuestro fin – volteó Mercury observando que Haruka no se transformaba

El general se fue contra Jessica olvidando por completo a las demás Sailor, la pobre niña apenas recobraba el conocimiento. Neptium hizo lo imposible por defenderla pero el poder de aquel hombre era terrible. Sailor Moon intervino sin mucha gloria.

- Abajo – gritó Júpiter

Una explosión se llevó media ciudad. Mercury, Marts y Júpiter se tiraron al suelo pero sabían sus vidas terminaba allí. Sailor Moon en un vano intento pretendió detener la explosión de fuego. Venus la apoyó sin grandes mejoras. Neptium se tendió al piso protegiendo con su cuerpo a Regina. Jessica estaba muy cerca del General como para saber si aún estaba con vida por la explosión.

- Hasta aquí han llegado mis hermosas Sailor Scouts

*** * * * ***

"Dejé de sentir latir tu corazón, deje de sentir tu respiración. Entonces entendí que no volverías a estar conmigo, te abracé en espera de la muerte. No existía eternidad ni era Dios. Te prometí luchar y pasara lo que pasara ser fuerte. No debiste pedirme algo así. Lloré muchos días, lloré amargamente, me sentía culpable por tu muerte. Guerras sin sentido, batallas por odios y orgullos que solamente dejaban heridas peores y familias destruidas ¿Y eso quería mi pueblo? ¿Un líder que los llevara a un imperio de poder? Yo no lo haré No debí estar allí, no debí meterme en esa guerra tonta. Ya ni los reproches valía la pena nada te regresaría la vida. Los monjes me obligaron a asistir a tu velorio. Vi el fétreo y me prometí no llorar. Así lo cumplí. Lo cubrieron de flores y guirnaldas te daba un entierro digno de dios. En la tapa grabaron el símbolo de Neptuno y aun lado el nuestro porque perteneciste a dos tierras y tú alma a mí. Aún puedo escuchar el rechinido de las cuerdas al deslizarse por las poleas para bajarte a tu nuevo hogar. Deposité una rosa blanca en tu tumba y con ella lo que restaba de mi corazón… Por muchas noches soñé contigo. Aún la habitación huele a ti. Muchas noches desperté asustada y pesaba que todo aquello solamente había sido un sueño, bajaba corriendo al comedor esperando encontrarte tomando café. Llegué a sufrir alucinaciones… he estado horas en ese jardín donde nos conocimos…

-¿Crees en e l amor a primera vista? – me preguntaste en cierta ocasión

- No – contesté con frialdad.

Yo creía en el amor que se da por el tiempo y dura toda la eternidad. Era extraño que tú creyeras con tanta fuerza en el amor a primera vista cuando eras tan analítica. Te enamoraste de mí cuando me viste ¡Dios eres tan romántica! Ahora en este jardín en lo que el fuego consumió crecen rosas de distintos colores son tan bellas, tiene tu aroma. Nunca se habían visto flores de ese tipo en mi planeta. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? Me pregunto si existirá el cielo. Las creencias de mi pueblo dicen que sí… Quizá un día nos volvamos a ver… hoy me iré a vivir a Neptuno, los recuerdos me matan. He estado más de tres horas frente a tu tumba, llorando y hablándote de nuestro futuro…Un futuro que ya no existe…"

Esa fue la última vez que Jesseine estuvo en su planeta…

**FIN DEL DÉCIMO TERCER CAPÍTULO**................ _CONTINUARÁ_

**DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS, COMENTARIOS Y CUALQUIER OCURRENCIA DEJEN REVIEW!!! O MENSAJE ;) ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPI SALUDOS A TODOS!!!**


	14. Realidad Alterna

**Hola!!! Como estan? Este capítulo les va fascinar y si no es así pueden quejarse ;) Casi nos acercamos al final y ya es hora que el pasado se revele para que nuestras guerreras detengan el triste desenlace que tuvieron en otro tiempo sus vidas ¿Podrán salvar su amor?**

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

**REALIDAD ALTERNA**

Haruka despertó atormentada por los recuerdos. Michiru la había abandonado. Volteó al lado para darse cuenta que estaba en Japón durmiendo al lado de su hermosa sirena. Se recostó de nuevo en la cama intentado pensar a qué hora regresaron de Alemania. El despertador sonó y Michiru estiró la mano cruzando el pecho de la joven para apagar el ruido latoso

- Es hora – decía acomodándose para otros minutitos de sueño

-¿Cómo regresamos?

- Mande – abrió los ojos aún adormilada

- Cuando regresamos de Berlín

-¿Berlín? Déjame ver creo estuvimos hace ocho meses por la competencia… No lo recuerdo

-¿Ocho meses?

Su pierna no le dolía. Y veía con ambos ojos. Se destapó las piernas para darse cuenta que no tenía ya ningún aparato. Se quedó pasmada durante los diez minutos que Michiru se daba un pequeño descanso. De nuevo el despertador y la joven violinista se puso en pie.

- Ni modo – se decía a sí misma – ¿Haruka estás bien?

- Sí, digo no… Creo tuve una pesadilla, soñé nos peleábamos y me dejabas por un año

- Vaya, no me imagino lejos de ti tanto tiempo… Fue un mal sueño – besó sus labios – Y apúrate porque serás la consentida de Herr. Kornhauser pero no te perdonará llegues tarde de nuevo con la prensa

-¿Trabajo para Friederick?

- Desde hace dos largos años… ¿No recuerdas que hoy te van a dar un reconocimiento? Creo necesitamos vacaciones, ha sido un año muy activo y lleno de trofeos… Eres mi corredor – volvió a besarla tumbándola a la cama de nuevo

-¿Y Sydney?

-¿Quién?

- Sydney Kornhauser y Jessica y…

- Ni idea de quién sea Jessica pero Sydney dudo vaya a esas cosas la niña está en un internado ¿De cuando acá te interesa su hijita? La has visto dos veces… Hoy estás muy rara

- Sí

Seguramente deliraba o mejor aún de verdad soñó y hoy despertó a su realidad. Era el corredor más famoso de todos los tiempo, trabajaba para Ferrari y qué decir de Kornhauser, hasta sabía era chica y no le importaba. Jessica no existía, nunca besó a Sydney ni Alexis cruzó en la vida de su sirena. ¿Pudo haberlo soñado? Iría a un médico en cuanto se desocupara.

- Hola Clift – saludó al chico

- Tenoh – le regresó el saludo con demasiado formalismo

-¿Y qué bicho te picó? – rió

- A usted Tenoh, nunca me habla

- Pero si hemos ido juntaos al billar

- Sería en otra dimensión porque nunca le he caído bien

-¡Haruka! – gritó Friederick – Llegas un poco tarde muchacha, anda que te maquillen para la prensa y esas estupideces…

-¿No le importa sea mujer?

- No ¿Y por qué te entró preocupación?

- Tuve un mal sueño… ¿Cómo está Sydney?

- Bien – la miró extrañadísimo – Creo necesitas un descanso muchacha

- Supongo – sonrió

Regresó para la cena a casa. El médico le había dicho que se trataba de tensión y falta de sueño. Le dio unas pastillas para dormir y le sugirió vacaciones. Había buscado a Jessica pero la niña ni siquiera existía, la Firma Wiechers & Stiarnhök quedó en manos de Friederick cuando la hija de Wiechers murió en un accidente. Oyó risas y apenas vio quién las visitaba arqueó la ceja

- Haruka querida – le saludó la madre de Michiru

- Le decía a mi hija que me daba mucho gusto saber se tomarán unas vacaciones… Mi esposo quiere que lo visiten, está tan solito y te prometo te haré tu comida favorita. Anda un fin de semana

- Sí señora – la veía con recelo ¿Querrían asesinarla? Quizá envenenaran la comida

- Bueno Michiru me voy, tu padre está solo… Y ve a la casa, sabes que él nunca saldrá

- Sí mamá

Y en cuanto se fue Haruka se lanzó al interrogatorio. Se sentó frente a Michiru y ella rió animadamente

- Qué – volvió a reír

- Qué quería tu mamá y desde cuando tu papá te habla

-¿Cómo?

- Bueno tu papá te desheredó cuando supo lo nuestro y desde hace – contó sus dedos – ¿Cuatro años? Sí, cuatro no te habla

-¿Cómo? – soltó una gran carcajada – Me apura digas tantas tonterías, es gracioso pero las dices con tanta seguridad que parece te las crees… Mi padre te adora y está contento con quien soy y mis preferencias… Mi mamá te ha agradado no entiendo por qué tu recelo repentino por ella… Anda te prometo no se pondrá de lado de Regina para obligarte a amparar tu club oficial de Fans. Palabra de Boy scout

- Cómo

-¿Eso te apura no? Crees que mi madre es más amable porque quiere apoyes su club

-¿Fundará tu madre un club para mí?

- Sí, con Regina

-¡Esto es una locura!

- Ideas de mi madre – reía Michiru – Anda la convenceré de que se esté tranquila con ese tema el fin de semana… Ya sabes que mi papá es muy depresivo y le hará bien un fin de semana con su familia

-¡Tu padre depresivo! No, estoy en otra dimensión – y Michiru casi se cae de la risa por los gestos de la joven

Se fue ha dormir esperanzada a despertar en el departamento austero de Berlín. Pero no sucedió así. En este tiempo o su realidad rara Clift y ella no eran amigos pues como nunca se peleó con Michiru nunca hubo nada que los uniera. A Sydney tampoco la conoció, ya que nunca se fue de la casa a vivir con ella, Sydney fue enviada a un internado. Jessica ni siquiera llegó a los seis años, había muerto en un accidente y por tanto ni Jack, ni Christa existieron. Hasta aquí pudo haber creído lo soñó pero cuando vio que todo estaba cambiado totalmente se dio cuenta que algo estaba muy mal. Ella nunca fue Sailor Scout, ni conoció a ninguna Scout, Michiru admiraba a Sailor V y Hotaru nunca entró en sus vida como Sailor Saturn, la conocieron por Tomoe pero más allá de eso nada. Los padres de Michiru estaban complacidos con la relación, su madre la estima demasiado, el padre ni que decir y para rematar el cuadro ella tenía padre y madre, ambos bastante cariñosos. En esa semana le hablaron para felicitarla por sus logros.

- Alguien se volvió loco – susurraba

- Tú mi vida – le contestó Michiru – Iremos este fin de semana a la casa de campo de mis padres, se te están botando las tuercas y eso es preocupante… ¡No recordabas a tu mamá!

-¡Es que algo está sucediendo!

- Haruka no quería preocuparte pero creo sí…

- Tú también lo recuerdas – gritó emocionada

- Hace un año en una carrera te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza y perdiste la conciencia, a veces los golpes no tiene el efecto enseguida… Y tu mente se altera por eso

-¡No! ¿O sí?

Ese fin de semana fue a la casa de campo. Pasaron antes a desayunar con su madre. Estaba encantada, era tan hermosa como la había visto en las fotos que rescató. Su padre era tierno y dulce hasta parecía feliz. Se sentía dichosa, acordó irlos a visitar el miércoles y su padre la abrazó para desearle buen viaje

- Es hermoso

- Sí – rió Michiru – Yo conduzco capaz que no llegamos hoy – reía

Para las doce del día llegaron a la casa de campo. La señora Kaioh las recibió, se veía gustosa de tenerla en casa y de verdad, no fingía como otras veces. Platicó con Michiru por más de veinte minutos sin terminar en alegatos o reproches. Ella se estuvo callada observando el mundo tan perfecto donde vivía ¿Y si de verdad era el golpe?

- Haru, anda no te aburras con nosotras, ve con mi esposo a platicar de autos, anda sin pena estás en tu casa

- Sí señora

Temblaba horrorizada, la única vez que vio al padre de Michiru fue el día en que se la robó y el hombre estaba furioso. Parecía ser un individuo de un carácter duro y temple de acero. Lo recordaba parado en el umbral de la puerta imponente cono un Dios. Llamó a la puerta y oyó la voz del hombre indicándole que pasara. Se quedó congelada, el padre de Michiru estaba en silla de ruedas. Recuperó el aplomo y se sentó cerca de él

- Haruka me da gusto viniera, hiciste un trabajo increíble en Brasil

- Sí, creo – tartamudeaba nerviosa

-¿Te sientes bien? Te veo nerviosa

- Me falta dormir

- Cuídate mucho, eres todo un tesoro para mi hija… ¿Un juego de ajedrez? A ver si esta vez puedes ganarme

- Lo intentaré – rió

- Pon atención, eres muy impulsiva y distraída… Has tenido suerte, esas cualidades en el automovilismo no son buenas ¿Qué has pensado de tomar mis negocios y dejar los autos?

- Cómo – se atragantó

- Deja de correr es buen momento para retirarse y podrás pasar más tiempo a salvo y con mi hija

- Juguemos – masculló con un hilo de voz

Ya a solas vio la oportunidad de preguntarla Michiru sobre su padre, tal vez ese lapso de tiempo en que estaba su confusión tenía las respuestas. Michiru frunció el ceño extrañada, la miró inquisitivamente y al ver que de verdad su viento no lo recordaba suspiró

- Mi padre perdió la movilidad en las piernas cuando era niña – ahora la sorprendida era Haruka – Un día compró un caballo salvaje e intentó domesticarlo, sabes que a mi padre se le metían ideas extremas en la cabeza y esa fue la peor… Se desbocó el animalito y él se cayó del caballo

- Vaya – se rascó la cabeza

- Creo iremos a ver un especialista mañana esto ya es preocupante

- Sí, lo siento por tu padre

- Para serte franca fue lo mejor que nos pudo pasar… Mi padre siempre fue tan estricto y… Bueno después de un año difícil él se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, cambió mucho dejando de lado su obsesión por la perfección, para mí fue lo mejor que pudo pasarnos… Y aunque mi padre se volvió depresivo y huraño es más dichoso de lo que era antes… Lo curiosos es las cosas que hace el destino – rió – Papá y yo peleábamos mucho por esa época cuando llevó el animal prácticamente me retó, es mismo día iba a montarlo yo pero Regina no sé como demonios hizo para que mi madre nos llevar al pueblo, nos perdimos y volvimos hasta la noche, mi madre estaba furiosa… Es que – rió – Nos perdimos por venir peleando, nos encerró en la habitación y bueno salimos de allí hasta el día siguiente cuando mi padre ya se había caído

- Pudiste ser tú

- Algo así… Aunque por el peso y tamaño no me habría pasado gran cosa

*** * * * ***

El lunes a primera hora buscó las puertas del tiempo. Estaba más segura que nunca de estar en otra dimensión. Por suerte las puertas del tiempo seguían en e l mismo sitio. Entró en ellas intentando respirar lo menos posible por lo pesado del humo. De la nada el filo de una daga rozó su cuello. Levantó las manos para mostrar estaba indefensa y la daga fue bajada.

- Sailor Plut

-¿Cómo sabes de mí?

- Soy una Scout… O lo era

- Qué deseas

- Respuestas – miró sus ojos – Este no es mi mundo alguien lo alteró

-¿Y no te gusta?

- No es si me gusta o no… No podemos vivir en ficción. Dime que sucede Setsuna

- Jesseine ¿La recuerdas? – la rubia asintió – En una forma de agradecimiento alteró tu mundo, supongo la energía no alcanzó para borrar tu memoria, te ha dado la felicidad completa, ve y vívela

- Pero la batalla y…

- Perdiste el conocimiento, ella se hizo cargo de todo, la paz ha llegado al universo. Yo decidí quedarme con mis recuerdos para proteger el mundo y en caso de un problema despertarlas. Ahora son felices todas, aprovéchalo, Jessica como la conociste no reencarnó más ha vuelto a la paz y tranquilidad

No estaba muy convencida, creía algo anda muy mal, su instinto se lo decía. Pero era la mismísima Setsuna quien le aseguraba estaba bien. Quizá sucedió así, quizá no pero este mundo era perfecto, en él de nuevo era corredora y su cuerpo estaba sano. Sonrió, debía dejar de ser tan quisquillosa con los regalos de Jessica, hoy el recelo no cabía. Se fue al centro para comprar un ramo de rosas. A unas cuadras había una exposición de autos, se daría una vuelta rápida allí y el fin de semana iría con Michiru.

- Señor Tenoh – le saludó en la puerta un ejecutivo

- Daré una vuelta rápida – sonrió

Observó los nuevos inventos, diseños novedosos y algunos que rayaban en lo chiflado. A lo lejos vio a Andy, se encaminó a saludarla olvidando que ella no la recordaba. En brazos la muchacha cargaba una niña. A Christa

- Hola Chris

-¡Má! – gritó la niña agitando sus manitas

- Vaya desde cuando te simpatizan los desconocidos, aunque si sabe tu nombre es porque te conoce… Andrea Manchester – extendió la mano

- Haruka Tenoh

- Ya veo por qué la conoces, usted corre para Friederick

- Sí… ¿Puedo cargarla?

- Me hará un gran favor, está incontrolable desde hace media hora está terca en salir, esta niña a veces se porta como un monstruo

- Montuo – repitió la pequeña

-¿Es su hija?

- Sí… A que no se parece… Oiga no es que sea encajosa pero puede cuidarla una hora necesito arreglar unos asuntos y esta niña necia no me deja

- Claro – rió – La llevo por un helado y en una hora volvemos

- Genial y no se le ocurra robársela es la nieta de Friederick – Haruka estalló en carcajadas

Sentó a la niña encima de la cajuela. La observó a los ojos pero estaba tan inquieta que no podía lograr la mirara. La tomó del mentón y con una señas le dijo la viera a los ojos directamente. La niña se quedó quieta y hasta seria.

- Necesito ayuda Chris, explícame qué sucede

- Ayuda – repitió

- Ayúdame

Enseguida una luz cegó a la joven. La niebla lo cubrió todo y su pierna comenzó a dolerle. Los ojos zarcos de la niña se tornaron verdes y después zarcos sin cesar. Observó desde afuera esa batalla colosal donde se quedaron sus recuerdos. Jessica estaba escondida y Michiru junto con Regina hacían frente al nuevo general de tierras de Fuego, observó que detrás de ellos estaba una sombra misteriosa que se movía sigilosa, era Ardosh. La escena terminó volviendo a la nada

- Esta es tu realidad… Sherine Dessie alteró tu mundo para que vivas en esto, un sueño hecho verdad, ha modificado los grandes acontecimientos de sus vidas para convertirlos en felicidad perpetua…

- Por eso Michiru ya no tiene la cicatriz, ella no se cayó del caballo sino su padre

- Modificando su historia… Como modificó la tuya, todo esto es real y podrás seguir aquí eternamente… Pero Sherine solamente busca sacarte de la jugada cuando destruya a Jesseine invadirá la realidad alterna que creó para ti destruyéndote a ti y a mi Michiru… Quizá un acuerdo hagan que ella te permita vivir aquí, la pregunta es ¿Te conformarás con un mundo perfecto y falso? Esto es ficción y siempre será así

-¡Y si deseo esto!

- Es tu decisión… Para volver a la realidad debes convencer también a Michiru pues cuando El viento y mar se fusionen romperán el programa que Sherine creó para tenerlas aquí.

*** * * * ***

Pasó semanas planeándolo y lo único que se le ocurrió fue usar la estrategia que Clift le sugirió aquella vez que pelaron por Jessica. Se sentó frente a ella la tomó del mentón y la obligó a verla a los ojos. Por largo rato le habló de aquello que debían hacer y salvar el mundo. Michiru seguía observándola intrigada y preocupada por la locura que se apoderaba de la joven corredora

-¿Confías en mí?

- Sí

-¿Te gusta lo que tenemos?

- Claro, soy muy feliz

- Sé que algún día te daré estoy más pero debes tenerme paciencia – colocó su dedo índice en sus labios – No digas nada… Confías en mí y harás este favor que te pido

- Y después iremos al loquero

- Lo que desee… Te amo

La llevó al sitio donde había iniciado la batalla contra el general Fénix. Pidió a Michiru ejecutara su parte del trato y al jovencita aún creyendo debía seguirle la corriente como sugirió su madre, comenzó. Una marea enorme se desplegó para asombro de Michiru, después la tierra se agitó. Y Haruka cerró los ojos. La pierna le dolía.

-¡Haruka! – alcanzó a rescatarla Saturn a tiempo – Transfórmate

- No puedo

-¡Qué! – gritó histérica

- No responde mi pluma – había vuelto

- Entonces quítate de la línea de fuego

*** * * * ***

Jessica perdió su transformación a unas cuadras de Central Park. Estaba enloquecida y asustada. Dio un paso más y al dar la vuelta se encontró con los fieros ojos de su verdugo. Sonrió tontamente y pensó en hincarse para pedir piedad pero era muy tarde. Sherine la abofeteó dejándola en el suelo

- Me encanta ver que sigue siendo torpe para esto

- Podemos arreglarlo sin muertes ni sangre

- Lo dudo – la pateó con saña – Te pedí amablemente dejaras a Astrid pero no, creías eras Dios, creías en eternidad, amor e inmortalidad… Esas tonterías la mataron y yo vengaré su muerte

-¡Yo la amaba! Crees que quería muriera o sufriera

- Pero tu arrogancia la destruyó

- Igual que la tuya… Tú llevaste a Neptuno y Urano a esa absurda guerra… Ya es hora de que madures, esto no llevará a nada

- Alto – gritó Sailor Venus

- Lárgate – y con una fiera marea la dejó inconsciente

- Es asunto entre tu y yo

-¿Estas dispuesta a sumir responsabilidades princesa? Me asombras

Jessica intentó defenderse pero su poder no tenía comparación con el de Sherine. De una patada la guerrero la mandó metros lejos de ella, le obligó a ponerse en pie, hoy daría muerte a quien mató al amor de su vida.

*** * * * ***

Michiru apenas vio la situación controlada salió en busca de Jessica. La encontró en Central Park. De inmediato la abrazó. Ahora estaba tendida en el suelo, en brazos de Michiru, no podía pedir mejor sitio para morir. Sus ojos miraron de un lado a otro mientras su cuerpo ensangrentado convulsionaba ligeramente. Michiru intentó calmarla pero sabía ella moriría. Rápidamente Haruka la acomodó, en vano intentó detener la sangre y de tantas heridas no sabía ni cuál atender primero. Michiru volvió a gritarle que se fuera, debía ir por ayuda y la joven rubia aún dubitativa emprendió la carrera de su vida.

- Aguanta – pedía la violinista

- Mi…mi

- Shhh

Apretó la herida del pecho y observó que su brazo estaba dislocado. Suplicó a los dioses por su vida. Oyó la ambulancia y vio a Rei llegar. Jessica acaba de desmayarse. Apenas se marchó la ambulancia se dirigió a Haruka. Estaba furiosa, las chicas contuvieron la respiración y la joven le soltó una bofetada.

- Ésta es la razón por la que terminamos… Mientes, verdades a medias, secretos que te guardas… si necesitas con quién compartir la cama te equivocaste de personas… Somos dos ¡Dos!

- Espera…

- Omitiste, has estado perturbada por esto y casi te matas, no puedes transformarte ni Jessica mantener su transformación por ello… remataste con esto… Tu única oportunidad se te escapó por idioteces como siempre… Para mí no existes

-¡Michiru!

Regresó a casa molesta. Sydney la veía con sumo cuidado y hasta cierto miedo. Se siguió hasta su habitación y cuál fu su sorpresa al ver a Christa durmiendo en la cama. Se frotó los ojos y regresó sobre sus pasos, hizo unas señas indicándole a Sydney lo que estaba en su cama y la chica asintió

- Cuando llegué estaba allí – dijo la niña

-¿Y ahora?

- Solamente Jessi nos puede aclarar esto

*** * * * ***

Venían todas juntas. Primero entró Usa y Rei pelando como siempre, detrás Makoto y Minako platicando de chicos, luego Amy y los gatos y Michiru cerró la puerta dándole en las narices a la pobre Haruka. Makoto sonrió como tonta pero fue Minako quien se atrevió a decirle que faltaba una persona. Michiru regresó a la puerta, la abrió y fingió no verla

- No, no hay nadie más

-¿Y Yo? – refunfuñó la rubia – Michiru esto es infantil

- La corriente de aire es fuerte – cerró la puerta pero Haruka alcanzó a meter su pie sano. Cosa que le valió un tremendo golpe – Tonta puerta no cierra – y siguió golpeando el pie de la chica

- Vengo – dijo Hotaru abriéndose paso. Así logró entrar Haruka

- Bueno si Christa está aquí significa que algo está sucediendo – comenzó Luna

-¿Y Setsuna? – preguntó Haruka

- No la hemos podido localizar

- Jessica no puede ser Sailor, no tiene habilidad ni poder, a este paso en menos de un año estará muerta – decía Michiru repartiendo refrescos. Se saltó a Haruka – compramos galletas ¿Se quedarán a comer?

-¿? – Haruka seguía pensando era infantil

- Sí – gritó Usagui contenta

-¡Má! – gritó la niña saliendo del cuarto, antes que pudiera llegar a los brazos de Haruka Michiru la abrazó – ¿má?

- Bueno y no dice nada la niña, por ejemplo donde estuvo o qué le sucedió

- Nada coherente…

- Así apareció la última vez – comentó Sydney – Y repito la única que tiene la clave de esto se llama Jessica Wiechers… Por favor quítenle el cargo de Sailor, la próxima no tendrá tanta suerte

- Eso no está a discusión – entre humo apareció Sailor Plut – Como están

- Siéntate – le invitó Haruka – Y si no eres del desagrado de Michiru te invitará un refresco – sonrió

-¿Un refresco Setsuna? – le invitó Michiru

- Sí gracias

- Yo también quiero uno – pidió la rubia solamente por provocar a su amante

- Toma – e ignoró de nuevo a Haruka

- Te doy del mío – ofreció Minako

**FIN DEL DÉCIMO CUARTO CAPÍTULO**................ _CONTINUARÁ_

**DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS, COMENTARIOS Y CUALQUIER OCURRENCIA PUSH DE PRESS BOTON!!!**

**PRÓXIMO ESTRENO... "ESTO ES LA VIDA REAL" UNA HSITORIA CORTA QUE CUENTA LO QUE LAS CHICAS HACEN DESPUÉS DE LA FILMACIÓN DE SAILOR MOON ;)**


	15. Tristeza

**CAPÍTULO XV**

**TRISTEZA**

Jessica volvería esa misma semana a Hamburgo, la pobre niña apenas podía moverse y su memoria estaba un poco perturbada, igual que seguía la de Andy. Fue a despedirla y en cuanto Michiru la vio frunció el ceño para dedicarse a ignorarla. La niña en un descuido de Michiru fue a abrazarla. Le susurró al oído cuanto la había extrañado y ella le agradeció por ayudarla a sacarla de esa realidad alterna… Una realidad muy hermosa

- Pero no real – le dijo la niña y hasta su mirada se veía más adulta

- Pero feliz

- Los sueños son para hacerse verdad no para vivir en ellos y fantasear con ellos

- Chris ven – la llamó Sydney

Michiru fingió no verla y se marchó del departamento alegando que tenía una cita con Andrea. La niña se fue tras ella suplicándole la llevara pues se aburría mucho encerrada todo el día. No discutiría con ella frente a su viento. Así que la abrazó para llevársela de allí.

- Eres tan necia como ella

- Yo linda – gritaba la niña contenta

Compró un boleta para una pequeña ciudad en la parte este de Alemania. Era la temporada en que sus padres iban allí por negocios. Para en la tarde ya había llegado, la niña estaba muy contenta pues conocía la región. Además que Michiru le hablaba en alemán y para ella resultaba más fácil conversar.

- Kaioh Michiru – presentó su identificación al guardia. Esperaba el hombre fuera a confirmar tenía acceso a la villa pero el apellido era imponente

Su madre la vio en el lobby de la casa principal, frunció el ceño recordando el odio descomunal que sentía por el ridículo en que quedó su hija cuando se hizo público Haruka era una mujer. Pasó de largo pero atrajo su mirada la niña que acompañaba a su hija

- Michiru

- Mamá… Siento venir a molestar, no sabía a donde ir

- Grave error, te dije no quería volver a saber de ti. Márchate o mandaré a seguridad a sacarte

- Sí –su mirada se llenó aún más de tristeza. Sintió que alguien le jalaba de las faldas y al mirar se encontró con los ojitos inquietos de Christa – Ya nos vamos cariño

- Má nieve… Má

-¿Es tuya? – sonrió la mujer con cierto agrado

- No mamá pero un día tendré los míos

- Se parece a Haruka… y si no te conociera, apostaría mi reputación (o lo que quede de ella después de lo que hiciste) a que es tuya

- Bueno la verdad es que es mía, se canjean por cien cajas de cereal

- Eres terrible – rió la mujer – Creo esa niña tiene hambre… Esta bien platicaremos tú yo un rato y mientras esa niña come

-¡Nieve! – gritó contenta

- No, comida sana no porquerías

Christa tenía muy buen apetito ese día así que no replicó ni preguntó qué cosas raras se estaba comiendo. Michiru apenas probó los alimentos se sentía tan decepcionada de la vida que esperaba en silencio por el eterno reproche a su vida. Su madre se cansó de ello, ya se le había acabo los reproches y aunque podía dar una quinta vuelta empezaba a aburrirse de ello.

- Por qué te empeñas en hacer mi vida miserable – soltó la pregunta por fin

- Quiero lo mejor para ti y una relación con Haruka Tenoh nunca te traerá nada bueno

- Quizá

-¿Te dejó?

- Algo así… Por segunda vez, supongo más estúpida no puedo ser

-¿Te quedas a dormir? Es tarde para regresar a Berlín

Su padre seguía sin hablarle. Mantenía la misma actitud pedante y resentida que hacía cuatro años cuando la desheredó. Pasó de largo sin voltear a verla. Michiru se levantó del sofá yendo tras él. Se sentó en la silla, abrió el periódico de finanzas y siguió ignorando a su hija

- Supongo estás decidido a no hablarme… vine a verte, quería despedirme y presentarte a una linda personita, lo que pudo ser tu nieta pero supongo ni a ella le hablarás – El hombre dio vuelta a la hoja del periódico – Bueno es lo único que deseaba, despedirme, te prometo no volverás a verme ni a saber de mí

-¿Es una amenaza o de verdad lo cumplirás esta vez?

- Papá lo cumpliré – se mordió el labio

- Más te vale hace cuatro años dijiste lo mismo y al año estabas otra vez en mi vida

- Esta vez es real, pienso suicidarme – se levantó de la silla para marcharse

-¿Cómo? – levantó la vista espantado

- Nada que pienso marcharme de tu vida – sonrió con tristeza la joven

En cuanto Michiru se fue salió a buscar a su esposa y le dijo que su hija tenía planes de suicidarse. La mujer levantó la ceja un tanto divertida. Y él frunció más el ceño. Respiró profundamente, eso explicaría qué hacía allí. Se dejó caer en la silla perturbada, entonces comenzó a llorar amargamente

- Yo se lo dije, cuando salió lo de Haruka le hablé y le dije que la única forma de limpiar nuestro nombre era si se moría… Pero no lo decía en serio estaba muy molesta

- Y ahora está deprimida… La conozco demasiado bien y sé es capaz de hacerlo con todo y que deje a la niña que trajo sola… Ofrécele un té y platica con ella para ver si le puedes sacar esas ideas absurdas de la cabeza, deseo deje a Haruka y sus relaciones extrañas no que se mate

- Pero a mí no me escucha finge lo hace…

Christa contemplaba con atención a Michiru. Empezó a preguntarle qué hacía y la joven se exasperó, llamó a una criada para que se la llevara a dar una vuelta por el lago. La criada tomó en brazos a la niña. Cerró la puerta con llave en cuanto salieron y soltó el llanto.

- Michiru – llamó su a madre a la puerta

Estuvo buen rato tocándole y pidiendo fuera razonable pero ella quería morirse allí mismo. Las pocas ilusiones y deseos de vivir que le quedaban se las llevó Haruka, primero lo del accidente y luego lo de Jessica. Su madre tenía razón la mejor manera de solucionar su vida sería dejando de existir. Silencio, por fin su madre se cansó. Pero más se tardo en cantar victoria que en oír la voz de su padre.

- Voy – abrió la puerta

- Qué haces

- Nada – contestó con tristeza

- Duerme en la habitación de tu madre no te quiero sola… ¿Y donde dejaste al clon del corredor?

- Fue al lago con la mucama

- Mis empelados domésticos no son los tuyos si querías viera el algo llévala tú

- Sí – masculló

El señor Kaioh se quedó observándola, estaba tan deprimida que ni vigilándola las veinticuatro horas evitarían que cumpliera su amenaza. Regresó sobre sus pasos y con delicadeza la tomó del brazo para llevarla al estudio. La pasó mientras él le pedía a un empelado localizara a Haruka Tenoh

-¿Confías en mi madre?

- No siempre, hay cosas que no hace muy bien

- Hablo de contarle tus secretos

- No

-¿Y eso es bueno?

- No – buscó en su cajón – Tu madre es muy dramática y hay cosas que mejor le cuento cuando se solucionen, la conoces – sonrió – Aquí están, tómate una – extendió el frasco de pastillas

-¿Qué son?

- Tómatelas – ordenó

- Y ella te cuenta todo

- No, me aburro, odio me cuente sobre fulanita y perenganita con sus vestidos copiados o esas idioteces – Michiru rió – A ver dime qué te tiene así porque sé no es que tu madre también te haya desheredado

- La vida perdió sentido y ser, es todo ¿Puedo irme? Debo buscar a mi hija

- El clon está bien cuidado no te apures. Sé te corrieron de la producción, creo un malentendido ¿Te falta dinero?

- No… Por qué me odias tanto

- Dios Santo Michiru no te odio, cualquiera educado a la antigua saltaría de horror por cosas como – no sabía ni como llamarlo – Eso, sabes que esperaba otra cosa y punto…

- Quiero irme a dormir

- Esperarás aquí conmigo hasta que traigan al clon del lago – sentenció

- No le digas así papá – rió – Se llama Christa y no me pienso suicidar, nada más quería ver qué cara hacías – volvió a reír

- No me apura, no te preocupes

Su vida se volvió pesada y sin sentido de ser. Perdió la brújula y hasta el deseo de ser feliz. Sus juegos tontos era una mera pantalla para evitar llorar como tonta frente a todos mostrándoles lo débil y enamorada que estaba. Nadie la entendía. Por días estuvo con esa actitud arrogante y Haruka empeñada en hablar con ella, pero ya no había nada para salvar… nada

- Por favor – se sentó a un lado de ella en la banca del parque

- Má – le saludó la niña

- Chris ¿Oyes? – interrogó Michiru a la niña

- Sí es má

- Tienes razón es el viento – sacó una chamarrita de la mochilita – Abrígate corazón

- No me puedes estar ignorando siempre – sonrió Haruka

- Tú lo haces por qué yo no

-¿Juegas?

- No Chris – contestó la rubia – Deja hable un ratito con señorita terquedad

- Ben – asintió con la cabeza y se fue corriendo a la resbaladilla

- Debemos hablar… De verdad lo siento, creo no le di la importancia debida y no intento mantenerte aparte de mi vida, sabes que te quiero mucho eres todo para mí… Y créeme pensé esta vez lo hacía bien, haré mejor las cosas

- Esto ya es mala manía –ni siquiera la veía a los ojos – La última vez terminamos por lo mismo, somos dos y te olvidas de mí en toda la extensión de la palabra… No me cuentas tus cosas… Prácticamente soy un fantasma

- No es así y si vamos a secretos tú guardas más que yo… Hay cosas que no son tan fáciles de decir

-¡Pero no interfieren con mi vida!

-¿Segura? – la miró dubitativamente

-¿Le crees más a Regina?

- Ella no me ha dicho nada de ti más que lo mismo que dice estando tú… ¿Me escondes algo?

- Nada – la miró con dureza – Y sabes esta conversación terminó, no vuelvas a cruzar en mi vida, nunca signifiqué nada para ti ni creo me amaras de verdad pues que te vaya bien

- Ya me cansé de tonterías… Si te vas entenderé que no deseas nada y de verdad saldré de tu vida para siempre… Fue un año separadas, Michiru, y no fue ni divertido ni lindo…

- No me amenaces –se puso en pie. Llamó a Christa, en cuanto la niña vino tomó su mochilita para irse. La niña le dijo adiós con la mano

Y de verdad lo cumplió. Dejó de seguirla a todos lados rogándole la escuchara. Ya no envió flores, ni llamaba, ni siquiera fue a ver a la niña. Oyó a Minako decirle a Rei que Haruka en vista de ya haber cedido su lugar de Sailor se marcharía Brasil a su competencia… Que ellas se las arreglaran como pudieran

- Pues tiene razón – suspiró la morena

- Pero Jessica no sirve como Scout…

Todos los días lloraba. Se encerraba en la habitación negándose a salir, ni ella misma se entendía…

- Michiru debo irme y ya no puedo seguir cuidando a la niña – habló Sydney desde el otro lado de la puerta. La joven salió, tomó a la niña y se fue del departamento – Qué genio

Tocó desesperada al departamento de Sandra, la joven salió un poco aturdida pues estaba dormida

- Cuida a la niña

-¿Yo? Pero no sé nada de niños

- Unas horas por favor – y se marchó

- Ni siquiera puedo cuidarme yo

El vacío de su ausencia la volvió triste y perdió, se jugó todo en la única carta que tenía. Recostó la cabeza en el escritorio de su padre, tal parecía que la muchacha a la que le encargó la niña se la llevó al lago pero de otro continente. Su padre le acarició la cabeza. Le ofreció un té y le dijo que la niña estaba en un paseo en bote que duraba dos horas

- Bueno entonces me despiertan cuando llegue

- No, cómo se te ocurre darle a una desconocida el clon, te lo pueden robar

- No se me ocurrió, la crío como me criaron – lo miró con odio y su padre hizo una mueca de disgusto

- Es difícil criar un hijo – por fin se defendió – Y lamento si no lo hice bien…pero tampoco eras muy fácil

-¿No? Hacía todo lo que me decías… Oye no podía siempre sacar diez en todo, me esforzaba y tú no contabas eso

- Anda… recrimíname todo lo que traes en el alma tal vez eso me de luz en qué te pasa

- No – se recostó de nuevo escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos

- Sabes hay algo de lo que me arrepiento muchísimo y si pudiera regresaría el tiempo atrás y lo cambaría

-¿El día en que nací? – ironizó intentando molestarlo

- No – la miró con furia – Cuando te caíste del caballo

- Ah eso… Pues no te creo porque ni siquiera quisiste llamar un médico, me dejaste agonizando cerca de tres horas

- En primera no podía llamar a un médico o mejor dicho al médico del pueblo y no fueron tres horas – Michiru frunció el ceño – Fueron cuatro – rió el hombre y Michiru también lo acompañó en su risa – No, de verdad yo sé que me portaba muy mal contigo y te trataba peor que al perro

- Pero existía para ti… Luego te dedicaste a ignorarme

- Ya me habían amenazado que si te daba gripa llamarían a servicio social y te llevarían lejos de mí

-¡Por eso no llamabas al médico!

- Necesitaba buscar uno que te atendiera sin estar con sus tonterías como el del pueblo

Preferible me muera a me vaya

- Algo así – bajó la mirada – de verdad sé que lo he hecho muy mal y tú sigue mis pasos por desgracia porque te apuesto no es la primera vez que largas al clon con cualquiera para estar sola y vivir sin pesares ni molestias la agonía que es existir – la joven se mordió el labio, en efecto ya la niña una vez le preguntó que si no la quería y otra le dijo que se estaría callada y quieta con tal de estar a su lado

Que le devolviera la ilusión y los pedazos de alma que faltaban, que le devolvieran el amor y el corazón que le dio a Haruka. Si era posible que la devolviera a la nada… a la muerte. Volvió a llorar, entre llantos le dijo a su padre no podía impedir se suicidara no la vigilaría eternamente, él le habló de qué sería de su clon y ella contestó diciendo que no importaba porque sería más feliz con cualquier otra que con ella. Él le pidió le explicara qué necesitaba…

- El alma papá, el alma

Suplicó la dejara irse a su habitación, solamente dormiría un rato, estaba cansada y con el alma destrozada. Quería tanto Jessica estuviera bien, que fuera la niña que conoció y sobretodo de regreso a la Haruka de la que se enamoró… la mujer que la escuchaba y con quien construía un mejor futuro. Escondió la cabeza entre los brazos y su llanto continuó con mayor intensidad. Sintió las caricias de una suave y tersa mano, después un beso en su cabeza

- Michiru – le hablaba una voz que muy bien conocía

Se limpió las lágrimas, levantó la mirada de forma altiva y arrogante. Miró a su padre y con el rabo del ojo a Haruka

- Ya te puedes ir – le dijo el hombre a su hija

- Michiru

- Papá ¿Ya trajeron a la niña?

-¿Vas a seguir ignorándome? – rió Haruka

- El clon sigue en su paseo – respondió su padre – no quiso bajarse del barco así que tendrás que esperar otra hora más, eso si se decide a bajarse

- Iré por ella – se levantó ignorando a la rubia

- Eres terca – susurró la corredora

- Yo los dejo – dijo el hombre – Voy a la sala y por favor no dejes que esta niña se quede sola – le pidió a la rubia antes de salir

- Sí señor… ¿Ya podemos hablar o seguirás ignorándome?

- Te seguiré ignorando – se soltó a llorar en brazos de su amante

Lloraba, maldecía, pedía disculpas, volvía ofuscarse, se enfadaba y le reprochaba todas las cosas que podía hasta porque llovía. Volví a llorar y le confesó que se suicidaría. Haruka besó sus ojos, la abrazó fuertemente dejándola desahogarse. Estuvieron así casi una hora.

- No pretendía las cosas salieran así chiquita – volvió a besarla – No sabía cómo decírtelo y creo te equivocas, no es falta de confianza, es falta de sensatez, porque si yo te hubiera dicho lo que me pasaba tú me hubieras comprendido y ayudado, pero pensaba en evitarte sufrimientos y preocupaciones… Somos dos lo sé

- Ya no importa – se sonó la nariz – ¿Ya me puedo ir?

- A dónde deseas ir

- A dormirme

- Sí

-¿Y el clon? Digo Christa

- Llegamos casi igual, venía berreando porque quería otra vuelta en el barco – rió – Tu madre dijo la iba a dormir. Te has puesto a pensar en que se supone que esa niña algún día será nuestra

- Sí – sonrió con melancolía – Pero a estas alturas ya no sé

- Pero se supone sucederá… y si había heredero para qué ceder nuestros derechos – Michiru abrió grandes los ojos allí estaba su respuesta

-¡Jessica! – dijeron al mismo tiempo – ya mañana veremos – sonrió Haruka

La niña se durmió en una habitación solita y Haruka con Michiru. Se quitó de la muñeca la pulserita que Jessica le había dado, tenía un pequeño dije que con el movimiento sonaba. Era un sonido muy leve pero suficiente para que ella escuchara cuando la puerta se abriera. Lo amarró a la perilla y se fue a la cama. Como supuso a media noche escuchó el sonido y abrió los ojos. Michiru estaba ya por salir de la habitación

-¿A dónde vas corazón?

- Tengo sed – tartamudeó Michiru desamarrando la pulserita de la perilla

- Yo también, hace calor… Traeré dos ¿te parece? – su mirada seguía fija en la jarrita a un lado de la cama

- Sí

Salió de la habitación cerrando con llave. Se quedó un rato recargada en la pared escuchando cómo Michiru forcejeaba con la puerta. Quería llorar. Respiró hondamente para ir a buscar agua.

- Ya regresé – anunció con la bandeja en manos – Y traje unas galletitas

- Bien – sus ojos estaban hinchados

- Toma esto – destapó la pastilla – es para que duermas tranquila

- Sí gracias

La pastilla casi hizo efecto en seguida. Cayó profundamente dormida para despertar hasta las once del día del siguiente día. Mientras ella dormía habló con el señor Kaioh, escuchó primero una larga perorata de que la odiaba por arrastrar a su hija a la indecencia y cosas así, después hablaron sobre qué hacer con ella pues ciertamente no podía vigilarla todo el día

- Yo si puedo – sonrió la rubia

- Se muere de tristeza y veo que mi hija agoniza… está muy alterada para razonar. Lo único es que se siga tomando antidepresivos porque tan terca como es no verá a un médico, igual es por las situaciones creo que en un mes o dos volverá a ser la misma

- Sí también lo creo – sonrió la rubia

- Y qué hacemos con el clon

-¿Quién?

- La niña – renegó – Mira podemos dejarla con la niña que ayer la llevó de paseo, se ve es buena con la pequeña, hablé esta mañana con ella y aceptó… Así te ocupas totalmente de mi hija y que la muchachita cuide al clon

Michiru desayunó casi a la una, se sentía aún dormida por el medicamento y hasta un poco torpe. Estaba terminando cuando vio a la pequeña llegar con un ramo de flores en mano. Sonrió tiernamente y la niña le cantó una canción en alemán.

- No tiste má

- Mamá está malita – le explicó la señora Kaioh

- Yo bien para má no lata

- Gracias cariño… Y háblame en alemán que no te entiendo nada, tu español es pésimo hermosa

Haruka la intentó besar pero Michiru se sacó. Tal parecía que estaba de mal humor por darle un sedante y por evitar que se escabullera en la noche. Sonrió. Tomó asiento jugueteando con al niña mientras la señora Kaioh se dedicaba a decirle que si podía vestirse mejor pues debía cuidar su persona… blablabla…

- Sí señora – contestó con una sonrisa – Iré al rato al pueblo a comprar ropa decente

- Bien – se cayó la mujer. Antes que volviera a decir algo Haruka se adelantó

- Es más por qué no me dice qué compre usted es tan elegante y bueno no me veré muy bien pero sí decente con su ayuda

- Creo es buena idea – sonrió la mujer contenta y orgullosa – me voy de compras entonces

-¡Yo compa! – gritaba la niña dando de saltos

Michiru arqueó la ceja divertida. Apenas su madre se fue soltó la carcajada. Meneó la cabeza en negativa.

- Es capaz de comprarte un vestido – le sentenció

- Lo sé… Todo por amor – observó sus hermosos ojos – lo que sea por verte de nuevo sonreír

- Será con listones, encaje y rosita, quizá tenga una bolsita… – y Haruka la calló con un beso

*** * * * ***

Sherine Dessie se cansó de buscarla. No podían estarla ocultando en su planeta. Pero aunque le tomara toda la vida encontraría Jesseine y la mataría. De un golpe quitó a uno de los guardias de Neptuno, cruzó el palacio y vio a la reina, estaba tan furiosa, tan dolida por la muerte de Astrid que no importó nada, se siguió de largo. Entonces se quedó pasmada. Ahora sabía dónde estaba Jesseine. Volteó con la reina quien le explicó que ahora la niña estaría a su cuidado. Su cólera creció. Se ofreció a ser su tutora con esa voz dulce y aterciopelada que usaba en presencia de la reina.

- Bien… Yo estoy algo vieja para eso – sonrió con agrado

No esperaría más. La tacó sin piedad. Aún en el piso la seguía pateando como si fuera un objeto más. La reina observaba atenta sin intervenir. Por fin Sherine Dessie invocó a su poder para darle muerte. Su fascinación era tal que había olvidado por completo a la reina. Entonces una mano la sujetó con fuerza deteniendo su espada colérica.

- No la matarás, no mientras esté bajo mi tutela y protección

-¡Mató a Astrid! – cayó de rodillas al piso

- Fue un error, y si vamos a culpables lo serían tus generales que creyeron Astrid los traicionó… esa niña no tiene la culpa

-¡Mataste lo que más amaba! Sabía se casaría contigo y hasta pensé que pasado unos años se cansaría de ti y volvería a Neptuno, entonces me amaría, soy paciente y podía esperar cuanto fuera necesario… Pero tú la mataste, no volveré a verla… ¡Mataste al amor de mi vida! – golpeaba el suelo furiosa

- Jesseine levántate… Y te tomo la palabra Sherine entrena a esta niña y te advierto donde desobedezcas yo misma cobraré justicia… Te hago responsable de la vida de esta niña, donde muera por lo que sea insignificante o no tú me respondes con tu vida Sherine Dessie

-¡Majestad! – gritaba la joven

Michiru creyó que su madre se había vuelto loca. Sherine pedía a gritos desesperados matar a la niña y la otra pedía, no, rogaba porque alguien que la matara. Era como abrir la llave del gas y encender un fósforo para ve r que pasará. Sherine la tomó a su cargo, la llevaba con ella a todas partes como su criada y la trataba peor que a un animal. A veces la dejaba fuera de la tienda a dormir. Jesseine ni se inmutaba parecía haber perdido toda vida o alma. Algunos decían que no lloraba por los maltratos porque los de su planeta no sentían dolor, ponto se crearon tantos estigmas en su alrededor que casi la veneraban como al Dios que era.

- A ver entonces por qué no la mata Sherine Dessie, después de todo mató a Astrid la niña esa

- Dicen que le sacó las entrañas a Astrid

- Por favor dejen de chismorrear – los calló la princesa de Neptuno – Donde está Sherine

- En su tienda

Pero había salido, según una de sus secretarias, estaba de romance después de larga luchas. Jesseine estaba adentro, en un rincón atada como un perro porque Sherine temía se le escapara solamente para fastidiarla. Michiru la desató pero Jesseine ni se movió parecía no tener voluntad propia.

- Debes defenderte… Mi madre por eso no hace nada, muestra un poco de interés y…

- Princesa – llegaba Sherine – Anda Jesseine tráenos algo de tomar

- Y se puede saber qué ha aprendido esa niña

- No mucho, es un poco bruta para pelear y como guerrero errr… Definitivamente no, pero le enseñé a escribir y leer, sabe algo de estrategia militar… ¿O creías que me dedico a torturarla? – sonrió – No soy tan torpe, sé que ambas estamos a prueba y si esa niña no aprende nada la que pagará las consecuencias soy yo

- Jesseine Qué has aprendido de estrategia militar – la llamó a la mesa donde tenían los planos

- Se leer planos – contestó la pobre niña – Y también sé algo sobre codificación y encriptación – y para sombro de la dama de las profundidades marinas la niña había aprendido muchísimas cosas pero sabía que aquella educación la pagaba muy caro

-¿Ve? La astucia sobre la fuerza… Hasta me gusta tenerla como mi aprendiz

- Eso parece – se dio media vuelta y Sherine la alcanzó para susurrarle al oído

- Algún día la podré matar

Pero Sherine se aprovechaba de su fuerza física y su ventaja. Michiru la vio cómo la entrenaba y a pesar que la niña estaba en el suelo pidiendo tregua Sherine seguía golpeándola sin piedad. Claro que nunca llegaba hacerle gran daño o poner en riesgo su vida. En cuanto terminó el entrenamiento fue a la habitación de la chiquilla. La pobre estaba tendida de lado en espera de la muerte como otras veces.

- Defiéndete, dudo que Astrid no te haya enseñado algo y no puedas aprender un poco de Sherine, si quieres te enseño para que por lo menos le des un golpe y te deje en paz

- No gracias – contestó furiosa

-¿Te gusta que te torture? Quéjate entonces con mi madre de sus métodos poco ortodoxos

- No, gracias – y esta vez estaba más enojada

Michiru intervenía hasta donde podía pero cuando se la llevaba o modificaba horarios sin aviso era imposible. Durante un año la niña soportó aquella tortura. Hasta que Sherine se paseó por palacio agitando una hoja firmada por la mismísima Neo Reina Serenity donde le daba permiso de enjuiciar en la Luna a Jesseine por dar muerte un miembro real: Astrid de Neptuno.

- Te lo dije – reía la joven

- Y supongo tú custodiarás la nave que la llevará allá

- Para nada, será la propia guardia de la Luna… La paciencia rinde frutos, igual me quedaría otro años con mi sirvienta pero err… es muy torpe

-¡Mamá! – gritó en cuanto la vio salir de l salón – No puedes darles a Jesseine, no mato a Astrid

- Hija son órdenes de la Neo Reina

-¡Y que somos un planeta libre y soberano!

- No voy a echarme encima a todo el sistema solar por esa niña, recibirá un juicio justo y si es inocente se comprobará allí

- Ni siquiera – asesino con la mirada a Sherine – llegará a la Luna viva

- No digas necedades – la jaló del brazo – Vigilaré a Sherine Dessie, además tendría que derrotar a la escolta personal de la Neo reina, ni tú y yo juntas podemos hacerlo

-¡La matará! – pero nadie la escuchó y Sherine siguió paseándose por el palacio con su papel

Haruka arqueó la ceja. No iba a recibir a Jesseine en el palacio y arriesgarse a que todo el sistema solar se viniera contra Urano por una tontería. Negó con la cabeza pero la mirada suplicante se de su amante la convenció. Suspiró sabiendo que éste era el fin de sus días. Regresó a su palacio con la niña. Y para su desgracia su madre estaba contenta con tal movimiento. Por largas horas habló del poder de Dios y vencer de una buena vez a Neptuno. Pero para Jesseine no hubo mucha ventaja, de un verdugo pasó a otro de igual magnitud.

**FIN DEL DÉCIMO QUINTO CAPÍTULO**................ _CONTINUARÁ_

**DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS, COMENTARIOS Y CUALQUIER OCURRENCIA HAGAN CLIC Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS ;)**

**Ya estamos a unos capitulos del gran final así que no se pierdas las actualizaciones!!!**


	16. Locura

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

**LOCURA**

Jessica no era responsable ni cumplida, es más ni siquiera se dignaba a trabajar en clases pero nunca dio problemas graves a los profesores y a William siempre le guardó un respeto especial. Los maestros conglomerados en la sala platicaban sobre su actitud. El maestro de matemáticas tuvo que sacarla por la fuerza cuando ella seguí cantando adivinanzas numéricas relacionadas con el sexo haciendo que hasta el más serio de sus alumnos estallara en carcajadas. Pero la señorita no saldría del salón porque hacía mucho frío

- Bueno ha hecho frío – le defendió William

- Estábamos a treinta grados

El de español se quejó por sus bromitas tontas, tenía un pequeño concurso de ortografía y al pasar el penúltimo chico de cada fila soltaron las carcajadas los alumnos. Jessica le había rayado a su compañerito con gis en el suéter "Véanme soy estúpido". En clase de biología la muy ladina sacó las ranas muertas destinadas para el tercer semestre. Ocupó toda la hora en amarrarlas y hacer un títere con ellas, al final de la clase dejó que la música corriera en su Laptop y con los hilitos libres las movía para que bailaran la pieza en un perfecto compás

- Eso fue original – rió el profesor terminando el relato – Pero cansa – su rostro se puso serio

- No es para tanto… es una niña genio y se aburre, es todo – contestó William aún excusándola

- Yo creía lo mismo – habló la maestra de inglés

Jessica había hecho tantas travesuras que ya estaba todos listos para enviarle un reporte a dirección. Pero ninguno se atrevía a ser el primero. El temor radicaba en quién era su padre, si Kornhauser se tomaba a mal la pequeña expulsión de su vástago podría retirar los fondos que año con año donaba para la escuela.

- Yo lo haré – habló el fiero profesor de matemáticas – si esa niña vuelve a hacer otra tontería en clase para provocarme la mandaré a suspender.

*** * * * ***

Una queja bastó. En una semana ya tenía más de doce quejas de diferentes profesores. El director llamó a Jessica a su oficina. Ella lo negó todo, aunque ya la hubieran castigado antes por fechorías parecidas. Jessica los estaba volviendo locos, el director gritó y la joven se rió, la tomó del brazo y la puso cara contra la pared allí se estaría hasta finalizar la clase.

*** * * * ***

Haruka fue a recogerla. Estaba totalmente fuera de sí, le explicó el profesor William, después que el directo la castigó y la clase terminó ella comenzó a llorar y a quejarse de dolor de cabeza, la llevó a la enfermería y allí enloqueció. Ahora dormía, la enfermera le había aplicado un sedante muy fuerte.

*** * * * ***

El único doctor que le recomendaron ampliamente estaba atravesando la ciudad. Casi no sabía andar en camión y a esas alturas no sabía cómo no había aprendido ya. Había venido a Hamburgo con Michiru sin embargo esa semana tuvo que volver a Berlín por asuntos de trabajo. Respiró profundamente revisando por tercera vez el mapa de la ciudad

- Yo conduzco o tomamos taxi

- El taxi no nos dejará hasta allá

- Bueno que querías es un hospital psiquiátrico y da mucho miedo – sonrió – Deja conduzca

- No

- Anda irás a un lado mío y te prometo obedecerte ciegamente

- No

- Si te decepciono no vuelves a confiar en mí… Haru merezco el derecho de la duda – renegó Jessica

- Bueno – cedía más por facilitarse la vida que por de verdad creer en sus promesas.

Tomaron el auto rojo. Rafael estuvo a punto de decirle que prefería desobedecer a su patrón y llevarlas a ir a recoger pesaditos de Jessica en la carretera. Pero la chica se adelantó y dándole unas palmaditas reiteró que todo estaba bajo control

- Voy a morir – repetía Haruka

- Y yo a conducir – canturreaba Jessica

El viaje fue largo y para su fortuna seguro. Jessica conducía un poco rápido pero en sí lo hacía muy bien. En el hospital la recibieron de inmediato, pasaron a Jessica a una sesión en la que evaluarían su estado mental, después la revisarían físicamente y finalmente le darían un diagnóstico rápido. Aquello tardó toda la tarde.

- Pase señor Tenoh

- Sí, está loca

-¿Lo pregunta o lo afirma? – la miró por sus gruesas gafas – La veo fuera de la realidad, me parece su personalidad se ha roto… Hablaba sobre el Milenio de Plata… Tiene ideas paranoicas dice "Sherine Dessie ha regresado para cobrar venganza pues fue mi culpa la muerte de Astrid de Neptuno, pero yo de verdad la amaba y jamás quise que las cosas fueran así, ahora la vida de todos peligran y la única forma de detenerla es que yo muera…" Algunas ideas son demasiado egocentristas y parece tener mucha seguridad en ellas

- Como cuales, algunas son naturales en ella

- Sé que algunas son parte del ego humano, pero creerse Dios e inmortal no es parte del ego rango normal

-¿Dijo era Dios?

- Llegó un momento en que perdió la paciencia y me amenazó, es Dios… Su equilibrio mental se ha roto bastante, conserva momentos de lucidez pero conforme pierde los estribos también su realidad, algunas veces generadas por impresiones de gente que la quiere dañar o destruir… Yo diría que la debemos medicar de inmediato y quizá internarla, en menos de una hora tuvo arranques muy violentos y destructivos… Oscila demasiado entre la locura y la cordura

- Podemos evitar el internamiento y medicarla

- Por supuesto, por favor necesito la vigile constantemente, el medicamento causa alteraciones en los reflejos y también sueño.

Haruka le pidió de regreso se detuviera cerca de una gasolinera. Jessica obedeció no sin antes repelar para no perder costumbre.

- Que recuerdas del Milenio

- Nada – la miró intrigada

-¿Algo como los nombres de Sherine Dessie o Astrid de Neptuno te suena conocidos?

- No… la verdad es que desde la famosa batalla que olvidé no sé nada de eso, Syd dijo que Sherine quería matarme pero el otro nombre nunca lo había escuchado

-¿Me mientes?

- No, por qué haría eso… Acepté venir por que de verdad creo me estoy volviendo loca, pasan cosas extrañas, hay algo en mi cabeza… Pierdo la conciencia y cuando despierto no recuerdo lo que hice, es como si en mi cerebro hubiera un corto circuito y todo el trabajo realizado se borrar. Todos me reclaman por cosa que no recuerdo haber hecho, como delatarte ¡Se que dije lo hice! Pero resulta más fácil agachar la cabeza y pedir una disculpa por algo que dicen hice que demostrar soy inocente

- Jessi, confío en ti – y la niña se abrazó entusiasmada a ella

- Podemos ir a festejar, porque creo será mi última noche ¿Verdad? Lo más probable es termine en ese sitio

- No digas tonterías, pero sí, nos iremos a un antro un rato

*** * * * ***

Haruka se paseaba por el palacio en espera de que el tiempo pasara para ver a Michiru. Ya había dejado a Jesseine a cargo de la niña y su puesto en manos de otro. Se fue. Cuando volvió casi se topa con su madre, logró esconderse. Se escurrió hasta la habitación, iba tan sigilosa que ni Jesseine notó cuando entró. Por primera vez la veía feliz y sonreír, estaba encantada con la pequeña y la niña parecía tenerle también estima. Cosa rara en ambas. Tosió para hacerse notar

-¿Ya me puedo ir?

- No, siéntate… Necesitamos que aprendas a usar la espada, un día tendrás que enfrentar a Sherine

- Sabes mi respuesta

- Necia – y con la mano le indicó se podía ir

Los meses pasaban lentos y la calma tensa seguía. Urano no entregaría Jesseine y Sherine Dessie al frente de las tropas de Neptuno se ensañaba en batalla dispuesta a presionar para que la niña le fuera entregada. Pero para la princesa de Urano mejoraron las cosas con la chiquilla malcriada en palacio, ahora tenía quién le cuidara y atendiera todo el día a la niña, hasta parecía no tenía hija cosa que le daba gusto y como a Michiru le hacía feliz no había pleitos ni reclamos del nulo cariño que mostraba por su primogénito

- Yo no entiendo para qué la tuviste entonces

- Porque esperábamos eso terminara los problemas y de paso dejaran estuviéramos juntas, tiene sangre de ambos planetas y un día deberá gobernarlos

- Pues te falló – reía Jesseine burlona

Hora de dormir y el pequeño pedacito necio, como casi todos le llamaban estaba empeñado en seguir despierto hasta la media noche. Haruka enfureció, tenía sueño y demasiado cansando como para ponerse a discutir con un crío. Apagó la luz y la tierra comenzó a temblar. La encendió de nuevo, la niña lloraba presa del berrinche, las luces parpadearon y los cristales retumbaban

-¡Jesseine! – gritó furiosa

Salió a buscarla, si alguna habilidad extra tenía su hija se debía a esa mocosa, no pasaba tiempo con nadie más y dudaba fuera un arte natural en la niña.

- Mira… no – retrocedía temerosa al ver el puño de la princesa – Solamente le enseñaba truquitos

-¡Y qué pasó!

- Pues resulta que un neurotransmisor se le desarrolló y ahora tiene ciertos talentos…es difícil de explicar…

Y de verdad lo era. No creyó que mostrarle cómo hacia esos trucos de magia, provocaran que la niña los prendiera. Ahora entendía por qué en su pueblo no enseñaban a los bebés nada, y por qué ella permaneció en un hogar adoptivo sus primeros años de vida. No era un poder divino con el que se nacía sino la manera de desarrollar neurotransmisores haciendo que partes nunca usadas del cerebro funcionaran.

- Ve y cálmala o destruirá la habitación

- Voy y vengo

Ya no había marcha atrás, fue un simple truco para divertirla y ahora tenía habilidades increíbles. Haruka la observó, la niña quería un color y no necesitaba ni ponerse en pie, lo pensaba y éste volaba a su mano. A veces la sillita donde se sentaba levitaba levemente…

- Es tú responsabilidad… Ahora tienes un por qué en esta vida, le debes a esa niña tú vida – empezó Haruka a regañarla – Si tú te mueres o te marchas nadie en toda la maldita Vía Láctea podrá enseñarle cómo controlarse o hacer algo útil con sus dones… Será un paria y no me cansaré de repetir fue tú culpa por estúpida

-¿Soy responsable de ella?

Ya no escuchó más del regaño, pero cambió. Aprendió a manejar la espada, torpemente pero por lo menos ponía entusiasmo, se hizo responsable y prácticamente convirtió a esa niña en su hija. Su carácter se modificó lo suficiente para asombrar a su madre. Había adquirido seguridad y sentido de existir. Creó la mejor estrategia de todos los tiempos haciendo del Palacio una verdadera fortaleza impenetrable. Usó una de sus habilidades para crear una bestia infernal más tarde creó otra para los alrededores de palacio, nadie podía acercarse a la niña sin que aquel animal de aspecto bestial estuviera presente. Michiru le tenía cierto miedo pero se sentía segura porque sabía eran tiempos difíciles para su hijita.

- Exagera – refunfuñaba la rubia observando la colosal bestia en la puerta

- Supongo – sonrió

Pero tanto sufrimiento y tortura habían corrompido el alma de Jesseine fue consciente por primera vez que ella tenía más poder en un dedo meñique que todas las Sailor juntas. Su tiranía empezó a vislumbrarse y Neptuno temerosa dio libertad total a Sherine Dessie para empelar cualquier método para detenerla.

*** * * * ***

Atacaron por aire con todo la fortaleza palacio. El sin fin de naves y bombas aterraban a la niña que en su llanto desencadenaba temblores y estallidos. Jesseine intentaba calmarla pues lo más ridículo sería que la propia niña destruyera su fortaleza. Dos días pasaron así y pronto la fortaleza cayó. Jesseine tomó a la niña para escapar pues juró lealtad y protegerla sobre todas las cosas… Hasta de sus propios progenitores.

- Ni sueñes – sonrió Sherine Dessie – No escaparas

- Vamos a fuera – tapó a la niña – A mí es a quien buscas.

-¿Qué escondes? ¿Por qué los nervios? ¡La princesa Urano o cómo le dicen, el pedazo mugroso!

- Esto es ente tú y yo

- Y lo es, mátame y no deberás apúrate por lo que le suceda a esa mocosa

Sacó su espada. Sherine Dessie reconoció que había logrado cierta habilidad pero no la suficiente para ganar. La dejó siguiera intentado si quiera hacerle un rasguño. Por fin sacó también su espada. La cruel guerra que tanto tiempo se postergó hoy terminaría. Dios se hizo presente en Jesseine y la furia de tantos años se desató en las manos de Sherine Dessie.

- Este es el poder de Dios – Y Jesseine la atacó

Pero Sherine había visto algo mejor qué agredir, esquivó el ataque para dar fin a la vida de la niña. Gritos, llantos de la pobre infante que desgarraban el alma. Jesseine intentó defenderla pero Sherine resultó más hábil de lo que ella imagino. Por fin cayó Sherine pero ya era tarde para la pequeña. Jesseine frotaba sus manitas y lloraba frente al cuerpecito hecho jirones. Tomó el dije de delfín… si alguien debía morir no sería esa niña. Pasó todo su poder al dije así la niña viviría y ella moriría, sabía que Astrid la perdonaría, pues cedía vida a un niño que aún tenía mucho camino por delante. Cayó muerta cuando la energía terminó de depositarse en el delfín

- Jesseine – y Haruka pedía todos los Dioses los gritos del bebé no fueran de su hija

Vio como en pesadilla a su hija o lo que quedaba de ella muerta en la cama. Las sábanas y paredes teñidas de sangre de la pequeña, Jesseine muerta y Sherine a un lado de ella. Oyó la voz de Michiru e intentó salir antes para impedir viera aquella escena de horror. Demasiado tarde.

- No – lloraba enloquecida

- Ven pequeña y la sacó de la habitación para que dejara de torturarse con la escena.

La luz parpadeo en el interior del dijez de Michiru e intentuerta ye, q eu quedaba de ella muerta en la cama.

- El poder de Dios será mío – se levantó Sherine mal herida – te dije que no me interesaba la niña pero era la única forma que tenía para que te murieras de una buena vez y cedieras tu poder de Dios a alguien más… En este caso será a mí

Pero el dije ya había comenzado a brillar. Corrió para que el poder se trasmitiera a ella. La niña también lo apretó con fuerza y una enorme luz cegadora fue lo último que ambas vieron.

- Que pasa – entró Haruka a la habitación

- No está – gritó Michiru – el cuerpo de nuestra hija desapareció

Revisaron el pulso de Sherine y el Jesseine ambas estaban muertas. No daban cabida a lo ocurrido pues estaban en frente de la entrada y no había otro sitio por donde salir. Michiru enloqueció de dolor, Haruka buscaba explicaciones que sabía Jesseine se llevó a la tumba

*** * * * ***

Jessica estaba feliz se movía al ritmo de la música y contaba sin fin de chistes que solamente ella entendía. Pidió una cerveza y esperaba Haruka lanzara una de sus miraditas pero parecía que la dejaría esa noche gozar. De alguna forma su don había vuelto, con menos fuerza pero estaba allí y aunque no leía palabra por palabra el pensamiento ajeno se daba una noción de lo que escondían, así supo que de verdad estaba perdiendo la razón y que la rubia hablaría con Friederick, pediría autorización para que la niña quedara al cuidado del hospital, por lo menos hasta averiguar si el desorden mental era producto de algo humano o se relacionaba con los sucesos de los últimos meses.

- Te quiero mucho – dijo sin más la rubia

- Yo también – sonrió – Y me da tristeza estés tan deprimida

- Es un mal momento, Michiru ha estado un poquito mal y bueno mi vida se esfumó… Es normal pero ya verás que encontraré en que ganarme la vida, hay mil posibilidades

- Y tú triunfarás… eso lo sé – sus ojos se tornaron de vede a azul en un jugo que Haruka creyó era por las luces – Pidamos otra ronda

- No se te pasen – rió la rubia – eres el conductor designado

- No te apures, sino llamamos a Rafael – levantó su vaso – Un brindis por la persona que ha cambiado nuestras vidas

- Michiru Kaioh – dijeron al unísono

-¿Algún día se fijará en mí? – se preguntaba la chiquilla

- Ni sueñes – sentenció la corredora

- Bueno se vale soñar

- Soñar no alucinar – su "psk" y otra vez ese cambio de colores en sus ojos exóticos

A la fuerza fue a bailar y es que con una pierna inútil ya no podía hacerlo pero Jessica tenía razón sino era hoy nunca lo haría. Pronto perdió la cuenta de las cervezas y del vodka veía ya borroso con su único ojo.

-¿Te sientes bien?

- No, Vamonos ya – suplicó Haruka

El estacionamiento estaba solo. La niña le agradeció la mejor noche de su vida y prometió invitarla un día a cenar, cena que ella prepararía pues recordaba le gustaba mucho su sazón. Haruka la miró extrañada porque se suponía su Jessica no recordaba ello, ni siquiera cómo cocinar, había tomando un curso pero no podía recuperar años de experiencia en unos meses.

- Cómo lo recordaste

- No lo recordé… Lo sé – y sus ojos brillaron de nuevo

-¿Me has mentido?

- No…Hace mucho tiempo, antes que la Tierra hubiera siquiera edificios o casas juré lealtad a la única personita que de verdad me amó por mí y no por el poder de Dios que dormía en mí… Hoy mi lealtad sigue con ella

- Explícame que está pasando – y observó que no eran las luces, sus ojos cambiaban de azul cristalino a un azul puro intenso y luego pasaban a verde agua para terminar en el verde exótico que conocía

- El final se acerca… Discúlpame por hacerte sufrir tanto pero solamente así evitaba que también ustedes se infectaran…

Se acercó peligrosamente a ella. Haruka intentaba mantener los ojos abierto pero a esas alturas sabía que no era el alcohol lo que la tenía tan mal algo había puesto en su bebida. Se recargó en la pared y sintió el beso de Jessica. Casi sentía el alma se iba con ese beso, le robaba su energía dejándola sin aliento, estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Poco a poco se separaron y ella cayó al piso efecto de la droga en su bebida

- Siento no poderte llevarte a casa pero aún debo terminar algo

*** * * * ***

Entró gritando el nombre de Jessica. Sydney y Michiru estaban en la sala. Michiru le dijo se tranquilizara y la sentó en el sillón. Estaba muy agitada y lo único que entendía era que algo le había sucedido a Jessica. Sydney trajo agua y Haruka volvió a respirar hondo. Entonces se dio cuenta que su ojos enfermo estaba sano, de un salto se puso en pie para ir a verse en el espejo. Se revisó la pierna, ni una señal del fatal accidente

- Algo esta raro – cuchicheaba Sydney

- Haruka por qué te quitaste el aparato – le reprendió Michiru

-¡No lo hice yo! Fue Jessica… ¿Dónde está?

- Esperábamos contigo – empezó a llorar Sydney

- Deja de llantos eso no va ayudarnos… llama al médico para que vea a Haruka y yo iré a buscarla… Donde la viste por última vez

El médico estaba asombrado, sin cirugía Haruka se quitó los tormillos y ni siquiera había rastro de que alguna vez tuvo una cirugía. En general su salud física era estupenda, estaba un poco nerviosa y hasta exaltada pero con tantas copas encima era natural. El daño en el ojo se había remediado y hasta creía mejoró su visión. Se encogió de hombros para decir que era un milagro

-¿Y es todo? – se quejó Sydney

- No siempre ocurren milagros… y menos de esa magnitud… No puedo explicarlo si a eso te refieres Sydney

Kornhauser entró a la casa cargando en brazos a Jessica. La niña sangraba, la dejó en el sillón y tomó de la chaqueta al doctor, lo amenazo sentenciándole que si la niña se moría él también

- Pero… pero… llamen una ambulancia

- Haruka – entraba – No sabemos que ocurrió estaba cerca de una fábrica abandonada…

*** * * * ***

_Es difícil explicar como un ser humano alberga en su interior dos seres tan opuestos y como en cuestión de segundos decide deliberadamente o presionado por ser uno de esos dos seres y sin embargo saberse que su naturaleza es ser bueno. La dama del tiempo, la mujer encargada del resguardo del presente, pasado, futuro con su paso seguro y sombrío recorrió aquellos interminables senderos bañados en el denso humo. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de hierro macizo levantó la vara del tiempo dándose paso al mundo desconcertante del futuro._

_Había nacido solo para custodiar aquel lugar, su ser y existir giraban en torno de aquellos pasillos. Y hoy veía en su sombrío destino que Demian no podía ser parte suya, que el amor en su oscuro porvenir no existía. "Demian" murmuró una voz como si se tratase del eco de sus pensamientos. Paseo la mirada para llegar a la puerta del pasado tantos años, tantos recuerdos olvidados y quizá aquí la respuestas a su nuevo enemigo. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los exóticos ojos verdes de Jessica que le miraban con desprecio y omnipotencia, Setsuna desvió la vista y la imagen se desvaneció entre el humo_

- _Jessica – susurró buscando entre sus recuerdos su verdad_

_Qué impulsaba en la vida a desequilibrar la balanza de un bien y un mal si en el mejor de los casos ésta existía. Lo único que le quedaba era que como tal la maldad ni la bondad existían siempre habría algo de la una en la otra y viceversa_

- _Preséntate – dijo la dama del tiempo con voz grave_

- _No quiero el planeta – se adelanto a su pregunta – en realidad no me interesa nada de este universo ni del extinto milenio de plata – murmuró la mujer. Sus ojos se desliaban de un lado a otro temerosa de todo y a la vez dominando cada rincón de aquel frío pasillo – tan solo es una persona – y el ulular del viento jugueteó con su cabellera rubia rizada._

_Y Setsuna de nuevo contempló los ojos verdes de Jessica llenos de ímpetu, salvajismo y soberbios reflejando un brillo demoníaco de repudio y odio_

-_¿Quién eres?_

-_Yo soy quien te liberará de tus cadenas... solo busco justicia y tú paz y libertad no somos tan diferentes_

-_¿Qué quieres?_

- _Lo sabes, tu felicidad por sacrificar a esa niña... mi dulce venganza por tu eterna libertad de estas puertas_

-_No – dijo con total seguridad_

_La seducción, el bien propio sobre el bien común y lo único que necesitaba era una respuesta, una sola decisión para equilibrar la balanza_

- _Solo dame a esa niña ¿Sacrificarás todo un planeta por un ángel vuelto demonio?_

Sí Jessica dejó que la seducción demoníaca ganara terreno, en el Milenio se convirtió en un Dios déspota y tirano que llevó a al guerra entre Urano y Neptuno, ella causó la muerte del primogénito de Haruka y de su propia amante… Sherine Dessie quería venganza cobrarse facturas atrasadas cuando robó el corazón de Astrid para después matarla. Aquella vez la pelea no tuvo precedente y Setsuna incapaz de defender las Puertas optó por la salida más fácil…

- Si te ayudo prometes solamente matar a esa niña

- Lo prometo, qué gano con lastimar a las otras…

- Esta bien dime que deseas – se rendía… Por amor, por falta de fe en lo que defendía y hasta falta de convicción

- Dame acceso a las puertas, necesito tomar un cuerpo humano y tú te puedes ir con ese lindo muchacho

Las traicionó y se traicionó. Pero no le bastó porque de nuevo hoy se dejaba manipular aceptando los términos de la joven guerrera. Mintió a sus amigas y aliadas para que cedieran sus poderes dejando así fuera la oportunidad de intervención por parte de alguna de ellas. Saboteó las puertas dejando que Sherine Dessie obtuviera más poder.

- Es divertido darse cuenta que Sherine sigue teniendo el don de convencimiento – se presentó esa noche ante las puertas Jessica

-¡Jessica! Cómo llegaste aquí

- Sigues teniéndome miedo ¿Verdad? Veamos qué cosas te hice en el milenio… "Psk" si no hice nada importante, pero claro tú viste que el ángel se había vuelto demonio, el poder que yo desencadenaría… Resultaba más terrible que la propia Saturn a quien pusieron a dormir eternamente

- Sal de las puertas o…

- No estás en posición de amenazar… No fue un mal trato, aquella vez escapaste con Demian y te casaste, ahora esperas un bebé… lindo… Mientras a nosotros nos mataban. Pero el pasado en el pasado – señaló la dirección donde se suponía se encontraba esta puerta – Y ahora engañas, mientes y manipulas ¿Soy tan importante? Lo que tú ni nadie supo es que el poder de Dios dejó de residir en mí…

- Y dónde está

- Es un secreto… Cuando Sherine lo descubra enloquecerá de rabia, al igual que Evan y los generales del Reino de Fuego. Ésta es mi propuesta, necesito cerrar las puertas del tiempo temporalmente, tú me dejas hacerlo sin problemas y yo me quedaré calladita y te dejaré vivir… Creo que cuando se enteren no solamente querrán explicaciones – sonrió perversamente

- Tú eres tan o más peligrosa que la propia Sherine no dejaré las puertas

-¿Ni por tu hijo?

- Sherine pronto volverá y tú morirás… Vete ya

- No… entiende esto Setsuna las puertas deben ser selladas… Ahora muévete

Pero Setsuna no se movería a pesar del miedo que seguía sintiendo por la presencia de Jesseine. Jessica se transformó en Sailor Scout. Aquella batalla parecía durar horas. Plut sabía no podía con ella, menos ahora que el poder de Scout la amparaba, de alguna forma logró que pasara intacto a su persona a pesar del sabotaje de Evan. No podía permitir que Jessica cerrara las puertas…

- Jamás… jamás – repetía de forma entre cortada la dama del tiempo

Jessica sangraba mucho cuando salió de las puertas. Había logrado sellarlas pero usó una gran cantidad de energía. No llegaría a un lugar seguro. Se tendió afuera de la fábrica, su respiración era agitada y de forma entrecortada. Cuando aquello terminara podría descansar en paz y quizá llevar la vida normal que siempre deseo. Pensó en Christa, no podía abandonarla, lo prometió. Sacó el móvil y marcó al primer número que tenía en su memoria

- Diga – contestó Friederick

- Fabrica – decía sin aliento – Textiles Sand… camino 43

-¿Jessica? ¡Qué tienes!

- Ven por favor – el móvil se resbaló de su mano – El dije… El dije del delfín…

*** * * * ***

Si me movía o respiraba le dolía, así que intentaba hacerlo las menores veces posible. Friederick por fin salía de la habitación. Estaba perturbado, primero su hija mayor que sin razón alguna pierde la memoria y luego Jessica. Miró a Haruka y se dio cuenta que estaba más que sana, arqueó la ceja asombrado. Le hizo una seña para que le acompañara al estudio

- Mande

vLamento lo que ha pasado… Te regresaré tu contrato si lo quieres y también todo lo que te quité… Esto que sucede solamente es el pago por mis buenos actos – sonrió con tristeza – Presioné demasiado a Andy para que te venciera y hasta saboteara – Haruka era ahora la sorprendida – Jessica ni se diga, esperaba un día ocupara la presidencia y de verdad quería fuera perfecta y mira… Solamente falta que Sydney me salga con una estupidez…

- No se culpe – sonrió pro fin Haruka – es difícil ser padre

- Y yo lo hago muy mal…ve mañana temprano por el cheque y te pagaré una compensación por todo lo que te he hecho… Hasta creo poder remediar lo del despido de tu novia

Jessica estaba muy perdida, parecía no darse cuenta del todo de la realidad y hasta desconocía a las personas. Su mente se quedó muy perturbada y confundida. Michiru le dio un beso en la mejilla pero la niña ni se inmutó. Sydney le tronó los dedos y la pobre saltó espantada

- Solía pasarle – sonrió

- Jessi ¿Sabes quién soy?

- Mi nana – sonrió

-¿Y qué más?

- Me enseña pintura y música…

-¿Sabes cómo me llamo?

- No

-¿Quién soy yo? – se sentó a un lado de la joven pero la pobre sentía le robaban su espacio vital. Empezó a gritar y patalear desesperada.

-¡Quítate de allí! – gritó Michiru – Jessi, Jessi – la sujeto con fuerza antes que se hiciera daño

Ente su ex alumna y un paciente del Hospital Psiquiátrico no había gran diferencia. Si alguna vez hubo respuesta hoy más que nunca sabían jamás saldrían de la cabeza de Jessica. Kornhauser decidió internarla pues él no podría cuidarla ni dejaría tal misión a su pequeña Sydney a pesar del desacuerdo de la niña su llanto no cambió la decisión…

- No podemos dejarla – suplicó Michiru

-¡Y yo cómo lo remedio! – masculló enfadada Haruka menoresntaba hacerlo el menor

No pudo resistirse a esa mirada tierna y suplicante. Por horas se encerró con Friederick para convencerlo que quizá el aire de Berlín compusiera a la joven. Pero su negativa iba por delante

- Algo que me debe es un voto de confianza

- En eso tienes razón muchacha

Sydney por fin logró quedarse a solas con Jessica. Dio de brinquitos apretando los puños furiosa. Golpeó la pared y se sentó por fin al lado de la pequeña sabelotodo. Respiró profundamente antes de comenzar su monólogo

- Pase lo que pase no digas nada. Yo sé como resolverlo, apégate al plan ¡Tu plan es terminar en un Hospital de por vida! Dime que nos estas timando– pero Jessica ni atención le ponía – Le diré a Haru todo sobre Evan D' Vero, sobre Chris, tú y esa loca que quiere matarte ¡Y de paso le pediré me convierta en Sailor o me dé un poco de inteligencia para entender tus planes tontos!

Pero Jessica no contestó.

**FIN DEL DÉCIMO SEXTO CAPÍTULO**................ _CONTINUARÁ_

**Felices fiestas a todos. Mis mejores deseos**


	17. Laberinto de Pasiones

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

**LABERINTOS DE PASIONES**

Amy había vuelto a sonreía. Casi todos los días salía con James y sin saber cómo empezaba a sentir algo hermoso y cálido en su interior. La primavera inspiraba al amor, pero no era la única que había flechado cupido sin intención. Jessica había quedado al cuidado de Michiru, pero a veces ella debía hacerse cargo de algunas cosas y la dejaba con Sandra. Quién tendría mejor experiencia en paranoias y es que a veces la niña no dejaba que nadie se le acercara y si sentía su espacio era robado gritaba como loca. En menos de una semana Sandra se convirtió en niñera oficial, cuidaba de Chris, Sydney, Jessica, Hotaru… y a veces hasta de las pequeñas Inners.

Para Minako el amor también florecía. Taiki y ella casi siempre estaban juntos a un con las burlas que hacía Seya. Por su parte Michiru y Haruka mantenían una extraña relación. Se hablaban y eso era ventaja pero si había o no reconciliación solamente ellas lo sabían. Luna y Artemis también dejaron cupido los flechara así las Inners se entretenían en ellos dejando por la paz a las Outers.

-Te ves triste – la bordó Haruka

-No, no es anda – sonrió con pesar Amy – Es que no entiendo cómo puedo ser tan…

-Me parece deberías valorarte un poco más – frunció la naricilla – Sabes a mí me gustas mucho – y la chica se sonrojó a más no poder – Me gustaría me aceptaras estas flores y una salida a tomar un café… Te admiro

-Haruka no necesitas hacer esto – le temblaba la voz

-Anda deja que sea tu novio

-¡!

Michiru reía animada observando la escena. Como en otros tiempos hizo su mejor pose de mujer despecha y se paró frente a Haruka para decirle cuánto la odiaba por siempre estarla engañando. Miró a Amy y con melodrama dijo que por lo menos mejoraban sus gustos, de Usa pasó a Amy. Se negó a competir con la joven y le dijo la esperaría en la cafetería.

-Lo

-¿Entonces? – Haruka reía – Sales conmigo sí o no

-Sí – tartamudea

Se despidió de la jovencita, por lo menos logró robarle una sonrisa. Ya Michiru la esperaba en la cafetería, indicó al mesero que ya ordenaría y la rubia se sentó aún riendo por la magnífica actuación de su amante

-Le falta tanta confianza – masculló Michiru

-Te compré un obsequio – sacó de la chamarra una pequeña caja – Es una pulsera que vi te gusto

-Haruka no te moleste…

-No es molestia – se inclino para besar su mejilla – Parecemos novios de secundaria

-Pues eso me gusta… Y no somos novios – se mostró ofendida – No me lo has pedido Ah pero ni te atrevas la respuesta es no

-Bien – sonrió fascinada con su sirena – ¿Saldremos?

-No creo no tengo con quién dejar a Chris

-¡La llevamos!

-Segura – la miró con suspicacia

Llegó tarde a casa. Laura le gritó a Haruka no podía excederse del tiempo destinado a ella. Michiru debía practicar ahora que de nuevo era famosa y un talento para explotar. Fue la última palabra lo que disgusto a la joven cabello aguamarino. Haruka se retiró, pasaría al departamento de Sandra para saludar a toda la chiquillada. Antes de tocar rió escuchando los gritos juguetones. Tocó con fuerza y fue Christa quien le abrió la puerta.

-Hola corazón – le frotó la cabecita

Hotaru y Sydney sostenía un pequeño pleito por Evan D' Veró en su presencia, cada una lo tenía sujeto de un brazo, ambas lo jalaban hacia su lado y el pobre chico seguía sin quejarse esperanzado a que alguien se apiadara de él. Haruka no se metería en la discusión, sabía un día se cansaría o le sacarían los bracitos al chico. Chris en su alemán raro le dijo que Sandra estaba con Jessica. Ambas sostenían un duelo de autos muy reñido en una pista virtual que Andy le regaló a la niña. Andy levantó la vista, sonrió con cierto coqueteo que adquirió después de su amnesia. Usagui seguía en el suelo con sus ojitos en blanco

-Odago –Saludó

-Era una carrera y hay muchos números

-Intentaba – comenzó a explicar Andy – explicarle cómo funcionaba el juego

-Harás le duela la cabeza… Tú juégalo Odago lo demás no interesa ¿Cómo sigue Jessi?

-Bien, sabes que refunfuña mucho por el medicamento pero Sandra la tiene hasta amaestrada – rió y de inmediato Jessica la fulminó con la mirada – El medicamento la controla bien – l e susurró – Pero sigue tan confundida y perdida, la verdad es que es muy dócil

-Me da tristeza verla así – acarició a la niña y su vista se fijó en el brazo enyesado de la chiquilla – Llora por casi todo, hasta parece una niña

-Es una niña… Me voy Jessi

Irían en la noche a cenar, no importaba si debían llevar a Chris, pero quizá convenciera a Sandra para que se quedara con ella unas horas, sabía Laura nunca le haría un favor ni por motivos de vida o muerte, seguía creyendo que lo mejor era una estrategia extraña de hacerse la importante y por tanto impedirle sus citas con la joven pintora. Esta vez Sandra le abrió la puerta, estaban preparando la cena. Jessica estaba recostada en la mesa, tenía dolor de cabeza y para su encanto Sydney y Hotaru seguían pelando por D' Veró

-Acaban de empezar – reía Sandra también – En serio, lo dejaron un ratito cuando las llevó al cine

-¿Me cuidas a Chris?

-Claro

*** * * * ***

Se perdía en sus ojos, dulce sensación y es que no había mejor lugar que sus brazos. El mejor remedio para la locura era el amor y oírla decir que todo pasaría, el sol volvería a brillar y de nuevo ella, Jessica Wiechers volvería a ser feliz. Su voz era tan dulce y celestial como el resto de su ser. Le había escrito un intento de carta y es que las únicas que Sandra escribían era las empresariales y ni esas, porque siempre terminaba plagiándolas o pidiéndole ayuda a Michiru. Le escribía lo que veía en ella, esa manera despistada, sus ojos exóticos mirándola como si ellos tuvieran la respuesta a todo. Se la escribía para decirle que la quería y la vida un día mejoraría, brillaría la esperanza y entonces volvería a ser feliz.

*** * * * ***

Las citas con Michiru pronto rendirían frutos y si preparaba bien el terreno ella no se negaría ser su novia. A veces la veía triste pero tantas cosas sufridas no eran para menos, entonces ella la abrazaba. Sabía tenía competencia porque Andrea no dejaría la joven se le fuera viva. Y le sonaba más a cacería que a amor, pero Regina la anima, tenía ventaja. Chris la recibía en la puerta, sabía que traía chocolates o dulces que ella podría comerse, al cabo a Michiru solamente le importaba la caja o eso quería creen la pequeña. Pero si Haruka se atrevía llegar sin dulces entonces se iba sobre las flores, quería también un obsequio y en el peor de los casos sobre alguna cara joya

-Dámela – pelaba con la niña

-Mía

-A ti te traje los dulces

-Déjala al rato se cansa de ella

-¡Es una pulsera de 10000 dólares!

-Sabes, no deberías traerme regalos tan costrosos… No me convencerás así – se sentó al otro lado de la sala

-Sabes que esa no es la intención – frunció el ceño. Fue a su lado para abrazarla – Te quiero de verdad

Michiru no cedería tan fácilmente. Estaba obstinada en cerrarse al amor y hasta cierto punto la comprendía Haruka, recordó el mundo que Sherine le creó para que nunca más volviera a entrometerse en sus asuntos, quería darle aquello a Michiru y verla tan feliz como en ese mundo pero no estaba en sus manos modificar el pensamiento de su madre o el de su padre. Exhaló un suspiro, quizá algún día la utopía no fuera tan lejana.

*** * * * ***

Harper, Fe. Había sido la general más joven en la historia del Reino de Fuego, durante mucho tiempo se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo hasta que conoció a Odrey. La primera vez que lo vio no la olvidaba. El muchacho terminaba su entrenamiento cuando sus caminos cruzaron, hizo una ligera reverencia y siguió de largo. Pero Fe quedó enamorada. Conforme los años pasaron Odrey se enamoró de ella. Ahora era la prometida del gran Emperador del Reino de Fuego. Su boda tuvo que ser aplazada cuando Evan, el hermano menor de Odrey, desapareció junto con los dos generales más jóvenes del Reino. Harper decidió irlo a buscar ella misma pues sabía el muchacho estaba muy sentido cuando su padre decidió que no le daría nada de su reino, no iba a dividir s u nación y menos a darle algo a un torpe sin sentido de poder o liderato. Ardosh ya le había dicho que Evan encontró el poder de Dios y con él volvería al planeta para derrocar a su hermano, sonaba tan ridículo, Evan no tenía madera para gobernar, ni una pizca de guerrero… Aún se preguntaba por qué de repente creyó que hacer la guerra sería la solución a su vida.

-Sigues pensando en él

-Lo ayudaste – lo fulminó con la mirada Fe

-Para nada, solamente que me parece podemos llevarnos el poder de Dios… Sabes que desde Jesseine ya Dios no volvió a reencarnar hasta ahora, podemos recuperar lo que este maldito Sistema solar nos arrebató

-Si Dios hubiera querido irse lo hubiera hecho o crees que las Sailor son rival para Dios Fénix

-No, pero debe haber una explicación coherente del por qué Dios nunca regresó o reencarnó

-Quería escapar, abrió las alas para volar al amor de su vida – sonrió Fe – Lejos de su planeta, lejos de su recuerdo… Dejó su niñez también

-Tonterías – rió el gran general

-Le buscan – anunció uno de los investigadores – Dice ser Evan

-Harper – saludó el chico – Fénix

-Mi Lord – hizo un saludo marcial el general

Lo escuchó atentamente y esta vez no cometió el mismo error de tomarlo como un niño caprichoso y emberrinchado. Evan tenía muy bien estructurado su plan, destruiría a las Sailor y compartiría con ellos el Poder de Dios. Únicamente pedía le ayudaran. Harper suspiró, detalles como ese hacían que su padre prefiriera a Odrey. Fénix aceptó y los dejó a solas

-Evan qué te pasó, no eres un hombre bélico

-¿Ahora sí soy un hombre?

-Evan – suplicó

-Tú decides con o sin tu ayuda las Sailor pagarán por llevarse el poder de Dios

-Nadie se llevó nada, Jesseine se marchó… Y el que yo dijera eras un niño, es… Eres un muchacho extraordinario pero amo a tu hermano

-Siempre me ha quitado lo que es mío – bramó

-No es cierto, teníamos un romance mucho antes… Y no puedes obligar a la gente te ame como tú quieres, Evan Vamonos, un día encontrarás una muchachita que de verdad ames, lo que sientes por mí es un capricho

-¡De un niño! – completó la frase – Si no estás conmigo estás en mi contra Fe Harper

*** * * * ***

Aquel día llovió intensamente. La computadora de Amy no detectó nada anormal en la lluvia pero nunca estudiaron el viento en donde se escondía el desencadenante del virus que durante tanto tiempo se encargó de infectar a las Sailor. La primera en sentir los síntomas fue Amy, estaba muy cansada, tanto hasta para leer un libro. Pasó el día acostada y con fiebre, cuando uno de los médicos de producción la atendieron no pudieron encontrar nada anormal. En la noche Minako también comenzó a sentirse mal, sentía asco y se vomitó, Artemis primero pensó en no se cuidó y casi quería ir a asesinar a Taiki pero en el pasillo encontró a Luna, también Rei y Makoto estaban igual…

-Sacaremos a Usa de aquí, creo es una infección

-Bien – y Artemis fue a buscar a la rubia

Seya la llevó a casa de Michiru. Estaba estacionando el auto cuando la joven se quejó de dolor de cabeza. Tampoco ella se sentía bien. Demasiado tarde.

-Pues regrésate – ordenó Taiki quien estaba muy preocupado por su Minako

Haruka recibió con gracia la noticia pues todos allí estaban bien. No había acabo de decirle esto a Luna cuando oyó a Hotaru vomitando.

-Creo me equivoqué

-Me siento mal – lloraba Hotaru sudando en frío

-Tranquila – la tendía Michiru

-Creo es un virus

En menos de cuatro horas también Regina estaba a punto de morir. Tenía temperatura, vomitaba y su cuerpo temblaba. Las Inners estaban pálidas, Amy había perdido la conciencia y deliraba llamando a James. Hotaru también estaba muy mal, le había dado con una fuerza brutal que a media hora tuvieron que llevarla al hospital.

-También está enferma – dijo cuando colgaba el auricular Haruka – Y de seguir así puede perder al bebé

-Pobre Setsuna, debemos buscar qué es esto, y sé tiene que ver con nosotros nada más Sydney y la niña están sanas

-Pero ni tú ni yo hemos enfermado… Ni Jessica

-Ella no cuenta mucho… Creo… ¿Has hecho algo anormal?

-Salir contigo – rió y Michiru le dio un golpecito juguetón

El departamento estaba en silencio. Demasiado tranquilo para el gusto de Regina. Desde que llegó allí Michiru se dedicó a fastidiar, claro como respuesta a los comentarios hirientes que ella hacía. Se puso en pie, las piernas le temblaban, se agarró de la pared para ir a ver dónde estaba su latosa compañera.

-Michiru – la vio tendida en la cama – No es hora de dormir perezosa, me muero y tú duerme, tengo sed, frío, ganas de vomitar, me duele el cuerpo – Y algo no andaba bien ella no le respondía

Se acercó a la cama. La escena sonaba tan familiar y lejana, era regresar a la infancia, cuando se cuidaban y se odiaban. En las noches se escapaba para verla, mala manía que le quedó cuando enfermó, ese año fue terrible, había estado casi dos meses en el hospital, ingresó por problemas severos de anemia y encontraron toxinas peligrosas en su sangre. Nunca pudo irla a ver pues era una niña y no la dejaba pasar. Lo intentó pero nunca lo logró, algo que no se perdonó jamás. Cuando regresó a casa todas las noches iba a su habitación para asegurarse estaba bien, velaba su sueño y oraba porque se aliviara.…

-Michiru – acarició su mejilla – Estás ardiendo en fiebre – Haruka – gritó sin aliento

-Mande – entró a la habitación como rayo

-No despierta

-Michiru – la tomó entre brazos – Michiru – la llamó de nuevo

Le costó mucho trabajo lograra reaccionara. Michiru deliraba y hasta tenía alucinaciones. Como pudo se intentó incorporar pero Regina de un grito le ordenó se quedara quieta. La joven casi por inercia obedeció. La joven pelinegra se acostó a un lado de ella.

-Haru, llévala a… Si… Si es un virus se morirá

-Descansa Regina

Y lo único que le faltaban… los cuatro generales del Reino de Fuego tomaban la ciudad en honor a su príncipe. Haruka tomó su pluma rogó porque se pudiera transformar y para su fortuna sucedió. Respiró profundamente, ahora todo estaba en sus manos

-Te acompañamos – se oyó al débil voz de Sydney

-Solamente estorbarán – miró a Jessica ya lista como Sailor

-No podrás tú sola con ellos y si rechazas la ayuda es tanto como rendirte

-No quiero te involucres

-Y no te pedimos opinión – esta vez fue la voz de Jessica

Adquirió un destello de vida en sus ojos, su pose fue altiva y segura como esperaba fuera al futura líder de las Outers. De su mano brotó una calida energía y Sydney se convirtió en Sailor Scout. Haruka se quedó sorprendido iba a pedir una explicación pero Jessica solamente le sonrió.

-Es hora

*** * * * ***

Sandra sabía que no era buena idea y si pedía una explicación era porque de verdad necesitaba muchas razones de peso para ejecutar semejante proeza. Iban a entrar a una televisora a robar quién sabe que cosa. Miró a Andy y ella asintió, recordó que esto era por ver con vida a Michiru.

-Te encargas de l sistema interno

Sandra conectó su computadora al sistema, rastreó las claves de acceso y en menos de dos minutos estaba el sistema bajo su poder. Andy se haría cargo de sacar de allí el antídoto. Y esperaba Jessica y Sydney supieran lo que hacían

La habilidad de Jessica era fantástica. Harper estaba sudando la gota gorda intentado detenerla. La niña sonrió y ella inhalo profundamente para erguirse, demasiado buena para ser Sailor Scout

-No soy Scout – se abalanzó al ataque

Sydney era un poco torpe pero para su primera vez estaba haciéndolo muy bien. Ella se encargaba del niño, Ardosh. Haruka a penas podía con Fénix e Irshel pues no le era del todo posible conservar su transformación. Jessica le lanzó una pulsera, en cuanto la tuvo en su mano sus poderes regresaron completamente.

-Ahora

Y Sailor Urano pudo desplegar su poder en todo esplendor y potencia. Fénix tembló, nunca creyó ver a alguien con tal valentía y tenacidad como Sailor Urano.

-Cuando esto termine – sonrió la Sailor del viento – Me vas a explicar muchas cosas Jessica

-Concéntrate en ganar y luego hablaremos tú y yo – saltó dando vueltas en el aire de forma espectacular y flexibilidad increíble

-Tiempo – fue lo único que se oyó antes que todo se detuviera

-¡Sailor Plut!

Dio un giro a la llave y de inmediato los cuatro generales cayeron. Ahora ya no había manera en que ellos pudieran vencerla. Harper sonrió y en una bola de fuego desapareció. Fénix pronto hizo lo mismo no sin antes felicitar a su contendiente, Sailor Urano. Ardosh gritó exasperado, no podían abandonarlo y antes que lo notara Irshel también ya había huido de la escena.

-Pero no terminará aquí – sentenció

Urano ya no se hizo cargo de él en ese momento Setsuna se desmayó pediendo su transformación. Volteó para pedir ayuda pero Jessica y Sydney también habían desaparecido.

-Llegamos – decía jadeando Andy – Antídoto tenemos

*** * * * ***

Setsuna tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones entre ellas confesar que mintió y todo ese tiempo estuvo apoyando a Sherine Dessie. Haruka enfureció, iba a salir de la habitación cuando la guerrera de las puertas del Tiempo le pidió escuchara su relato. Sherine solamente quería cobrar venganza solamente que no dijo también con Haruka y Michiru. Estaba muy arrepentida, sabía había fallado y si perdía al bebé lo merecía por poner en riesgo el Universo para salvarse a sí misma.

-El bebé estará – le sonrió Sydney – A todos nos han engañado – Miró a Jessica que seguía leyendo su revista

-Creo saber por qué cerraste las puertas del Tiempo Jesseine – comenzó a decir Setsuna

-En realidad dudo sepas mucho – levantó la mirada y sus ojos cambiaron de verde a azul cristalino – Te engañó Sherine… Le diste oportunidad para moverse por el tiempo y espacio, cuando te atacó por primera vez logró ingresar al mundo que conocemos, donde se encontraba no podía matarme o hacerme daño – rió – Hasta ahora y por eso es necesario que las Puertas estén selladas, así nadie más interferirá ni escapara de esta dimensión

-Sé que no he tomado buenas decisiones – se disculpó Setsuna – Pero jamás quise les pasara algo…

-Usaste todo tu poder para salvarnos – sonrió Sydney agradecida

-Ahora puedes explicarme Jesseine el por qué tú saboteaste el auto de Haruka

-Es larga historia – se puso en pie dejando su revista de lado – Solamente quise salvarte – miró a la rubia – Y por ello coloqué un dispositivo que yo pudiera controlar, así el humo que inhalaste desintoxicó tu cuerpo – se tocó las sienes e hizo una mueca de dolor – Desintoxicó tu cuerpo del virus…

Jessica se desmayó. Volvió en sí después de unos minutos pero no lograba recordar nada de nuevo y había vuelto a ser la misma chiquilla asustadiza de los últimos meses. Aún comentaban sobre lo sucedido con Setsuna cuando Regina entró a la sala asustada. Pidió hablar con Haruka a solas mientras Amy seguía analizando el extraño virus. Setsuna dedujo que de una u otra forma también Jesseine estaba atrapada en las dimensiones como Sherine y por tanto era incapaz de materializarse o tener la suficiente energía para permanecer dominando un cuerpo.

-Michiru no despertó – entraba Haruka

-Creo saber cómo ayudarte

La llave que una vez otorgó a la Pequeña dama podría proporcionarle suficiente energía para internarse en la mente de Michiru y rescatarla de donde la hubieran atrapado… Regina de inmediato se apuntó para tal empresa pues no permitiría que le pasara nada. Todas las chicas la miraron con asombro y Amy sonrió aquel amor – odio entre Michiru y Regina era muy parecido al amor – odio de Usa y Rei. En un segundo se perdieron en las luces.

*** * * * ***

Se trataba de un laberinto. Apenas podía ver sus propias manos entre la niebla. Regina seguía llamando a Michiru y Haruka le pidió guardara silencio, algo extraño había en el ambiente. La niebla se disipó y de inmediato observó una figura que se movía entre sombras ágilmente. Corrió a ella dejando muy atrás a Regina.

-Detente – Ordenó imperiosamente

La figura levantó las manos y al girar lentamente observó sorprendida que se trataba de la princesa Jesseine. La niña mostró sus manos pero Haruka no bajaba la guardia. Intentó aproximarse al guerrero y entonces vio el terror en sus ojos. Se detuvo.

-Bienvenida

-¡Qué te propones!

-Puedo explicarlo… Si me lo permites

-A estas altura creo Setsuna tiene razón y entre tú y Sherine no hay gran diferencia…

-Quizá sí… Sé que tú me conoces como Jessica, pero quien has visto como Jessica y yo somos seres separados en este mundo – se desabrochó el cinturón donde cargaba su espada para tirarlo al suelo y Haruka se decidiera a bajar la guardia – También intento sacar de aquí a Michiru…

-¿Eres Jessica?

-Necesito veas algo… ¿Me dejas mostrarte?

-Supongo – bajó la guardia. Jesseine dejó que una luz en su frente brillara de inmediato la guerrero del viento fue trasladada a los recuerdos de Milenio de Plata

Una guerra de la que se perdió el sentido y el recuerdo de su motivo original. Un Dios corrompido que perdió su divinidad en manos de sus enemigos. Haruka observó a Sherine Dessie pateando a la niña, profirió un par de insultos y la obligó a ponerse en pie, no era posible que no supiera como hacer la guerra. Astrid, la mujer que amó… Y ese palacio de Urano donde conoció a quien juró lealtad. Se observó a sí misma corriendo por ese pasillo mientras todo el palacio se derrumbaba, oía los gritos aterrantes y que desgarraban el alma, los mismos de su sueño. Pero esta vez no vivía los sentimientos de ese sueño, veía cómo ella se angustiaba, sudaba y lloraba mientras sus ruegos se volvían más y más intensos, que esa niña no fuera su hija, que terminara el suplicio para su pequeño vástago… Demasiado tarde. La habitación despedía hedor a muerte, odio, furia… Las paredes teñidas de sangre y ella seguía esperanzada a descubrir que se angustió sin sentido. Abandonó su puesto, descuidó a su hija. Entre las colchas de satín, entre sangre y dolor su pequeño bebé yacía sin vida. Ahora escuchaba la voz de Michiru, salía a su encuentro pero demasiado tarde, ella era también partícipe del terror. Por fin la habitación se quedaba sola. El dije brillaba intensamente

-La clave – señaló Jesseine

Sherine intentó tomarlo, pero demasiado tarde la niña había vuelto a la vida. Las luces blancas cegaron a todos pero para que Haruka entendiera mejor Jesseine detuvo la escena mostrándole lo que ocurrió. El Poder de Dios no podía ser dividido ni mucho menos oscilar entre dos cuerpos. Entonces la energía solamente sirvió para desaparecer el cuerpo más cercano y absorber las almas del los involucrados: Sherine Dessie aparecía en ese laberinto de oscuridad muerte y agonía, la niña soltaba el dije perdiéndolo en el paso de esa dimensión donde los llevó la explosión. El alma de Jesseine despertaba para darse cuenta que vagaría eternamente para reencarnar y revivir el dolor eternamente… Mientras el Poder de Dios siga perdido en aquel laberinto de penumbra y hedor a muerte…

-Reencarné en esa niña sin un sentido práctico de ser más que volver a agonizar hasta pedir la muerte como única piedad posible…

-¿Dónde está Michiru?

-Ella ha deseado morir también y el virus le cumplió sus deseos… Sherine intentó suicidarse cuando supo Astrid había muerto, su odio le hizo tener un sentido para vivir, se consagró para buscarme y destruirme haciendo que yo sintiera el mismo dolor que ella y quizá así redimirse, porque sabía la guerra que la mató fue una guerra que ella avivó día con día… busqué mi muerte y permití que Sherine me maltratara pues esperaba un día su furia se desencadenara olvidando por completo las amenazas y me matara… El odio me dio fuerzas para vivir, mismo odio que llevó a un terrible final… Michiru ha buscado la muerte desde hace mucho tiempo, la mantuvo con vida el amor y la esperanza pero la agonía se ha vuelto tan fuerte que ya ha perdido la lucha

-¿Hablas de que no la podré saca? – gritaba

-Hablo de las diferencias por las que se viven y siguen… Michiru nunca ha sido conciente de cómo se deja seducir por la muerte, pero el Poder de Dios lo sabe y por eso la atrapó en esta dimensión, debemos encontrarla y sacarla de aquí o de lo contrario morirá en tu dimensión pero lo cierto es que se volverá un alma errante que repetirá su dolor y agonía hasta el fin de los tiempos como nosotros…

-No puede ser cierto, estaba contenta – musitaba

Y Jesseine le mostró un bello sitio. Sabía era algún lugar de Japón por el tipo de construcciones pero ningún sitio que ella recordara. Siguió observando la escena para ver a su sirena de niña. Era hermosa, un ángel celestial. Sentada en el pasto leía su libro, la observó con cuidado fijándose en ese color pálido de su piel, era alta y algo lánguida para los años que tenía. Una niña se acercó a ella, Regina

-a ella, regina

años que tenlgo l sirena de niñade Dios lo sabe y por eso la atraptuvo con vida el amor y la espSon vacaciones – le quitaba el libro – Eres odiosa… Juro lo eres

-Como si me interesara lo que piensas – Recuperó su libro

Estaba en clase ahora, la maestra le llamaba pero Michiru parecía no escuchar o no querer escuchar. La maestra afinó la garganta y por fin Michiru se dio cuenta que a ella le hablan, se puso en pie con parsimonia y torpeza como quien le cuesta mucho moverse. Entonces se desmayó.

*** * * * ***

Dos meses en un hospital para un niño significaban el fin, las enfermedades terminaba con los mejores espíritus y aniquilan el alma, eso lo sabía muy bien Haruka. La enfermera joven y aún con esas raras utopías en la cabeza platicaba con la niña, y es que pensaba era huérfana o algo parecido porque nadie la visitaba. Pero Michiru no quería hablar quería morir, agonizaba y su sufrimiento era tan fuerte que la muerte solamente significaba un gesto de piedad. Intentó mover el brazo pero ni eso podía hacer ya. Lentamente su vida se destruyó y cuando los sueños se esfumaron con el alba también el instinto natural de supervivencia…

-A veces ni siquiera somos concientes de ello – sonrió Jesseine desapareciendo la escena – O intentamos no serlo, entre menos duela se creer es más fácil vivir…

-La buscaré… Ayúdame

-¿Traes la llave?

-Sí – y entregó la pequeña llave que Setsuna le dio para entrar a esa dimensión

-Sherine Dessie la tiene… Y si le propones darle su salida de este mundo permanentemente ella te la regresará, tenlo por seguro

-¿Y tú?

-Yo encontraré mis propios medios… Y si no, ella me sacará de aquí, no podemos matarnos, aquí la muerte no existe, porque esto es la muerte… Ambas agonizamos…

Corrió tan rápido como la niebla se lo permitió, buscó el camino que le indicó Jesseine y entonces observó a su amante atada a un lado del trono que Sherine había edificado para ella misma. La joven se puso en pie dándole la bienvenida con una reverencia. LA Sailor de Viento observaba con cautela pues sabía Sherine era muy astuta. Volvió a ocupar su trono y con la mano le presentó el mayor de sus trofeos, habló sobre la eternidad, muerte, soledad y agonía para después dejar que su mente divagara en el silencio de lo eterno y perpetuo…

-Te ofrezco salir de aquí

-Es una oferta que no puedes cumplir… Adolfus no pudo sacarme, menos tú. Sabes lo divertido que es este sitio, durante miles y miles y miles y miles y bueno eternamente repites tu sufrimiento, agonizas sin que tus gritos o súplicas sean escuchadas, mueres para revivir en el dolor todos los días… Ahora tu hermosa niña hará lo mismo, y tú escucharás sus gritos sin que puedas hacer nada…

-La llave – mostró el pequeño objeto – Por Michiru

-¿Te explicaron lo que sucederá si me dejas salir? – Haruka dudó – Veo no – echó el cuerpo hacia atrás – Iré por ti y por aquellos que destruyeron mi vida y felicidad… Te encerraré aquí eternamente Como si me interesara loq eu piensas – le qupara que vivas lo que yo he vivido. Suplicarás la muerte pero nadie escuchará tus ruegos, creerás enloquecer y morirás pero volverás a nacer para volver a este sitio… eternamente…

-¿La quieres sí o no?

-Cuál es la trampa

-La trampa es que sé eres tan patética que no te atreverá s salir de este sitio, tienes miedo, aquí sabes lo que te espera y conoces tu vulnerabilidad pero en la realidad eres vulnerable y sabes perderás porque no habrá tal venganza nunca

-No me retes princesa – y apretó las ataduras que sostenían a Michiru. La joven emitió un pequeño quejido

-Ni tu me retes a olvidarme de tratos e ir por ti

-¿No aceptarás el trato? Cada día este mundo te vuelve más… cómo se dice ¿Gallina? – apareció Jesseine – Anda… Es lo que deseabas, mi vida por la de ella – ofreció de nuevo

-Dame esa llave – extendió la mano y la llavecita comenzó a levitar

-¡No! – la atrapó Haruka y cerró la mano con fuerzaor ti

dad pero en la realidad eres vulnerable y sabes perderufrimiento, agoni – Primero Michiru, no confío en ti

-Es bajo mis términos – pero la mirada férrea de la joven le hizo comprender que esta vez no tenía opciones – Ven y tómala – las cuerdas que la sujetaban se desataron y Michiru cayó al suelo. Haruka corrió hacia ella.

-Michiru – le golpeó ligeramente las mejillas

-Mi llave – entonces la aventó muy lejos

La guerra se desató, Jesseine repelió el ataque que Sherine Dessie lanzó contra la pareja. Haruka ya no miró atrás, tomó a su hermosa niña para salir de allí. En el camino encontró a Regina que parecía ya afectada por el sitio. Un fuerte resplandor…

-Michiru

La joven violinista abrió los ojos lentamente, su cuerpo casi no respondía a sus mandatos, sonrió. Acarició la mejilla de su torbellino. Ella la besó y entre palabras de amor volvió a dormir, esta vez a salvo…

**FIN DEL DÉCIMO SÉTIMO CAPÍTULO**................ _CONTINUARÁ_

**DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS, COMENTARIOS Y CUALQUIER OCURRENCIA AL BOTON DE GO!!!**


	18. Frente al pasado

**CAPÍTULO XVIII**

**FRENTE AL PASADO**

Michiru había quedado muy débil y aunque sabía era fuerte y se recuperaría le daba mucha tristeza verla así. Se sentó a su lado esquivando su mirada para que no leyera su sufrimiento. La abrazó con fuerza y ella se dejó llevar por sus caricias. Le contó la había visitado su padre, hizo un viaje especial desde Japón solamente para verla. Rió pensando que era gracioso y Haruka la observó con agrado, amaba oírla reír, daría su vida por siempre verla feliz.

-Es una pesadilla

-¿El qué? – jugaba con la blusita de la joven violinista

-Estar allí, en la nada y revivir una y otra vez la fatalidad sin remedio alguno

-Bueno si te hace sentir mejor se escapó

-No seas mala, es terrible estar allí, y si… No sé, si hubiera una forma de que ambas descansaran por fin – Haruka se encogió de hombros en ese momento lo único que Sherine le inspiraba era odio

Jessica seguía aún siendo ella. Era muy juguetona y hasta alegre para sombro de todos, ese reflejo sombrío y tétrico en sus ojos se había esfumando, ahora había encanto y magia como debió ser siempre. Era libre momentáneamente de pasados que no vivió. Sydney estaba muy contenta siendo Sailor y aunque Haruka le sugirió quedarse como refuerzo ella seguía hinchada de orgullo pues salvó al planeta y por primera vez hacía algo más que estorbar.

-Haces trampa – reía Sandra

-Mentirosa, eres una mala perdedora – jugaba Jessica

-¡Má!

*** * * * ***

Si Michiru no la anima, hubiera cancelado, no se sentía de ánimos para romances, pero su amante tenía razón Amy necesitaba un pequeño empujoncito para recobrar la confianza perdida y ella de paso una manera de relajarse de lo sucedido en los últimos días. Compró un gran ramo de flores y unos dulces. Revisó de nuevo tener todo en orden para una cita perfecta.

-Anda cariño te vez bien – la apuró Michiru

-Cualquier cosa me llamas – se acercó para besarla

-Cuídate – y sus delgados dedos rozaron el dije de delfín que colgaba del cuello de la joven – Te amo – besó sus labios

-Tanto para ser mi novia

-No exageres – rió traviesa

Todas las chicas se amontonaban a la venta para ver que de verdad era cierto. Amy Mizuno tendría una cita con Haruka Tenoh. La pobre jovencita de cabellos azules se sentía absurda y accedió a salir solamente como un favor a Michiru. Haruka estacionó el auto. El antro era uno de los mejores, más caros y exclusivos de Berlín. A la entrada estaban dispuestos dos enormes guardias que protegían la entrada. Un buen puñado de muchachos pedían el ingreso pero acceder allí era casi imposible. Haruka se abrió paso entre la multitud, apenas el guardia le vio abrió paso para que entrara al lugar más sicodélico, ruidosos y extraño que hubiera estado la jovencita

-Segura te agradan estos sitios – preguntó por quinceava vez la rubia

-Sí – reía intentado ponerse a tono con aquel ambiente

-Busquemos una mesa

Las luces cambiaban, láser y el humo que distorsionaba la realidad. La música era tan fuerte que no lograba escuchar al mesero. Haruka se inclinó para susurrarle al oído lo que había en le menú. Pidió una bebida preparada y Haruka un refresco

-Un día traigamos a Usa – reía encantada mientras se movía al compás de la música

-¿Odago? – rió la rubia

-Haruka Tenoh – saludó una joven hermosísima que si no se equivocaba Amy se trataba de una modelo Brasileña muy cotizada – Te desapareces guapo – besó su mejilla con un coqueteo singular

-Mira Lisa ella es Amy mi novia – sonrió y la pobre niña se sonrojó

-Felicidades – dijo la modelo – atrapaste al soltero más cotizado y si fuera tú no le quitaría los ojos de encima

-No soy su novia – tartamudeaba

-Eres malo – le susurró al oído – Y tú niña, hermosa

-¿?

Más o menos entendía por qué era tan exclusivo, a ese sitio asistían grandes personalidades que no les importaba gastar unos cientos de miles de dólares en una diversión. Por lo menos estaría a salvo de sus propias amigas y es que se sentía asediada en el hotel, toda la tarde le preguntaron sobre Haruka y hasta Minako se aventuró a llorar por robarle a la rubia

-Mira – se inclinó Yaten en el barandal – Es Amy

-¡Y Haruka! – gritó Seya que casi se cae del segundo piso

-¡Qué! – Taiki saltó encima de Yaten – Sabía saldría pero no le creía Minako

-Demonios me acaban de volar a la novia – comentó Yaten

-¿Cómo? – y Taiki volteó esperando ver una sonrisa burlona en su amigo – Bromeas –aseguró

-En qué mundo vives – reía Seya – Yaten tiene toda la producción intentando conquistar a Amy, pero esa niña es un hueso duro de roer, quedamos por cierto, Yaten, que si no sacas una cita con ella mañana podré intentarlo yo

-¡Tú no la quieres! Todos sabemos tu corazoncito está con Rei – gritó Yaten

*** * * * ***

Regina no se había sentido bien desde que rescató a Michiru, le costaba mucho diferenciar sus sueños de la realidad, era como vivir en un mundo imaginario permanentemente, a veces sabía se movía pero era como si su cuerpo hiciera y hablara por sí solo. Se recostó en la cama y de su mano cayó la llave del tiempo que alguna vez perteneciera a Rini.

-Despierta – le saltó encima Minako

-Pesas – reía Regina – Mande

-Ya nos vamos… ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí – sus ojos se tornaron de azul a verde y después azul cristalino

El pequeño departamento de Laura Y Michiru siempre estaba invadido hasta parecía más un punto de reunión como lo fue la casa de Rei, con diferencia que el sitio era una quinta aparte del Templo. Regina miró con hastío a las dos pequeñas integrantes del equipo de Scouts: Hotaru y Sydney que como se había vuelto costumbre pelaban por Evan D'Veró. Regina frunció el ceño y antes de poder decir algo Minako ya la jalaba adentro del departamento. Rei Y Usa jugueteaban en la cocina mientras la pobre Makoto estaba atareada preparando la cena.

-Parece guardería – rió Laura – Anda Minako debo enseñarte modelos de ropa que me llegaron y todavía no salen a venta – canturreaba

Regina tuvo que taparse los oídos pues el grito de emoción de ambas casi le rompe el tímpano. Hotaru puso un poco de música y la pobre pelinegra ojiazul saltó espantada por el ruido

-Pon una de Evan

-Prohibido poner a Evan – gritó Laura – Por lo menos cuando yo esté

-Ese ruido es espantoso

-¿Te parece? – le preguntó Laura a Regina y al ver asentía fue al estereo para subirle más el volumen

-No te lo tomes a pecho – reía Makoto inquieta por la mirada furiosa de Regina – sabes que no le simpatizas por sabotear a Michiru

-Idiota – dio media vuelta para sentarse en un rincón

Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Aquello era terrible y lo peor era saber que también las calles y ¡Todo! Eran así. De camino había tenido que soportar el ruido del auto sin contar con esa música latosa que alteraba sus nervios, demasiadas luces, demasiada gente, demasiado todo… ¡Todo! Y quería gritar para que todos guardaran silencio.

-Jessica ¿Te despertamos de tu siesta? – le preguntó Makoto – Bájale a eso – ordeno la joven alta

-No – se frotó los ojitos – Fue Chris me estaba cantando y no se puede dormir con sus berridos

Los ojos de Regina brillaron llenos del furor de sus pasiones. De ese azul cristalino pasaron con rapidez inigualables a un rojo centellante. Intentó acercarse a ella pero Minako de nuevo la arrastraba al otro lado para mostrarle los nuevos diseños que irían a comprar mañana. Vio a Jessica bostezar, sentarse en la mesa para escuchar las pláticas de Makoto y Rei. De nuevo intentó acercársele pero tanta gente la estaba volviendo loca. Se encerró en el baño.

-¿Te sientes bien Regi? – le preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta Minako

-Sí

Por fin le llegó su oportunidad. Jessica también estaba enloqueciendo con tanta gente y ruido, cuando Sydney la abrazó enloqueció gritando desesperada. Laura la reprendió, sabía que debían respetar su famoso espacio vital, Sydney lloró y Jessica salió huyendo. Regina la alcanzó, la tomó de la blusa tirándola al suelo. Había permitido que corriera un poco más para quedar lejos, muy lejos de cualquiera de las locas del departamento, sus ojos adquirieron ese destello a muerte y a siniestro. Jessica se quedó en frío, sus ojitos aterrados miraban a su verdugo.

-Me dirás que no controlas el cuerpo donde habitas – le susurró al oído

-Auxilio – masculló con n hilo de voz

Regina la golpeó con furia, la sangre brotó de la mejilla de la niña. Ella suspiró pues le costaría mucho trabajo que Jesseine apareciera. Pero no iba a permitir que su venganza se el escapara como la última vez, cuando las entrometidas Sailor le impidieron resucitar a Adolfus. Cerró la mano para darle un nuevo golpe pero esta vez Jessica la detuvo

-No tengo idea de que me hablas pero lo que tú buscas sigue dormido en mí – dijo la jovencita

-¡Jessi! – la abrazó Sydney de nuevo olvidando lo del espacio vital

-Idiota – y Regina la quitó de encima de la asustadiza niña – Es no – tomó a Jessica del cuello de la blusa y casi a arrastras la llevó al departamento – M e voy – y sin más se marchó

-Tiene mal genio – dijo Hotaru y todas volvieron a la comida dándole nula importancia

Minako notaba a Regina muy extraña, parecía hasta desubicada. Aquella mañana había dio temprano a su casa para ir de compras pero cuando llegó la joven no lograba encontrar la manera de apagar el televisor. Se defendió diciendo que era una cosa demoníaca que ocupaba demasiado para prenderse y apagarse, que los que ella conocía lo hacían a tacto y de manera sencillísima. Minako rió. Hora de marcharse. Pero en los almacenes Regina se portó aún más extraño, primero las escaleras eléctricas que decían eran inservibles, claro no lo vio así ya, cuando tuvo que subir los escalones. Refunfuñaba llamándole gente atrasada y sin pizca de cerebro. Se enfadó por no poder abotonar la blusa o encontrar sentido a tantos adornos en la ropa. Insultó a una puerta que no se quería abrir a su orden, Minako giró la manivela y Regina pateó la pared

-De verdad es detestable estar aquí – seguía renegando

De nuevo en casa de Laura. La pelinegra estaba de muy mal humor, apagó la televisión, ahora sí atinó el botón y Hotaru enloqueció al igual que Sydney. Mandó a ambas fueras pues sentía hastío por su incompetencia, amenazó a Sydney, si volvía a llorar le daría razones de peso para de verdad hacerlo. Cayó a Usa y Rei que tenía una pela por un panecillo y solamente se calmó cuando vio a Haruka llegar

-Vaya qué ordenaditas – reía la joven rubia

-Sí – contestó Hotaru matando con al mirada a la joven – Es una mandona – y todas las chicas se dejaron ir sobre Haruka gritándole las quejas que tenían contra Regina

La chica se salió de la casa, maldijo el sin fin de escalones y casi se cae cuando intentó bajarlos todos de un solo brinco. Sus vistas chocaron, frente a ella Jesseine. De nuevo sus ojos azules se tornaron cristalinos y estuvo a punto de irse contra ella pero para su desgracia otra de las latosas Scouts venía con ella. Jesseine sonrió con malicia como si supiera la agonía que sentía y vivía al verla viva y tan feliz sin contar que estaba custodiada como un verdadero tesoro.

-Te quedarás sola un día – le susurró al oído

-Lo sé pero mientras me divertiré haciendo tu vida miserable

Para la cena Regina estaba enloquecida. No importaba cómo se manejaran pues para armar una estrategia se necesitaba un líder, que no veía por ningún lado. De un golpe retiró todas las revistas de la mesa y por fin las chicas le hicieron caso. Ahora menos comprendía cómo esas mocosas desordenadas y sin mínimo entrenamiento le ganaron la primera vez.

-Me falta aire – sonrió fingiendo dulzura

Dio vueltas por allí, hasta que sin saber cómo llegó a Central Park. Levantó al cabeza pues entre el sin fin de olores y ese hedor asqueroso a humano – puerco había olido a Jesseine, se guió como otras veces por instinto de guerra y depredador. Allí estaba la niña, sin nadie que la cuidara y en bandeja de plata. Apretó los puños dispuesta a demostrarle que éste era el inicio de su agonía. Pero Jesseine no estaba sola, de la nada salió otra muchachita que el ofreció un café a la niña. Se quedó parada sin saber qué hacer

-Mande – Sandra le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva

-A qué hora –no encontraba un pretexto coherente – regresas a casa… dice Haruka

-La llevo en unos minuto – le sonrió Sandra

-Bien – hizo una mueca de disgusto, entonces se le ocurrió una brillante idea, levantó la mirada – La llevo… - silencio, eterno silencio. Un minuto que pareció eterno – ¿Astrid? – volvió a mirar esos ojos con detenimiento – Astrid

-¿Mande?

Jessica también volteó a verla. Cómo no lo notó, la mirada en los ojos, la sonrisa, el aroma… ¡La esencia a ella! Ambas gritaron su nombre del Milenio. Regina intentó explicarle que habían reencarnado y ahora podía hacer su amor realidad, que nadie les impediría de nuevo estar juntas, la amaba… Jessica por su parte intentó explicarle que ahora estaban en un lugar diferente y quizá no la recordara del todo… Y parecía bobo ninguna recordara que Astrid y Sandra eran paranoicas. Aventó los cafés y salió huyendo despavorida. En el camino atropelló a Haruka y Minako que habían salido a buscar a Regina. Minako no supo con certeza si correr a alcanzar o en la dirección de donde huía.

-No es posible no lo vieras – gritaba Regina

-Tú la espantaste – se transformó en Sailor

-¡Y tú no! – también se transformó

Se desencadeno una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo pues ninguna tenía intenciones de destruir nada en su primer encuentro. Jesseine se quedó suspendida en el cielo, hizo unos giros como jugueteo y cayó de pie al suelo. Regina se las estaba viendo difícil la chiquilla malcriada había adquirido habilidad y encanto para hacer la guerra.

-Nada fácil Sherine Dessie, podemos solucionar esto de una vez, en nuestro mundo

-No, me vengaré aquí de ti, donde pueda matarte permanentemente

-¡Qué pasa! – gritó Minako

Regina perdió su transformación y cayó pesadamente al suelo, se sacudió la tierra y con paso firme fue directo con las dos líderes de las Scouts. Las miró con dureza, no podía creer que aquellas mocosas la hubieran derrotado cuando su idea de ganar era regar paz y amor por todos lados. Tomó a Minako del cuello para retirarla de su camino

-Pregúntenle a ella – señaló a Jessica – No hay marcha atrás Jesseine – gritó antes de desaparecer entre la maleza de Central Park

-¡Regina! – gritó la líder de las Inners

Jessica se sentía un poco mareada, pensaba que se desmayaría de nuevo, pues le era muy difícil conservar el control sobre el cuerpo en el que supuestamente reencarno. Volvió a respirar hondamente y Haruka a desesperarse, pero Michiru le pidió esperar y así lo haría. Jessica tomó agua y por fin se decidió a explicar lo que sucedía

-La reencarnación del Poder de Dios se basa en que cuando reencarnamos olvidamos lo hecho en nuestra vida pasada, es como un borrón y cuenta nueva

-Algo como cuando cambias de novio – puso un ejemplo Minako – decides olvidarlo por completo

-Algo así – Rió la princesa – Pero Dios cuando reencarna recuerda su vida pasada, es una extensión de donde se quedó, una sucesión larga en una cadena de eslabones, conforme reencarna se perfecciona porque parte del punto donde se quedó y no empieza de nuevo como el resto… Pero el alma de Dios quedó atrapada en la nada y por ello Jessica recuerda pedazos como ustedes del Milenio

-¿No eres Jessica?

-En parte no, yo soy la Princesa Jesseine reencarnación del Poder de Dios en la tierra… Cuando el poder quedó divido también me impidió retornar a la vida, ahora Sherine Dessie y yo seguiremos vagando y repitiendo historias hasta la eternidad

-¡Por eso Jessica hablaba de un pasado que condena! – gritó Sydney que empezaba a encontrar lógica ahora a todas las ideas de su amiguita

-Sí, Jessica sabe la culpan de la muerte de alguien y debe pagar con su vida un crimen que ella en sí no cometió, intentó cambiar la historia pero Sherine no está dispuesta a que suceda tal cosa

Sonaba bastante complejo para algunas mentes de la habitación. El alma de Jessica se dividió el día en que Sherine las atacó, aquella batalla final en que su memoria se alteró separando a Jesseine y a Jessica. De alguna manera parte de la naturaleza divina y reencarnada seguía en Jessica y por eso volvía a ser ella. Jesseine ocupaba demasiada energía así que cuando dormía de nuevo en el interior de la niña ésta perdía hasta capacidad intelectual o emocional. Sydney dio de saltitos al escuchar esto pues significaba que a Jessi si le gustaba sus abrazos

-No, en realidad a mí no me gusta me abraces, no puedes hacer eso

-Por qué – y se soltó a llorar

Sabía que el reino de fuego la había ayudado pues de ninguna otra forma Sherine pudo haber encontrado la total salida a la dimensión sin ocupar un punte que uniera ambos mundos desde donde habitaban. Minako seguía desconcertada, casi se desmaya cuando oyó la sugerencia de Hotaru: Matar a Regina

-No – intervino por fin Michiru

-¡Mande! – gritó la jovencita

-Regina no tiene la culpa, la tomó para servirle de vehículo, ni siquiera es la reencarnación de Sherine Dessie porque si te entiendo Jessi, ni ella, ni Chris o nuestra hija en el Milenio podrán reencarnar o morirse de verdad hasta que el poder de Dios se haga uno

-Y quién tiene ese poder – preguntó Amy. Jessica miró a Christa

-Por desgracia la llave está en una niña de cuatro años… ella ingresó un código con el que selló el poder de Dios sin él jamás podremos abrirlo y absorber lo que quedó dispersado en Sherine y en mí

-¡Ya estuvo que nos sentamos a esperara! – gimió Hotaru

Nadie mataría ni atacaría a Regina. Encontraría la forma de sacar a Sherine de su cabeza mientras Jesseine lograba reunir energía suficiente para controlar la mente de Jessica y ocupar su lugar de Dios… Lo que significaría poder abrir el dichoso delfín

-Hola – la saludó Michiru – ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

-Debe serte extraño, he visto la quieres

-Sí – tosió. Bajó la mirada, no sabía qué decirle o cómo tratarla. Ella no era Jessica y hasta la misma Sydney le guarda recelo descomunal – ¿Te enseño a brocharte las agujetas? – observaba sus tenis desabrochados

-No pienso quedarme – la miró dulcemente – Quiero paz – levantó los pies para que Michiru le dijera cómo anudarse las rarezas esas – Y… Quisiera verla de nuevo

-¿A Sandra? – le abrochó la agujeta del pie derecho

-Sí… Besarla y decirle lo lamento tanto

-Ella no es Astrid

-Para mí lo es – cambió de pie

-¿Viste los nudos?

-Creo podré repetirlos – rió animadamente – Sydney me traicionó… Entregó las plumas transformadoras al príncipe del Reino de Fuego y el poder de Urano se dividió en tres, por eso le cuesta tanto trabajo a Haruka transformarse y a Jessica mantener la transformación…

-¿Debo enojarme por ello?

-He pensado en eso… No sé… Jessica ni siquiera se molestaría en pensarlo siempre será ella el principio y fin en su vida

-Pues entonces hagamos de cuenta nada pasó, de todos modos no se puede dar marcha atrás

-Me gustaría ayudarte – miró al techo – y regresarte la salud como a Haruka, por desgracia no funciona así…

-¿Duermes? Creo que te falta acostumbrarte también a ello – le cambió el tema – Mañana te llevaré a ver a Sandra y promete no decirle nada del Milenio, Astrid ya no existe… Y quiero te des cuenta, reencarnó, tal vez… pero inició desde cero en otro tiempo, en otras circunstancias, con otras personas y familia … Nunca se es igual… evolución

*** * * * ***

No iba a obedecer, no esta vez, terminaría de una buena vez con esto dándole muerte a Regina pues era humano y como tal vulnerable. Ya se había transformado, ahora esperaría el momento preciso y le encajaría en el corazón la daga que le había robado a la dama del Tiempo. Después mataría a Jessica. La vio salir, con un ligero movimiento de cabeza retiró de la salida a dos jóvenes que conversaban, ambos fueron a dar al suelo impulsado por el poder que Regina desprendía. Esperó el momento, la siguió durante toda la mañana hasta que vio la mejor oportunidad. Sin pesarlo más ni titubeos tontos se abalanzó contra ella. La daga rozó el cuello de Regina y los ojos azules de la joven brillaron de forma espectral. Tomó a Hotaru del brazo en un rápido movimiento dejándola en el suelo. La daga giró en el aire y antes de caer Regina ya la tenía en la mano. La giró encima de la cabeza de la joven

-No eras rival para mí entonces… ¿Qué te hace pensar hoy lo eres?

-Soy mejor que tú – masculló

-Una sola vez respetaré tu vida… la próxima la advertencia irá para tu líder… Y la tercera te mato – encajó la daga en el brazo de la jovencita

Pero Hotaru no fue la única pensó podía vencer a Sherine Sydney también estaba lista para aniquilarla aunque no tenía una idea clara de cómo lo haría y esperaba estando frente a ella se le ocurriera algo. Saltó para quedar frente a ella, sus piernitas temblaban y el terror se apoderó de su ser entero.

-Muévete, no eres rival para mí y lo sabes

-¡Quiero a Jessi de regreso!

-Y yo el mundo – movió la mano, un fuerte viento la arrastró lejos – Pero no siempre tenemos lo que deseamos

*** * * * ***

Solamente quedaba esperar, si no podían encontrar la clave que selló el Poder de Dios en el delfín nada más debían hacer en aquella batalla las Sailor Scouts. Jesseine prometió convencer al Príncipe del reino Fuego para que se marchara, pero debía primero acumular suficiente energía para poder permanecer más tiempo en el mundo real. Con lo que no estuvo de acuerdo Sydney. Hotaru tampoco parecía contenta, se acostumbró a ser parte de los personajes principales y no quería hoy ser relegada, por primera vez apoyaba a Sydney y entre ambas comenzaron a confabular en contra de aquellos que tomaron su planeta como campo de batalla. Mientras tanto todas volvían a su vida normal.

*** * * * ***

Regina sonrió pero Sandra seguía teniéndole demasiado recelo a pesar de las disculpas y los miles de intentos que hacía por ganar terreno. Miraba la puerta inquieta como si presagiara un final terrible y ahora estudiara la forma de cómo evitarlo. Regina se acomodó el pelo, agradeció la taza de café e intentó recordar algo más… Algo con lo que Astrid la recordara. Rió, tenía algo bueno, algo por lo que le resultaría más fácil recordar su nombre

-Sayra… ¿Te suena eso?

-Así se llama mi madre

-Lo sé… Y así te llamas también

-No – rió – Me decían así por el parecido pero mi acta dice Sandra

Tal y como en el Milenio. El nombre de Astrid lo conocían todos, hasta Urano y Neptuno si se esforzaban lo recordarían, pero el de Sayra solamente esa mocosa y ella. Sandra volvió a reír, estaba más tranquila, hasta decidió sentarse y dejar de cuidar la puerta con tanto recelo. Regina se felicitó a sí misma sabía que encontraría una palabra con la que Astrid entendería ella no era el enemigo a vencer.

-He soñado contigo… Con tus ojos

-Yo también – Contestó Regina. Hubiera querido decirle que siempre la amó y fue una tonta al dejarla ir pero temía de nuevo echara a correr y no le volviera a hablar

Rei la vio salir del edificio. No podían hacer nada por ahora. Makoto se mostró preocupada, temía por Sandra, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo escuchaba decir a Minako algo acertado y ecuánime: Sherine jamás la lastimaría porque la amaba.

El amor era un arma de dos filos, hoy destruía vidas, se volvía loca obsesión desencadenando bajos y crueles instintos. Eso era amar, por eso era exclusivo de los seres humanos, albergaba miles de emociones y sentimientos, antagonismos y pasiones que dentro de la razón no se ejecutarían. Se encontraba a la persona amada y también ese lado oscuro que duerme dentro de uno. Ángeles y demonios que habitaban en paz desataban dentro de cada ser la guerra. Se construían castillos de sueños e ilusiones tan frágiles como los construidos con naipes. Se vivía la dicha y el placer, el mundo era de colores, había solución para todo y hasta luz al final del túnel. Noches en vela, olvidos cotidianos y suspiros que roban el alma. Cada instante compartido se vive en plenitud, cada segundo separado es eternidad y dolor… Pero también es culpa, desengaño, dolor, tristeza y la peor tragedia que puede ocurrirle al ser humano. Y lo que en un principio pudo ser pureza y dulzura se convierte en obsesión, se buscan respuestas, celos absurdos, odios y mentiras, el amor se vuelve una desmedida de pasiones bajas que deja ensangrentados los corazones. Lo cierto es que no sabemos amar.

Fue el amor lo que construyó ese sueño dorado que tanto tiempo perduró e hizo mantener a Haruka y Michiru con vida y sentido de ser. La tragedia se sembró y aunque ya lo presagiaban en sus oscuras manías que enloquecían a la otra fue tarde para rescatarlo pues cerraron los ojos a la verdad, taparon sus oídos a las súplicas del amante y sellaron el corazón. Los amantes se separan, nunca volverán a estar juntos. Imaginar la muerte en vida es lo más cercano al dolor que propicia una separación con el amante. Se buscan respuestas y hasta una solución, tortura latente por encontrar explicaciones, recordarlo desfalleciendo en la agonía de lacerarse más y más. Vivos atrapados en esa caverna oscura desde donde solamente vemos tristeza y oscuridad. El tiempo lo cura, el olvido llegará o por lo menos nos acostumbraremos a sabernos solos de nuevo… Hasta que el universo vuelva a conspirar contra nosotros y nos enamoremos de nuevo…

Michiru no pudo olvidar, o quizá no lo quiso porque aunque se enamoró de Sandra y mantuvo una relación con ella no pudo entregar el corazón… El latente recuerdo de Haruka vivía aún. Fueron pleitos absurdos y hasta desconocía una razón para terminar pues fueron un cúmulo de malentendidos, celos, pasiones y hasta fervor por una equivocada venganza. Mientras Haruka decidió no volver amar pues resultaba idóneo vivir bajo el instinto, bajo sus más puras y perfectas pasiones. Amantes fortuitos, vidas perfectas que con el alba se desvanecían para crearse de nuevo sin sentido alguno de ser. Vivir por vivir, hacer por hacer mientras el alma suplica piedad pues quiere un minuto por lo menos ser escuchada para sanar heridas. La infidelidad y mentira se volvieron parte de su naturaleza.

Corazones sangrando que deambulan en las tinieblas pidiendo por el retorno del que se ha marchado. Condenas por amar y permitirse una oportunidad para mostrar que se puede amar, pero la realidad es que es un delirio que embota mentes para dejar al alma mandar. Instintos que buscan el bien propio olvidando por completo el sentido real del amor. Jesseine por primera vez amó pero su corazón de niña no supo cómo hacerlo y lentamente su alma pura se dejó llevar por sus pasiones pero tenía una excusa perfecta nunca se le permitió ser humana o real. Amó como pudo, intentó hacerla feliz y pereció presa de aquello en lo que somos más vulnerables: Amor. Sherine por su parte supo esperar, creía que el momento llegaría y la oportunidad se le daría, pero la indiferencia no era una buena manera de amar, pudo más su orgullo, su soberbia que el amor. La obsesión siguió al hecho de la separación, ella se fue con otra y su fe en la verdad, justicia y amor se perdió, convirtió el amor en una batalla que con espadas pretendía ganar. De nuevo erró el camino, nunca hizo nada para de verdad buscarla solamente le declaró la guerra haciendo que ella se alejara más. La muerte no avisó, se robó a su niña hermosa e intentó reinventar su existencia, sin ella ya no había sentido en seguir viviendo, así dejó que sus instintos gobernaran… destruyéndose y destruyendo…

Se dejaron solas cuando más se necesitaron. No había más culpables, pues el amor era de dos… Porque entre menos sabían qué hacer más se empeñaban en reprocharse y convertirse en perfectas enemigas… Hasta que la separación ya no tenía marcha atrás.

**FIN DEL DÉCIMO OCTAVO CAPÍTULO**................ _CONTINUARÁ_

**DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS, COMENTARIOS Y CUALQUIER OCURRENCIA CON SÓLO PRESIONAR UN BOTON!!! LO JURO!!!**


	19. Preludio al fin

**CAPÍTULO XIX**

**PRELUDIO AL FIN**

Oía el piano a lo lejos. No entendía que hacía allí a esas altas horas de la noche Jesseine o Jessica, quien quiera que fuera. Pero ella solamente le quería agradecer, por confiar en ella, por protegerla y hasta por amarla. Haruka se sentía rara. Esquivó su mirada y cada respiración de la chica marcaba un paso más a la locura. Se sentó a su lado y con sus dedos rozó el brazo de la joven. Un beso fue demasiado poco… un beso que sabía todavía el viento saboreaba. Demasiado pronto para sonreír pero el tiempo llegaría y volvería a ser feliz, tendría más de lo que espero. Haruka rió, no se oía como Jessica. Levantó la vista y en medio de la tenue luz pudo observar como chispas divinas y mágicas sus ojos verdes. Abrió la boca intentando decir algo pero lo único que pudo emitir fue una inquieta sonrisa

-Los sueños nacen y mueren… realizarlos hace la diferencia entre por qué son y no

-Es tarde – quiso levantarse de la cama para salir de allí y ese envolvente hechizo

-Me deseas – susurró deteniéndola en su graciosa huída. Haruka la observó sorprendida – es la única razón por la que no me has echado del lado de Michiru, sabes ella me ama con tanta fuerza y pasión como tú pero comprendes el por qué, no es algo que se desee, no concientemente, es parte de ser …

Haruka arqueó la ceja y es que no iba a admitir semejantes tonterías aunque fueran verdad. Sí, era Ella quien la escuchaba, la consolaba y regañaba, era su amiga sinceramente y la soportaba con sus niñerías porque sabía el cariño era de verdad, tan real como ellas mismas y entonces el deseos se apoderó lentamente de la razón de Haruka

-Soy algo que jamás podrás tener

No era así y sabía había algo más para que la niña la atrajera de esa forma. Respiró profundamente.

-Estropeaste la magia entre tú y Michiru… Pero la nuestra aún no…

Aunque estaba con su hermosa sirena se sentía terriblemente sola. Se derrumbó el castillo y el arcoiris de ilusiones se desvaneció dejando tormentas y un negro cielo en su lugar. Sí Jessica era deudora de emociones, se quedó con aquellas que Jesseine creó y cargo tanto tiempo… ya no le dio tiempo de seguir meditando la tomó del mentón para besarla, Haruka se quedó quieta dejando que aquel beso sacudiera su alma y cerebro. Lentamente Jessica la recostó en la cama mientras seguía besándola con la pasión misma de un Dios, la deuda de emociones que era de Jesseine y hoy arrastraba la chiquilla. Haruka saboreó el beso intentó detenerla pero Jessica le retiró la mano para sujetarla de la muñeca. Siguió besándola, mientras un cúmulo de emociones estallaban dentro del viento.

Jessica se enloqueció en sus brazos, dejó al alma gobernar guiada por sus pasiones e instintos. Ya no habría marcha atrás. Volvió a besarla y Haruka la sujetó con fuerza a ella. Eternidad. Y todo lo que le dijo aún sonando en su cabeza, sí sabía Michiru alguna vez también la tuvo, le perteneció y la protegió como un diamante raro por el que se paga mucho. Los sueños nacían para tener dos alternativas convertirse en realidad con sus pro y contra o morir con el alba. Abrió los ojos a la verdad, contempló la divinidad. Emitió un pequeño quejidito y Jessica rió. Ya no había más mundo que ellas dos, ya no había un mañana ni ayer… Eternidad… exhaló un fuerte suspiro, parecía moriría allí mismo

-No es verdad

Se sentó en la cama. A Jessica la amaba de verdad lo hacía pero era por quién era no por albergar al Poder de Dios en su alma o por ser reencarnación de alguien. Amaba sus juegos absurdos, le encantaba su sonrisa traviesa y esa terquedad que mostraba para defender lo indefendible. Amaba su espíritu emprendedor y tenaz, sus ojos que revelaban su alma y mostraban aún era una niña. Hasta amaba su cocina tanto como la de Makoto. No, Jesseine estaba equivocada, era a Jessica no una emoción que se quedó pendiente en el Milenio como sabía amaba a Michiru por ser ella y no por una ridiculez del Milenio. Si nunca hubieran sido Sailor Scouts de todos modos la amaría, y estaba segura se hubieran conocido con o sin pasado. Alguna vez fueron amantes pero hoy se amaban por lo que vivían en este mundo y presente. Las historias del Milenio se quedaron en el Milenio, que de alguna forma afectaban los había pero no eran el principio ni fin de su existir ni sus sentimientos…

-Has torturado a Jessica por años, es hora la dejes en paz

-¡No soy el enemigo!

-Y no eres tan diferente de Sherine, sal de aquí y no vuelvas a intentarlo… Si alguna vez amé a alguien tan intensamente como a Michiru fue a Jessica no aun remedo intento de ella – y a empujones la sacó de allí

*** * * * ***

Era Japón, la mansión donde se conocieron y el tiempo en que ella aún era ella. O por lo menos intentaba serlo. Jessica tenía la música a todo volumen, cantaba un poco desafinado como solamente ella podía serlo. Apenas vio a Haruka llegar frunció el ceño pues la actitud hacía mucho no podía evitarla. Hizo un "psk" ante sus burlas y la invitó a esperar pues todavía no terminaba la comida ni llegaban sus demás invitadas. Haruka replicó no había probado alimento en dos días para devorar todo y ahora le decía la chiquilla que debía esperara más. Ella rió, cansada de oírla renegar le dijo que le haría unas tostadas pero que ya se callara. Jack movía la colita feliz pues él también tenía mucho tiempo esperando por la comida.

Apenas se estaba sentando para comerse sus tostadas cuando oyó llegar a Michiru. La chica casi da media vuelta para irse pero al hacerlo chocó con Jack y si no es porque Haruka corre a su auxilio la pintora hubiera terminado en el suelo. Quedaron apenas en equilibrio y el tosco animal con la puntita de la nariz tocó a Haruka en la pierna. Ahora ambas encima una de la otra estaban en el suelo. Jessica rió. También Michiru se quejó tenía tanta hambre que se comería a Jack. El comentario no simpatizó al perro quien de inmediato dio un fuerte resoplido

-Hay tostadas – le invitó Haruka

La batalla había terminado, Michiru marcharía a Alemania en unos días y Sydney regresaría a Miami. Jessica volvía a ser ella. Recuerdos que aún quedaban en las memorias de ambas. Michiru la quería mucho también y nunca negó hubo un deseo por la niña pues algo hechizante, mágico y exótico la envolvía. Ahora ninguna de las dos, Haruka o Michiru, estaban dispuestas a permitir que Jesseine le robara el alma a Jessica.

-Son los ojos, allí sé cuando no es ella – sonreía mirando la ventana

-Michiru te has fijado que el amor se vuelve más terrible de lo que parece ser

-Sí – volteó a verla – Pero vale la pena ¿Lo negarás?

-No es eso, es que creo lo que ha sucedió entre Astrid, Jesseine y Sherine no es amor, es…

-Algo como lo que se convirtió lo nuestro – terminó la frase la violinista

-Te he sido infiel… Cuando te pretendía salía con alguien más (MUCHAS MÁS)

-Lo sé – contestó con sonrisa traviesa – ¿O crees que Jessica puede mentirme?… El labial, el perfume a mujer impregnado en ti, citas clandestinas, papelitos con números de teléfonos de mujeres… De verdad no importa, pero sí importará si un día me decido a salir contigo en otro plan que no sea amistoso porque donde me engañes Haruka Tenoh, te asesinaré

-Das miedo – rió. La tomó de la cintura jugueteando, dio una vueltas con ella abrazada mientras Michiru reía – Entonces sabías que Jesseine se apoderaba de Jessica

-Más o menos, no estaba del todo segura ni podía impedirlo… Cuando esto termine tú yo hablaremos muy seriamente sobre infidelidades y…

-¿Regresar?

-No – besó sus labios – Casarnos – la pobre rubia se atragantó del horror que la pura palabra le daba.

*** * * * ***

Amy se sentía extraña siendo tan popular entre los chicos. James le abrió la puerta del BMW, le explicó que lo había rentado para la cita y Amy se sonrojó apenada pues el chico se tomaba muchas molestias por ella. Hasta Yaten, el huraño y grosero chico se portaba amable. Tal vez era un complot en su contra. Rió animadamente y James volteó a verla extrañado.

-Lo siento – reía

-Te llevaré a un hermoso lugar… Al Centro de Investigaciones de Alemania… Hasta tengo pases especiales para entrar en lugares secretos

-¡Genial! – se abrazó al chico. Hasta que iba a salir a un lugar que gozara sin que al día siguiente sufriera las consecuencias

-Que pasará cuando te vayas

-¿Entre nosotros?

-Sí

-No sé – su mirada se entristeció

Volvieron ya muy tarde. Estaba bajando del auto todos los recuerdos que James le compró cuando vio a Taiki estacionando el auto, pero el chico ni siquiera lo alcanzó a estacionar bien. Abrió la puerta allí parado a media calle y sin más le dio un empujo a James. El pobre mecánico no sabía ni quién era.

-Basta – le defendió Amy

-¡Basta! Eso te digo tú me amas a mí y si lo que querías es darme celos con la bola de pelafustanes que ves lo lograste… Sabes que te amo Amy

-¿Lo sé? – pues todo eso tiempo todo se le ocurrió menos eso

-Oye cálmate amigo – le pidió James

-No me llames amigo, no soy de tu igual

-¡Déjalo! – gritó Amy

-Mira tú sabes que lo de Minako fue un error, no supe ni cómo termine allí

-¡Soy un error! –Gritó Minako detrás de él

Aquella discusión terminó dejando al descubierto las verdades que Amy pretendió esconder. Minako se enteró entonces de el romance secreto y que ella sirvió solamente para terminar con aquel raquítico amor. Taiki estaba confundido pues quería a Minako pero no como a Amy y a pesar de la diferencia de cariños quien quería a su lado de por vida era a la joven cabellos azules que le robaba el aliento con sus conocimientos y audaces comentarios. Minako lo abofeteó. James no sabía si sentirse o enorgullecerse pues Amy lo prefería, o por lo menos eso creía pues la joven no hacía otra cosa que defenderlo

-Lo nuestro no puede ser Taiki – terminó Amy la discusión – Te amé pero no voy a permitir jueguen conmigo… Ni con mis amigas – dio media vuelta

-¡Y a todo esto Yo qué!

-Tú te largas

-¡Taiki! – apenas alcanzó Seya a detenerlo, el chico ya estaba con los puños listos a exterminarlo pero el mecánico tenía más músculos y por lo visto más experiencia en riñas callejeras, por lo menos más que Taiki

En el interior del edificio Minako lloraba desconsolada en brazos de Rei, Makoto intentaba platicar con Amy sobre lo sucedido pero la muchachita se empeñaba en guardar en secreto, pues ya no importaba.

-Mañana – suplicó la joven

Minako lloró amargamente durante dos días. Usagui y Rei furiosas se fueron directo a la habitación de Taiki. El chico de manera ruda les pidió no se entrometieran

-Eres muy malo – le gritó Usa – No puedes jugar con los sentimientos de las personas así

-Minako entendió otra cosas, no es mi culpa y ya dejen de meterse en mi vida solteronas

-¡Qué! – gritó Rei furiosa – Pues para tu información tengo novio y vamos a casarnos en un año

-¿Sí? – la miró Usa sorprendidísima

-Y cómo se llama – reía perverso Taiki sabiendo que mentía

-¡Nicolás! Y el que se quedará solterón serás tú con esa actitud pedante, fea y horrorosa… Vamonos Usa – la jaló de la mano arrastrándola por todo el edifico

-Te casarás con Nicolás – repetía sin entender mucho

-No Usa, lo dije por callarlo… En realidad es con Seya

-¡! – se desmayó

-Usa – gritó aterrada

*** * * * ***

Minako había dejado de llorar. Makoto la vio dirigirse a la habitación de Amy y pensó lo peor pues sabía que la joven líder estaba muy dolida y su tristeza la pagaría quien se dejara, aún si era su amiga. La siguió pero al llegar a la puerta Minako le dio con ella dejándola afuera.

-Amy

-Lo siento Minako – dijo la jovencita

-¡Por qué no me dijiste nada! Jamás habría salido con él… Yo pensé que de verdad es día ibas como amiga linda y tierna… Nunca te vimos con él… ¡Eres tonta o te haces!

-No, es que no… te vi tan feliz que no podía echarte a perder la ilusión, además lo malentendí yo… Me equivoqué porque él me quería como entretención y… a ti te amaba de verdad, hasta se comprometió contigo

-¡Y ahora me confiesa que te ama a ti! Eres una mustia – le agredió – Debiste decírmelo – dio media vuelta, de nuevo le pegó sin intención a Makoto

-Usa deja de gritar – se oía en el pasillo la voz de Rei – Minako

-Necesito aire vuelvo pronto – sonrió

Makoto reía a carcajada suelta escuchando el relato de Usa, pero a la pobre no le hacía gracia por que en un año se casaría Seya, el lobo, con su mejor amiga y nadie tuvo el detalle de decírselo. Makoto dejó de reír para decirle que era mentira y Rei solamente lo decía para fastidiar. Volteó a ver a la morena buscando le confirmara tal teoría pero la muchacha se concretó a morderse el labio

-¿Es cierto? ¿Te casas con Seya?

-Sí – contestó con un hilo de voz. Ahora era Makoto la que se desmayaba

-Explica como sucedió – también Amy estaba intrigada. Parecía que no era la única hacía de su vida amorosa un "papalote" sin que nadie se diera por enterada

-Pensé se habían dado cuenta y eran discretas ya… salimos mucho y somos novios hace tiempo, me dio el anillo de compromiso antes de venir a Alemania y acordamos la fecha de la boda en un año… ¡Ves Usa tonta! Por eso te decía que Seya bromeaba contigo

-Pero intentó besarme

-Usa como si no lo conocieras, él es así… Y me lo contó antes que tú lo hicieras, se reía encantado de tus torpezas, le dije que dejara de tonterías pero ha estado tan tenso con lo de la grabación que preferí dejarlo por la paz

-¡Y mientras yo sufriera! Mala – lloraba a grito abierto

-No, Usa te lo expliqué un millón de veces y no quisiste oír… Él te quiere como amigos

-Y se casa contigo – reía nerviosa Makoto – Bueno algún otro secreto porque mi corazón no soportará otra sorpresa como esa…

Silencio.

*** * * * ***

Minako casi le tumbaba la puerta con sus toquidos. Regina se quedó pasmada, no sabía si era una nueva y muy rara estrategia de ataque, por un momento pensó en ponerse a la defensiva pero la mirada colérica y llena de odio de Minako aterraba. Pensó en los planes fallidos que Hotaru y Sydney pero no había comparación entre dos mocosas y la líder de las Inners ¿O sí? Si era un ataque frontal la felicitaría por su valentía antes de matarla…

-Vengo a hablar contigo

-Pasa – se quitó del camino para dejarla entrar

-Tú y Setsuna se unieron para exterminar a Jesseine, le diste a Demian, un hijo y… Y ella nos traicionó porque hasta la batalla final en Japón fingió… Quiero ayudarte. Qué me ofreces

-¿Cómo? – se mostró sorprendida, conocía la lealtad que existía entre Inners – Bueno y dime qué deseas exactamente

-A Taiki y destruir a Amy Mizuno

-¿Y eso? – rió encantada de saber que el amor seguía causando tales estragos en las amistades verdaderas

-Esa niña mojigata me robó a mí Taiki, como ahora sale con Haruka él cree es alguien especial y quiere regresar a su lado, es una mustia, finge amistad y ser una buena niña para quitarte al novio a la mala… Ayúdame a destruirla y yo te ayudaré con Jesseine

-Como sé no es una trampa

-Ponme a prueba – sus ojos se llenaron de odio

-Te parece algo sencillo… Como un tapete de gato… El gato Artemis. Piénsalo, tengo una cita con Astrid, digo Sandra; mañana espero respuesta

-Bien

*** * * * ***

Minako se había comportado muy extraño y la desaparición de Artemis no auguraba nada bueno. Luna estaba muy preocupada pues aunque Minako decía que el gato andaba detrás de una gatita hermosa algo en su interior le decía mentía. La jovencita volvió a reír ya no tenía más tiempo para discutir tonterías. Se marchó

-Esta rara – repetía Rei preocupada

Sherine Dessie ya la esperaba a unas cuadras de allí. Hoy la llevaría con el Príncipe del reino de fuego para acordar los últimos detalles del ataque que tenía pensado y con el cual lograría de nueva buena vez quitarse de encima a las Scouts. Minako sonrió, le preguntó si le gustaba su tapete y ella rió, era un poco pequeño pero el color blanco combinaba con todo.

-¡Una Scout! – gritó Ardosh

-Cállate – y con un movimiento de mano lo lanzó lejos – Este es el Palacio temporal del Príncipe

-¡Es una mansión de estrellas de cine!

-Algo así – contestó Harper – Y de cuando acá nos aliamos con torpes Scouts Sherine Dessie

-Desde que ustedes demostraron ser tan patéticos para no poder contra ellas

-Sherine – le recibió Evan y Minako se quedó pasmada con la sorpresa, también el joven se congeló pues sabía traería a alguien pero nunca creyó sería a Minako

-Nuestra aliada – sonrió Regina (o Sherine)

-¡Evan D'Veró!

-Bien – soslayó las miradas – lo tiene Haruka, siempre lo trae en el cuello… Y creo no será sencillo lo suelte

-Eso lo veremos… Necesito se preparen para reunir energía para que ese maldito dije se abra por fin… Lo que me gustaría saber es quién tiene la clave de cómo abrirlo porque de ser Jesseine ya lo hubiera hecho

-Supongo – contestó Harper

Minako se sentía fuera de sí, Evan no solamente era un famoso sino un príncipe. Se paseó con sigilo por el increíble palacio esperando encontrar algo. Abrió unos cajoncitos y vio en ellos el dibujo del interior del famoso dije… era una estructura entera, como una pequeña caja fuerte inviolable. Al abrirse mostraría un ángel y un demonio que custodiaban las puerta al Poder de Dios y después…

-Minako no deberías meter las narices donde no te llaman

-Agggg – gritó asustada – Me matarás de un susto

-¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas razones para unirte a Sherine Dessie?

-Venganza, ella me dará lo que yo quiero y a mí no me molesta se lleve a Jessica

-¿Ni a tus amigas?

-A ellas prometió no dañarlas y sabes que de todas las personas en este sitio – la miró con odio infernal – es la única que tiene palabra…

-Eso veo – esquivó su mirada

-Harper, Minako – llamó Regina – Necesito vayan por Astrid, iremos al polo Norte donde está el Centro de Investigaciones a abrir esa porquería…

-¿A Sandra? – interrumpió Harper – Es una locura, no tiene poderes o algo así se morirá congelada sino es que por error en la batalla

-La cuidaré – bramó Regina – Ahora vayan por ella

-Sandra no es Astrid – le agredió Harper

-¿Te lo pregunté? Obedece – dio media vuelta

*** * * * ***

Haruka y Michiru regresaban del supermercado. La casa estaría sola toda la tarde y ellas podrían gozar de paz por un rato. Subieron los escalones platicando sobre la edecán que le coqueteó en el supermercado. Michiru dejó de hablar y Haruka se apresuró a alcanzarla pues era ella quien llevaba todas las bolsas. Las dejó allí y corrió hasta el departamento.

-Qué quieres Harper – le agredió Haruka

-Hablar contigo… Sé cómo abrir el Dije

Michiru no sabía que pensar. Se mordió el labio en su nerviosismo. Podía tratarse de una trampa, pero si de vedad podía abrir el dije entonces esta locura terminaría y Jessica como el resto volverían a sus vidas normales. Haruka se puso en pie, se arriesgaría además si Sherine quería enfrentarla no le daría al vuelta, hacía mucho tiempo esperaba por ello.

-Pero yo voy

-Eso sí no – su tono sonó imperativo

-Entonces nadie va

Y la dama del viento se resigno. La tozudez de Michiru empezaba a ser mayor que la de ella misma y todas las Scouts unidas.

*** * * * ***

Minako tenía media hora intentando que Sandra quitara la cadena de la puerta y la dejara entrar. Cómo esperaba la secuestrara si vivía en una fortaleza. Pero Sandra paranoica como siempre mantenía firme su postura, no saldría de allí hasta que se sintiera segura, ni abriría la puerta. Harper se cansó de sus tonterías. Se adelantó a la puerta y cuando Sandra pensaba cerrar el pequeño huequito Harper metió el pie de un golpe derrumbó la puerta destruyendo cadenas y demás seguros que protegían a la joven.

-Iremos de paseo – la sujeto con fuerza

-¡Auxilio! – gritaba frenéticamente

-Vamonos Minako… Ah tráele una chamarra o algo no creo con esta ropa soporte el frío del Polo Norte

-Voy

Regina perdió la paciencia con Astrid, la joven gritaba y lanzaba golpes a donde pudiera sin escuchar razones. Le dio un fuerte golpe dejándola inconsciente, ya cuando tuviera el Poder de Dios vería cómo regresarle su memoria y tal vez así dejara de portarse como una verdadera loca

-Es que no es Astrid… Lo fue pero ya no es

-¡Cállate! – y ahora la histérica era Sherine

-No creo debamos llevarla – se atrevió a opinar Minako y una mirada asesina por parte de Regina bastó para callarla

*** * * * ***

Jessica gritaba. Makoto siguió empujando la puerta con el hombro buscando derribarla pues la niña se había encerrado. Haruka dio una fuerte patada pero ni así cedía la puerta. Hotaru se transformó, pagaría con sus domingos las reparaciones que hubiera que hacer después de que tirara la puerta. Apuntó directo a la cerradura y de un golpe la hizo añicos junto con muchas otras cosas… muchas

-¡Sal de mi cabeza! – gritaba Jessica

-Jessi – intentó ayudarla Usa

-¡Sal de mí!

Una energía blanca se desprendió quedando suspendida en el aire para introducirse de nuevo. La niña convulsionó y cayó en la cama desmayada.

-Jessi – gritó Sydney asustada

Michiru pasó el algodón con alcohol por la nariz de la niña, a pesar de que había despertado aún se veía muy aturdida. Se frotó las sienes y recargó el cuerpo en Sydney. Intentó tomar el vaso con agua pero sus reflejos eran torpes. Haruka le ayudó

-Es ella – contestó al gesto de la rubia corredora

-Jessi

-Mande

-Qué ¿me harás unas tostadas?

-¡Prepáratelas tú! – le agredió juguetona como siempre – De qué

-Como las del otro día

-Sé de una salsa mejor y verás que quedarás enchilada pero como nunca… Creo se salió de mi cabeza

-Por cuanto tiempo – mascullo Makoto

"Tum, tum, tum" Y Rei le pegó una "etiqueta" en la frente (para los que no estén familiarizados, aquellas hojitas blancas que usaba para combatir demonios… Tradición japonesa)

-Pretendes me deje eso – le preguntó Jessica extrañada

-Bueno – se sonrojó la chica pues en su momento pareció buena idea

-Y luego dices que yo soy la tonta – se destornillaba Usa de la risa

**FIN DEL DÉCIMO NOVENO CAPÍTULO**................ _CONTINUARÁ_

**DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS, COMENTARIOS Y CUALQUIER OCURRENCIA PUSH DE PRESS BOTON ;)**


	20. EL polo norte

CAPÍTULO XX

**EL POLO NORTE**

Usagui se negaba a creer que Minako las traicionó por despecho. Confiaba en su amiga y sabía que algo estaba planeando pero Hotaru enfada les confesó que Artemis estaba muerto, Regina le pidió lo matara para mostrar su lealtad. Usagui siguió defendiéndola y todas prefirieron callar pues a veces las ilusiones son el mejor remedio para sobrevivir a la tempestad. El avión aterrizó cerca del sitio donde se suponía Harper tenía su laboratorio. Abrigadas y listas para terminar con esta pesadilla se encaminaron a rentar unas motos de nieve. Rei, quien tenía el mando de las Inners las dividió. Makoto y Amy juntas, ella se iría con Usa. Haruka y Michiru ya debían estar allá, se habían venido antes escapando graciosamente por la noche. Sydney, Hotaru y Jessica se quedarían a cuidar a la niña y ver si de pura casualidad se le ocurría decir cómo abrir el dije.

-Mío

-¡Sí! - se enfadó Sydney - es tuyo, y lo sabemos pero cómo se abre

-¡E Mío!

-Que sí

-E Mío - se enfadó la criatura también

Partieron. Hotaru dejó en claro que ella tenía el mando y como respuesta estallaron en carcajadas Sydney y Jessica. La pelinegra berreó. Sydney se sentó frente al fuego, se moría de frío. No comprendía por qué los generales del reino Fuego decidieron ocupar el más frío y horrible lugar de la tierra. Hotaru explicó que derretir los polos alteraba el clima, cosa que ellos hacían muy bien. La chiquilla abrió grande la boca sorprendida de lo sapientísima que podía ser su rival. Hotaru se sonrojó.

-Debe haber un modo - se decía

-Dices que cuando se abra aparecerá un ángel y un demonio…

-Sí, el espíritu que reside y duerme en Jack y en… En Centellardo

-¿Quién es ese?

-Un pequeño Tigre que despertó Jesseine y no quiero ver… Me da miedo

-Qué bien más cosas para preocuparnos y tú - señalo Hotaru a la niña - Dinos ya cómo liberemos el poder de Dios… Danos las palabras mágicas

-E mío - gritó

-Ya lo sabemos - y Sydney quería ahorcarla

-Bueno es hija de Haru - reía Jessica - La inteligencia es notable en ella

Jessica seguía intentando recordar pero lo único en que pensaba era en comida y el frío que tenía. Volvió a preguntarle a la niña cómo abrir el dije y recibió la misma contestación. Sonrió tiernamente, quizá no entendía o ni siquiera supiera cómo. Sabía que requería desatar las energías que lo sellaron, poder de Urano y poder de Neptuno, después requeriría una gran cantidad de energía y las palabras que debía escribir en el tablero virtual que aparecería ante ella para llevarla a la cámara de Dios…

-¡Lo tengo! - gritó despertando a Hotaru de su sueño - Sé como abrirlo

-¿De verdad?

Hotaru rentó dos motos usando la tarjeta de crédito de Haruka. Jessica y Chris se fueron en una en la otra Hotaru y Sydney peleando por quién conduciría de regreso… Si regresaban con vida, pero debían ser optimista y planear a futuro de manera positiva.

-Yo - gritaban al unísono

A veces es más fácil vivir en sueños, buscar que las esperanzas e ilusiones sean irreales y tan inalcanzables que sirvan para vivir sin tener que cumplirlas nunca. Un juego doble y absurdo en el que se sueña con tocar una estrella pero solamente se contempla pues no se está dispuesto a estirar la mano o esforzarse por hacerlo verdad así entre los sueños sean más grandiosos y esplendorosos será más difícil tener que realizarlo. Pero otras veces se vive tanto en ilusiones que se olvida por completo tener un poco de sensatez y realismo, tocar el cielo y bajar una estrella pero bien se dice que soñar no cuesta nada…

Los cuatro generales atacaban sin piedad a las Outer Senshi. A Neptium le dio mucho gusto ver a Sailor Moon pues llegaba muy a tiempo para ayudarlas. Sailor Venus apareció y Mercury se disculpó con Minako de nuevo, pidiéndole recapacitar pues esto era tonto. Sailor Venus contestó con un fuerte ataque. Marte se ocupó del general más fuerte, Fénix, una pelea de elementos iguales. La contienda siguió y Sherine Dessie con Evan al lado observaban desde el trono la batalla final. A un lado del trono estaba tendida Sandra aún inconsciente, Sherine no veía la hora en que tuviera el Poder de Dios y así ella la recordara… Y la amara como nunca lo hizo. Los ojos de Evan contemplaron la magnificencia del poder de sus generales, pero en tantos miles de años su gente, su pueblo solamente había aprendido el arte de la guerra, mientras las Scouts vivían el arte de la lealtad, honestidad, justicia, amor… Allí estaba la diferencia, no se trataba de fuerza física, sino la tenacidad y la fuerza del corazón para defender y protege lo que se ama… Como alguna vez los monjes lo hicieron y él mismo olvidó.

-Esto debe terminar - susurró Neptium a punto del desmayo

-¿Demasiado hábil para ti Neptium? - interrogó Fe Harper

-En realidad me aburro - saltó

Evan levantó la mano invocando a su poder destructivo de fuego. Grandes bloques de hielo cayeron derretidos, el suelo se partió en dos y las aguas emergieron. El humo que despedían indicaba que el agua de debajo de la tierra estaba hirviendo. Apenas alcanzó a saltar Neptium para evitar quemarse.

-Esto cada vez empeora más - se secó el sudor Sailor Júpiter

Neptium volvió a saltar pero las fuerzas le faltaron y no alcanzo a equilibrarse correctamente. El suelo se abrió dejando que un gran chorro de agua hirviendo saliera de ella, a éste siguió otro más rodeando a la joven.

-Michiru - se puso en pie Regina. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle

-¿Te sientes bien? - le miró Evan sabiendo que Sherine Dessie perdía el control sobre el cuerpo que había poseído

-¡Destrúyela!

Neptium cerró los ojos por un reflejo. Una ola de fuego cubrió su ser por segundos que para ella parecieron horas. Abrió los ojos lentamente dándose cuenta que Jessica acaba de salvarle la vida.

-Soy reencarnación de un Dios pero eso no significa recuerde cómo dominar todos los elementos

-Gracias - respiraba de forma entrecortada por el cansancio y el vapor tóxico que despedían los chorros de agua - la niña - observó que estaba sola sentadita en la moto de nieve

-No te apures - alzó la mano y de inmediato aparecieron las dos bestias que habían sido creadas desde tiempos remotos para cuidarla.

Jack fue el primero, entre el fuego y torbellinos de tierra se formó, ahora se veía más grande y salvaje, su pelaje hirsuto brillaba como las estrellas en la noche. Después Centellardo, entre aire y agua que absorbía del suelo se formó su esqueleto al que pronto se adhirieron músculos y piel para formar un tigre dientes de sable color blanco, tan blanco como la nieve. Sus ojos azules miraban inquisitivamente a las guerreros, como si estuviera enjuiciándolas

-Espero poder hacerlo bien - suspiró Jessica - Porque todo es teoría… Lástima no me dejaran practicar.

-¡Jesseine! - y una bola de fuego fue directo a ella

Jessica ni se movió, la bola se desvaneció enseguida. Los ojos de la niña pasaron de verde a azul mientras el poder del agua la protegía. Fe sonrió, esperaba le diera batalla. Probó con una fusión del agua, así que intentó hacer hervirla. Pero enseguida los ojos verdes de la niña se tornaron miel para convertir su escudo de agua en un huracán de tierra. Harper retrocedió, algo así nadie lo había hecho en milenios. Intentó de nuevo y esta vez lo hizo por aire. Jessica dio un gran salto y un par de giros suspendida en el aire. Ahora sus ojos eran color violeta.

-Eres real, más increíble de lo que cuentan las leyendas - Fe se arrodillo para rendirle gloria a quien la merece - Eres Dios

-No - sonrió Jessica

Michiru ahora entendía el por qué sus ojos tenían un color a verde mezclados con tierra. En ella se combinó la divinidad de un universo entero, no podían tener entonces otro color más perfecto. Se puso en pie, debía ayudar a su compañera.

La Sailor del viento llegó a tiempo para rescatar a Rei de las garras del fuego. Fénix la maldijo por su intromisión. Entonces pensó que ese era un buen momento para quitarle el dije. Saltó encima de ella con el cuerpo envuelto en fuego. Haruka con Rei en brazos apenas pudo evitar le hiciera daño. Ejecutó su terrible tierra tiembla. Donde estaba el general ahora había nada. Miró a todos lados preocupada. Sintió el roce del fuego que silbando pasaba como bólido rozándole la oreja. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sangraba. Pero el fuego iba directo a Hotaru quien aun seguía intentado ayudar a Sydney a salir de los chorros de agua hirviendo viva. Corrió para evitar el daño perdiendo el dije en un jaloneo con el temible general

-Y cómo se saca el poder

-Tráelo - se movía inquieta en el trono Sherine pues cada vez perdía más el control sobre su cuerpo - Ven - lo llamó de nuevo mientras el dolor le hacía creer que su cabeza estallaría d e un momento a otro

-Mi Lord - extendió la mano entregando el dije a su príncipe - No cumplo órdenes de esa - señaló a Regina

-Gracias Fénix… Y bien Sherine cómo lo abrimos

-Con la sangre de Neptuno - musitó

-Qué bonito dije - y Sailor Venus golpeó al chico.

El dije salió volando. Fénix se apresuro a atraparlo pero no contaba con que Minako no lo cedería tan fácilmente. Se empujaron y el objeto cayó lejos de ellos.

-Creí me juraste lealtad

-Sí pero cambié de opinión… Es de sabios cambiar de opinión

-¡Mataste a Artemis! No te recibirán de regreso tus amigas

-¡Artemis hacerle daño! Nunca, tú pediste un tapete del gato Artemis no al gato Artemis como tapete… Mandé ha hacer uno - reía animadamente

-¡Pero el gato desapareció!

-Aquí estoy - gritó el animalito saliendo del equipaje que Minako había traído - Muy bien Mina encárgate de Sherine Dessie y yo recupero el dije

-Sí

Evan aún ciego por el golpe lanzó un gran estallido. El suelo comenzó a romperse. Sydney se quedó colgando a punto de morir mientras el resto de piso seguía rompiéndose. El dije quedó también colgando. Evan recuperó la vista y al ver que Sydney peligraba no lo dudó, corrió a ella. Sujetó su mano

-No te sueltes - le pidió

-Soy brutita pero no tanto - chillaba la joven sujetándose con fuerza a la mano de Evan

-No te dejaré morir

La vista del joven buscaba cómo subirla, sin embargo su vista se encontró con el dije a punto de sumergirse en las profundidades. Evan dudó pues si soltaba a Sydney ella moriría y de no hacerlo pederían para siempre el poder de Dios. La chica suplicó por ayuda. Evan volteó al dije y sin más se inclinó en el hielo para ayudar a su amiga y compañera

-Arriba

Ahora el dije se hundía mientras Sherine Dessie enloquecida gritaba viendo sus sueños hundirse junto con e l objeto. Sailor Urano llegó demasiado tarde, el dije se iba al fondo del mar llevándose el poder de Dios con él.

-No, no - lloraba Sherine Dessie

Christa dejó de saltar entre los chorros de agua al grito de Jessica. Una extraña energía comenzó a brillar y el dije salió del agua. La energía de las Scouts empezó a desprenderse y cada una empezó a perder su transformación, primero Amy, luego Makoto y Rei, después Minako, Sailor Moon con Saturn y finalmente Neptium y Urano. Jessica absorbió la energía y el dije mostró una pantalla luminosa con un teclado

-Y bien las palabras… siempre nos las dijo Chris - y tecleó en el tablero - E MIO

-¡Esa era! - Hotaru se daba de topes en la cabeza

La pantalla del dije parpadeó. Se abrió en dos y un pequeño engrane comenzó a moverse para dar paso al ángel y al Demonio que custodiaban su entrada.

Dos enormes estatuas resguardaban la entrada, la del lado derecho se trataba de un demonio en postura de ataque que mostraba sus feroces colmillos, sus ojos, esa mirada grotesca que hacía temblar de pánico. Dos grandes alas extendidas, piernas largas terminadas en garras que se aferraban a su cubículo. Su apariencia entre humana y demoníaca le daba un toque espeluznante. Y del lado izquierdo su espada. La estatua izquierda se trataba de un ser humano con alas, como si se tratase de un ángel, estaba hincado con una mano sobre el suelo y la otra en el pecho, sus ojos miraba al horizonte en una expresión de solemnidad, el pecho desnudo mostraba sus grandes músculos, sus facciones eran finas y de un frío aspecto. También tenía grandes alas que a diferencia de su compañero se hallaban cerradas. No tenía arma alguna pero algo en su semblante también hacía temblar. Dos seres distantes, y a la vez tan iguales, dos semihumanos marcando tendencias tan contrarias, ángeles y demonios. El recuerdo perpetuo del equilibrio que debe haber en los seres.

Christa fue absorbida por las puertas. El demonio se movió. Apuntando con su espada al cielo, el ángel hizo lo mismo y su dedo índice señaló el interior de palacio. La energía que brotó absorbió a Christa por completo. El cielo retumbaba abriendo paso al Dios que debió existir a través de los tiempos. La tierra se abrió liberando su energía. Aquella luz envolvió a Jessica y Sherine gritó pues no dejaría que nadie la devolviera a la desolación. Pero Sherine se dio cuenta que aquella niña que recibía el Poder de Dios no era Jesseine, sino Jessica. La chiquilla giró la cabeza y sus ojos verdes exótico lanzaron una fiera mirada congelándolo todo. Los tres generales y Evan cayeron de rodillas para pedir piedad en su muerte, pues sabían Dios había cobrado vida de nuevo en aquel ser humano.

-Hoy terminaremos lo que se quedó pendiente hace tanto tiempo

Una extraña energía salió de Jessica, ahora Jesseine la dejaba, liberaba su alma de todo a atadura y por tanto de la agonía de vivir bajo aquella maldición de muerte y dolor que se repetía sin cesar. Dios y Jesseine se habían separado. Sherine Dessie intentó huir pero Michiru le cerró el paso. Levantó la mano para atacarla y por detrás la golpeó Haruka.

-Termina ya - pidió Haruka

El cielo se abrió, miles de luces se liberaron y todo aquello empezó a destruirse. Las chicas intentaron ponerse a salvo sin poderes solamente estorbarían. Haruka esquivaba con gran maestría cada luz incandescente que del cielo caía. Michiru por su parte alcanzaba a llegar con Sandra. La subió a su espalada para saltar y ponerse a salvo.

-No - demasiado tarde el rayo dio en el blanco y Regina cayó al suelo

-Déjala ir - gritó Jessica - Y déjame ir - musitó

Regina y Sherine por fin se separaron. Sherine Dessie se había materializado. Jesseine se presentó y el combate que quedó pendiente se retomó donde quedaron. Jesseine aún se creía en palacio intentado defender a quien diera sentido a su vida y jurara lealtad. Sherine por su parte pedía venganza, con sangre esa niña aliviaría su dolor. Las espadas chocaban lanzando centellas de luces mientras los cuerpos que ocuparon en este tiempo yacían sin vida ni sentido de alma abajo ellas. Dios seguía siendo parte de Jessica pero la niña no tenía fuerzas suficientes para poder utilizarlo y detener aquella locura. Si no lo detenía la historia se repetiría de nuevo en otra vida, quedaría como deudora de emociones…

-Jessica - llegó a su lado Michiru - Dame el Poder de Dios… No puedes detenerla

-Pero morirás

-No pasará, yo tengo el poder de Neptuno que me resguarda… Hazlo… Hazlo o esta historia nunca terminará

-Pero

-¡Hazlo con un demonio!

El choque de espadas era espectacular. Hotaru creía el mundo terminaría. Minako seguía protegiendo con su cuerpo a Usagui. Rei se mantenía al frente ocupando el lugar que Minako le cedió, líder. Makoto se agachó y de paso le agachó la cabeza a la torpe Sydney evitando morir.

-Ojalá Plut tuviera sus poderes

-Ojalá vivamos para contarlo - susurró Minako

Dios pasó a Michiru. El poder era tal que la joven ya no pudo controlarlo sus ojos azules pasaron a un azul claro cristalino hasta perderse en un mar de colores y combinaciones. Ya no pudo evitarlo gritó desesperada pues el poder la estaba destruyendo por dentro. Sentía cómo Dios desgarraba su alma, su cuerpo entero desde adentro. Odio, amor, tristeza, alegría, felicidad, desdicha… Cualquier emoción inventada y por inventar, sueños que nacen y mueren, ilusiones que se apagan, ilusiones que resplandecen.

-Michiru - gritó Haruka pero no podía hacer nada por ella

De nuevo el choque de espadas. Sherine pedía justicia, pedía de regreso el amor de su vida y la sangre d e la niña que le robó su sentido a ser. Jesseine odiaba, con fervor pasional buscaba cobrar factura atrasada por lo vivido.

-Detente tiempo - se oyó la voz de Michiru, la voz de Dios

Ambas quedaron suspendidas en el cielo sin poder moverse. Contemplaban cómo abajo el tiempo había cesado. Sherine reconoció el brillo del traje, era Neptium sin embargo había algo especial en ella, su traje había adquirido destellos luminosos y unas cintas transparentes largas. En la cintura llevaba una espada que brillaba como el sol mismo. Ahora el poder de Dios estaba en ella. Por fin logró moverse. Levantó lentamente la espada en una muestra de rendición.

-Mató a Astrid… hazme justicia… demuestra que de verdad eres Dios

-¡Mientes! - gritó Jesseine dejándose llevar de nuevo por el desenfreno de sus pasiones

Michiru calmó la tempestad que se movía debajo del suelo. Volvió a su equilibrio el clima y de nuevo congeló los témpanos que por el calor se habían liberado y amenazaban con causar una gran catástrofe. Las continuas explosiones cesaron y el filo de las espadas era el único ruido perceptible en ese apartado rincón del mundo. La espada de Sherine penetró el cuerpo de Jesseine al mismo tiempo que la de ella penetraba en el suyo. La sangre tiñó la nieve blanca. Jesseine cayó de rodillas y Sherine aún de pie buscaba terminar con la vida de la niña antes de que la vida se esfumara de su ser.

-Yo te libero… de cualquier atadura… Te brindo la paz que te has negado para que por fin descanses - sus ojos brillaron

Después vino una gran luz que se llevó con ella las almas en pena: Christa, Jesseine, Sherine… Dios volvió a dormir…

No podían creer que todos desaparecieran y nadie se preocupo ni siquiera por dejarles una moto. Minako seguía replicando, cuando Rei la regañó por latoso volvió a gritar que era ella quine estaba cargando a la aun inconsciente Sandra. Amy se ofreció a ayudarle pero ella dijo que ese era trabajo de un líder, lo que le recordaba que reclamaba su cargo. Makoto gritó animada, tantas horas de caminata habían rendido frutos a lo lejos veía un pequeño edificio

-Salvadas

Rei volteó a ver el por qué Usagui no había hablado quizá estuviera preocupada por Michiru y Haruka pero se dio cuenta que la pobre rubia no podía ni pensar estaba totalmente congelada, temblaba y sus labios ya habían adquirido un color morado extraño. A empujones la hizo adelantarse.

-Esta vacío - lloraba Hotaru

-Veamos allá - señaló Luna una puerta al fondo

-Tú tan a gusto trepada en la cabeza de Amy y qué decir de Artemis trepado en Makoto - refunfuñaba Minako

-¡Son motos! - gritó Hotaru

Sydney tampoco había dicho nada todo el camino, pero ella aparte de estar muriendo de frío pensaba en si de alguna manera Michiru y Jessica lograron salvarse. Jessica le había advertido que cuando eso que dormía en su interior despertaba ella moriría. Tampoco supieron nada más de Regina o del propio Evan. Una palmadita en la espalda le hizo volver a la realidad, contestó a la sonrisa de Makoto entonces

-Tenemos motos para volver

-Bien porque ya me cansé de caminar… Amy - le detuvo la rubia

-Lo siento - dijo la chica de cabellos azules

-No - y se abrazó a ella de forma fraternal, pues sobre cualquier cosa estaba su amistad y un chico no destruiría años de fraternidad.

En la casa donde se quedaban les avisaron que Haruka se había marchado, nadie vio viniera con alguien. Usagui pidió un avión, debían volver a Alemania para saber qué había sucedido y de verdad esta guerra no se había llevado consigo más almas…

**FIN DEL VIGÉSIMO CAPÍTULO**... _CONTINUARÁ_

**DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS, COMENTARIOS Y CUALQUIER OCURRENCIA DEJN SU REVIEW**


	21. Epilogo

**EPLOGO**

Sydney las invit a su rancho en Alemania. Haruka y Michiru llegaron un da antes pues Michiru a pesar de los meses pasados no lograba recuperase del todo y segn expectativas mdicas jams se recuperara. Fue demasiado para su cuerpo. Haruka la observaba, se vea tan bella, pareca un ngel. Le tom de la mano. Haba quedado muy dbil despus de recibir el poder de Dios. Michiru le sonri a su dulce amante e intento articular palabra pero el cansancio no le daba para mucho

-Te amo - susurr la rubia a su odo

Jessica estaba en la cocina preparando la cena. En cuanto entraron el aroma las martiriz pues era tan delicioso que la boca se les haca agua. De inmediato dos pequeos perros lobos salieron a su encuentro

-Mira - rea Haruka - Y esos enanos

-El nuevo Jack y cmo se llama el otro - deca Sydney haciendo memoria - centellado, estrellado, memoriado, encalvado

-Centellardo! - grit Jessica furiosa - Hola - casi avent a la rubia para poder estar al lado de su Michiru pues la chica segua sin aceptar de regreso a la corredora

-Hola - sonri la pintora - Huele bien

-Y sabe a manjar de dioses - sonri

Despus de la cena les mostraron las habitaciones que les repararon. Haruka se tendi en la cama mientras Jessica segua platicando con Michiru. Por fin Jesseine logr descansar y Jessica estaba libertad de cualquier condena anticipada por una vida pasada que no era suya.. decscansar y Jessica estaba liberdad de cualquier condena anticipada por una vida pasada que no era suya La nia tena nuevos planes, haba decidido poner un pequeo negocio con Sandra y esperaba marchara bien para independizarse, Friederick en un gesto de buena fe le regal los pequeos perros. Sandra tampoco lograba recordar nada de lo sucedido y adjudicaba a sus paranoias al hecho de despertar en el Polo Norte con las chicas al lado. Ahora se haba vuelto ms recelosa con la gente y Michiru esperaba conforme el tiempo pasara volviera a ser ella misma. Sydney haba terminado el curso con un promedio muy bajo, apenas logr pasar pero ya vendra otro ao, por lo menos haba hecho un amigo: Evan D Ver

-Cudate del lobo o te comer - sentenci Haruka frunciendo el ceo

-No seas mala no la asustes para eso est Jessica - le reprendi la pintora

Evan decidi no regresar a su planeta pues se acostumbr a ser una estrella en este. Ms de lo que poda aspirar en el suyo. Pero Harper saba el chico tomaba semejante decisin por alguien, por fin se haba enamorado de verdad, por fin el amor le sonrea y as poda olvidarse de sus amores platnicos frustrantes Olvidarla a ella

-Bien las dejamos duerman rico - se despidi Jessica - Jugaremos carreras de caballos Saben montar?

-S - sonri Michiru

-Haru?

-Claro - contest con cierto tono dudoso

-Haremos unas pequeas apuestas - deca Sydney - Y veremos la habilidad de los jinetes - mir con rabia a Jessica

Haruka se acost bocabajo. Intent dormir pero no pudo, volvi a acomodarse y al girar vio que tambin Michiru no se dorma. Acarici su cabello y ella le confes que no poda creer Jessica estuviera con vida Ni tampoco ella o Regina

-Ya maana la vers

-No tengo prisa por verla! - grit sulfurada

-Sabes - se oa solemne - Necesito tu ayuda siempre me recriminas el que no pido ayuda y a ti nunca te he hecho parte de mi vida Creo tienes razn pero a veces es Es

-Orgullo?

-No se montar a caballo

-Pero le dijiste a Jessi que sabas montar a caballo, te apunto para la carrera

-Pero no s y conocindola la pista de carreras ser de muerte

-Inventaremos algo para que no corras y en la maana te ensear

La casa era muy grande y espaciosa. Haba un toque acogedor que no haba nunca en los palacios fortaleza de Kornhauser. Hotaru estaba encantada con el enorme televisor que estaba en la sala, meda lo mismo que una pantalla de un cine barato. El primer da se levant temprano solamente para ver televisin y advirti de all no se despegara pues no saba montar a caballo ni le gustaba el aire fresco, el sol, la lluvia o algo de la naturaleza. Michiru la dej en paz, estaban de vacaciones. Para el medio da llegaran las pequeas Inners as que Sydney las llev a las caballeras y de all iran al pueblo

-Y hay algo interesante en el pueblo? - pregunt Hotaru sin perder de vista el televisor

-Chicos guapos - contest Jessica

-Voy! - por fin dejaba de mirar el aparato

Kornhauser no era muy afecto a los caballos y de alguna manera mantena el rancho por el placer de las competencias. El pueblo estaba de fiesta as que seguramente lo veran y tambin gozaran observando una carrera de caballos. Haruka mir a Jessica, la nia irradiaba de felicidad.

-Demonio - present Jessica y le dio unas palmaditas en el lomo la dscolo corcel negro - Todos los aos gana

-Eso si no te tumba - ri Sydney

-Shh Negro como la noche, negro azabache, negro como la conciencia de ciertas personitas - mir a Haruka con el rabo del ojo

-Y ese alazn es mo, Engel

El corcel negro empez a impacientarse, golpe la barda con las patas, todas se echaron para atrs excepto Jessica que distrada no se percat el animalito estaba inquieto. Con el hocico dio un empujn a su duea dejndola en el suelo

-Quieto - susurr Sydney

-No se montar - grit

-?

-Bueno te daremos un pony para que aprendas Haru - susurr Sydney - No sers la nica O podemos darte una nia, no queremos tu primera vez termines en el suelo, ve Jessi ni se ha montado y ya est en el piso - y era lo ltimo lo que asustaba a la rubia

Michiru ya estaba lista, se amarr el casco y le gui coquetamente el ojo a la rubia.

-Es rabe demonio - deca Michiru a su amante - Son ms temperamentales y brutos que los dems No te caers - ri

-Espero - se abraz a ella

-Yo tena un rabe, son hermosos

-Quieres montarlo?

-No -y una mirada fulminante mat a Jessica por parte de Haruka

-No me caer - refunfu la joven violinista

Haruka montara una yegua llamada Kila, un caballo lo suficientemente tranquilo para que aprendiera el arte. Jessica segua intentando ensillar al suyo, pues el tosco animal le golpeaba con su hocico hacindole imposible la tarea. Michiru le ayud y en cuanto estuvo el animal listo trep de un salto para terror de Sydney y Haruka. El animal se embraveci, levant las patas delanteras intentando tirarla y por la fuerza Jessica perdi las riendas. Dio un nuevo salto mientras la pintora se sujetaba con fuerza.

-Por todos los Dioses bjate - grit Sydney - No queremos muertos

-No le pasar nada - deca Jessica retrocediendo pues el animalito haba salido ya - Me llevo otro - y sin ms se mont en uno blanco - la diferencia la hace el jinete

-S - chill la nia - Y Michiru ser una mancha ms en el suelo

-Cllate! - tambin Haruka estaba al borde de la histeria

-Cundo es la fiesta? - le grit Michiru intentando calmar al corcel

-Des Abends [Por la noche] - contest Jessica

-Auf passen auf selbetst

-Das cont dir so paseen! [Ya te ir bien ya] - ri Jessica - Auf wiederschen [Hasta la vista] - grit ya en la puerta de la cuadra

Por fin Michiru regres. El caballo se vea ms tranquilo pero segua siendo un animal de cuidado. Baj de un salto entregando las riendas a uno de los cuidadores. Bes a Haruka mostrndole que no se haba cado ni sufrido percance alguno pero la rubia todava tena los nervios de punta, la haba visto corriendo junto con Jessica y casi prefiri no ver a seguir martirizndose con pensar que acabara como dijo Sydney Una mancha ms. Ahora era el turno de Haruka. Batall mucho para trepar al caballo. Cuando ya estuvo arriba, Michiru trep de un salto acomodndose detrs de ella, la rode con sus brazos para tomar las riendas. El animal retrocedi un poco

-Alguna vez has enseado antes? - pregunt la rubia nerviosa por el vaivn del animal

-No, pero siempre hay una primera vez

-Siempre hay una pierna vez - contest sarcsticamente - Nos aguanta el animal a ambas? - pregunt preocupada

-No lo s pero estamos a punto de averiguarlo

Haruka arque la ceja tena la impresin que su sirena no tena ni la ms mnima idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Solt las riendas y el animalito comenz a moverse

-El guapo caballero montado en su alazn al rescate de Su princesa? No deberan ir al revs - coment sarcstica Regina quien por fin llegaba

-A qu hora nos bajamos - musit Haruka

-Solamente ladate y vers como te bajas - le contest Jessica. La rubia hizo una mueca de disgusto

-Unas clases ms y el prncipe estar listo Y claro yo por lo menos ya tengo el prncipe pero t Regina

-Kssen - repeta Jessica riendo por las miradas asesinas entre las violinistas

-Kssen mir - susurr Haruka

En la colina por fin se bajaron. Haruka dio gracias a los dioses y se fue a tirar a la hierba. Le daba gusto que Regina no recordaba ni siquiera haber sido una Sailor pues eso empeorara los pleitos de amor - odio con su amante. Cerr los ojos un rato para dormir. Al cabo de cinco minutos las risas de Regina la hicieron despertarse

-Cul es la gracia - pregunt Jessica

-En un burro - intentaba contenerse

Jessica y Michiru estaban efectivamente, trepadas en un burro que rebuznaba quejndose de la carga que llevaba a cuestas

-Arre burro - grit Michiru, el animal comenz a andar. Haruka rea

-Ahora t Haruka - la fulmin con la mirada

-Es que jams - rea la rubia

Jessica baj del animal. Fue directo con las burlonas y sin ms comenz a golpear a Sydney pero ella estaba tan destornillada de la risa que ni as pudo dejar de rer.

-Saben cul es su problema, se llama envidia - deca Michiru tambin ya bajando del animal

-Por que ustedes no tiene un burro - complet Jessica

Haruka y Regina rieron con ms nimo. Jessica sigui discutiendo y sin darse cuenta el burro ya haba comenzado a escabullirse a paso veloz de sus verdugos

-El burro! - grit Sydney

-Qu tiene - contest enfadada

-El burro se va Ya vez lo que pasa porque lo tratas mal

-Pobrecillo mira que tener que cargarte - ri Regina

Michiru corri detrs del animal. Gritaba que se detuviera pero el burrito no era tan tonto como para quedarse a seguir siendo torturado, apresur la marcha. Iba colina abajo cuando Jessica tropez y rod cuesta abajo. Lleg antes que el burro. Todas estallaron a carcajadas.

Las chicas llegaban ya. Estaban muy contentas de poder aprovechar esta ocasin para celebrar la paz haba vuelto. Y terminaban una extraordinaria pelcula que se estrenara hasta dentro de seis meses. Minako se convertira entonces en una gran estrella.

-Abran paso! - grit Jessica

Vena montada en su corcel negro, tir de la brida y dio un magnfico salto librando las mesas que instalaban para al comida. Las chicas gritaron y Makoto dijo le recordaba al chico que le rob el corazn. Rei la mir con suspicacia no sin antes recordarle que Jessica era nia. Minako expres que no le importaba como tampoco el que Haruka fuera una mujer. Desde que haba terminado con Taiki se haba vuelto muy enamoradiza. Un mes despus de lo sucedido en la entrada del edifico Taiki fue a pedirle una disculpa y regresar pero Minako dijo No. Saban era ms por lealtad que por sentirlo as pero la jovencita rubia dijo que en parte tambin no le interesaba salir con alguien como l, su corazn estaba con Yaten.

-Hola - salud Hotaru - Iremos a ver chicos guapos - le susurr a Minako

-S - grit Usa que alcanz a escuchar

-T ya tienes a Mamoru - le reprendi Rei

-Y t a Seya!

Haba visto jinete tan dscolo y corcel tan audaz pasera de tal forma, volvindose uno solo en los campos. Libre al fin, dio riendas sueltas a sus anhelos, galopaba a toda prisa, saltaba obstculos con gracias y maestra era un espectculo impresionante Qu placer contemplarlos!

-Despus de la comida nos vamos a la fiesta del pueblo - anunci Sydney

-Y veremos hombres vaqueros! - gritaba enloquecida Minako

Para cuando la comida finalizaba Sandra lleg, vena ms a fuerzas que de ganas, Laura la sac a empujones del departamento no permitira que el fin de semana se quedara encerrada como siempre lo haca. Jessica la recibi, les hizo un lugar de la mesa. Michiru las observ, si alguna vez llegaba a ver romance entre Sandra y Jessica sera por ellas y no una historia del Milenio. Pens entonces en ella y Haruka, si de verdad podran construir su propia historia

-Dividimos el grupo

-No nos llevaremos los autos de pap! - grit histrica Sydney

-Esperas caminemos hasta all?

-Pues no

El pueblo estaba adornado ya, la gente se conglomeraba en las calles observando los desfiles y show. Haba bailes exticos y un grupo de danzas rabes. Minako pronto encontr quin le explicara todo y casi inexplicablemente result se un chico muy guapo. Rei y Usa paseaban por los puestos de comida.

-Qu rico - deca la joven mordiendo su empanada

-No coman mucho - les advirti Jessica - la cena grande es a las diez

Haruka observ los ojos de Michiru y ella sonri sonrojndose. Roz sus brazos y lentamente se acerc a ella, no la dejara escapar. Intent amar pero su corazn se qued con ella, no lo poda esconder ms, se senta confundida sin poder evitar que la amaba. Mil palabras susurr a su odo y Michiru le contest con una caricia. Era un sueo continuo, un viaje inverosmil quiz era una tontera, quiz un mundo pasajero y eso le daba temor sin embargo no poda evitar intentarlo intentar de nuevo amar.

-Te amo - susurr Michiru

Vivir sola no era una opcin. Mil pensamientos en su mente pero el primero y ltimo era ella. En sus besos encontraba la solucin y en sus brazos la tranquilidad el amor

-Te sientes bien? - estaba plida y pareca a punto de desmayarse

-No es nada - sonri la violinista

-Mejor volvemos

-No es nada - su sonrisa era tan tierna y su mirada como la de un ngel

A lo lejos observ a un muchacho muy extrao, sus ojos brillaban de forma inusual y tenan un toque extico, muy parecidos a los de Jessica. Volte buscando a Haruka, estaba comprando golosinas. Se encamin sola hacia l sabiendo que su compaera no correra riesgos, ahora. El joven desapareci entre la maleza. Michiru mir a todos lados y de la nada se le apareci.

-Dios - se inclin para arrodillarse en un acto de adoracin - Yo soy el emperador del Reino de Fuego, Odrey y en representacin de las naciones de mi planeta: Fuego,  
Tierra, Agua y Aire le rindo mi lealtad y fidelidad eterna

-No soy Dios - sonri algo apenada

Era muy guapo. Tena un cuerpo musculoso y rudo que no caa en lo tosco. Sus gestos eran refinados, su rostro fino, el cabello de Odrey era color castao oscuro de melenita como el de su hermano y sus ojos verdes tenan un toque extico que recordaban a los de Jessica

-Honor a quien honor merece - y present el cofre que tena para ella

-No soy Dios - repiti

-Veo que aprendiste rpido a usar el poder de Dios - sonri el joven - S me di cuenta que encerraste de nuevo el poder pero sigues siendo Dios, siempre se ha hecho as, el poder duerme en el eterno Dios

-Cuando Jessica me pas el Poder de Dios tambin los conocimientos para dominarlo Es mejor permanezca sellado y dormido

-Ahora t custodias nuestro secreto Mi Dios - volvi a ser otra reverencia - Sabe que cualquier problema mi nacin le ser incondicional

Odrey se march no sin antes darle una disculpa por los errores de su hermano. Ahora l se quedara en el Planeta Tierra a vivir en paz y tranquilo. Michiru juguete en sus manos con el dije donde de nuevo haba guardo el poder de Dios y saba a quin entregrselo.

-Linda - por fin Haruka la encontraba

-Te andaba buscando coqueta te vi - rea fingiendo celos - Cierra los ojos

-Qu me dars? - la chica frunci el ceo y Haruka cerr sus ojitos

-brelos ya - bes su labios

-Recuperaste el dije - rea animada

-Fue tuyo en el Milenio, y lo es ahora Una vez te lo di jurndonos un amor que se cumplira hoy es la realidad de que existe ese amor

Haruka la tom entre sus brazos para besarla con gran pasin. Michiru sabore sus labios. Se separaron al or las voces de las chicas, deban volver a la fiesta. Michiru palideci, pareca se desmayara. Haruka la tom entre sus brazos.

-Te llevar a casa

-Estoy bien, creo se me baj el azcar

Michiru despert encontrando que Haruka se haba marchado temprano. Nadie estaba en la casa ms que Jessica. Y la nia no le hablaba. No le extraaba las chicas se hubieran ido de nuevo al pueblo tantos chicos guapos no podan pasar de largo pero Hotaru no era as, deca muchas tonteras y al final el televisor era ms fuerte que un chico. Suspir. Se levant de la mesa para cambiarse

-Es de gala - le advirti Jessica

-S

Cuando baj Jessica tambin ya se haba cambiado. Tenan un hermoso traje terminado con una corbata, se vea muy bien y con cierto toque andrgino que saba adquiri de Andrea. Tom su bolso y la acompa a la colina. Al ir llegando observ que las chicas ya estaban all y todas vestidas de gala. El lugar haba sido adornado con flores colores pasteles y columnas de hierba que la daban un toque mgico

-Michiru - sali Haruka

La rubia estaba vestida con un smoking muy elegante y en la pajarilla tena una rosa blanca. La llev delante del pilar mayor donde Rei vestida de sacerdotisa celebrara una ceremonia conmemorativa

-S no tiene validez pero es lo ms cercano por ahora que tengo a una boda

-Qu! - se mostr sorprendida saba muy bien lo que Haruka pensaba de ceremonias y compromisos

-Estas son mis promesas Cuando te conoc cambiaste mi mundo, diste un sentido a mi ser - sac el anillo de su saco para colocarlo en el dedo de su joven amante

Y ver el cielo para darse cuenta que el viento es esperanza, el sol una oportunidad a un nuevo da y la luna la mensajera de mi amor. Y quiero todas las noches decirte lo que siento, desentraar lo profundo de mi alma para mostrarte que mi amor por ti es real y sincero, pero lo cierto es que el amor an no tiene una frmula matemtica, que no puedo demostrarte que te amo, hasta bajara las estrellas del cielo por la sola idea de verte sonrer un segundo. Heme aqu en un intento vano por descifrarme y decirte lo mucho que te amo. Y las ideas no faltan sino el sentido lgico para que de verdad te des cuenta cuanto te adoro.

Me esfuerzo sin medida por no pensarte, por evitar que tu recuerdo venga a mi mente para que la separacin y mis errores no duela tanto, y la melancola no se vuelva parte de mi ser. Quiz debera dejar que el mismo amor consuma mis manas terminando as en un mundo mgico y rosita, pero lo cierto es que deseo esforzarme, deseo verte feliz y ser yo una de las personas que te llene de alegra. Me gusta como eres y que a veces pareciera ser estamos distantes es porque tambin all nos entendemos bien, porque te amo tal como eres, deseo ser parte de ti, parte de tu mundo, saber que te pone triste y me dejes hacerte feliz, cambiar una tarde gris y oscura por un arcoiris mgico de ilusiones. Te amo porque me gustas y es que no puedo evitar mirarte para darme cuenta eres mi ngel. Te amo porque tu alma es mgica, porque tus ojos hechizan y cuando estas conmigo la vida es ms sencilla a pesar de complicaciones. S que no he hecho lo mejor y que no puedo prometer no volver a errar el camino pero puedo decir que pondr todo mi empeo porque de verdad te amo Porque quiero escribir nuestra historia, no importan promesas de vidas pasadas sino lo que hoy de verdad siento por ti Te amo Aceptaras casarte conmigo?

La respuesta: Un beso que se ahog en el alma de la otra. Por todo el tiempo lejos, por la eternidad que no exista y por luchar cada da por que el amor viviera siempre Por la felicidad que es el fin ltimo del ser humano Y por qu no decirlo porque nacimos para amar, somos ngeles de una sola ala que solamente volaremos si nos abrazamos unos a otros

**Voy a amarte siempre**

**_EL FINAL_**

**DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS, COMENTARIOS Y CUALQUIER OCURRENCIA CON UN REVIEW**


End file.
